Of Gods and Shadows
by Appacio
Summary: A dangerous ancient organization has arisen again, this time to finish what it began. The most noble and powerful house of Potter, Harry's true bloodline holds untold powers. He and Ginny will discover something in it that will rock your world.More inside
1. Hidden Secrets

Author's Notes:For those of you who haven't read _New World, New Life;_ the prequel to this story Information will be added in from here to there from the last story, so reading the prequel isn't absolutely necessary...unless if that's what you want to. If so...feel free to.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: Wizarding hero and Secret International Agent Harry James Potter stumbles across an ancient powerful legend, created at the beginning of mankind. What started as a regular mission to obtain a special item, ends up as a world-wide epidemic, as Harry delves deeper and deeper into the cursed legend. A deadly underground ring of power has resurfaced, after forty centuries of hiding within the deepest pits of Earth, to finish what they have started; take control of an invincible creature, that if summoned by the wrong person, could mean death to the world. He is joined by the beautiful and energetic Ginevra Molly Weasley, as the two treks across the globe, with a band of dangerous assassins on their tail. A deadly piece of Egyptian history, has turned into a ticking bomb for the world.

History is what made us, but it can also be the force that destroys us...

Warning: Very Long Chapters

Chapter One: Hidden Secrets -Revised and Rewritten

-Apac

* * *

As the cool crisp moonlight flowed through the desert lands of Northern Africa, three men could be seen, trekking across the sandy dunes, their outlines silhouetted in the soft glowing whiteness of their nightly overhead force. They were treasure hunters, working for various major banking associations throughout Europe; all wanting a piece of what history could give us.

Vast amounts of un-imaginable goods, along with secrets so poweful...that it would be potentially life threatening to know them. This was the thrill of finding treasure. This was the danger of it.

Bill Weasley sighed as his now aching leg muscles started to weigh him down. He had thought about this evening, when his boss from Gringotts had asked him to conduct one last search through the land of Pharaoh's before the New Year began. The United Goblin Cabinet of head Bankers knew of something, but they were secret as how they would give out the information. Bill could literally feel the tension and excitement in his boss' voice. It was scary.

What was one step lower than crazy? Passionate. The goblins acted themselves as if a whole new apocalypse would come any second. They spoke in high, pitch squeak voices, and their eyes emanated of a fiery emotion. Something was happening within Planet Earth. Something was brewing deep within.

_He could feel it.

* * *

_

The skies were dark...so was the air. A hooded man stepped down from his perch and scanned the surrounding horizons. The bright orange sun was beginning its' descent, and flocks of Kestral Falcons flew in a singe 'V' formation across the sky. The wind blew softly across the sandy terrain, as the hooded man began to walk back towards his outpost.

The first part of the mission was now completed. Now, all he had to do was wait for his master to transmit the rest of the orders to him. He was a loyal soldier, as the last rays of sun gleamed upon his black diamond ring he had recently acquired.

He was hired, a mercenary, for a profound underground group. Buried deep within the sands for centuries, it has arisen again, with one thing in mind, a new world order. The ancient tragic powers these guys knew. If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, belief would've never crossed his mind.

"_Who exactly are you?" he asked, eyes now wide open as the man in front of him pulled his sleeve back down. The crumbled ground of rubble began to mutate itself back into its' old self, covering up any facts of evidence. _

_The man looked up, staring at the mercenary with his two dark panther eyes that sent daggers through your senses, sending imminent shock into your spinal system. He smirked. "I am your new conscience." He began, walking slowly towards him, white robe billowing behind him. "My ancestors have paid their lives loyally for one of the most powerful monarchies in history. Now is our time to climb above all the rest, claiming what is left behind for us."_

"_What am I to do with your ploy?" the mercenary asked, his regular cold and steely voice showing the first signs of fear, as his companion blew air out of his nostrils, the hot breath shown in the cold air like a dragon breathing fire out of its nostrils. _

"_The council has decided. Your value is inevitable to us, as to your family name." The mercenary chocked at the mention of his family name. _

"_My family has been a disgrace...I am not one of them anymore."_

_As if saying something something that wound the man deeply, he immediately launched forward and stood eye to eye with the him. "Your family name is who you are...there is no changing that. History surrounds everything, carving it into what it is today."_

"_I hate history."_

_The man chuckled, the low ghoul like laugh echoing off of the walls of the chamber. "People don't hate history. They hate their _own_ history."_

_The mercenary hung his head. _

"_Now," he continued. "I have offered my preposition to you. Will you accept the task that you are given?"_

_Thought immediately flooded the mercenary's mind. He was in desperate need of money, and this guy was one of themost powerful undergroundmen in the world. That power he had just seen first hand...it was unbelievable. _

"_I'll do it." He said firmly. _

"_Good, because if you had said no, I would have to kill you." He pressed two fingers into the mercenary's left temple, feeling his pulse. "You are excited by what you have just seen, are you not?"_

"_It was...different from what I'm used to." The mercenary felt his blood quicken its' pace at the excitement of the new power he would soon receive. _

"_The advances of wizardry go beyond those of the wand." the man said, pointing to the mercenary's wand held in his robe pocket. "Mages, phantoms. The magic, the terror, the power you have just seen, has not been done for centuries."_

"_I have never heard of it."_

"_Good, the unknown ones are the most deadly. It's like an unknown virus. There is no cure. There is no healing. Just death. Knowing you are dying, and there is no way to stop it." His panther eyes blazed new excitement. "The wars you could win with this power. There is only one force powerful enough to stop it." _

_The mercenary couldn't contain his yearning for more information. "What is the force."_

_The man chuckled. "All good things must come to an end. You will know it once you have seen it. As of now, your first assignment. Remember, everything in the council is done flawlessly."_

"_I understand."_

"_Good, you begin right now. Tomorrow night, we will change the world...both worlds. Muggle and wizard. You are the one factor, that will send the world into turmoil."_

The cold voice burned into the back of the mercenary's head, as he cut his lithe body across the sandy dunes at lightning quick pace, sending a shower of the sand thrusted into the air by his speed into the air.

Now he had to rest, for the next part of the assignment would be the most tiring.

Too many people have taken history as an artifact, to be seen from behind a wall of glass. Now, they will experience the terrors of the ancient powers, first hand.

_The humans, prepared or not...will experience the sacred power.

* * *

_

In the deep lagoons of the Florida Keys, Fleur Delacour Weasley jackknifed her lithe body through schools of colorful Caribbean fish, who fanned out around her like blotches of wildly colored paint speeding around her. With a few strong kicks of her slender legs, she managed to escape the beautiful coral reefs of the exotic island, the light coming down in rays like that of in a church, silhouetting the smoothly flowing plant life like it was a sacred island hula dance. Suddenly, something poked her in the buttocks.

Surprised at the antic, she quickly produced her wand, unsheathing it from the garner belt she wore on one of her thighs, and pointed it in the direction of her intruder. Inches from her face mask was a long, narrow snout attached to a lumpish pink head with small black eyes. The snout waggled back and forth like a scolding finger.

Fleur unclenched her hand from the wand, and quickly pushed the wand back within the garner, preparing to finally swim up towards the surface.

"Watch it with zat thing!" Her voice coming out in bubbles at the protruding dolphin. It opened its thin beak in an openly friendly version of a circus-clown smile. Then the dolphin's face rotated so that it was looking at her upside down.

Fleur laughed, the bubbles coming from her mouth rising smoothly to the surface of the aquamarine clear water. Propelling her legs upwards towards the surface, she broke through and her head bobbed in the calm waves like a small yellow rubber ducky floating in a large bathtub. She took off her swimming headgear, and removed the plastic mouth gear before breaking out in a wide grin.

Bill Weasley sat in his twelve foot inflatable boat a few feet away, doing what the diver instructor had taught him. He followed the trail of foamy bubbles his wife made while diving underwater, and was nonplussed at the sign of mirth upon her face. He characteristically posed his head, lowering it so it looked like he was peering at her over a pair of spectacles.

"You alright?"

"Fine." Fleur managed to break out, before she broke out into laughter again. As she treaded the water, Bill rowed himself nearer so that Fleur was now able to grab onto the edge of the inflatable dingy. She quickly composed herself, the small waves crashing into her mouth making her choke upon small mouthfuls of water.

"Are you sure your okay?"

"Yes I'm fine Bill." He reached a hand over onto the side of the boat and easily lifted Fleur's one-hundred and thirty pounds onto it. With his long hair tied back into a ponytail, and strong body accentuated by diving gear clothes, Bill could've been mistaken for a professional surfer.

The water isn't deep around here, considering the coral reef, so your unusual giddiness isn't caused by your excess of carbon dioxide, causing you to practically lose all sense of sanity." he said in an analytical tone, making sure to grab the rest of Fleur's bobbing gear out of the water.

"An insightful observation, my dear." Fleur remarked cheerfully, her smooth Anglo-Franco accent curving richly along with her voice. She swiftly shook her head from side to side, letting her beautiful mane of silvery-blonde hair loose, before wringing the water out of her tresses.

"I 'ad a visitor down there." She paused. "A playful one."

Bill furrowed his eyebrows, purposely giving the situation much more thought than it needed, before Fleur burst into another set of laughter at the sight of his facial expressions.

"Well, I can't think of any visitor down there, unless you would mistaken a colony of fish to resemble a particularly large Barney face."

"Irvin ze' dolphin sneaked up and goosed me with 'is nose."

"I don't blame him." Bill leered at his wife's slender hips with a dramatic hike of his eyebrows.

"Mama warned me about men who grow zeir 'air to ridiculously long lengths, and also sport animal parts on their ears."

Bill noticed his wife's attention upon his shark tooth earing, and breaking into a large grin. He had gotten the tooth trekking along the coast of Portugal, before saving a local fishing woman from a great white shark. As thanks, the villagers thanked him wonderfully and the woman, who was unfortunately married, gave him a shark's tooth whom she said would give him great luck in the romance section.

He didn't believe local myths and legends of good luck charms, but looking into the beautiful face of his wife, he kept his arguing brain silent, and let the waves of romance take him for the ride. He looked at Fleur's thousand Watt smile, and instantly he came up with a retaliation.

"You know," he started, the situation getting the better of him. "I've always had the fervent attraction for women who have that sexy space in between their front teeth." Bill puffed on an imaginary cigar and laid back, admiring his wife with a goofy smile.

"I bet you say zat to all the girls." Her soft accented voice beginning to get husky. "But I did learn something from Irvin's little love poke."

"That you have a nose fetish?"

She gave him a no-nonsense lift of her eyebrows, smiling nonetheless at her husbands tactics. "Although I've never seen a dolphin before, I've noticed that they have a comical sense of playfulness and a great sense of humor."

"You would need a sense of humor if you were pink and gray, had flippers with discernible fingers on them, a dorsal fin that's a joke in itself, and a head like a deformed cantaloupe."

Fleur gave a playful pout, kissing him on the cheek "Zat's not funny. I think they are awfully cute."

"Glad to be of service dear."

Fleur kissed him again, this time fully on the lips. "Thank you for zis wonderful vacation dear. I'm beginning to not want to go back home."

"That's understandable." Bill said, enjoying the warm sunlight upon his tanned chest. "I love this place also. But I don't exactly like the critters here taking liberties upon my wife."

"Irvin and I have a purely platonic relationship." Fleur said with a haughty elevation to her chin. She looked at Bill's incredulous clown face again, playing along with his game. "You don't trust me?" She asked innocently.

"That depends on how long you were in the water." he remarked with a grin. "That dolphin's been following us ever since you fed him fish this morning."

"Bilius Arthur Weasley!" Fleur said out loud, placing her hands on her hips. "Irvin was just trying to catch my attention so I'd give him a treat."

"A treat?"

"A _fish_ treat." Fleur tapped her hand upon the water, sending smooth ripples to flow across the surface. Before long, a hump emerged from beneath the water, cutting a growing 'V' shape into the water. It circled the boat, emitting a sneezing sound from its blowhole. Fleur scattered the fish meal pellets, before the thin beak hungrily swam around the ate them as fast as they appeared on the water.

"Amazing creatures." Fleur said, observing the movements the dolphin made.

"Yea, considering how you trained him to let you give him a snack. Guess you have to hit the right _spot_ huh?" Bill joked, laying an arm around Fleur's waist.

After admiring the dolphin's graceful movements in the water, the sunlight waned, before the couple decided it was time to go back to the island. Bill rutted the motor, and the boat began to move towards the nearest sighting of land. The dolphin followed eagerly, much to Fleur's enjoyment before noticing that it wasn't going to get any more treats. Then, like a fighter jet, it swiftly thrusted its powerful tail fin and swam the other way.

Before long, the crystal blue ocean gave way to a beautiful remote island where numerous wooden huts were strewn against the sandy beaches, each with a formidable distance away from each other, giving the families their needed privacy. Torches stuck into the sand, lighting up the way for Fleur and Bill to proceed inland.

After pulling the inflatable boat and returning it back to the dive instructor, Bill and Fleur changed out of their divers attire, and went into a much more comfortable formal dinner look at the island dancing celebration for the night.

With his comfortable khaki shorts on, sporting a blue Hawaiian button up shirt, he tied his long hair into a ponytail. He his watch. "Honey?" he called out. "You ready yet?"

"Almost dear."

Bill sighed, plopping down on the nearest sofa, made of tiki wood and a special fabric imported from the Bahamas to ensure perfect comfort and sleek design. The sky was dark, and the sound of beating drums alerted his senses for the magnificent feast to come.

Christmas Eve was now upon them, and England had its wicked freezing temperatures. Deciding, why not head south for Christmas, Bill's family traveled to the tip of Florida for a much needed vacation. The family dinner was tomorrow, and by the end of the feast, he would pack everything up and prepare to return to England for his wonderful large family reunion. But he set those thoughts aside. Tonight, he was going to enjoy the island life.

He was set off his thoughts when his beautiful wife walked gracefully out of their master bedroom, wearing a soft light blue dress that ran smoothly over her curvaceous Veela body. Bill immediately stood up, and kissed her passionately on the lips.

It was worth the wait.

"Vat was that for?" Fleur asked breathlessly as they broke apart.

"For making my life truly complete." Bill said, admiring her with love evident in his eyes. "Come on, we have to pick up Grace."

Grace, their four year old, was currently in the local daycare center giving parents their much needed _alone time._ Her energetic pace and giggling sense of humor never failed to bring happiness into Bill's heart. Ever since she was two, Grace had always feared the dark, and always made some innocent excuse to spend the night in their parents warm and large bed.

Fleur always cherished her daughter, being an almost identical smaller carbon copy of her, but she had attained the infamous Weasley sense of humor.

Bill had the reason to say that he woke up every morning next to two of the most beautiful women in the world to him.

Leaving the large cabin hut and walking a few minutes until reaching the large aquarium like building that was the daycare center, Bill and Fleur went into a large circular room, with walls that contained a mammoth tank. In the center, either kids ran up to the large circular tank and plastered their faces in awe against the glass walls, watching schools of fish pass by, or watching the movie of the latest muggle hit "Saving Nemo," the room's daycare nurses were busy trying to keep the kids under control.

"Papa!" An excited voice came out of nowhere. Bill chuckled, knowing fully well Fleur had addressed the French way of calling parents to Grace. Before he knew what hit him, a blond haired little girl wearing a white sundress jumped into his arms and flung her tiny arms around his neck, kissing him on the cheek.

Bill kissed Grace on the head, before letting the little girl stand back onto her two feet. As Bill towered over her, Grace made no indication of being in awe at his height as she pouted childishly, folding her small arms in front of her.

"You're late, mama..." She looked at Fleur. "And you papa." She looked at Bill. Both parents gave a secret look of mirth to each other, before holding each one of Grace's hands and walking out of the daycare center, after giving the usual greeting to the nanny.

"So," Bill said, lifting his daughter so that she sat on his neck, legs dangling on each side of his head, giving her the enjoyment of riding on her favorite spot. No matter how small Grace was, she was never afraid of heights. "how was your day my angel?"

"It was great!" she said out loud, suddenly getting the energy back within her limbs. "We started looking at sea turtles before they hatched. They were so cute!" Bill chuckled, holding hands with his wife and heading towards the seaside humongous Tiki hut for the annual nightly feast. "I tried to catch one, but they were too fast." Grace looked her mother, noticing the blush upon her cheeks. She instantly had a cheeky smile on her face.

"How was _your_ day mama?"

"Well..." Bill started, knowing fully how to tease Fleur. "Your mom...mmphph." Fleur abruptly clasped a hand over her husband's mouth knowing the jokes that he and his daughter played would never end throughout dinner. Grace giggled from atop Bill's head, letting her legs playfully sway up and down.

The atrium for the feast was a large portion of space, with columns of wood acting as the only walls. The view of the crashing dark waves upon the moon lit grounds was amazing, along with the cool breeze of the Mexican Gulf. Sitting at a table for four, Bill and his family began to sniff the air at the wondrous workings of the island's five star chef. Each table got their individual share of the large feast, with the food always replenished. The great part of a wizarding island retreat. Magic.

A large pig made its way upon a giant platter and was carried off towards every table. At least fifty waiters came after the pig, carrying a large assumption of soups, salads, and the island special, crab and lobster steamed to a golden red perfection. Grace looked at the pig head, showing no fear, and began poking it with her fork. Fleur whispered into Grace's ear, telling her of how to eat the pig body.

Bill would've joined in, it not for the faint sound coming from the ocean. What he was hearing was not made from nature, and looking upon the now dark murky waters, the creep started to kick in. Fleur felt it too, as a wave of ice swept through her body. She embraced Grace, as Bill started to move towards the ocean. The once lit torches were now completely pitch black. Everything was dark except the moon.

The music died down, leaving men to carefully walk towards the shore and its waves methodically crashing upon the sandy beach.

"Something's in the water!" Someone yelled out loud, shattering the eerie silence.

"It's coming out!"

Bill saw a faint outline of a huge object making itself emerge from underwater and worse, it was coming straight for them. The creak of the large unidentified _thing _came upon them at lightning speed.

It emerged itself from the water, coming at almost twenty three feet high, its magnificent mast shown in the pale moonlight. It was a large ship. From atop the ship, a lone voice called out.

"Oy! Bill Weasley! Get your bloated English butt over here before I have to make it come." A deep voice shouted from atop the ship deck. Bill's lips curved into a smile. It was Thompson, his favorite treasure hunter working for the American Bank of Xion...the only other bank in the world that had more power and money than Gringotts.

That explained how he got that pirate ship.

* * *

"Next time you go on vacation, tell me where you go..." Thompson sighed. "It was rough trying to find you in this world. Isn't exactly a walk in the park." 

Bill smiled. "Then it wouldn't be a vacation then." Thompson was an African American from Seattle that went to school at the Salem Academy in America. They had met trekking in the Brazilian Amazon Rain forest, apparently swimming away from a flock of angry piranhas. Thompson Livingston had the build of a light-weight boxer, and occasionally sported reading glasses which Bill would often joke about being Treasure hunting buddies with a _college nerd_.

"You always have to have a dramatic entrance don't you?" Bill inquired, quirking an eyebrow at the now underwater pirate ship. He was sitting inside the Lieutenants Cabin, nursing a cup of hard coffee.

Thompson smiled his toothy grin. "I hope your family don't mind, but Gringotts has ordered me to find you at all costs and bring your sorry self to Gregory." Bill nodded. He had explained everything to Fleur and Grace, and after kissing both on the cheek and sharing an especially passionate one with Fleur, he left with Thompson while the two stayed behind, preparing to get a good night's rest. Both ways, he felt sad for leaving his family behind, but there were some men who you couldn't say 'no' to.

Or in this case, a goblin.

"What would Gregory want anyways? He's been rotting away in that office of his for two hundred years."

Thompson shrugged. "Beats me. Never thought in my life I would have to take orders from a guy three times shorter my height." Bill smiled thoughtfully. The bank of Xion was operated on a full wizarding staff. It was the high tech bank.

Thompson had this glint in his eye. "I still can't get the fact that you quit your boring job as a curse breaker, which was a _little_ dangerous...to come to be a treasure hunter where danger is our motto. Do you regret it ever?"

"Not one bit."

"Good man."

"You know, the last time I saw you, you were off romancing a particularly beautiful lady in Germany, after we found treasure." Bill observed, looking at his friend. He had the sex drive of a player, who often romanced women between two weeks time. One after another. He was enjoying bachelorhood too much.

"Yea." He said, cracking a grin. "At least I can drink beer, burp whenever I want, and walk about my flat in underwear all day." .

"But," Bill retaliated. "Having a wife does give that feminine touch that you really do need in your flat. Half of it is furnished in posters of black jazz musicians like that of a rabid teenager. Besides, your flat is too dark"

"Hey, black is beautiful." Thompson defended, breaking into another toothy grin. Then suddenly, his demeanor fell. Bill didn't need to guess what happened to him.

"Something happened between that German girl and you didn't it?"

He nodded.

"Do tell."

"I don't go for married women."

Bill had suppress his laughter. Sometimes, Thompson romanced way too much.

"And how big was the husband?" he asked.

"Slightly smaller than a cement truck."

* * *

The streets of Diagon Alley were inlaid with millions of Christmas Lights, miniature air fairies that occasionally flew in front of you and gave you a teasing air kiss. As Bill and Thompson made their way through the still lively alley where now couples hung around local bars and restaurants, they couldn't help but also have a bit of Christmas spirit in themselves, not indicating that the boss of Gringotts, practically extinct for two hundred years had found something worth talking over. 

Goblins hung their greedy hands over piles to piles of gold everyday. Nothing small would attract their attention anymore. Whatever might have been found, would have to be grand.

"You know," Bill started. "You could've just apparated me back into England, rather than drive a whole sunken Pirate ship across the Atlantic." He shuddered. "That squid was _huge_."

Thompson grinned. "Awh, is little Billy boy afwaid of a widdle Squiddy?"

"Shut up."

He chucked. "Besides, rumors have been spreading that the International Apparation stations have this new system of security. They search your body with a special wand, and if it glows purple, you have to be checked."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"Say that when you are getting a probe stuck up your..."

"Gringotts!" Bill said, averting their ridiculous conversation. He looked up at the cathedral like structure, starting off with a grand set of steps. At this time of the day, particularly at night, the bank was closed from visitors. Occasional barons waled through the front doors, always wanting a value check on their money.

"I never understand why they had to build so many steps!" Thompson complained childishly. "This is torture!"

Bill, who was already several steps ahead of him, sighed and shook his head. "You can complain to the warlocks who first build Gringotts, _three thousand years ago._" He said, emphasizing the last bit.

"I never liked these steps."

The redhead snorted, rolling his eyes. "That's because you had a whole flock of owls take a dump on your head." He laughed. "Your head seriously looked like a melted ice cream cone."

"It's not my fault they did that!"

"That bloody hat you were wearing practically looked like a target sign!"

"It was valentines day! And it was on sale!"

Bill chuckled at his friends sometimes room temperature IQ. He went through the front gates of Gringotts, only to be surrounded by tiled marble ground, along with a numerous rows of desks, each with an emerald light situated on top, complete with goblin stamping important vault documents.

Swerving his way to the left, he made to pass by the local Goblin guard, who was currently snoozing, glasses hanging skewed off of its crooked nose. Thompson picked up the magazine the goblin seemed to be reading. _Witch Weekly_.

As Bill walked up the winding stone staircase, behind him, his friend had his nose literally inside the magazine, skimming the pages like wildfire.

"Don't tell me your new hobby is reading women's magazines."

"I don't know how he does it."

"Does what, and who?"

"Harry Potter. I don't know how he gets so many women?"

"What?" Bill scratched his head. "He's beengone for two years." Inside, he knew Ron probably had a few contacts with Harry, but he respected the man, wanting to keep his privacy amongst the crazed wizarding world, more than half of which are women who are more than willing to _thank him_ _graciously _for saving the known world.

"Exactly. He's been unheard of for two years, and still, Witch Weekly dedicates most of their pages to him! Recent polls agree that witches _still_ agree to have him as one of the most Elegible Bachelors of England, for the thirteenth month!" Bill grinned. Thompson usually flared up just thinking about Harry Potter. He _idoled _the man, always reading nonstop about his accomplishments in the younger moments of his life.

"I don't disagree with it. Besides, he was always nice and caring, along with that usual coolness to himself during the Triwizard tournament. The guy flies like the wind." He stopped on the staircase, looking back at Thompson. "And we all know he's wealthy. His parents left over money, and including the vast amount of the Black fortunes, make him already owner of probably one of the most expansive vaults in Gringotts. And for two years, the interest that he makes could set us off for life."

"You're a close friend of his, don't you have any idea where he is?"

"I don't know." he answered truthfully. "If Harry Potter does not want himself to be found, _he won't._"

The door to Gregory the Greedy's office loomed over them like a vast shadow. The name of the esteemed position was engraved upon pure gold, situated right in the middle of the door, gleaming in the torchlight.

_Gringotts Head Banker._

Bill knocked on the door, stepping in line with Thompson, waiting for his boss to signal their approach. This was a rare appearance by the old goblin. Nobody had ever seen his face for nearly two hundred years, and for him to specifically want Bill in his office was exciting, but at the same time...horrifying.

The large vault door creaked open, a pale moonlight seeping through into the flickered hallway. Bill and Thompson slowly made their way into the chamber. The Gringotts Head Banker's office was located at the topmost office of Gringotts, its panoramic windows giving full view to all Diagon Alley.

Medieval weapons of all sorts lines the stone walls, put on drastic display. The dark marble floor shone the reflections of Bill and his comrade, the hidden anxiety evident in his eyes. Thompson walked over and examined the nearest deadly looking mace hung atop the walls, his eyes depicting every single aspect of the weapon, permanently forging the design into his brain.

Bill envied his fast memorization skills. His brain could closely be related to that of a machine. It was inhuman of how ridiculously sharp his senses were. But, where one gains, he lacks in another area. Common sense to be exact. Crashing into walls, jogging right off a bridge and landing into the river, that was all Thompson.

Gregory, who was snoozing by his dragon-skin one manned couch, made no sign of recognizing their presence within the room. The two sat in identical Hungarian woven chairs, sitting right in front of the Italian Sycamore office desk, which situated the goblin's head. It was like watching a rock breathe in and out air.

The eldest Weasley son cleared his throat loudly, but to no avail. This goblin slept like his brother. He looked at Thompson sitting next to him, seeing an eerie mischievous grin plastered across hi face. Immediately, red alert signs went off in his head. He didn't like the look on his face.

Reaching into his pocket, the Seattle raised American Wizard pulled from his pocket a bottle of something and placed it upon the desk. Bill was well surprised of his friend's antics, not really expecting him to pull out a bottle of Californian Cabernet Sauvignon wine. The lucratively decorated bottle of wine gleamed in the torchlight of the room, and Bill couldn't keep his thoughts inside.

"You brought a bottle of wine?"

"What?" Thompson responded innocently. "What did you think I would do?" At seeing the expression upon Bill's face, his expressions feigned being hurt. "You wound me. And I thought we were supposed to _have faith_ in each other."

A light groan cut everything within the room, pronouncing eternal silence as the leader. Gregory was slowly awakening. Blinking his stony eyes, he looked at the two clown faced men sitting in front of him. "What century am I in?"

"It's Christmas of 1999, sir." Bill said, trying to keep his voice even. The goblin nodded, and slowly lifted his head off of the desk, coughing a bit. His eyesight went upon the wine bottle in front of him, and he immediately lightened up.

Producing three crisp glasses in front of him, and using wandless magic, he uncorked the bottle and poured its rich contents in his jar, followed by Bill's and Thompson's. Taking a sip, he was immediately placed into his own Candyland. The richness of the wine gave him a comforting heat within his stomach, and the taste woke up his senses fully.

"Cabernet Sauvignon." He took another sip. "My favorite American classic." Then, in confusion, he looked at Bill and Thompson again. Everything started to come back again.

"Ah, you must be Bill Weasley." Bill nodded, placing his wine glass back upon the table. "And Mr. Livingston of Xion I presume?" Another nod. Gregory smiled, his glasses glinting in the faint light. "I've had a meeting with Xion three days ago. Their cabinet of leaders have advised a full deal with Gringotts, sharing something that we've found."

Question marks began to pop into Bill's mind. _What in the world is going on?_

"One of the few treasures that I've been waiting my whole life, has finally given its location to me." He continued, looking at the blank faces of his two Treasure Hunters. "I guess I have to fill you two in."Standing up from his perch on the chair, the goblin actually shortened, coming around the desk at an astounding three feet high.

"I don't know much about it either, but certain figures have given clues to where this underground passageway is. Something about a hidden bank, and its many treasures inside."

"Like a sunken ship?"

"Correct, but not sunken in water, sand." The goblin grinned, showing off his golden teeth. "Through this deal, three of the largest Banking Associations on this Earth will join together, forming a single circle of allies in the financial world. It will benefit us all. The bank of Xion has sent their member in this group." Thompson grinned, taking out his reading glasses and putting them on.

"We have ours." he gestured to Bill.

"Whose the third?" The redhead asked. There were hundreds of large banking associations out there.

"Me." A voice came from the the doorway. All three males looked at the door, only to see a stout Chinese man walk in, wearing formally a large black buttoned robe like the one a general would wear. His hair was swept to the side, and very formal.

"He must've used a mountain of gel." Thompson whispered to Bill.

The Chinese man walked in, his gleaming black walking stick holding his wand. The pendent of a dragon was the handle, its ruby eyes glaring at Bill. "Danial Chang of the Peking International Vaults."

Gregory smiled. "Pleasure." He clasped his two tiny hands together. "Now that we have our three representatives, let's get on our way." he handed a strict set of directions to Bill and gave them all a round golden globe. "They'll be men waiting at your portkey in Saudi Arabia ready to answer any questions the three of you have, but being the chosen representative of our three banks, we hope your experience will exceed our expectations."

Bill saw the smirk on Gregory's face, before everything was swept away in a blinding flash of white light.

* * *

_This is absolutely wonderful. _Bill thought sarcastically, as he was driving across the heated desert of Northern Egypt, accompanied by his friend Thompson, and Danial Chang, a new partner. Three banks who wanted the money, and according to the rules, who found it, was the bank that kept it. 

Against all other competition, Gringotts, Xion, and the Peking International Vaults knew vaguely where the loaded treasure was, but wanting to avoid unnecessary contact with each other, they were now working together. Three people from three different banks finding one of the largest treasures in history. Split three ways, the gold and rare artifacts would still be quite a pot of wealth.

The number of bumps they flew over in their jeep seemed to have a bad influence on Thompson's stomach. His dark face was slowly formulating a pale green color, and he occasionally puffed out his cheeks. Danial,who was sitting in the back seats, was the first one to break the icy silence.

"Alright." He said with command. "The map tells us to rotate about thirteen degrees to the west, and we need to cross the Nile river.

"Done." Bill said, looking over at Thompson with concern. "You alright man?"

"Hhhmph." Thompson tried to speak, but the taste of vomit quickly eroded into his mouth. Instead, he gave Bill the thumbs-up sign. Bill slowed down the jeep a bit, knowing that the simple action would greatly increase his friends' currently low comfort levels.

"Drive faster!" Danial ordered, a scowl apparent on his face recognizing the slowing of speed. "The treasure's not going to run to us!"

"Thompson looks awful! We need to slow down."

"Forget about him! Let him throw up in a bag or something."

Bill scowled in the rear mirror. He stopped the jeep immediately, its strong wheels cutting into the sand, letting a rainfall dust fall upon them. As the mix of earth and sand settled, Bill grabbed Thompson's arm and lead him out of the jeep.

"What in the world are you doing?" Danial yelled, still inside the jeep.

"We're stopping, until Thompson gets better." Thompson, from his heavy panting, quickly gave Bill a look of appreciation and thankfulness.

Danial folded his arms in front of him, eyes on the wheel of the jeep. _I'm ditching these twits._

Moving into the driver's seat, he quickly pulled the ignition, setting a roar of motor into the air. Bill and his American friend, from ten feet away, looked in shock at the jeep. "What are you doing?" He yelled.

"Finding the treasure!" Danial then smirked at the two men. "I heard there's no life in an eighty mile radius. Good luck finding water."

He quickly stepped on the motor, the two back wheels swerving themselves into the sand. Then, like being stuck in something sticky, the wheels stopped moving. Confusion in his head, Danial stepped onto the gas pedal again.

Bill felt the land rumble beneath him, as the jeep sunk itself further and further into the sand. _That's not sand anymore._ Bill thought. _It's something solid._ He looked again. _Or was solid._ The ground groaned, as the jeep's heavy the unknown solid being punctured.

Then, the whole ground within a twenty foot radius collapsed, sending the jeep, Bill, and Thompson into a whirlwind of sand. The ground bellowed as it broke, as Bill completely lost his balance.

The last thing Bill heard, was his own heart thumping like a hummingbird.

"Bill, you alright?" A deep voice called out to him. "Wake up bro."

He groaned, blinking several times. To his surprise, no light was there to blind him. Instead, he came upon the completely visible face of Thompson holding his wand in front of him. A faint light emitted from it, not much brighter than that of a firefly.

"What happened?"

"We got caved in. Sandstorm got everything."

"Where's Danial?"

Thompson's eyebrows furrowed. "The chimp's over there. He's been trying to contact headquarters with his _cell phone_ for the past two hours."

Bill sat up straight. "I've been out for two hours!"

"We're in no rush. There's only one way to go now." Bill looked around. He was now in a short passageway. It was damp, cold, and very dark. Deep rumbles could be heard, like that of a monster walking around in these depths. As much as it was horrifying, Bill could not help but want to yell at the top of his lungs.

_For the love of Merlin!_

"Stop trying!" Thompson yelled over to Danial. "We're probably forty feet underground! There's no signal."

"Will you shut up? How do you expect us to get out of here?" Thompson groaned at the young Chinese man's benevolent attitude. He had that of a 'fresh out of college' attitude, thinking he was on of the top marks of the world, and ready to take anything in his way. He didn't blame him, Thompson was like that too. Fresh out of training Academy at San Rodriguez, the advanced defense system the Americans had.

Bill stood up, wobbling slightly before squinting into the darkness, his pupils getting themselves used to the darkness. Then, he had an idea. Taking out sixteen rough sticks from his pocket, Bill looked at the first one, grinned, and stabbed it into the damp clay wall of the passage.

Thompson, from far away, heard the small clanging sound. "Bill, what are you doing?"

"Weasley's Wizarding Stix." he answered, walking several paces before sticking another one into the wall.

"What?"

"Inventions from my notorious twin brothers. The hat you bought on Valentines day, it had a charm that attracted any type of bird in the sky, and immediately made them empty their...stuff."

From behind him, Bill heard a sudden gasp of air, before rapid cursing came in.

"Your brothers! I practically _worship_ their _toys._"

Bill laughed. "There's always something tainted."

The Weasley's Wizarding Stix were made by the twins, starting as a fake wand to prank unknowing citizens of Diagon Alley. Before they knew it, they had Bill _test_ the wand, to see if it would be official. Not knowing what was about to come to him, Bill cleared his throat and openly spoke a simple charm, pointing it at a rock.

Before he knew it, the rock didn't transfigure itself into the pigeon he wanted it to. Instead, he stared at the enormous pile of Trolls Dung, as it seemed to carve a face into its squishy contents, smirking at Bill.

The twins were howling in laughter, clutching their sides as Bill found himself suddenly staring at the dung, which had the ability to move. Like Frosty the Snowman, it picked itself up, forming two humongous brown arms of dung and started to chase him around. Losing all self contentment and submitting himself to eternal humiliation by the twins, Bill ran as fast as his legs could carry him, with the squishy monster following him.

Losing sight of their brother, Fred looked up towards the sky. _We're in trouble now_. He looked at George, who was red in the face from laughing so hard. Then, they saw something that would make them explode with laughter.

Like a scared cat, Bill had found himself up a tree, looking at the monster, like a bear trying to climb up the tree. After everything had been settled, a lot of cursing had taken place, along with Fred and George getting an earful from Bill, and the tree which the dung had tried to climb up suddenly sprouting like it had taken steroids.

Plunging the last stick into the passage, Bill and Thompson capped the dust off their hands.

"So Bill, how do they work?"

"Easy, you have to say a password, and they light up for a few minutes."

"Well...what's the password?"

Bill smirked. He had never actually tried out the stix, but he had a hunch what his brothers would make the password, after unleashing several jinxes that made them start to develop _womanly features_. Well, they weren't men, and they weren't women for two days, but they did get an awful ton of humiliation from the public. Once Ginny came home that day a year ago, he had a lot to explain to his family. Ron took it the best, howling in laughter after patting Bill on the back.

"The password is..." Then, he suddenly thought of something. Without the right password, the wands could blow up. Fred and George were practical geniuses at times, idiots at other times. They probably placed a minor blowing charm that made the magical stix blow up in people's faces if they said the wrong password.

Now, with the stix sticking into the weak walls of the small passageway, like sticks of dynamite, the whole place could blow, caving the three in.

Either way, Bill was certain he had the right password. Fairly certain.

He cleared his throat. "_Bill Weasley is an utter and complete idiot_." He braced himself, covering his ears with his two hands.

Before he knew it, the damp and dark passageway suddenly was lit up, illuminating the palce in a golden light. Shutting his eyes, adjusting to the sudden and painful change to light, Bill blinked, the small white dots from his eyes slowly disappearing. _Well...that was painful_.

Thompson looked behind Bill, his spectacled eyes suddenly turning large.

"Bill, this isn't an underground ancient bank."

"What? The goblins were certain of this. Even the images on the passageway show it." Bill looked at the walls, painted in beautiful images of enormous riches.

"Remember the Venezuela Rainforest?"

Suddenly, recognition came into Bill's eyes. "You're not joking."

"Yea." Thompson croaked. "This is the real thing." He stopped before continuing again.

"_We're in a tomb_."

"Yes, and every tomb has a curse." The hairs on his neck froze, Bill didn't recognize the voice. It wasn't the accented one of Danial's and Thompson was right beside him, staring at the hieroglyphics with interest. He apparently hadn't heard the voice.

Then, the voice came again, like a monster crying in anguish at being chained. The Weasley's Magic Stix were immediately darkened, and the two men were brought into another state of darkness. This time, Bill felt a cold feeling sweep through his body, his head was screaming. Like a Dementor's Kiss, Bill's consciousness slowly faded. The last thing he saw was a hooded man walking towards him. He had something burned on his right bicep.

Then,he fell to the ground...unconscious.

* * *

Amanda Grove sat upon one of the comfy dining chairs, enjoying her breakfast near the Roman styled indoor pool located indoors. The abundant room offered uninterrupted views of ravishing Victoria harbor, letting the guests enjoy a nice, leisurely breakfast with great views. The deck-styled breakfast tables and chairs located around the edges of the large pool allowed the guests to fully relax within the calm atmosphere of the chamber. This was the Peninsula Hotel, one of the finest five-star hotels in the eastern hemisphere. 

It's colonial glamor specified an 18th century lifestyle, while equipping the large building with modernized technology giving guests the full blow of vacation liberalization. This was the life.

Amanda was alate twenty sevenyear old brunette, with striking features and a clear sense of what goes around near her. Her hazel eyes scanned the pool area, searching for anything amusing to entertain herself. Those sharp, hazel eyes were one of Amanda's most common-known features among her inner circle of colleagues. Those eyes could reach into the soul, divesting of any necessary information about the person in a blink.

Growing up a shy schoolgirl, she rarely met new people. Instead, Amanda spent the long hours in classes reading her fellow classmates' expressions, studying human nature with a stunning accurate precision.

Now, a decade later, Amanda's childhood antics paid off. She wasn't shy anymore, for the reason of that being her last boyfriend. During her college years in Princeton, Amanda's boyfriend Brian was what brought her out into the great world. He let the flower of Amanda blossom.

Two years of concise love, trust, and fun, the paranoid way of life bit into Amanda's happy life. Brian was found to have Leukemia, a deadly disease that slowly weakens your body system. He was her lover, teacher, and person that taught Amanda to live, even if life was holding you back. Brian was a strong fellow, hiding any fact of his disease for 22 years of his life. Then, he had lost the war.

Those last days broke Amanda's heart. Seeing Brian's bony, weakened frame lying atop a white hospital bed, with tubes going into his body all over the place. Amanda immediately went to grab his hand. Brian tightened his grip, surprising Amanda. Even though he might've been weak at the time, his grip was strong, showing his love for Amanda.

Brian lived for one more hour, talking over how good their lives were for the past two years, reminiscing in the memories of the past. One hour till death, and Amanda made sure that Brian didn't die with regrets.

The clock ticked 3:37 p.m. on the grandfather clock and Brian's breath was slowing down. His last words were something that Amanda would always keep close to her heart.

_Live you life, Amanda, as it is meant to be lived. To the fullest._ _You are a survivor._

And with that, Brian smiled weakly, and closed his eyes as birds chirped outside the window. Amanda felt Brian's hand limp.

He was gone.

For the past five years, Amanda had followed her path of life, with Brian close to her heart. It was painful and tough at first, but she was a strong woman. Life was not going to bring her down, not without a fight.

She learned love from Brian, strength, compassion, and for once in her life, she had a partner in life that she cherished.

Amanda sighed, sitting in the comfortable deck chair near the Peninsula pool. She had a _bad feeling_ of what life was going to throw to her now.

* * *

Harry sat upon the room, currently reading from the daily newspaper. Upon the headlines, were big, bolded letters. 

**Incident at harbor last night baffles Police:**

_**Last night, at a reported midnight sighting of flashing white lights near the harbor, Police commander Yang sent several units to scout the area. What they found at the harbor baffles even the most seasoned veterans of crime fighting organizations.**_

"_**We found four men tied up near a set of crates, all of them knocked out cold. We still have no clue of what happened. No weapons were found, nor were there any clues about what went on last night. Whoever was involved in this incident, picked off after their tracks well." Yang quoted this morning.**_

_**With the cooperation of public armed forces in Hong Kong and surrounding areas, the HKP(Hong Kong Police) are currently investigating this crime scene. **_

_**Further gatherings of this will be posted.**_

Harry folded up the newspaper, setting it down upon the table, before scratching his head full of messy, dark hair. He took off his glasses, and wiped them clean before situating them on top of his nose again. Last night had been a complete havoc of problems that almost cost Harry his life.

He had been woken up from the loud excessive ringing from his cell phone. After scrambling out of his bed, away from Ginny, who Harry might've guessed was having a particularly delicious dream, he picked up the phone to hear Warren's ragged, quick breaths.

Warren was a middle-aged, balding Chinese man, also the right hand man of a powerful crime organization. Through his missions as an international agent under the respectable command of Mr. Lee and his powerful Elite V, Harry had befriended Warren on peculiar circumstances.

It was a 'I help you, you help me situation' and both men grasped at the chance to stay alive for the next few minutes. With Harry being a wizard in the muggle world, not many individuals knew his secret. Hong Kong was not infested with the magical population, therefore not allowing any type of apparation to commence.

Warren had called Harry to alert the young man on his next mission in Hong Kong. He was sent by Mr. Lee to negotiate for a tablet, known to keep its' indecipherable hieroglyphics on its' face. The person who Harry had to negotiate with, Mr. Chang. The wealthy Chinese businessman was no fart in negotiations. If you wanted the item, you had to impress him. Harry's meeting with him was tonight at 8:00 aboard Mr. Chang's yacht.

The warning that Warren gave out was to alert Harry that other crime groups wanted that tablet. Inside information had been filtered around that the tablet contained some kind of dark, powerful magic that if released, could provide for millions of years of total control on planet Earth. What did men with power want, _more power_.

Another unexpected factor that Harry had been brought to was that he had to work as a husband in this missions. As a member of the prestigious Elite V, Harry was given a muggle identity. His alias, _Henry Palmer_, real estate _billionaire_, with headquarters in California and Florida.

Mr. Lee had contacted the British Ministry of Magic, asking for a ready woman willing to be the wife of one Henry Palmer. Of course, it being close to Christmas time, most woman passed on the option. They had no idea that Mr. Palmer was Harry Potter himself. If given that information, they would flock to the job, double time.

Mr. Lee, knowing the human nature of individuals, asked the boss of the investigation section of the British Ministry of Magic to cut out certain information bits. With the lack of attention on the case, the head of investigations sent out for his most trusted employee.

Ginny Weasley appeared in his office several minutes later looking totally baffled at the timing. It was one day before Christmas and Ginny had planned to spend the time with her family. With the short briefing, she was sent on a jet towards Hong Kong, to meet her husband for the next few days. An undercover couple, easy, simple. Mr. Lee was sure that the tablet was imperative for them to get.

Harry sighed and rubbed his temples. The last day was definitely something out of the ordinary. So many things had happened in such short periods of time. Harry had one mission locked into his brain at the time. _Acquire that tablet at all costs_. Once acquired, Mr. Lee could figure out the dangers.

He nearly jumped out of his seat when two slender arms wrapped themselves around Harry neck, hugging his head to a soft body.

"You alright Harry?" a soft female voice spoke out from behind. Harry sighed, letting out a cool breath.

"I'm fine, thanks." Harry slowly stood up from his comfortable sofa seat and turned around towards the voice. There, standing behind the sofa, was Ginny Weasley, Harry's undercover wife for the weekend. Harry's eyes widened as he noticed what she was wearing.

After a long, hot shower, Ginny had put on a soft, white cotton bathrobe that clung to her every curve. Harry reeled himself out of his stupor and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ginny, I still haven't thanked you for saving my head down there in the harbors." Ginny smiled, before making her way towards Harry.

"You've saved the world Harry. I think that sometimes, even the great Harry Potter needed to be saved." Harry chuckled at Ginny's remark. She had a slight sparkle in her eyes, as her outline was garnished by the Sun's morning rays.

Beautiful Hong Kong in the morning, at its' best. This was what people lived for. After a nerve-racking night in the harbor, escaping a particularly ruthless Ling triad, Harry planned to have the day spent calmly with Ginny.

Harry rolled his neck around, trying to release the stress on his body. He immediately went over to the kitchen counter, before grabbing an apple and biting into its' juicy core. The Peninsula Suite was the pinnacle of luxury, best room in the whole hotel. It had a few bedrooms, which were unused since Ginny and Harry decided to share a bed.

It was a comforting gesture for the both of them. For the apparent reason of sleeping in a foreign city on a large, dark bed, Ginny had asked Harry to sleep with her, giving her that aura of protection.

Growing up, Ginny always despised the ways of her over-protective six brothers. They would spy on their younger sister's every move and chide her on everything that she did. Ron was the absolute worst. Everything she did, Ron seemed to find something wrong with it. This situation whirled the youngest Weasley out of control. She hated all that protection. She felt like a caged bird.

That is, until now. Harry Potter gave Ginny a new sense of the word protection. He wasn't like any of her older brothers who would pick on anything that Ginny did. She actually enjoyed Harry's protective aura around her. The level of trust that the two built upon each other was what fueled this perfect balance. As long as Ginny didn't cross the line, Harry would give his complete trust on Ginny whenever, wherever.

It was like on of those cases where some scary old man was slowly trying to corner Ginny. All that she had to do if Ginny couldn't handle herself was to snuggle into Harry's side, and let him handle the situation. In the wizarding world, no one wanted to mess with Harry Potter anymore. He had proved himself well after the defeat of Lord Voldomort and as an international agent, _he was deadly_.

But there was a big gash in their relationship together. The two acted as friends, only. Ginny didn't complain. She knew that she made a huge mistake in her life, thus breaking Harry's heart. She would have to work slowly back into his heart, mending and healing. The foundation of love was built on trust and friendship. If there was no foundation, the love would not hold out for long.

Harry threw the core of his apple into a nearby trash bin. "Ginny, I'm going down to get some real breakfast." He picked up the hotel's visitor's manual from the counter, opening it. "Let's see, the champion's breakfast." Harry's stomach growled. "Eighth floor, right next to the indoor pool, sounds nice. You coming Ginny?"

Ginny gave Harry a nod. "Coming, you go first and reserve us a table. I need to change my clothes." Ginny gestured to her robe. Harry inwardly smacked himself. He was thinking about what was _under_ those white robes. Feeling his color rise, Harry quickly paced out of the room, heading towards the front door of the suite.

"Meet you down there Ginny." Ginny smiled teasingly at Harry.

"Bye _Harry-poo_." A click was heard as the door closed. Ginny smirked. She had seen Harry's cheeks rise in color.

* * *

Amanda Grove was picking at her eggs when she saw the grand doors of the Roman pool open up. Coming in from behind the glass doors was one of the most gorgeous young men that she's ever seen in her life. 

All the women in the room glanced at the young man before glancing again at him. He was eye-candy for the ladies of the hotel.

His messy, raven hair gave him a scraggly, sexy look as he slowly walked towards the side of the pool terrace. He was wearing khaki shorts, with a green button-up polo shirt that accentuated his toned torso. As he walked, his clear demeanor indicated in his straight and strong back, a strong boxer's walk, and a calm and happy face attracted her to him.

What brought out her attention the most was his eyes. Oh those emerald eyes that cast off so much mystery in his depths. Every woman liked a mysterious man. They yearned to know more about them, like a good book unravelling the mystery in front of their eyes. As she looked transfixed into those eyes, all other factors of the room seemed to melt around her. The piercing emerald held so much life and mystery. If Amanda had to make a suggestion, she would've guessed that this young man went through a lot in life.

She gazed as the young man looked around, before making eye contact with her. She felt a jolt run through her body. He was walking closer, right towards her. Amanda reeled herself from having a blush. She was twenty seven, and she was acting like a schoolgirl with a humongous crush.

The man walked to Amanda and gazed directly into her hazel eyes.

"Excuse me Miss, do you mind if I sit here?" The young man looked around, before giving Amanda a careless grin that made her cheeks flush. "All of the other seats are taken." Amanda could only nod.

Harry thanked the woman before taking a seat. The breakfast table had four comfortable chairs, circling around a large, four sided table located on the edge of the pool terrace. Harry grabbed a dinner-cloth off of the table, before situating it in his lap. Then, he opened the menu, scanning the items in the booklet.

Rachel sat there, transfixed. If a handsome guy who came to your table alone, sat down right across from you, what would you do. She did the only thing that came up in her mind, start a conversation. Amanda looked up, locking eye contact with Harry.

"Hi." Harry looked up with a questioning gaze. Then his eyes grew wide.

"Oh terribly sorry Miss, where are my manners." He reached out his hand. "My name's Henry Palmer." Amanda smiled.

"Well Mr. Palmer, you can call me Amanda, Amanda Grove." She reached out and shook Harry's hand. His grip was strong and warm. The loud echoes of a leisurely morning frilled around the giant chamber. Pretty soon, the retractable glass wall to the outer decks opened up, letting the cool morning air of Hong Kong breeze into the room. Harry brushed his messy hair from in front of his eyes.

"So Amanda," Harry gave her a smile. "What brings you to Hong Kong?" Amanda put down her fork, before answering Harry's question.

"Vacation. It's been a long year and what better is it to spend Christmas in Hong Kong." Harry looked amused.

"Spend Christmas here? China doesn't really celebrate Christmas."

"I know. There's just too much commotion going around from where I come from. I enjoy the peace and quiet." Harry nodded to show that he understood.

"So what you're trying to say, is that you and you family, aren't in the best of relationships." Amanda nodded sadly, looking at her glass of orange juice.

"I had a sister who passed away two years ago. My mother divorced my father when I was 5, and my father isn't the best of people. He usually goes out at night to get woozy." Harry looked down also.

"I never had a family, I was orphaned by my aunt. Guess it kinda makes us the same...somehow." Amanda looked up and smiled.

"So, what are you doing here on Christmas day?" Harry let out a breath beforesmiling again.

"Business negotiations. These things tire you out quickly."

"Oh? So you're a business man. England I presume, from your dialect?" Harry nodded. "I'm English too, came from Devon." Harry folded his hands together.

"What do you do for a living Amanda?" Someone tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, what would you like to order?" The male waiter took out a pen and a notebook of white paper.Harry opened his menu, and ordered a breakfast special platter with an omelet, french toast, and bacon. Then, he asked for coffee. "Thank you sir, your coffee should be out in a few moments." Harry thanked the waiter, before she walked away.

Amanda gave Harry an awkward look, noticing his wedding ring on his left hand. "Married, Mr. Palmer?" Harry looked up, surprised. He was just about to say 'no' but quickly reeled from it.

"Yes I am, to my beautiful wife, Rachel." Harry smiled widely at Amanda before looking at the front doors to the pool terrace. Rachel was Ginny's undercover name. "Looks like she's here." Amanda at Harry, amazed. He could even sense the presence of his wife in this large chamber. Their relationship had to be strong. She turned towards the front doors, and there she was. The woman that Mr. Palmer was looking at.

Ginny Weasley walked into the pool terrace wearing white, silky pants, conservative flats, and a Foley Corinna blouse. She was attractive, in her early twenties, with a straight posture and a regal aura of elegance surrounding her. Her chin was raised ever so slightly – not arrogant – just strong. She had long, burgundy red-hair that went unstyled down to he lower back. Like Harry, her face was etched in a peaceful content smile.

The waiter for the restaurant immediately greeted her with a bow. "Good morning Miss, may i help you?"

"My spouse was here just few minutes ago. I'm a little late." Her voice was soft and calm. Ginny looked around the large swimming chamber, trying to find any sign of Harry's hair in the population of early breakfasters. The waiter picked up a menu, and ushered Ginny towards the side of the pool terrace.

"This way Miss." The waiter was embarrassed at the gauntlet of male eyes following her...some discreet...others not so much. It seemed as the whole atmosphere changed as she walked towards Harry.

Amanda saw Ginny walking towards the table, with the waiter leading. Harry had his eyes fixed on herself. He smiled.

"She's quite a woman." Amanda couldn't help but feel jealous. As Ginevra Weasley walked closer to their table, she was able to get a clear view of the woman's face. Ginny Weasley smiled at the looks of admiration from the male population of the chamber, especially from Harry. As attractive as she was, Ginny was no delicate flower. Growing up with six brothers, she spent her childhood years as a tomboy; running through the woods with them, jumping into the lake with all their clothes on, and developing the fast movements of a Quidditch Player. Her choice of clothing was conservative, but showed off her curvaceous womanly body. Her clothing said one thing. Her body was for one man only, and that man sat right across from Amanda.

Harry stood up, gesturing for Ginny to sit down, pulling out a nearby chair. She gave Harry a smile of thanks, before sitting down. Amanda and Ginny gave each other awkward looks, showing questioning gazes. Harry sat down, and introduced them to each other.

"Rachel honey, this is Amanda Grove. She's from England too and is here on vacation. Amanda, this is Rachel Palmer, my beautiful wife." His deep penetrating voice echoed in both women's minds. Ginny seemed to immediately relax after hearing Harry's voice.

"Good morning Amanda." Ginny's soft voice wafted across the table. She and Harry gave each other a look that Amanda immediately picked up. The couple showed pure trust in each other, as they were probably having a whole conversation in that one look. Ginny looked back at Amanda, smiling.

"So, what do you think of Hong Kong?" Amanda thought the question over. She had only been here a day, and she didn't travel much anyways.

"It's a peculiar city. So much culture and diversity packed in a peninsula. It's futuristic." Harry nodded, agreeing.

"What do you do for a living then?"

"Oh, I'm a reporter, for BBC news." This brought attention to the couple's mind. They looked at each other again.

"A reporter? Where's your crew?" Amanda immediately cringed.

"Well...my cameraman is here. He's a bit...arrogant about things." Harry's eyebrows rose. Amanda continued. "He's might not have a sunshine personality, but he's a dang fine cameraman. Here he is now."

Ginny and Harry both turned around in their seats. Both of them gasped. "He's a bit on the chubby side." Amanda's voice could be heard behind them.

"Dudley!" Harry spoke out in question. He immediately got up from his chair. Dudley Dursley was a _very_ chunky man, to be said in nice terms. His demeanor held as an arrogant brat, and his personality wasn't the best. Growing up spoiled by his parents, Dudley was often cooed as a gift from God himself by his mother, Petunia.

He sported Hawaiian swimming trunks, with a blanket wrapped around him. Harry guessed that he must've been frolicking around in the pool, as water was dripping down behind him onto the marble floor.

"H-!" Harry immediately shut Dudley up by giving his cousin a big bear hug, not letting the large man breath. It was the only thing that came up in his mind. If he put a hand over Dudley's mouth, questioning gazes would immediately be set on him. This was public.

"This way." Harry commanded into Dudley's ear. "Don't speak." Dudley could only nod, as the sheer grip of Harry's powerful arms were astounding. Quickly, both men retreated out of the pool area.

Amanda looked at the scene in front of her, confused. Ginny seemed to understand the circumstance, for she was smiling when she looked back at Amanda. Harry had given Ginny a look, before retreating with her cameraman out of the large chamber.

"Rachel, what's he doing to my cameraman!" Amanda's voice was questioning. Ginny(Rachel) exhaled, before explaining things to the woman in front of her.

"Your cameraman and my Henry, they're cousins. I guess that my spouse was a bit shocked at the revelation. They probably went for some _man talk_." Both woman laughed.

"So," Amanda leaned closer to Ginny. "How is your husband anyway?" Ginny's reaction was somewhat confusing for Amanda to interpret. She looked a bit uncomfortable, lost, and out of words.

"Well..." Ginny started, "what do you mean by that question?" Amanda quirked an eyebrow.

"Rachel, you are married to probably one of the most gorgeous men I've ever seen in my life. How does it feel?" Ginny looked at her lap, clearly blushing. The things Amanda didn't know. She didn't know that all of this was undercover. Her name wasn't Rachel. She wasn't a muggle. There was magic in the world. But secrets were meant to be kept secret.

Amanda studied the couple's reactions to each other. They both seemed to be thinking in-sync to one another, but their real feelings were somehow held back. It was like a dam almost overfilled, on the brink of breaking. None of the two seemed to have the courage to even have a small kiss. Amanda was confused, or was it that they didn't do things in the public.

Ginny looked up, clearing her throat. "Well, the fact is, this is our first vacation together. Henry is usually away on one of his elaborate business trips, leaving me at home." Ginny didn't enjoy lying straight out, but this was one of those certain circumstances.

"He's quite a gentleman," Amanda pressed. Ginny smiled.

"He sure is," _when somebody's not always hunting him down...

* * *

_

Harry led Dudley to the men's room to ensure privacy. Dudley gagged on Harry's grip.

"Harry...Wh-" Dudley was let go as he staggered back towards the sinks.

"Dudley, I never want you to call me Harry again." Harry commanded in a cold voice. Even if Hong Kong was not infested with the wizarding population, strong measures had to be taken for complete secrecy. Harry's name was widely known, sparking attention anywhere, anytime.

"Why is that?" Dudley struck back. Harry was stuck, frozen in time. How would he explain things to Dudley, who probably had the IQ of a donkey. Harry was trained to think in these situations, and he came up with the perfect solution. Dudley grew up a spoiled boy, but that could be used against him.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a large bundle of cash. Dudley's eyes grew as round as saucers.

"Where did you get all that!" Harry rolled his eyes.

"That's none of your business. Now, I want you to call me Henry and only Henry in public." Dudley grabbed at the cash, but Harry held up his arms.

"Why do you want me to do that?" Harry groaned. _Stupid whining git_.

"It's a rule of ours." Another lie. Let's just hope that Dudley bites to the bait. "You see, our type of _people_ have different names out in public." Harry pulled out his wand. This seemed to make Dudley agree as the large man gulped.

"Now be a good little boy, and never call me Harry out in public again." Harry gave Dudley the large bundle of cash. _Ginny will kill me if she finds out..._

Dudley took the cash and nodded. Harry smirked. He really didn't need to give Dudley the cash, but in the business world, it was one of the things that 'sealed deals.' The wand alone made Dudley whimper. At least he had something to gain from this. Harry didn't enjoy threatening people, unless it was his job to. He just wasn't that type of person. No matter how unhappy his childhood life was, Harry left all of that behind. He had a new life, a life where he controlled where to go.

A toilet flushed.

_Oh shit_ Harry thought. The stall immediately opened up, revealing a stout man with a huge mustache. He looked like Mario out of one of those Nintendo games that Ron was addicted to. All in all, he was probably in his late twenties, Caucasion.

The stoutman looked at Harry's wand. "Nice stick dude."

Harry cringed, thinking fast. "It's a baton."

"Oh. Cool." He looked at the polished wood once more before leaving the bathroom. Harry sighed.

"Come on Dudley, we have to get back before Amanda gets suspicious." Dudley reeled from his gaze of the money. Harry smirked.

"So...how's your love life going on..._Duddekins_?"

* * *

Harry and Dudley returned back to their breakfast table where the two ladies were currently engaged in a conversation. Harry cleared his throat, giving him attention. 

Ginny smiled. "Henry!" She quickly stood up and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek, leaving Dudley to writhe in jealousy. He looked to Amanda to give him a kiss on the cheek, but was returned with a 'don't even think about it' look.

Harry and Ginny sat back down, with Dudley and Amanda right across from them. The waiter arrived with Harry's order of food and coffee. Then, Dudley and Ginny both ordered.

"Does BBC have anything for you to do at Hong Kong?" Harry asked while cutting up his omelet. Dudley put down his orange juice, forgetting to wipe his mouth, causing the woman at the table to cringe in disgust. Harry found Dudley having an orange mustache quite amusing. It was like an Italian Pillsbury Dough Boy.

"No." Amanda answered.

"But we have something in Egypt assigned to us for tomorrow at dawn." Dudley cut in.

"Egypt?" Harry questioned. Ginny couldn't help but giggle at Harry's clown faced expression.

"Dear," Ginny giggled. "There's egg on your face." Harry picked up a nearby napkin and wiped his left face. Every time, he kept missing the small mess causing more giggles from the table. Harry looked annoyed.

"Does anyone have a mirror?" Ginny shook her head, picking up her napkin. _Why did men have to be so clumsy_. She read in a recent study that women could do multiple things better than men. If a fax machine was printing, the water pot was steaming, the doorbell was ringing, and the telephone was ringing, women were found to do multiple things at once. For men, they would wait until the fax machine finished printing, the read it. Then, they would turn off the stove to the water pot. By the time they finished all of that, the person at the door would leave, and the telephone would stop ringing.

Men had the tendency to finish one thing rather than doing all things at once. Ron could be a good example.

If the fax machine was printing, this would probably scare the creepers out of the goofy redhead. He would end up hexing the machine, become frustrated and accidentally burn himself at the stove. Then, out of annoyance, he would probably hex the telephone for its' ringing, and end up hexing the person at the door for bothering him.

With the napkin, Ginny cleaned up Harry's face gently, dabbing gently at the egg. Harry stared, transfixed into her warm, chocolate eyes.

"Thanks," Harry said, giving a grin to his partner. He then returned his gaze to Amanda and Dudley.

"What are you going to be doing in Egypt?" Dudley shrugged.

"Our idiotic boss wanted us to do something historic for BBC. New Year's special report. They want to teach the ways of the Egyptians to our viewers. It's like a documentary. Also, some guy with no life supposedly found a new tomb. We have to go there and follow him around."

"Don't say that." Amanda scolded. "Egypt will be fun. Maybe we can learn something new about history. Dudley groaned loudly.

"I hate history." He whined.

"Cheers to that." Harry said sarcastically. History of Magic was one of _the_ most boring class in his student years. Hermione would probably be the only one fully awake in that class.

"We're leaving at lunchtime." Amanda informed Harry and Ginny. "We'll probably be there by midnight. Then, we're heading over to the Pyramids to film" Harry looked at Dudley, slightly pitying his nosy cousin.

"Well, I don't think we're going to Egypt anytime soon. After we finish negotiations, we'll head back to England to celebrate New Years with family."

"Lucky." Dudley moaned. Harry scowled. No matter what his age, Dudley always acted like a spoiled 4 yr old.

"We must get going. Have to pack to keep up with our schedule. Need to get to the airport at lunchtime to catch out flight. Nice meeting you Mr. And Mrs. Palmer."

"Bye" Harry and Ginny spoke warmly. Amanda left the table, dragging Dudley behind her. Harry and Ginny both finished their breakfast, before letting the waiter charge it into their room fair. Then, they headed back upstairs to their suite.

* * *

The Peninsula Suite was an ideal room to live in. One of the best rooms in the whole five-star hotel. With a dramatic overview of Victoria Harbor and state-of-the-art furniture, this could easily be compared to the Queen of England's living quarters. Ginny and Harry both plopped down onto one of the couches, looking at the mission briefing envelope that lay on the coffee table in front of them. 

Ginny remembered the limo ride where Harry offered to explain everything the next morning. Well, that time has come. Harry reached forward and opened the envelope, popping out several documents of writing and a few pictures.

Their mission was to obtain a highly regarded tablet, which was own by one of the most powerful men in China, Mr. Chang. His ruthless tactics brought him up from the tough streets of Shanghai and made him into one of the most respectable men in Hong Kong. If Harry was to obtain that tablet through negotiations, the price to pay wouldn't be cheap. He was to meet Mr. Chang at their official meeting time and place. 8:00 pm at Mr. Chang's yacht, _The Victoria._

There was another factor added in. The tablet was rumored to contain certain dark magic in it, which tapped into, could unleash a great set of magical properties. Rumors spread quickly around the underground, as more and more gangs wanted to get their grubby hands on such a power. Harry had been forewarned by Warren, his trusted Hong Kong associate, last night at their secret meeting in the harbor. They were ambushed by the Ling Triad, as Warren had observed.

This complicated things a bit. Once Harry obtained the tablet, he would have to get out of Hong Kong as fast as he could. Staying here was too much danger. There was probably a price tag on his neck already. He had all of this planned out. He and Ginny would negotiate with Mr. Chang, have a car parked nearby, and zoom out of the city towards Mr. Lee's summer retreat in Rural China. There, the chance of gangs finding them would be little to none.

Little did Harry know, his accurately laid plans would be disrupted...

Ginny looked at Harry, noticing his troubled features. "Something wrong Harry?" Harry reeled out of his thoughts, shaking his head.

"Nothing Ginny. It's just that...nothing." Ginny breathed in and out slowly, knowing how Harry kept things to himself. Unlike Hermione and Ron, she didn't press into those issues. If Harry didn't want to talk about it, it would be best to wait until he was ready.

It was Christmas, and Ginny definitely didn't forget about it. "Wait just one minute Harry." She got up from her comfortable position on the couch and walked to their bedroom, searching through her suitcase. She remembered putting this in here. She planned to have it owl posted to Harry on Christmas in case she was still on her mission. It seemed as if fate was on her side, for now. Taking the ribboned white box, she held it to her chest, slowly walking back to Harry.

Harry looked up, surprised. Ginny smiled nervously and put the ribboned white box in front of Harry. He gently grabbed the box and pulled off the red ribbon garnet, opening the white box. Inside was probably one of the best Christmas gifts that he's ever received. He pulled out a golden necklace, with a heart shaped locket .

Opening the heart shaped locket, Harry found two moving pictures inside. On one side was a thirteen year old Harry, with messy raven hair and wearing his Hogwarts robes. He smiled roguishly at the older Harry. Harry looked at the other side of the locket. A twelve year old Ginny Weasley would be there, staring into Harry's eyes. She had a girlish face, with straight fiery-red hair, holding a few books to her chest and also wearing her Hogwarts robes. Harry found something interesting about the two pictures.

Whenever the picture of Harry would look at the picture of twelve year old Ginny, she would immediately color and turn the other way. Picture Harry would just look back at Harry and shrug. Harry chuckled. The pictures were cute.

He looked up at the real Ginny, who had her head down and was rubbing her arm nervously.

"It's nothing much...but-" She didn't get to finish for Harry had glided to her side and embraced her in a warm hug. Once Ginny got over her shock, she hugged back, enjoying the intimate embrace the two of them were in.

After several moments, Harry let go, rubbing the back of his head. He seemed nervous about something. Ginny immediately understood.

"Harry, if you don't have a present, it's fine. Having you with me for Christmas is all I need." Harry shook his head, sighing. Then, he took a chance.

"Ginny, look upon our bed. I'm sure there's something there." Ginny stood up, confused, before making her way back into their shared room. There, situated on top of their fluffy King-sized bed made Ginny gasp out loudly.

Harry sighed a breath of relief. When Ginny was walking to their room getting her present for Harry, he had tensed up, realizing that his present for her was in the same room. Thank Merlin she hadn't seen it. Ginny was too nervous thinking about her own present. Five-star room service really had its' wonders.

On his way down, Harry had paged the front desk to wait until Ginny had left the room to place his present upon the bed. The cleaning maids of the floor kept a lookout. When Ginny had left the room, three special employee bellhoppers carried Harry's present into the room. Harry had specifically shopped at one of the fine malls in the city before Ginny's flight arrived. Then, he made sure that all of his items were sent back to the hotel.

It had been a close call. Ginny didn't notice his present, until now.

"Oh Harry! It's beautiful!" Harry smiled to himself, before making his way towards the bedroom. There, situated on top of the bed, were three large, black silky boxes. Inside the largest box was a large red, satin dress that went down to Ginny's ankles. It had an asymmetric style as the dress was longer on Ginny's left leg, whilst it reached to just below her knees on the other leg. It was bare-backed and had spaghetti straps.

Ginny admired the dress before laying it slowly on top of the sheets. In the medium sized box was the most beautiful diamond necklace Ginny's ever seen. It sparkled in the sunshine, as it looked quite elegant and expensive. Harry definitely had good taste in style.

The last box held something of great importance. Inside was a bracelet, that seemed mysterious to Ginny.

"That bracelet is pretty old," Harry explained. "The host of the jewelry shop said that it meant trust and friendship. I thought that it suited us well. Ginny was close to tears as she put the necklace and bracelet down.

"One more thing." Harry continued. Ginny sat down upon the bed. This was the best Christmas she had experienced in her life. The gifts were wonderful, but Harry's thoughts into the gifts gave the love that made presents special.

Harry walked back into the room carrying two elegant slippers. "I thought that I would buy the complete set. You'll look beautiful."

Ginny ran across the room to Harry and gave him a hug that rivaled her mom's. Harry, out of breath, dropped the slippers as he was crushed by the beautiful girl hugging him.

"Can't...breath..." He managed to gasp out. Ginny let go of Harry, tears in her eyes.

"Thank you..." Ginny said softly. "This has been the best Christmas for me."

"No problem Ginny."

Ginny walked back over to the bed where her presents were.

"I'd think that I will wear them tonight, while meeting with Mr. Chang." Harry nodded.

"Good idea." He smirked. "And if anyone dares to lay a single finger on you, they will feel the wrath of a jealous husband."

Ginny quirked an eyebrow. "Jealous husband?" Harry smiled.

"Who wouldn't be jealous if I had the hand of the most beautiful lady of the decade." From outside the room, several clean-up maids could hear the laughs of a male, and giggles from inside the room.

_

* * *

_

The time was up to meet Mr. Chang. Harry dressed up in a custom made William Fioravanti tuxedo, giving him the needed 'power look' for negotiations. He waited at the front door overlooking all of the necessary precautions to take while arriving at his required destination, _The Victoria_, Mr. Chang's yacht.

Ginny was still in the master bedroom, changing into her elegant red, satin dress. Harry looked at his watch. 7:13 pm. Their meeting was in about half an hour. The tablet was to be acquired tonight, and Harry would immediately deliver it to his boss, Mr. Lee for further notifications. Then, is everything was done to precision, he would be able to spend the rest of this year with Ginny, for in five days, it would be New Year's Eve. They had a lot to catch up on. Two years without talking to each other.

"Ginny, you ready?" Harry called out from his spot in front of the door. The limo driver was ready and waiting downstairs. Harry was not a man that was late at all, he rarely made any direct mistakes that put the whole mission at risk. As an international agent, your policy was precision and accuracy, or death. Tough world, _live with it_.

Harry was reeled from his thoughts when Ginny appeared from behind him, tapping his shoulder softly. Harry whirled around, to face the true definition of breathtaking beauty, literally sucking all the air out of Harry's lungs. He did a double take, staring into her warm, chocolate eyes as he slowly regained his breath. She had an anxious look in her expression as she slowly rubbed her left upper arm. Ginny's new diamond necklace hung majestically from her neck, sparkling in the lights.

"You look..." Harry's brain was on overload. Harry's mind tried to process the necessary words for the woman in front of him, but failed miserably. No amount of words could explain her beauty. "You look ravishing Ginny." She immediately perked up.

"I feel like a princess."

"You look like a Queen." Harry answered, giving her a grin. He checked his watch. It was 7:26 pm.

"Come on, we need to hurry. Our negotiations are in half an hour." Ginny nodded and grabbed her purse, walking out the door. Harry held out his hand, letting Ginny wrap her hand around the inside of his arm. The couple later walked out of the hotel room, with quite a frenzy of attention.

The Rolls Royce Limo was waiting for them outside. The driver opened the door for Ginny, before looking at Harry.

"Where to, Mr. Palmer?"

Harry exhaled. "The harbor, Dock C." He stepped into the limo, letting the driver zoom them off towards the depths of Hong Kong. Here it was, _it was all or nothing.

* * *

_

Bill woke up, unconscious as he studied his surroundings. Slowly, the dreariness from his eyesight slowly disappeared as he sat up from his laying position on the cool stone ground. He looked around the room, groaning as he felt his muscles spasm in pain.

There, laying motionless on the floor next to him was Daniel and Thompson, members of Bill's treasure hunting group for tonight. They both seemed to be unconscious.

"You're awake." A cold voice spoke from the corner of the room. Bill whirled around as the opening to the dark, damp chamber opened, revealing a tall, lean man wearing a midnight black and purple robe. His silvery eyes radiated in the darkness, like a cat's eyes, searching for his prey.

"What do you want with me." Bill ordered as his deep voice echoed around the chamber. Nothing special about this area, four walls, and one opening. It was the only entrance or exit to the area.

"Huh, looks like I've caught a Weasel." Malfoy pulled out his wand as he strutted towards Bill, his heavy steps striking off the walls. Instantly, Bill was up against the wall, with a wand pointed straight at his neck. Draco scowled, not dropping his stance. "I could kill you right now." He lifted the wand higher into the neck, jabbing it into Bill's lower head.

_No, my master specifically asked for all hostages to be kept alive._ They will be used for other businesses. _Silver Fang_ had his reasons, and Draco would respect them, like a good servant.

"You're currently standing in one of the oldest catacombs on Earth. An ancient ruin, if you want to call it that." Draco seized a handful of Bill's collar and threw him back to the ground. "You are in the Ruins of Memphis, the legendary city."

Bill's eyes widened. "This city was supposed to have disappeared, lost in the depths of time."

Draco snorted. "Time doesn't change everything Weasel. Yes, buried in the depths of sands, but not lost, like the myth that goes with this place. Do you know what section this part of Memphis is?"

Silence.

"You are currently standing within ten feet, of the resting place of Anubis' army, the legion of dead souls, fighting for one cause, Death."

"You can't control that army," Bill countered. "You have to have the possession of the circle of power to control it. That power was lost."

"Again, wrong." Draco took out his left hand. The oldest Weasley son noticed a shining ring on top of his third finger, with a black diamond right on top. "The eternal darkness ring, capable of summoning the legion of death warriors." Draco had acquired the ring in Russia after killing a fellow Professional Historian in Switzerland 12 hours ago. His master, _Silver Fang, _was wise beyond his years.

Bill gulped, that army would be invincible if summoned. He had time. Taking the time to perform the ritual to summon the whole army would take time, almost near a day. He had about 24 hours to stop this Malfoy, before the world would be in direct danger. Draco sneered.

"That's not all that I'm planning to do. _Silver Fang _informed me about the legendary creature that Khafra summoned, to defeat every single aspect of evil at that time invading Egypt. If something that powerful could revert to raising destruction, my master's flawless plan will lead to global domination. The Gods are on our side now human. There is no way to win."

"King Khafra was a wise Pharaoh. He knew that this power would be used wrongly in the future. During his death, he specifically placed the pieces to the one key that unlocks the monster, spreading it out in the world. There is no way you have found it. Wizards have looked for centuries, unsuccessful."

"Wrong." Draco countered, twirling his wand around in his hands. "Those pieces have been found again. We have all pieces, except two. One is a tablet which holds the special words to summon the monster. Another is something not written in the history books. I, myself have no idea of the last piece, but my master _Silver Fang_ will have his world." Draco walked in circles around Bill.

"Think about it foolish one," he drawled. "Both summonings take a full day to do. By tomorrow at midnight, the army of Anubis will rise from the gates of Hell, led by the legendary creature. What a grand show it will be. By next year, the world will truly change. We are here today, to alter history. It is a grand Christmas Eve isn't it?"

Bill tried to sit up, holding his bruised ribs in pain. "You're wrong. The only person who has the ability to control the creature are people with King Khafra's royal blood. Khafra never reproduced, leaving no rightful heir to his power!"

Draco smiled evilly, tapping his shoes on the ground. He leaned his face close to Bill's, lowering his voice to a mere, cold whisper.

"Who said anything about _controlling_ the creature. My master's intention is to set the creature free, letting it raise _Hell_ around the world. It is unstoppable. The world is gone Mr. Weasley, I shall be second in command of the New World Order. _Such power_."

Bill scrambled up, attempting to pack a powerful punch on Malfoy. The man was too quick, whipping out his wand and firing a curse at Bill.

The oldest Weasley son felt darkness creeping into his system. Slowly, the black spread, knocking Bill Weasley unconscious again.

Draco opened his robes and pulled out a black cell phone. He dialed two, and waited for the receiver to pick up.

"Speak." A cold voice emanated from the phone.

"It's Draco, I have captured your wanted men." A cackle could be heard from the phone, signaling that Draco's master was indeed pleased.

"Excellent young one. You have done well."

"But master, what of the tablet?" The unidentified voice on the phone chuckled.

"That is taken care of. Do you have possession of Danial?"

"Yes master."

"The tablet is ours. He is the key to our success." Draco was still confused. He didn't dare to question the master's motives, but curiosity overtook him.

"Where is the tablet sir?" There was a long silence, before the answer came from the darkness.

"Hong Kong..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Right, part two to my story. Sorry for my long chapters...I find them easier to do, believe it or not. Details and information are better written...and later into the story, details are going to be a major importance. Review and tell me what you think. Good...bad? Shall I burn in the deepest pits of Earth? Alright, onto the next chapter, where we will meet the very eloquent Mr. Chang senior of Hong Kong. 


	2. The Deal

**The Deal:**

**Author's Note:** I've gone back in my story and decided to change much about Ginny's character after reading _HBP. _Enjoy, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**- Apac**

**Revised and Rewritten

* * *

**

_Good evening ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking on your flight en route from Hong Kong to Cairo. We are currently cruising at around 2000 feet, with a slight descent. The local time in at the Cairo International airport is 7:48 pm, with a temperature going up around 21 degrees Celsius. The local high projected for today will go up to the mid 50's. We will be going into a bit of turbulence, so please buckle up all seat-belts and straighten all seats into their up and rightful positions. Thank you for choosing British Airways, and we look forward to serving you again. _

The intercom beeped, after a slow wave of static overtook the line. The passengers felt the new waves of wind as the jet jutted against them and the whole inside rumbled. At this outburst through the pleasant silence, new sensations arose. Babies, fearful of the new experience began to wail as mothers and nanny's began to coo and whisper soothingly into their ears. Many passengers looked outside their windows, only to see the midnight blackness of the dark clouds enshrouding the plane into a whirlpool of endless nothing. A few specks of light blinked on the end, the jet wing tips, that provided the passengers with a solid image of a wing that believe it or not, relieved the passengers slightly. It perceived that indeed, they were in a plane, rather than a crowded cabin gliding through nothing, traveling in the wrong direction, and eventually coming out sixteen hundred miles off course and in the dangerous white mountain ranges of the European Alps.

Another wave of turbulence hit, shaking the jet. This time, people felt it in their seats.

Dudley wasn't one of the lucky ones who could hold their stomachs. He was hunched over a small silver toilet bin in the lavatory, unleashing the excess crap he had eaten at the airport into the poor depository of the jet. His squishy bottom facing upward, he felt squeezed and compact in the tiny lavatory.

Wiping his mouth uneasily and pressing the small 'flush' bar, the toilet erupted in a chorus of angry wind swooshing sounds that scared the living hell out of the poor man. He visibly tensed, like everyone who first had an experience with a toilet without water, before smacking himself and hitting the sink, looking at his pale appearance in the mirror.

He had to admit, his new training program within the gym was doing him wonders over the years, but his chubby look still stayed behind. Dark brown cropped hair fell down into his eyes. His piggish smile was gone, along with the look that he owned the world. He had entered life away from the shelter his parents raised him up in. The complete living hell some people gave him. Especially in London, passing pedestrians gave him curious looks at his overweight style.

He hated it, and started to wonder how his cousin was faring in this world.

Washing his hands, he managed to compose himself together before loosening his belt to relieve that little bit of stress on his stomach. Opening the lavatory, he made his way towards the front of the jet. The livings of being a BBC traveling core. They had first class to traveling, and everything they needed in the deal of receiving the especially gritty and 'hot' news interests in the world.

He sat down in his plush seating without comfort, wiggled around, and wondered why in the world he was going to Egypt. _It's a bunch of dead people who've been wrapped up in toilet paper._ He didn't know, in fact, as cameraman, he was told nothing. Amanda, his reporter was quietly asleep in the seat next to him, snuggled peacefully within the blankets and pillows offered by Dudley. She probably knew what was going on. She always did.

Sighing and disgruntled, Dudley rolled around forever in his seat, before finally managing to get into a somewhat comfortable position. The jet was struck again by turbulence, this time the plane really racked itself inside out. The cup of coffee in front of him nearly spilled. At that time, the passengers were getting worried. Dudley could sense the tension in the first class cabin.

_There has been an emergency storm call, out of peculiar changes within the past few hours. Out of safety, we will be landing in Alexandria, where bus services will be given free of charge to Cairo. We are sorry for the inconvenience. _

_Bloody great_. Dudley mused. His coffee had spilled, and he frantically tried to clean up the mess with his one measly napkin. _Why bother..._

There was a monitor in front of the plane that showed the current weather. Dudley stared at the screen, his eyes disbelieving. He looked, and looked again, and again.

Outside the storm worsened, layering fierce winds jutting into the sides of the plane.

No, it must be some mistake. He rubbed his sweaty forehead nervously, watching the doom upon the monitor continue. Something was happening, something that hadn't happened for a very lone time. Thousands of years. He looked around, seeing the curious looks on the passenger's faces. _They don't understand._ Dudley was flipping through an article one day in the BBC office, when he came upon an interesting article.

On it, was the printed historical writing.

_Doomsday.

* * *

_

The dark Rolls-Royce Limo screeched as it turned a corner, its sleek dark paint reflecting the neon lights of the passing towering skyscrapers and their colorful ad signs. The car stopped by a red light, before masses of Chinese pedestrians waiting on the sides of the road began to cross. Some passed by the limo, curiosity striking them best. They looked in the window, only to find their reflection staring, right back at them.

Inside, Harry closed the small dark velvet curtains to the windows. The outside may have not able to see them, but they very well were able to see the people staring in.

"Relax Harry," A soft voice lightly laughed. Ginny sat on the other end of the limo, casting an amused look over at him. Looking outside, she parted her curtain. "_God_ Hong Kong is beautiful, London was never this alive at night. And the people just seem so nice!" Her dark chocolate eyes sparkled from the light, like the innocent starry eyes a little girl had when first going to visit Santa, hugging her teddy bear close. Harry suddenly found it hard to breathe. Opening a storage box built into the side of the limo, he opened himself a bottle of spring water, chugging down the water and feeling the cool liquid hit the back of his dry throat.

Ginny had her eyes on him again, her look curious while managing to look cute at the same time, her dark chocolate brown eyes sparkling under the intimate limousine overhead lights.

"Thirsty." Harry lied, taking another sip to emphasize his point. He wished he didn't. Spring water had a little sweet taste in it, something Harry found himself disliking.

Silently, as if she sensed how Harry was feeling about water at the moment, she took out a crisp frozen glass and poured slowly a bottle of chilled red wine. Swishing the liquid smoothly in the glass, like a connoisseur, she admired the light scent of the liquid, before taking a small sip. Slowly, she closed her eyes, her tongue running over her lips.

Rosy red lips. Harry couldn't keep his eyes off them.

Smoothing sliding over to her end of the limo, Ginny took another sip before offering the crisp wine glass to Harry, her smile innocent, her large and sparkling eyes staring at him, waiting. Harry took the glass, taking a small slip, enjoying the taste in his mouth, his emerald eyes locked with her chocolate brown ones. An eternity passed between them.

"About Mr. Chang," She closed the velvet curtains, thankful for the privacy. Reaching next to her, she opened the large manila folder, grabbing the contents inside before giving half to Harry. He definitely knew what he was doing. It was all through body language, nothing spoken. How Harry looked dead sexy in that custom made tuxedo of his, how his appearance, those eyes, drove Ginny wild. She always knew the reason why he was chosen most eligible bachelor of the U.K, there was always a reason. How women were genuinely attracted to him, even if he did nothing at all. He was etched with mystery, power, and he certainly proved that he could handle himself very well.

A sharp stab of desire ran through her. Seeing Harry's hair disheveled, his handsome and boyish face grinning at her. _That grin..._ His emerald depths staring at her, waiting for her to go on.

She wasn't built for this.

"Ginny." Harry's deep soothing voice broke deep into her thoughts as she quickly composed herself. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was beginning to fall for him again, after years of believing that maybe it hadn't meant for the two of them. Fate has its ways in make you believing. How he suddenly gently held your world in his hands, and how you seemed to depend on each other. For two fully independent people in the world to break down, see their defensive worlds shatter right in front of their eyes. _Stop Ginny! Don't do this to yourself..._

She looked down at the picture of the senior Mr. Chang. "Is this the man who has the tablet Harry?" She asked, acting as if nothing had happened in her mind. Again was the cool and composed agent, observing her new task with precision.

"Yes." Harry said, taking another sip of his wine. He loosened his tie, and Ginny tried hard not to stare at the button on his polo dress shirt, _itching _to unbutton them. "His family's probably the most influential to outside sources in their elaborate selling of antique items. I believe that if I can make a fair deal with him, we can enjoy the rest of the weekend having Christmas in the Eastern hemisphere." His smile was promising.

"Well," Ginny smirked, placing the documents back within the folder. "We're going to have to make up a pretty solid husband-wife show."

Harry didn't seem distracted about the sudden difficulty. What was he joking, _he was sure they could pull the whole act off completely unfazed._ "He has a wife, Gloria, and I'm sure she's expecting to have a little woman time with you, you know where you drink tea and cross your legs and laugh."

Ginny huffed, but seeing the twinkle in his eyes, her frustration at him broke down. "_Oh,_ I'll be sure to _never_ peek out bits of your more..._embarrassing_ moments in life."

His eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't."

Her eyes glinted. "Wanna bet?"

He quickly ran a hand through his messy hair, disheveling and if possible, making him seem much more tempting to Ginny than ever. "And I call you my wife." He was the one huffing now.

After the statement, Ginny felt an odd tingling sensation within her chest, and she couldn't hide the grin that was quickly spreading on her lips. _Wife. _"Harry?"

"Hmmm?" He was completely in his atmosphere, legs crossed, dressed in a crisp tuxedo, and holding a glass of red wine in his right hand, taking a small slip every once in a while. Worry began to set in. It was like meeting someone's parents again. She felt anxious, and nervous, and the once strong willed and independent woman sat there, looking as lost as a child left on the doorstep of a distant family.

"Do I need to change?" She said frantically. "I mean, I might not be _wife_ material and-" She was abruptly stopped by a warm tender hand resting on her shoulder.

"Relax, you'll do fine." His smooth voice calmed. "I like you just the way you are." She looked into those magical emerald eyes of his, and saw nothing but complete sincerity in them. Before she could say anything, and battling the humongous blush appearing, Harry saved her from her embarrassment. The limo stopped gently, and he gave Ginny's shoulder another comforting squeeze. "Come on my lovely Mrs. Rachel Palmer." He called her by her undercover name. They needed to get used to it before they entered the yacht. Slowly climbing out of the opened limo door held by the driver before making his way over to Ginny's side.

While he was making his way around the Rolls-Royce, her whole body trembled from an unexpected sense of glee. Her wall was rumbling slightly, and she felt like how she did back at Hogwarts again. How wonderful she felt at that moment, as she sighed. Harry's words were repeated over and over again in her mind.

The limo door opened, and a tender and strong hand was outstretched for her. She gratefully stepped out elegantly from the limo, her heels hitting the stony cement as she locked and held the gaze to those magical eyes. Harry kissed the back of her hand lightly.

"Let's do this."

* * *

In the harbor, three shadowed men raced out of their car and made their way to a lone small yacht bobbing up and down by the docks. Silently, they crept over the outer wall and made their way onto the main deck. Silenced pistols in hand, they quickly sped through the lower cabin, bursting doors open and slowly checking its surroundings.

"Sir." A gruff voice spoke, as a towering Hong Kong Triad officer swerved around, coming face to face with one of his supporting men. He was carrying a hostage. Pressing his silenced pistol into the hostage's neck, a small local with eyes wide with fear, he ordered for the key to the yacht.

The hostage's mouth had been taped, and the man holding him violently ripped it off. The officer again questioned him. "Tell, me, or you and your wife," He looked over at the young women held up by his other supporting member with interest. "Will receive slow and painful deaths." He pulled the trigger, and the young woman screamed, hot tears rolling down her face. She was a wreck, watching as her husband stood there, paralyzed with fear. It was on safety, but the trick had been done. He wanted to make this small man understand that he was not joking. Dark and unforgiving eyes looked down from behind tinted shades, and he was dressed in a dark suit.

Shutting down the safety lock, he aggressively kicked the man in the gut. Spitting out a small amount of blood, the rest oozing into the crevice of his mouth, the hostage fell to the floor, groaning and clutching his stomach. "Weak imbecile. I'll deal with you later." He looked over at the wife. "And you," He smirked. "I deserve a little bit of fun now and then."

The girl had some wit. When the Triad Officer reached her, the saliva she had stored in her mouth was unleashed at his face. With a stunning kick to the man holding her hostage, she was momentarily freed. Taking the chance that came, she ran for her life, up the stairs and out onto the main deck.

A resounding crack was heard in the air, before the woman, clutching her lower back, fell to the floor. Pistil smoking, he replaced the silencer onto it before making his way back down into the cabin. _Could've had some real fun with her,_ the triad officer reasoned. "I'm terribly sorry." He smirked as he walked slowly back down into the cabin, brandishing his gun. "I'm afraid I've hurt your wife."

The man immediately stood up straight, his arms held by two men. His face was full of worry and concern. "Is she alright?!" He made his way towards the stairway. "I need to see her!"

The officer blocked his path, waggling his finger at him. "Give me your yacht key first, and you and your wife shall leave this boat unharmed." The man reached into his deep pockets and handed the key eagerly to the officer. He ran up the stairs.

"What shall we do with him?" One of his men asked.

Locke grinned. "The wife is dead." twirled the golden key in his fingers. "Kill the man too." With a flurry of dark cloaks, the two men rushed upstairs. The starting engine of the yacht drowned out the faint anguished sounds of death.

* * *

The white gates opened, as the Palmers made their way into the private dock. Harbored nearby, the one hundred and fifteen foot Nigel Burgess super yacht gleamed in the moonlight, its new white and navy blue paint reflecting the glow. Sixteen guards stood by, their hands gloved and eyes hidden behind dark glasses. Ginny breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm down the amount of jitters she was now feeling inside her.

Noticing the sudden movements of his undercover wife, Harry wrapped a reassuring arm around her slender shoulders, leaning his head so he could whisper into her ear as if to look intimate. "Don't worry, just act yourself." Without giving her a warning, he tenderly kissed her on the cheek. Ginny knew that they would have to share small showings of affection as husband and wife, but that did nothing to the sudden sensation in her body whenever the two made contact. She took one last long breath, gently took Harry's hand in hers, before walking fearlessly towards the yacht.

Behind them, the gates mechanically closed, blocking off their only exit. The couple walked towards the yacht, and was promptly stopped by a massive guard who grunted and gestured his head in the other direction. By the spot, he patted Harry's suit and gave him a body check to find out any weapons anywhere on him. Harry felt the hands slowly patting down his chest, his back, uncomfortable down to his thighs and lower legs before the guard, apparently satisfied, stood back up and moved his hands towards Ginny.

"Don't even think about it." She warned, shooting daggers at him. Surprised, the guard slowly backed up a little, before asking her to spin around slowly. She did as told, her red satin dress flowing and rustling around her lower legs, her long burgundy-red hair forming a light curtain to her face. Brushing a tendril of hair behind her ears, she glared at the guard. "Satisfied?"

An old amused voice interrupted them.

"Mr. Palmer, so we meet again." An aging man walked slowly towards the couple, his back still strong and his composure calm and deadly. Dark eyes running over the lovely girl accompanying his long time business acquaintance, and over her wedding band, he smiled. "My my Henry, I didn't know you were married."

Harry smiled, a genuine one towards Ginny. "Love tends to find you at the most unexpected moments."

Mr. Chang gave a throaty deep laugh, and Ginny saw a slight twinkle in his eye. Her senses told her that this man had been through a lot during his younger days, and his eyes shown complete understanding beyond his wise years. "My wife, Gloria." Gently grabbing the older man's upper arm, a smaller individual stepped into the spotlight of the dockyard, her eyes glancing over at the younger couple before a knowing smile crossed her soft face.

"Pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Palmer. Ricky's been telling me all about you and your notorious business empire in the west."

Harry bowed to her, knowing the Chinese custom to never shake hands with the wife as it was an insult to the husband.

"Come, we must board 'the Princess,' our chefs have prepared a very exquisite dinner for our company." As if on cue, the loud horns of the yacht burst, cutting the still dockyard atmosphere. The Changs made their way onto the yacht. As Harry and Ginny began to walk towards the passageway onto the yacht, Harry felt bold whispering into his undercover wife's ear.

"By the way, from your little twirl back there. I must tell you that I am _very_ satisfied." He gave her a grin that could've looked as if he was amused, and Ginny melted there on the spot from those emerald green eyes, watching him as he made his way towards the overhead passage.

Sensing she hadn't moved from her original spot, he called back to her, a knowing smirk on his lips. "So, you going to board the yacht, or should I wonder if you're afraid of water, _sweetheart_?"

Ginny closed her opened mouth, shook her head out of her shock, before a determined look set into her chocolate brown eyes. She wanted Harry to know that it took _two_ to tango. "Of course, _honey." _She made her way towards him, and knew his full attention was focused on her. She would have to do something the even the playing field. Smiling inwardly, she gave him a teasing smile full of promise before swiftly walking past him, flicking her hair behind her shoulders and leaving him, standing there. From her senses, she could still feel his glance, before laughing softly and glancing one last time at him over her shoulder as she disappeared within the lights of the magnificent yacht. A light flowery scent wafted in the nearby air.

"Sir...sir?" A nearby guard shook him to life, and Harry's eyes adjusted back to the silent and darkness of the dock before darting once again to where Ginny had boarded the yacht. Fuming, he strutted, strength behind each step towards the boarding passage. Arriving upon the main deck of the massive yacht, he made his way towards the inner cabins.

"Thought you never would be able to make it aboard." A lovely figure appeared from the lights, a teasing smile directed at Harry, who grunted indignantly. "I came out to check on you."

"You have some nerve _Weasley_." He whispered fiercely, glaring slightly towards her.

"Me? What did I do?" She asked innocently, but her sparkling eyes foretold that she knew. But secretly, it pleased Ginny to know how much of an effect she had on him. It pleased her, more than it should have. "Why are you whispering?"

About to whisper again, Harry realized what he was doing before stopping an standing back up straight, his figure towering over Ginny's 5'6 body. "I don't know." He answered truthfully. Composing himself, Harry shook his head. "Come on, they're waiting for us." Wrapping an arm tentatively and loosely around her slender waist, lavishing in the wonderfully soft silky dress she was wearing, he led the way into the brightly lit cabin.

Soft piano music was playing, the cabin in a concert hall-like design that allowed the sound to vibrate and reverberate around every inch of space, and it seemed that from every direction, the wonderful soft music flowed towards you, instead of just from one piano in the middle of the floor.

Sighing, Ginny snuggled in closer to him, marveling in the feeling of protection and warmth in Harry's strong arms. She looked up at him adoringly, fingering the wedding band that Harry gave her two nights ago before this whole fiasco started. Its' golden color gleamed in the lights.

The cabin had a magnificent view of the harbor, its panoramic floor-to-ceiling clear windows that magnified the towering skyscrapers, its neon color reflecting in the dark water. Soft and comfortable plush sofas sat around in a circle, all facing towards the center of the main cabin room. In the middle, a large stage circled, with a grand piano situated on the spinning podium. Numerous spotlights gleamed on the sleek black paint, and a finely dressed musician played soft romantic interludes to give the atmosphere its calm and inviting manner.

Mr. and Mrs. Chang sat in one of the couches, both holding a glass of wine and clearly enjoying the peaceful Chinese night.

"Please, sit." Offered Mr. Chang, as he kissed his wife on the cheek.

Mr. Chang stood up, opening his arms to the Palmers. His voice was full and booming. "Please, make yourself comfortable, I will be checking with the chefs." He laughed, before rubbing his stomach jokingly. Looking over at his wife with a goofy face plastered on, he made her giggle a little before strutting towards the kitchens.

Mrs. Chang covered her giggles with her right hand, before turning towards the Palmers. "Please excuse my husband, he can be a little silly at times." She took another sip of her wine, and watched with interest as the couple sat down, and made themselves comfortable. She smiled as the lovely Mrs. Palmer took off her tight shoe wear before resting her legs comfortably over her husband's knees.

Harry looked at Ginny sitting at the other end of the couch with surprise.

'_Heels_.' She mouthed silently at him. Laughing a little, he gently took her smooth legs into his hands and started to softly massage her small feet.

"Gloria dear." Ricky Chang's voice sounded from the direction of the kitchens, as Mrs. Chang turned her attention from the couple towards the direction of the yacht kitchens. "Can you join me for a moment? I need to see which of these fine seafood platters look more delicious." Unable to keep herself from laughing again, she covered her mouth before making her way towards her husband's silly voice.

"So." Harry asked, giving Ginny's feet one last rub before patting them softly. "What do you think about the Chang's?"

Ginny giggled, wiggling her toes playfully in Harry's lap, before staring at the slowly spinning piano, catching her reflection in the dark reflective paint. "They're nice, really nice, and Mr. Chang wasn't what I expected." The musician continued his long melodic tune, his eyes masterfully never looking at anything but the music on the piano.

"Mr. Chang can seem goofy, but he is a master negotiator in the business room."

"Are you going to be alright?" Ginny scooted slightly on the couch so her head rested comfortably on his shoulder. "Am I doing okay as your wife?" She whispered.

"_Lovely_." He whispered back. Harry looked down at Ginny, and how the lights seemed to allow her to glow. Her right eye was curtained by her soft hair but he realized that he was staring at her lips. He wanted to kiss her. This was the perfect time. Looking into her eyes, he could tell she had the feeling too. The deep desire awakening in their systems. They could both feel it. "Although we may be acting like a couple of love-sick teenagers. Do you think we're going over the top?"

Harry realized he hadn't been acting at all. The affections were genuine and sincere, but he didn't dare tell Ginny that.

"No, besides." She whispered curling her legs underneath her on the couch. "I'm quite enjoying this. The harbor is _beautiful_." She again snuggled into his side, admiring the view of the dark waters reflecting the rainbow of neon lights from the numerous sleek skyscrapers. Harry looked at her lips, noticing she had a habit of biting her lower lip. She noticed his stare, and for once in her life, Ginny felt shy, finding herself look down.

"Henry, Rachel." Mr. Chang had arrived, a pleased look on his face. "Dinner is served."

Ginny laughed inside. He was almost like Ron.

* * *

Arriving upon the uppermost deck of the yacht, a strong ocean breeze hit them. Mr. And Mrs. Chang seemed to already be comfortable with the cold breeze, but Ginny immediately tried to cover her bare arms, her body shivering due to the new sensation of cold air to her body. The soft but thin material to her dress wasn't helping. Harry kept his hand on her waist, whispering a useful warming charm to her satin dress. A small glow emitted, thankfully unnoticed by the hosts.

"Better?"

"Thanks." Ginny answered.

The deck was covered in polished red oak floorboards, with four hand railing on each side to properly sight see the harbor at any time. In the middle stood a large circular table accompanied by four chairs placed equally on each fourth of the circle. Harry pulled out Ginny's chair first, allowing her to sit down, before taking his own seat. They sat opposite each other, and as he sat down, he could feel Ginny's stare on him. She was scheming. Hermione's best female friend was scheming something in that mischievous female mind of hers. Harry almost gulped out loud.

The first course was served, slight small starter dishes of cold appetizers to pick with chopsticks. The table gradually began to murmur with conversation, the small talk mostly about how the day was and how good it felt to be in the fresh sea night-time breeze.

The second course was served after a moment, a large platter containing an Australian lobster, its tail shell cut off and the meat cut into tiny bite sized pieces. Ginny marveled at how easy it was to eat without the use forks or knives. Nothing to cut, and the accessibility of the chopstick was extremely easy. She noticed Harry's stare at astonishment on how skillful she was with the chopsticks. Feeling mischievous, she gave him a pointed teasing glance before carefully picking up the white lobster meat with her chopsticks and dipping it into the special seafood sauce, before placing it slowly into her mouth.

She made an effort to lick the tiny amount of excess sauce on her lips with her tongue, and she almost burst with a triumphant smile realizing the open mouthed shocked and craving facial features of Harry. She had once again turned him into stone...technically, thank Merlin. No need for anyone getting petrified here, although her eyes had that power on him. Like a geisha, one glance was all that was needed to stop a male from his work and turn his head.

She would have to thank Fleur later.

"Henry, are you alright?" Ricky Chang asked, noticing the wide open mouth and shocked expression on his business associates' face. Snapping out of his demur, he mentally hit himself. Harry's composure was rapidly packing its bags and leaving his system.

"Fine, just..." He racked his brain for a sensible excuse, and like the usual came up with none. "just staring at all of this wonderful food." He added in lamely. Upon seeing the amused expression on Ginny's face, he tried hard not to growl. The Changs had equal looks of wonder and astonishment on their faces, before Mrs. Chang broke the thick ice.

"Well, dig in, food is meant to be eaten unless..." She leaned towards Harry, glancing at Ginny who was currently dabbing her napkin on her mouth. "you weren't looking at the food, but at something else" Deciding to go easy on his stomach, she added in some softening phrase. "Maybe the distinct view of Kowloon?"

"Yes, I mean no! The food is excellent, and the view is definitely nice!" He added in, his eyes challenging that of his undercover wife's. _The _view. Feeling the blood rush up to his face, he dabbed at his mouth frantically with his napkin.

_Good move, cowboy._

Ginny was just about to pick up another piece of lobster meat with her chopsticks, before she saw the head of the poor lobster. Her chopsticks instantly fell in a clatter to the table, and she almost squealed. "It's still alive?!"

Mr. Chang grinned to her. "This boy was just in my aquarium tank about ten minutes ago, made a special order to keep him unfrozen the whole trip up here from the Aussie's. It's what I call _fresh_." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"You alright dear?" Harry smirked from across the table.

Ginny was about to stick her tongue out at him, before making amends with herself. She smiled languishingly, picking up her drink and taking a few slow gulps, slyly looking at him above the rim of her wine glass.

It was a tradition, for businessmen in China to discuss their negotiations over full stomachs and over a well cooked lavish meal. But to Mr. Chang, he didn't want to bother the ladies at the table with their mysterious dealing techniques, so he arranged for a private meeting with Harry (aka Henry Palmer) in his private study aboard the yacht.

"Come now Rachel," Gloria Chang said gently to Ginny, rising from her seat and kissing her husband on the cheek. Ginny slowly placed her table napkin onto her empty plate before rising up like Gloria and making her way over to Harry. He seemed completely happy, enjoying a nice cup of dark coffee and chatting nonchalantly with Ricky Chang about their businesses. Slowly bending over, she kissed him tenderly on the cheek, lingering longer than the normal, her hot breath sending shivers down his spine.

Standing back up, she began to walk to where Mrs. Chang was waiting for her, before glancing one last time at the men sitting at the dinner table.

"Have fun boys." And with that, she walked away from the deck and making her way downstairs, her long burgundy-red hair dancing behind her.

Mr. Chang sent an amused glance at Harry, who was still staring at the staircase leading down onto the lower decks. "Your wife sure is something. Where did you two first meet?"

Harry had his hand on his cheek, rubbing his face slightly. "In the most peculiar place." His voice seemed distant.

"Where is it. Surely no place could be so peculiar as to how you two first met.?"

Harry's emerald green eyes sparkled, grinning at the muggle man in front of him. Running through a wall at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. "You wouldn't believe it if I told you."

* * *

Unknowing to the company of four, they were being watched closely by a nearby passing yacht, its three dangerous inhabitants observing their movements through newly military instigated infrared binoculars. Locke used his finger to toggle with a button on the right side of the machine, and the images zoomed in twenty times before quickly clearing its blurry context. It was like being there himself. Two beautiful women were currently entertaining themselves with tea and light conversations.

Locke smirked. "Check out Red." He gestured to his henchman at the pretty redhead sitting next to the infamous wife of Ricky Chang.

The three men promptly whistled as they zoomed in, getting a close shot to the exposed flesh of Ginny's right leg as it peeked through the slit in her red satin dress. Reluctantly, Locke moved his attention upstairs, where Ricky and one of his associates sat hunched down in deep conversation. They had well covered steel faces. "Something is going to happen." He said. "This is not like the usual business he attends to nowadays."

Remembering the old days in the 80's when Ricky was top dog in the underground Triad confrontations, everything went through him. He bribed officers of the law, was a successful entrepreneur in downtown, and owned one of the most prestigious and top rolling casinos in the city.

"Looks like ol' Rick's getting too fragile for the underground job. He's now getting himself fat with food and enjoying the company of foreign associates." One of the henchmen laughed.

"No." Locke retorted. He still respected the guy. "The fool you're talking about knows more about tactics and influence then all of our leaders combined. He might not have the physique to lead on pillages anymore, but his brain still spins gold. He quickly looked back at the two men. His blood pressure rose like the waves. One of the men, dressed in a black suit was talking closely with Chang. The Caucasian associate sitting across from the guy looked in Locke's direction.

They had seen him.

In the harbor of the current thirty something yachts floating around, Locke would bet his BMW that at least eight of them had their eye on his stolen yacht. He looked to the nearest one.

His fears lay true.

In the binoculars he could see three men on the nearest yacht stare back at him through their own high tech tools. They were getting closer. "Boss." One of the henchmen yelled out from the boat's stern.

"What?"

"I think you should see this."

Furiously taking off his binoculars, he looked around deck. Then, what lay before him made his legs run for the steering cabin. "Let's go, we gotta get out of her...now!"

Six boats were circling them, and they were getting closer, the automatics clung on the backs of Chang's bodyguards apparent even through the night. The black metal reflected the watercolors of the harbor.

Pulling the bar forward, he pushed the motor to full power. The engines groaned, before the water behind the boat started to gurgle and rise. Slowly, they set off towards land, followed by six yachts that were quickly closing in.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry watched as the peculiar small yacht began to turn its direction. The small discreet whisperings held by Mr. Chang and his bodyguard alerted his senses. Immediately, training began to kick in. He half sat, half ready to launch himself in the chair and pull his undercover wife to safety.

"Terribly sorry Mr. Palmer." Chang apologized as his bodyguard left. Six yachts floating idly nearby could be seen making their way towards the lonely yacht. "It seems as if we have company." Standing up, Mr. Chang gestured downstairs. "Maybe we should take this inside. The tablet is in a vault, as I'm sure that you are quite interested in acquiring it."

Nodding, Harry stood up, glancing once more back at the fleeing yacht before following his host downstairs into his office.

It was time.

* * *

Ginny sat reclined on one of the outside deck couches currently placed conveniently around a small tea table. Every once in a while, a butler would walk out, napkin wrapped loosely around his right forearm, and carrying a new bottle of wine of an herbal drink.

Having a conversation with Mrs. Chang was very pleasant, as Ginny found it easy to open up to the woman. She seemed to know so much about her lifetime events, and she always spoke her mind. Opinions were traded, along with the some interesting secrets about their husbands. Well, Ginny wished he was her husband, but feeling mischievous inside, that didn't mean she didn't know anything embarrassing about Harry.

Oddly, a while ago, she felt like she was being watched by someone in which had no right to.

"Rachel dear." Gloria piped up from her reclined position upon her sofa situated on deck. "Henry seems like quite the match for you. You two are really a dream couple."

_If only we were._ Ginny sighed to herself, faking a smile to Mrs. Chang as she took another small sip of her herbal tea. The intense tangy taste made her face scrunch up. Her hostess laughed.

"We know what our diet instructors always say to us." She snapped her fingers lightly. "If it looks good, it probably isn't good for your body. Besides, I make sure that everything we eat is figure friendly to the female body. It's my sneaky way of managing my husband's gregarious humor which rivals his over-sized appetite."

Ginny looked down at the dark green liquid. "One of my brothers. He'll eat anything as long as it's good. I always wonder how he manages to stay so lanky. If it was up to me, I often think he should weight near the three hundreds."

"How many brothers do you have?"

"Six."

"Six?!"

Ginny laughed, looking down. "Yeah, I have a very large family. But I guess it's really helped me growing up. Plenty of protection." She scowled. "Even if I didn't want any of it."

"And how did you meet Henry?"

Ginny blushed, knowing how stupid she must've acted that day at the train station. Her ten year old little girl voice still rang in her ears, along with those of her brothers so long ago.

"_You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station?"_

"_Who?"_

"_Harry Potter!"_

_Ginny's heartbeat rate began to rise. She had read all about him, and his miraculous night. "Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see him, Mom, oh please..."_

"I met him at a train station." Ginny said shyly, her attention back towards Mrs. Chang who was intently staring at her. "I must've made a fool out of myself, crying when that train left."

"Peculiar." Gloria said slowly, looking into Ginny's soft chocolate eyes. "How tracks are formed."

Ginny looked up. What was her hostess talking about?

"Two tracks, how they tend to separate, join together, and separate again through the countryside." She looked at Ginny. "When tracks split for a long time, you start to think that it's probably done for good." Her eyes closed. "And yet..." She took a sip at her herbal tea. "When you least expect it, the two tracks join together again...Fate."

"I'm sorry my dear." Gloria apologized, snapping out of her trance. "Don't listen to an old woman's babbling predictions."

Ginny remained silent, looking into Gloria's peculiar dark amber eyes as she rubbed her left arm slightly. Breaking the awkward silence, a sheer cacophony of shattering pieces flew through the ship. It came from downstairs. Gloria's eyes widened. Had someone entered the yacht? A stowaway?

Ginny stood up abruptly, heading towards the noise. She sensed that Harry was somehow involved with whatever had happened, and it didn't sound too good.

* * *

Ten minutes ago, Harry breathed in deeply, standing awkwardly in the depiction of a torture house. To the population that had no experience in the intense mind tricks and tactics of business negotiations in the meeting room, welcome to the sanctuary that will drive any sane man nuts. To Harry, the only move he could make was to wait for Mr. Chang to start them off.

He took his time doing it also, walking towards his large red oak polished desk and opening the top drawer, taking out a golden wrapped cuban. Clipping off one of its thick edges, he promptly lit the end and took a puff, the smoke coming out of his mouse and nostrils similar to that of a dragon's.

His moonlit gray eyes looked sharply at Harry.

"Cigar?" He offered. Harry could tell that the warm and comforting manner surrounding Ricky Chang was all but gone. In place, was the composure of a chess master. He could see intelligence within those eyes. Politely refused the offer, Harry took a few steps forward, sitting down in the lone leather chair on his side of the desk.

"Beautiful night isn't it? You hear that?" Silence. "The stage is set." Chang started, rubbing his hands.

"Let's get down to the main point of tonight. You and I both know what we want, but we first have to settle a price. In this case, you have what I want, and I have what you want. We can negotiate this like experienced business men, or we can pamper along like little two year old boys and look at the clouds all night. Your choice."

Chang looked at Harry, and he felt a strong aura surround the man. "Very well. The tablet." He folded his hands on the desk, and stared straight into his eyes. "Made by the tenth dynasty, in which Pharaoh Ramses the third ordered himself a message, promptly telling his priests that Osiris had given him a controversial message in a dream. I have done my best to uncover its hidden depths and secrets, but four lines of mysterious symbols did nothing to even giving me a clue of its description, baffling even my archaeologists and scientists in the lab."

"Is it hieroglyphics?" Harry asked, putting what he knew of the Egyptian past up front.

"No, or Dr. Frederick of Germany would've informed me. But to my wonder, it still baffles me to even wonder why you, a real estate entrepreneur of America would want his hands on a useless old tablet from ancient Egypt. If your interests are to donate it to any museums in which hope would by any chance they would solve it, then I would ask you to not waste your money here for I will do it myself."

"It is not in my interests to donate it to a museum, for I have my own personal uses of it. I have a very keen wanting of ancient artifacts to be put up for display in my beach side mansion."

"Very well. We shall discuss the price."

The two men sat wavering the monstrous price of the artifact, until an agreement was made. Promptly, the two shook hands.

"Henry." Calling Harry by his first name to lure him into a case of familiarity, used to seal the deal. "It has been an honor doing business with you, as always."

"The tablet?"

Chang pressed a button underneath his desk, and a tall stocky man wearing a dark suit came out from the side office door. He had white gloves on, and in his hands, wrapped in a velvet purple cloth, was what Harry guessed to be the tablet.

Carefully, the man gently placed the package onto the desk, in the middle between Harry and Ricky Chang, before slowly pushing aside the velvet cloth, revealing its prize inside.

"Feel free to look and touch it while I get the paperwork ready." Mr. Chang offered, although he eyed Harry with a mysterious stare. He pulled out a long typed up agreement from his desk and signed his signature onto the bottom, waiting for Henry Palmer to finish his inspection.

Harry picked up the tablet, and was seen to make subtle movements like tap the edges of the clay tablet or wave a hand over the bottom cautiously. Finished, he looked back up at Mr. Chang.

"This is a very fine piece." He said as he released his grip on the tablet and watched calmly as the priceless artifact crashed into the marble floor and shattered into uncountable pieces right before their eyes. Gasps were heard from the door that was once locked.

"Harry!" Ginny ran to her undercover husband's side and clutched his right arm. "What in _heaven's_ name are you doing?!" She whispered furiously into his ear. Harry didn't flinch, his gaze now directed at Mr. Chang.

"Do not worry yourself Mrs. Palmer, your husband has an extremely keen eye." Ricky Chang said smoothly.

"I knew it all along." Harry's now very grave voice broke the buzzing atmosphere.

"Harry?" Ginny looked up at his face, pleading to know what happened.

"To have such an artifact located on a yacht, where it had a high chance to be stolen. How you would look nervously at the harbor every few minutes. And surely such a large negotiation would attract other members of the underground." He thought back to the yacht that was spying on them a few minutes ago. "You're too smart for that Ricky."

"When you came aboard, you did not bring any appraiser with you. I needed to know if you had the firm intent on receiving such an artifact of mystery. Even with its mysterious text, scientists and governments all over the world want to decipher its code, because if the rumors are true, unimaginable riches beyond your wildest dreams lay somewhere. And the treasure map..."

"Is what I'm looking for. Where is the tablet now?"

Mr. Chang coughed. "Walk steady my friend. We are now being under surveillance by sixteen different triad leagues. Three from the air by satellite, eight waiting for your return by the docks, four have managed and unsuccessfully tried to send their best member to stow away on this yacht. I found one more triad gang, that yacht by the harbor."

A long silence passed as Gloria walked calmly to her husband's side. "Your tablet is currently in an armored van heading towards my son's casino in downtown Kowloon."

Harry stared at the majestic neon colored skyscrapers across the harbor.

Mrs. Chang then pulled an envelope from her purse, and promptly handed it to Ginny. "Take this to the Pentium Dragon and hand it to Andy, my eldest son. There, he will transaction the deal and we shall leave to our business." She looked at Harry. "Again, you have impressed me Mr. Palmer." She smiled, giving Harry a sly look that made Harry worry that she she knew something he didn't. "Take care of Rachel."

"I shall have the captain take us to Kowloon. There, a limo shall await your arrival and promptly bring you to the Pentium Dragon."

"What about the payment I owe you Ricky?"

He shook his head. "None is needed. We both have an excess amount of money that could not be all spent in a century. What is the need to get any more?"

Harry grinned at his friend, wrapping an arm around his undercover wife as she snuggled into his side. "It has been an honor doing business with you."

"And may many more come. Hopefully you can keep up with my way of business." Mr. Chang's eyes twinkled mischievously.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Harry and Ginny sat within the confines of their limousine, looking curiously outside at the passing markets with their sparkling lights and a mass of pedestrians.

"Having fun?" Harry asked, taking off his suit coat and wrapping it around her bare shoulders. Ginny sighed.

"The Chang's are quite an unusual couple."

Harry laughed. "I think we are too."

"Do you?"

"Mmmhmm..."

"Why do you say so, _honey_?" Her sultry stare momentarily caught Harry off guard.

"Well, I know how sometimes wives tell embarrassing stories of their spouses." He sent a pessimistic glance at Ginny, which made her giggle.

"Oh" She laughed, before adding in slyly. "Maybe...I might have slipped something..."

"Well you see, since I absolutely _knew_ you were going to try to put yourself superiorly above me." He jokingly puffed out his chest, making Ginny laugh as she pulled on his tie to bring his body closer to hers. As they cuddled in the heat of the limo, Harry, feeling mischievous, decided to break the news. "I _may _have slipped out the time when you sent me that valentine in your first year."

Ginny's eyes grew wide and she jumped in her seat, almost leaping out of Harry's arms. "WHAT?" She roared, the blood quickly rushing to her face, imagining the look on Mr. Chang face as he heard the story from Harry. Was that the reason he gave her a smile during the meeting? That didn't matter anymore, as Harry was practically roaring with laughter, rolling around on his long leather limo seat.

"Eyes as green as a pickled toad." He mocked teasingly, barely able to breath.

"Fine." Ginny huffed, sliding her soft body length on top of his hard one. The new sensation of a lighter, smaller female on top of him immediately sobered Harry up. "You enjoy laughing don't you?" She remarked.

"Yep, I do."

"Well..." She maneuvered her body so she straddle his legs, holding him in place. "I shall grant you your wish."

"Wha – what are you doing?" His voice shown with a small degree of worry. Knowing Ginny...

He was not able to speak another word as Ginny firmly placed her two hands on either side of Harry's midsection and relentlessly began her tickle attack.

"No – stop!" Harry laughed, squirming under Ginny. "St – stop!" He laughed as she continued her slight torture on him, her soft laughter filling up the cabin of the limo, the outside world nonexistent to the two this moment.

They had no idea that they were being followed by a dark BMW, hidden from view.

* * *

Back on board the Princess, Mr. Chang stood on deck, hands clasped behind his back as he enjoyed the calm South China Sea breeze. His large armored convoy of bodyguards lingered nearby in their numerous yachts, lazily driving in an elliptical pattern around Chang's Princess. A butler walked up to him, and whispered something into his ear. The look on the his face explained it all. He clasped a wireless phone in his hand.

Ricky Chang picked up the phone, and held it to his ear. "This is Ricky."

"You have what I want." The cold voice answered back. Sighing, Chang motioned to one of his bodyguards to check up the area of the signal. It was probably someone who just wanted attention. He would be dealt with, imbeciles like them were not on Mr. Chang's good side.

"Tell me my friend, what do I have that you want? Money? Valuables?"

"Minutes ago, you entered a transaction with a certain foreign American businessman concerning a tablet."

Mr. Chang grinned coldly. "You are too late." He was about to hang up, before the voice cut back in, its strength doubled. But peculiarly, the mysterious voice showed no concern or desperation.

It chuckled cruelly into Chang's ear. "You don't understand the dangerous circumstance that you are in."

"Oh I think I do, I already sold it."

"Do you see your wife?"

Eyes widened, Chang spun in his position to look into the main cabin of his yacht. His beautiful wife was currently perched atop a cream colored sofa, legs curled beneath her, reading a novel. He sighed in relief. "You are one sick man."

"Oh, making assumptions already aren't we? Do you enjoy watching people die..._Ricky_."

"I've seen my due share, but justice prevails above all."

"My my, I'm talking to a philosophical old man. I am truly honored."

Chang was getting frustrated. The sleazy slimy voice on the phone was beginning to annoy him and the temptation to shoot the damned phone was currently a very imminent choice. "Get to the point."

"Fine." The voice continued lazily. "I have snipers in position to get a clear head shot of that pretty girl of yours."

"You lie, my guards are surrounding me."

"Let me demonstrate on a useless sacrifice." A slight splinter was heard, like a needle hitting wood. Then, a loud resounding thump was heard. Mr. Chang couldn't believe his eyes. His butler lay dead, blood oozing from the bullet hole between his eyes. Heartbeat quickening, he scanned the surrounding harbor.

"Where are you?"

"Ah, so I've finally gotten your attention. Look around you, at the dark harbor. Do you dare fight your own shadow?"

"Don't bring my wife into this, she has nothing to do with all of this."

"That isn't your choice is it? Besides, looking at your face gives me great pleasure. You are scared. Don't hide it behind your mask. You are along Ricky, and you know what I want, or there will be a tragic loss tonight."

"Then kill me instead." As much as Chang hated pleading, he was being forced into checkmate.

"Noble aren't we? Why do that, when I could let you live your life in despair for a few months before you do kill yourself. A self suicide, how will that look to your influence to the city of Hong Kong?"

A long silence passed.

"I am not a patient one." The voice warned. "Fine, say goodbye to your - "

"I'll dot it!" Ricky finally blurted out. "I'll do it...A message will be sent to my son, and you shall get what you want."

"And what you want, your wife's life, will stay with you. I enjoy doing business with you, maybe we can do this again."

"You – wish." Mr. Chang threw the phone into the water, the bodyguards on board having no indication on what was happening. A bodyguard walked towards Mr. Chang, holding a piece of paper grasped tightly in his grip.

"Everything alright sir?"

"Yes, thank you Woo. Did you track his location."

"No, but he left us a message." Handing the piece of paper to Chang, he read the scribbled words sent by code message.

_In any case that you deceive me in our deal, I have a hostage most important to you. The Peking International Vaults head treasure hunter is in a location where I only know. In other words...I have your son._

_Checkmate_.

"Send a alert message to my eldest son at the Pentium Dragon pronto."

"Yes sir."

As the bodyguard hurried off deck, Mr. Chang walked slowly into the warmth of the cabin. Gloria, noticing her husband's troubled expression immediately moved aside to allow room for him, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Ricky."

"Nothing." Chang lied, knowing he was being watched until his bargain of the deal was met. His mind worked, trying different illusions and elusive strategies to wiggle out of this mysterious individual's iron grasp. He had been dealt this before, but never had anybody succeeded in rooting out his family and putting two of the most important people in his life on near death circumstances.

The resounding question reverberated in his brain and troubled Chang deeply. Who was the owner of the voice, and why did he sound so familiar? He knew the triads would think better than to attack his family, for he fully declared himself an underground inactive and made amends with top triad leaders to ensure no hostile actions. They still kept an eye on him, but they wouldn't dare mess with a dormant volcano.

It was someone outside, someone with power, and contacts. Whoever it was, Mr. Chang had met his match.


	3. Casino of Dragons

**Chapter Three: The Dragon's Breath

* * *

**

The Rolls-Royce limo swerved to a stop, as Harry and Ginny both swayed to one side. Had not Harry's hand been around herwaist, Ginny would be on the floor at the moment. Both breathed a sigh of relief as their world came spinning back to them. Rubbing his head, Harry scooted over to the front of the limo and pressed the intercom button, wanting a word with his driver.

"Driver, that stop was a bit rough. Be more careful next time." Harry readjusted his glasses which hung askew off its place. The driver immediately answered, his voice sounding worried.

"My utmost apologies Mr. Palmer. We have hit a traffic jam."

Harry groaned. He should have seen this coming. Driving into the middle of a populated city, right in the middle of the Night Festivals. Like all other large cities around the world, Hong Kong never slept, no matter what the day, time, or forecast shown. Harry could sense his partner's gaze on him. Looking over, he saw Ginny slowly come over to his side by the intercom in the front of the limo's passenger area.

Harry closed the intercom, before leaning back and pressing a dark button downwards, before the tinted large passenger window slowly descended into the door. Popping his head out into the streets, Harry saw that his driver was not lying. The hot city air blew into his face, as hundreds of red Toyota cabs started honking their horns. The drivers here were crazy, maneuvering their small cars in between the smallest of spaces. If the stereotypical phrase of "Asians can't drive" ever caught on, that would be proven wrong.

Driving within the city was probably one of the toughest tasks to be done by a car. Drivers didn't often stay in lanes. In a traffic jam like this, Harry saw a few cars slowly move towards a nook and skillfully drive their way forward a few inches.

A taxi driver's ambition was very arrogant at times. Even if it meant screeching your car against another just for a few inches. Not wanting to judge fate or getting decapitated by an oncoming car, Harry swerved his head back into the limo and closed his tinted windows.

Immediately, he could feel the cool air conditioner of the limo spreading through him. Ginny sat back in her seat, brushing a few strands of stray burgundy red hair behind her ear.

"Looks like we're right in the middle of rush hour." She said absentmindedly, smiling at Harry. Then, pouring some red wine into a crisp glass, she extended the glass to Harry after taking a drink. Harry gratefully sipped the wine, eager to get the dryness out of his mouth.

"Mr. Chang should be calling his son at the moment." Harry took another sip of his wine. "Then, we can obtain that ruddy tablet and get out of here." Ginny's face faltered a bit, before she looked out the window.

Harry regretted how his reply sounded like. She might have took it the wrong way, that he didn't want to spend time with her.

"Look...Ginny." She looked at him, her face showing puzzlement. "After this is all over, I'll treat you to a vacation...anywhere you would like." Her face immediately brightened up.

"Really Harry?"

"Really...so where would you like to go?"

"To where every woman wants to go to in her lifetime."

Harry felt puzzled. Then, it occurred to him. "Paris?" No answer was needed. "I'll get it booked immediately Ginny. After all of this we've went through, I think you deserve one. It's Christmas, a very belated one."

"That would be wonderful Harry." Harry grinned at his female partner before looking back out the windows. Pedestrians were walking across the roadways with no care in the world of their common sense. Partially because the cars were probably driving at one mile per year, and the other; well...this was China.

People would often walk by their limo and try to peek inside, trying to catch a glimpse of the occupants inside the limo. It was human curiosity. If you saw a limo come your way, would you look through the windows trying to see who it was? Harry nearly snorted. Total dark tinted windows, made for special purposes; Rolls Royce cars were probably one of the most expensive in the world, and for good reason. You could definitely look outside the car, but the people on the outside have no chance of seeing what's inside. It's all in the justification of privacy.

"It's a wonderful night Ginny, and the casino should be a few blocks away. Care to go for a midnight stroll around downtown?" Harry looked overhead at the long outstretch of skyscrapers through the sun roof. Wires hung overhead; plastered to the wires were large poster boards with Chinese words inscribed into them . Ginny stared at Harry, beaming.

"I would love to go." Harry chuckled. There was nothing better to do, besides staying within this small concubine of space and waiting out a never ending traffic jam. Downtown Kowloon was known for its' street shopping centers. They had almost everything related to Chinese culture, all included within the small shops.

It was a fine, peaceful night, with lots of people frolicking around the streets. _What the heck,_ thought Harry. He never liked going on shopping sprees, unless a new type of broom came out. But spending the time with Ginny, it was well worth it.

Opening the limo door, Harry stepped out, followed by his excited undercover wife. They had time to spare. Just calmly walk the extra three blocks to the casino, and make the deal. It was that simple. It was supposed to be...

* * *

Locke and his men stopped their car immediately. _Car jam...just my luck_. Maneuvering his black sedan to the side of the road and parking permanently,he switched off the engines and stuck up three fingers to his two men sitting in the back seat. 3, their eternal code for 'change of plans.' The dark haired Triad master turned to his two assassins. 

"Find the two targets and follow them. Don't spook them out...or we're done for...literally." The two assassins nodded, before stripping of their black sweaters and gloves, and replacing their clothes with regular civilian ones. Locke wore the same. Black sweater with black, khaki pants. This was his style, and nobody made him change that.

All three secret organization members stepped out of their car and immediately began the search.

"There's a nice young woman with red hair..." The group master Locke smirked. "She shouldn't be that hard to find. Watch out for her companion though. Deadly...and smart as hell. Once you find them, call me." He held up his Nokia cell phone and promptly disappeared into the crowd.

The two assassins swiftly divested themselves and went in search of a Rolls-Royce limousine.

* * *

Ginny smiled as she walked through the lively streets of Hong Kong, with Harry following right beside her. He was considerably taller than any man on the streets, which made him stick out; although definitely not in a bad way. The neon lights emitted from the monstrous buildings clashed with his emerald eyes, making them light up with a flare. Ginny looked up, deeply mesmerized by the mysterious color of those beautiful emerald eyes. 

Harry, noticing her stare, looked down at Ginny and smiled lopsidedly. "Something wrong?"

"Oh...n-nothings wrong. Why do you ask?"Replied Ginny, feeling her face redden slightly.She looked towards a nearby small shop. "Look Harry," she pointed to the window filled with clothes trying to change the conversation. "Let's go in there and look around." Ginny grabbed Harry's hand, not expecting the sudden flare electricity flowing through her veins.

"Let's," He replied, giving Ginny as kiss on the back of her hand. That certain part of her hand tingled, as she was led by Harry towards the shop just off the street.

Walking into the shop, an immediate blast of cool air conditioning hit the couple in the face. Special Chinese air conditioners stood like rectangular boxes that stood long side up from the ground. At the very top of the five foot air conditioner was its passage of air. The place where the jet of cool air wisped out into unsuspecting guests' faces.

China's form of major air conditioning. It was not a whole system of passages and overhead sockets. It was just one large machine pumping out cool air by the entrance of a shop. The hot night air usually irritated civilians, who often walked side by side to other civilians; jammed into the streets. They enjoyed walking right into a shop and feeling that blast of crisp cool air hit them right where it needed. A few seconds in heaven.

"You know...you really don't need any protection on the streets. Crime rates here are astonishingly low."

Ginny looked surprised. "Really?"

Harry chuckled.

"If you do something, how are you going to escape..." Harry gestured his head over to the outside streets where people were literally packed together. "Also," He continued. "The Chinese do not allow their citizens to arm themselves with guns. The only people allowed to have weapons are registered security guards, police officers, and the army."

"Who do you ask to know all of this?" Ginny asked, noticeably impressed. Absentmindedly, she began to rub Harry's strong arm, hugging her body to it.

Harry's voice wavered, as he felt her soft hand caress his forearm. _The things that woman does to me..._ He thought. Quickly clearing his mind and composing himself, Harry thought of the next words to say carefully. "I learned most of this from my mentor, Mr. Lee." The look in Harry's eyes showed off great rispect. "He's taught me everything that I need to know. And a bit more. Ever since I went to the Rocky Mountains, my perspective on life has changed greatly."

Deep inside, Ginny felt her heart drop like stone. _She_ had been the reason that Harry had left England in the first place. Her fiery flare of anger got the better of her, as she hurt Harry deeply that night at the Burrow, two years ago.

Sensing the drop of enthusiasm in Ginny, Harry looked down upon her face and brushed a lock of hair back from her eyes. He knew what she was thinking.

"It's not your fault Ginny," He spoke with earnest concern. "Misunderstandings, and the whole lot of rubbish. We were both in a bit of a mess."

"I sincerely regret what I said to you that night Harry. I wasn't thinking...and that war you had with Voldomort...knowing every single night that you had that chance to leave this world...to leave everything good that you've done for us...it was unnerving." There was one part that she had left out. _If you left this world...I don't know what I would do._

Harry rubbed that back of his neck, dumbfounded. "Well errr...danger has it's way of finding me." He was surprised when Ginny launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. She looked up, her eyes wavering with worry.

"So you forgive me?" Her eyes searched his for the answer. Harry gave an easy smile.

"Ginny...I forgave you years ago."

A small smile crept upon her pretty face. Harry had trouble keeping eye contact with her. The small blush on her face, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling in the florescent lights of the store, and that soft body length hugging against his own.

"Well..." Harry managed to stammer out. "In the Buddhist's way of saying...forgiveness is the way to enlightenment."

"And what is the Buddhist's charm for luck?"

Harry looked towards a plump Buddhists statue sitting on the third shelf to his left, searching for an answer.

"You rub the belly of the Fat Buddha?"

* * *

Locke rushed past numerous Chinese pedestrians, all walking calmly around the crowded streets, occasionally window shopping around. _Damn crowd,_ Locke thought. _There's too many people here for my liking._

Inwardly pressed, Locke thanked God that his targets were Caucasian. With the conclave of Chinese walking around, and with his missions usually involving other Chinese Triad lords, he had a hard time fathoming them out from the crowd. As a new style of Chinese pop hit the streets, blasting its tune towards the walking crowd, The Triad master quickened his pace, occasionally looking in windows, trying to figure out where his targets were.

Grown up as an orphan in the populated streets of Shanghai, with his mother giving her life bringing him in the world; Locke never had the real life experience of having some one actually care for him. Too sick to even look at his only son, and now having no wife anymore, Locke's father donned him as a shame to the family. He left the hospital...and his only son. Two minutes into life, the young baby was already parent less, sick, and deathly underweight.

A premature baby born into the world...with no parents...no care for...and _no_ chance of life. Given that information to the doctors at the hospital, they gradually gave up on the slowly dying baby in their care...leaving him lying, grasping for air...at the crib located in the room corner.

Locke was never a person who cried...even as a baby, where every inch of his tiny body was in pain. That was because he never could cry. The pain was so overwhelming to him...that all he could do was hold on for dear life.

He was the quiet one.

The only machine in the crib annually fed air to Locke's tiny lungs...in hopes of giving him that one chance to live. China's staggering population left doctors to mingle upon the overwhelming number of patients they receive each day. The dying baby never got his needed attention.

That night, the only thing that kept the slowly dying Locke's life...was the voice of his mother. _Live...do what you were brought on Earth to do._ The soothing words of his mother in his heart was the only factor that kept him breathing.

Doctor's checked on the young baby the next morning, holding a dark blue blanket that would be used to carry the dead Locke away. To their utter astonishment and surprise, the baby that they thought dead, was still living.

A living miracle, as thought by the doctors. In their decades of practicing medication, the doctors have never thought the circumstance could be more miraculous. Born almost two months prematurely, and weighing a deathly 4 ounces, the young baby had a slim chance to no chance of living. Once his father left the hospital...some angry nurses would quote "and slim just walked out of the building."

He was taken to a local orphanage, next to nearly one hundred other boys. An all boy's orphanage...at the outskirts of the city. There...Locke learned the extreme meaning of life given to him. He learned to live with what life gave him. Slowly and surely...our young man began to understand.

For fourteen years, Locke has grown to be a calm boy...with the air of confidence striving around him. He was smart, but in a silent kind of way. Doing math works and equations...he would be the last one to raise his hand, but he would be number one in the class at grades. Diverting himself to Buddhism at the age of ten, the words 'eternal' and 'peace' came into mind.

He began reading books under the one tree at the orphanage back yard, while all other kids jumped around the dirty grounds and often picked fights with each other. The orphanage caretaker predicted that their young Locke would be the most successful in life.

How right they were...but for different reasons.

At the age of fifteen, Locke was forced into the army of China...being drafted as 'ready of age to serve his country.' The People's Liberation Army (PLA) was started in 1955 to support its' communist movement. At first, it was often called the 'Red Army,' the same thing as their neighbors up to the north. The Chinese Army would often train with the Soviets at the time, with both governments strictly communist.

This was where his life started to become corrupted. Starting out as a regular foot soldier, Locke grew in the ranks quickly, but for all the wrong reasons. Fairness, peace, and equality were thrown out of the window, along with his Buddhist ways.

In a world of machinery, guns, and testosterone powered men, the world of peace and quiet were now dead. Quickly growing in the ranks to become the field lieutenant for one full core, Locke now had nearly 26,000 men at his disposal. His only superior was the general commander of the army. Power, money, and corruption lead ultimately to his downfall.

Four years of service later, the worst happened for Lieutenant Locke. Courted by the Army Senior command of attempts of molestation and sexual abuse to his fellow female companions, Locke was forever banished from his life of power and money, brought out as a shame to the Chinese Army.

Shattered, he went back to the street life, having lost everything in life. Now, he had no money, no power. He was just a regular individual, wandering the streets of Shanghai. That was...until one full year ago.

Having been in an alley fight with a gang of Shanghai mob members, he single handedly knocked out fifteen mobsters alone. Injured and weak, Locke managed to carry himself to a nearby arched bridge, and sat down upon the walls of the bridge. He noticed a man trailing him when he was limping to the bridge. That same man had followed him up to here, and was now standing right in front of Locke.

The man was definitely Caucasian, wearing an expensive suit and a clean cut attitude. His voice was clear and clarified, as if in a calm state. He had his hands in his pockets, clearly amused at just staring at Locke.

Being injured and too weak to fight, Locke could only question the man.

"What do you want. You've followed me all the way here."

"I've seen how you fight. It is quite impressive if I might say." He responded with a slight accent.

"What I do is none of you business." Locke curled up into a fetus position as slight splatters of rain started to shower upon the city. The man didn't move, having no care of getting his suit wet.

"I understand what you've been through Locke." The name sent shivers down his spine as Locke looked up, apparently spooked.

"H-How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot of things, especially about your past."

"You know nothing." An evil chuckle was heard.

"Parent less...having been left at birth by your father. You're an _orphan_." He spat out these words, every one of them felt like a knife through Locke's system. "The once great and powerful Lieutenant, now reduced to _this_." Locke's eyes grew wide.

The man looked down at the pitiful creature trying to keep himself warm from the now heavy shower. His torn street clothes stuck to his still lean body like an extra skin. His hair was long, black, and unruly and he looked as if he hadn't shaved for years. The man sighed, feeling the rain soaking up his black suit and overcoat.

"How do you know this?" Cried out an outraged Locke. The man simply smiled.

"I know a lot of things."

"You didn't answer my first question. What do you want." The man looked around, before staring back at Locke again.

"I am simply asking for your services. I'm giving you a _second chance_ at life." The orphan's eyes grew wide again as he stared into oblivion. A second chance at life, one he desperately needed.

"In your current miserable state," he continued. "I am willing to finance _you_ and _your life_. I am a man with more than enough money to do that. But...there is no such thing as too much money...or too much power. Come with me." He extended his hand.

"_I will show you the path to take_..."

Slowly crawling up to a standing position, Locke managed to grip the extended hand. He had accepted this, and in his mind...he knew that he could _no_ mess this chance up knowing that this was his _last_ chance.

"Thank you sir...you are a _god_." The man smirked dreadfully, as thunder cackled in the background.

"_I know I am..."

* * *

_

Locke shifted his angles, moving towards the other side of the crowded Hong Kong streets. His new master had taken him to a whole new field. This wasn't the rough streets of Shanghai anymore. This was Hong Kong...home of ruthless mobsters and triad leaders along with astounding rich businessmen all wanting a piece of power.

It was almost a year now...since that fateful meeting on the bridge. He considered himself a mercenary...killing for money. He would do anything...for a fair price.

His master had given him strict rules in this hunt.

_Do not kill until he has what I want. Then...bring him to me...and his companion...dead or alive._

Locke would follow the rules as if they were the rules of God. This was a life or death situation and Locke's record for his hunts...no mistakes. He planned fully to keep that record. Now, finally grown into that position of power...other Triads seeked his attention...paying him any amount to work for them.

Locke would never accept their offers. He was loyal to his master, _the one that gave him the second chance._ Also...his master always paid more money, and always gave him what he asked.Checking on his midnight black Nokia phone, Locke noticed that his two foot men had not called back yet.

Having the services of two assassins quickly simplified things. He had two men at his disposal. If he had to sacrifice them...he would do it...carefully. His master had no need for his two men. Just him, andthe targets.

The crowd on the streets thickened...as the night became older. Walking by a nightclub...Locke caught a glimpse of young girls wearing clothes that left little to the imagination. A powerful stir of lust came into his system, as he felt long lost desire cloud his judgement.

Then, his master's voice was heard. _No Locke. Women were your downfall. Don't make the same mistakes again._

He smirked. He still had lust...but that could wait until after the job was finished. Hong Kong had its' share of Madame's, and Locke had all the money he needed from his recent mercenary jobs. He had money...that was all he needed. Nothing else mattered.

Shaking his head from the desirable thoughts, he looked one last time into the club, staring at some of the women with a sneer on his face. He ouwld have his 'fun'.He felt his Nokia phone ring. Quickly, he flipped it open barked into the receiver.

"Locke here."

"Sir, we have located the limousine."

"Rolls Royce?" There was a moment of silence.

"Rolls Royce confirmed."

"Excellent men...wait until I arrive. We will trail this limousine to its' destination. Then, _unleash hell_."

He snapped the phone close, before walking in the direction of his pocket GPS system. Another advantage for working for his master. He was provided with all the equipment needed for the hunt. Every one of his men's cell phone's held a tracking system that sent back signals to the main computer...Locke's GPS pocket system.

His men were two blocks away...a small distance in Hong Kong. Quickening his pace, Locke prepared himself for what was to come.

_He would need it._

* * *

Ginny smiled to the cashier, who was a stout little man with a balding head, wearing particularly thick glasses. She had bought herself a lavish ethnic form fitting Chinese white silk dress, with an endearing slit that ran up the side, showing off her delicious long legs. 

Harry was outside at the moment, asking a young couple of how to get to Mr. Chang's casino, _The Pentium Dragon._ The little cashier man handed the bag of her purchases over, before sliding Harry's credit card from across the table. Ginny thanked the man in her best Chinese, the little 'thank you' (Shie Shie) that she had learned from Harry earlier on, and bowed her head a little.

The cashier man just nodded his head, not taking his eyes off of Ginny. The redhead noticed his stare, as she felt goosebumps on her arms. Rubbing them, she headed for the entrance, where she would reunite with Harry. Then a thought came upon her mind. _Was there a changing room nearby? _

Right before she was out the entrance, the cashier man tapped Ginny on her back. She turned towards him, a confused look etched on her face.

"Miss. There's a fitting room upstairs, if you would like to try on your new dress." Ginny smiled. It felt as if the cashier had read her mind. The dress excited her, as Harry had not seen her buy it. _His eyes would practically pop out of his sockets,_ Ginny thought,.hiding her smile.

"Thank you. Where is it?"

The cashier gestured his right arm towards the back of the room. "Follow me Miss."

The two walked towards the back, passing numerous couples shopping together buying the newest style of clothing. At the back of the room, there was a single stairway leading up. The cashier smiled to Ginny, before walking away stiffly.

The redhead looked up at the long winding stairway. It was dark, as if the lights were cut on purpose. A part of her screamed to not go up there, but looking around, she decided that the atmosphere of the store seemed happy enough.

Ginny was just about to walk upstairs with her bag, before a pair of strong arms held her. A new sensation of shock shook over her body, as Ginny frolicked around in the man's grip.

He spoke in her ear. "Ginny, it's me...Harry." The soothing voice calmed down her, as she turned around to face Harry, his arms still snug around her waist.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"The fitting room is right upstairs. I want to try on my new dress." Ginny noticed Harry's lips curve into a smile, as he looked up the stiarcase.Then suddenly, his arm tightened around her waist and he began to move towards the front of the store, his expression grave.

"Harry! What in the world-" Once the two reached outside, the hot Hong Kong air breathed onto Ginny's soft skin like a dragon's breath. Harry put a finger upon her lips, silently telling her to follow him. Once a few blocks away from the store, Harry finally opened his mouth.

"I'm sorry Ginny, for not explaining things."

"I'm lost Harry. Why did you drag me out of the store like that?" There was a long silence.

"I was suspicious."

"Suspicious, of what?"

"Those stairs." Ginny almost snorted had this not been Harry's voice. Growing up with this man, she knew that Harry's instincts were almost _always_ right.

"Was there something wrong with those stairs?"

Harry's eyes were steely, as he stiffly stood there, the night wind dancing with his unruly raven hair. "Have you got any idea of what is on the other side of those stairs?" Ginny's expression turned to confusion,

"A fitting room?" Ginny felt herself as if the stairway was suspicious, although she had no idea why. China wasn't the best kept country in the world, so she did not expect five star interiors for every store, especially a small family owned one.

Harry shook his head, sighing a bit. "Let me ask you this Ginny. Ever been captured before, bound, and sold as a slave?"

"...Harry?"

"Please answer my question Ginny."

"...No I haven't."

"That stairway would've been your first time."

"...What Har--"

"Once you would have reached the top, you would've been bound by two men. The rest, I'm sure you know what happens..." Harry wrapped a protective arm around Ginny's slender form, puller her in towards his warmth.

"Human Trafficking. An illegal act of the market of slaves...quite popular amongst Asian countries. I had the feeling that the cashier was looking at you with an unfamiliar look in his eyes. I'm glad that I got there just in time. Oh Ginny, if you would've went up those stairs, I would've lost you forever."

"Promise me one thing. This is a foreign land, with unfamiliar people. I want you to trust your senses."

I trust _you_ Harry." He let out a sigh of relief, before giving her a dazzling smile.

"We're here." Harry remarked gesturing with his head towards the left. Ginny turned towards that direction, and gasped.

Rising nearly one hundred stories from ground zero, _The Pentium Dragon_, casino and hotel stood magnificently, towering over its' nearby neighbor skyscrapers. The outside of the building was outlined with a neon green light, while large searchlights sat perched on the ground, sending huge amounts of concentrated light up into the calm skies, attracting attention.

It's massive Victorian Colonial styled windows were the star feature of the upper 90 stories of levels, as some of the rooms showed off their yellow lights, clashing remarkably with the green neon ones. It looked ravishing.

A large fountain of light colored water rose fifteen feet into the air, before straining towards all directions, forming a mist that slowly progressed towards the grand front doors of the Casino. Numerous expensive BMW's and limos drove up the circular pathway towards the entrance. People dressed in formal attire began sifting through the doors, each being checked off by the hotel security system.

Ginny stared in wonder at the behemoth skyscraper. "Wow."

"Looks like our younger Mr. Chang is having a party tonight..." Harry looked around at the large crowd of wealthy couples flocking to the front entrances, being checked off a list by a few finely dressed security guards.

Harry groaned. _This complicated things a bit.

* * *

_

Locke arrived to where his GPS system pointed them to. Right into the center of the massive traffic jam. There, on the edge of the sidewalk, he saw his two men, keeping an eye on the limo like two hawks awaiting for the kill.

They noticed Locke's presence, before slightly bowing towards him.

"Where is the limo?" Locke asked in a straightforward voice. The men both gestured towards a midnight black Rolls Royce Limousine currently jammed right between two red Toyota cabs. The mercenary scanned his surroundings. Hundreds of people were crossing the road at the moment, so walking straight towards the limo would not seem suspicious to an untrained eye.

He motioned to his men to trail behind him ten paces away. There was a crowd waiting at the edge of the long sidewalk, ready to cross. Once the signal hit, a mass of people began to cross freely towards the other side of the road, weaving themselves between hundreds of jammed cars.

Locke maneuvered himself towards the black Limousine, before waiting for his men to get to their positions. He tried to peer in, but was unable to. The windows were tinted masterfully, as he could only see his dark reflection on the window. Silently, Locke cursed.

Rolls Royce cars were made special for reasons of privacy for their passengers. This was one thing that Locke hated to deal with.

"Are you absolutely _positive_ that this is the right car?"

"Positive sir, do you see another limo nearby?"

Locke felt his blood boiling. These men were only half as smart as he had expected. "You pricks!" He barked out. "Hong Kong is home to the largest number of Rolls Royce Limousines in the world! There are currently more that three thousand driving around town at this instance. Are you two telling me that you believe _this_ limo contains our targets out of that three thousand!"

The fast Chinese words hung in the air like a blade. Immediately, the two men tried to look into the limo, but to no prevail. Locke snorted. These guys were assassins, but possessed no common sense in cars.

"Tinted windows." He remarked to his men sarcastically. The two assassins found themselves sweating bullets. They were now lost, under the wrath of their leader.

"We've lost them."

"I know," Locke replied. "I do not believe that they are in this limo." Cars began to honk their horns, telling impatiently for Locke and his men to move off the road, before they turned into roadkill.

Once at the curb again, the mercenary gestured towards his men. This was a straight gamble with fate.

"Move along the sidewalks until we see another limo." _Here we go_ Locke thought. This was all or nothing. He was grasping at thin air now.

All seemed lost...especially his life.

_

* * *

_

Harry walked towards the front entrance with Ginny. Ginny didn't mind at all, happily weaving her slender arm around Harry's.

As they reached the front entrance past the magnificent glowing fountain, their shoes hit from stone to immediate marble. The security guard was dressed in a fine penguin suit, carrying a large clipboard, checking off names to the party list. Harry gulped. This would consider some brain work on his part.

As they moved towards the guard, Harry clearly spoke out his name.

"Henry Palmer."

To Harry's surprise, the guards' eyebrows rose so much that it practically disappeared beneath his hairline. Quickly, the finely dressed guard bowed his head, as if worshiping a god in front of him.

"Henry Palmer? _The_ Henry Palmer?"

Harry almost rolled his eyes, before whispering in Ginny's ear. "_Haven't I got used to this before_." Ginny giggled silently behind her hand, trying the best she could to keep a straight face.

"Yes, I hope I am." Harry replied to the guard who seemed to be idolizing him.

"My my, I have been honored. The real estate mogul in the west, who has a knack for making business and relationships amongst his peers the number one priority."

Harry tried to rack his brain for his recent deals with the Chang family. Then it hit. He looked at Ginny, who seemed as confused as he once was.

"I remember selling a large piece of land in California to this guy. I do believe his name was Andy. He seemed ecstatic for the purchase, for reasons that I have no idea of" Ginny nodded, showing her understanding.

"My boss has told me about your recent greatness, especially amongst us, the Chinese." His line of sight immediately set upon the beautiful woman beside Harry, wearing an elegant red satin dress that hugged her curves deliciously. She also wore a crispy cravat knotted around her pretty, thin neck, and carried a lightweight purse hidden amongst her arms.

"This must be your lovely wife." Ginny made sure to extend her hand towards the guard, before he gave her a kiss on the back of her gloved hand. The guard made sure as to not let his eyes stare at Ginny too long. "Please enjoy the party Mr. And Mrs. Palmer. It was an honor meeting you today."

Harry smiled lopsidedly, clearly amused. Then, gladly taking his undercover wife around her waist, he proceeded towards the main entrance foyer, where people were around, lazily commuting with others.

The strong wave of cool air from the advanced ventilation system chilled the couple down, as soft classical music danced in the background.

As Ginny walked in, guided by the warm hand of Harry's on her waist, she noticed that all the guests were Caucasian, clearly from the western hemisphere.

The main entrance room was at least three stories high, with two balconies stacked on top of one another. On the first balcony, a whole orchestra of string instruments played a concerto with the leading grand piano, spotlighted at the middle of the lavish marble room. Towering over the piano was a staggering 20 foot Christmas tree, that could've easily stood its ground compared to the ones in Hogwarts. The tree was extravagantly decorated by western Christan orbs and decorations.

Harry again leaned down towards Ginny's ear again, slightly smirking. "Well at least _some _of Hong Kong is celebrating Christmas."

Ginny could only stare at wonder around the room, nodding. The large chamber was decorated in the Roman arts. Columns rose at the sides of the room, bringing an imperial look along with the white marbled floors. At the end of the hallway, the main piece of art shown easing all attention away from the rest.

A large glass replica of a 40 foot Dragon weaved its way around the columns, held suspended nearly 15 feet into the air. The glowing chandeliers overhead radiated the glass, making it shine in a splendor of sparkles.

Harry saw a lump appear in the front of his chest area. Putting a hand over his chest, he felt a square shape materialize into his palm. Taking the small wooden shape from under his inner coat, Harry's heart seemed to have skipped a beat, as to see what his hand held.

There it was, gleaming in all its essential radiance, was the Christmas present that Harry received from Ginny. That little oval shaped locket that when opened, would reveal two moving pictures. On one side held a younger Harry, who was currently snoozing off in his picture, with his small circular shaped glasses hung askew. What was on the other side, gave Harry a small smile of recognition.

There, on the other side, sat a young Ginevra Weasley, holding a book to her chest, and staring straight at Harry with her chocolate eyes; seemingly mesmerized by them. Harry's lips curled into a smile, which caused a small blush to appear on the younger Ginny's face. Closing the locket and placing it the chain that held to it back around his neck, Harry placed the locket where it dangled, close to his heart.

Looking over at the now much more mature and beautiful counterpart, the real Ginevra Weasley. Harry couldn't help but feel a swell of attraction in his chest towards her, as she walked near his side, immensely immersed at admiring the large entry hall's magnificent arts.

"Thank you Ginny..." Ginny stopped in her tracks and faced Harry, wondering what in the world Harry was talking about out of the blue. He continued, gesturing to his heart. "For this..." He pulled out the locket once again.

Ginny felt an unsuspecting sense of happiness that Harry had taken her gift and actually wore it. She couldn't help but realize that her cheeks were coloring. What surprised her even more, was noticing that Harry's enchanting face was particularly close to hers, and she could feel his hot breath upon her cheeks.

His mysterious emerald eyes pulled Ginny in, and the girl willingly obliged, as she stepped closer. Softly and carefully, Harry lifted one of his warm hands, and lightly touched Ginny on the side of her face, tenderly stroking. Slowly and surely, his hand reached the bottom part of her chin, and very tenderly, he lifted Ginny's blushing face upwards, right in the line of his eyes. Her heart was racing. _Is this really happening?_

Harry's face inched downwards, slowly, as if testing the waters...his eyes showing tender care and love. Ginny's heart leaped into her chest. She started to stand on her tiptoes to reach his face, as the two agonizingly began to come closer to each other. Both breaths were ragged, as both closed their eyes, knowing of what was to come.

She felt his breath, and his loving, caring stare upon her luscious lips. The music suddenly disappeared from her senses, as did all other guests in the large room. It was only her and Harry, and the magnificence of the room, sparkling in magical splendor.

Silence.

Just as their lips were going to come together in a tender kiss...

"Oh my God! I can't believe you're here!"

Suddenly the music came back again, as did the chatters uttered from the other guests of the party.

Harry and Ginny both seemed shocked as they jumped and took a step backwards from each other. Harry regained his composure first, looking around to see who had disturbed them. He didn't see anyone.

"I'm down here..." Harry looked down, before putting a hand behind his head, embarrassed. The stout little man stood up on his tiptoes, wanting to shake Harry's hand. He started to speak in a raspy bumble bee voice that sounded like he had a mouse in his throat.

"Mr. Palmer! I cannot believe that you are _here_! Once I saw you, I decided that I must make myself appear in great concept to the great western businessman. It is such an honor Sir." He bowed low.

Harry's eyebrows rose. Being called 'Sir' by a man nearly twice your age was not the regular address. He shook the stout man's hand hesitantly.

"Pleasure Mr..."

The man immediately spoke out. "Mr. Winston at your service." He actively shook Harry's hand. After several moments, he didn't let go, still holding his hand like it was made of gold. "I specialize in the computer industry, making the new PCE chips for Cisco systems in San Jose, California."

"The computer industry huh? I'm terribly sorry Mr. Winston, but my area of expertise is in Real Estate, not computers."

"Yes, but my boss is very fond of your company, and would like to negotiate a land deal, the construction site for our new headquarters."

Harry looked over at Ginny, who had just regained her composure, looking intently at him. Immediately, Harry moved over to Ginny's side, and wrapped an arm around her frame. She felt oddly cold.

"Mr. Winston." The stout American looked up at Harry expectantly. "I am terribly sorry to say this, but it is a party here, is it not?" He nodded. "Then I would strongly suggest that business be discussed in special meetings, not when 400 other guests are around you. If you would like to negotiate a deal, please contact my Vice President." Harry reached over in his pocket and handed a card over to Mr. Winston.

Ginny almost nearly gasped at seeing what the card had written on it.

Mr. Winston looked sullen, before his eyes set upon Ginny. "Oh I'm sorry, did I disturb something between you two?"

Harry's head screamed. _Are you blind!_ Harry remained composed. "Have a good evening Mr. Winston."

And with that, they walked away. Mr. Winston looked down upon the business card that Harry gave him.

_It was blank..._

As Harry and Ginny began walking towards the end of the grand hall, Harry looked over at Ginny.

"You're cold." Ginny shivered, before rubbing her arms slightly.

"The air conditioner." She answered, looking up towards the air vents. Harry chuckled, before taking off his outer suit coat and wrapping it over Ginny's bare shoulders. Immediately, a warmth sensation surrounded the redhead, providing an unexpected comforting and protective feeling.

"American Chivalry?" She teased mischievously, as she leaned slightly upon Harry's broad shoulders.

He shrugged. "I rather think it's quite hot in here."

"Hot in here? Are you mad Harry?"

"Hey, I'm not the one wearing a strapless dress." Harry grinned teasingly as he brushed a strand of loose hair out of Ginny's face and placed it behind her ear.

"A woman has to make some sacrifices for looking good."

"I think you look beautiful Ginny, wearing anything."

Ginny felt silent, as she turned her head slightly away from Harry to conceal her smile of happiness. Harry looked around, trying to find a service person. He looked down at his chest, where the golden locket hung right in front of his forest green tie that complimented his emerald eyes.

"That locket looks good on you Harry." He beamed.

"Thanks, I enjoy looking ravishingly attractive once in a while." He joked. Ginny found this new aura of Harry rather inticing. He was always cute when he was a teenager. The good part about the older Harry was that he was attractive, and he knew it.

"I need to find the younger Mr. Chang." Harry piped in.

"Why didn't the senior Mr. Chang tell us anything about this party?" Harry smiled knowingly. He looked around, before whispering in Ginny's ear.

"_When does a son tell his father that he's having a grand party at his place...Know anyone?"_ Ginny thought for a moment. None of her brothers in their right minds would tell her father Arthur that they were going to have a huge party. Not Fred and George, they would probably be the last to tell. Ron would try to keep it a secret, unless Hermione took over the situation. Bill and Charlie were too independent to tell their father anything. That leaves Percy...but she doubted that the younger Mr. Chang would act like Percy in any way.

"Point taken."

Harry walked over to the front desk, checking his watch. 10:27 pm. It was getting terribly late, and once midnight approached, the streets would be infested with triads and mobs. Not a kindly situation to be taken upon.

As any Chinese host would be doing, the younger Mr. Chang would probably still be in his suite, getting ready for his grand announcement of welcoming all the guests at the ballroom. Harry needed to get his suite number. But How? He couldn't just try to barge into thousands of rooms, that would be horrendous.

Looking at the service woman at the front desk, he doubted that the service lady would give him the room number, not raising any suspicions. Quickly racking his brain for a plan, Harry shoved a hand in the pocket of his black slacks. He felt something. _That's it!_

Standing a safe distance away from the front desk, Harry gave Ginny a reassuring look before dialing the hotel number. The cell phone rang, before someone picked up.

"The Pentium Dragon, may I help you?" In every hotel, there was a back room where numerous operators would pick up calls.

"Yes, can you connect me to Mr. Chang's room. This is urgent." There was a long silence, as Harry's feet shuffled on the ground.

"Just a moment." There was suddenly a ringing on Harry's cell phone, indicating that the transfer of lines was made. Harry quickly headed for the frontal desk, he was on a time limit. He made sure to turn down the volume of his cell phone, before hiding it in his back pocket and gave the service lady at the frontal desk a warm smile.

She seemed to fluster a bit at his presence, before composing herself. "May I help you?"

"Yes, can you make a call to Mr. Chang's suite. This is urgent."

On Harry's cell phone, Mr. Chang's voice wafted through the air in an almost silent voice. "This is Mr. Chang...Hello? Wei?"

The service lady dialed the number onto a phone, and Harry got a peek at the system of numbers and letters.

_'SRM 224'_

The service lady waited for a moment, before frowning and putting the phone down back into its' place.

"I'm terribly sorry sir, but it seems that Mr. Chang is currently busy at the moment. His line is blocked." Harry gave the woman an easy smile.

"No problem...thank you."

The service lady seemed disappointed at herself as Harry walked away. At a safe distance from the front desk, Harry pulled his cell phone out from his back pocket, turned up the volume once again, and shut the cell.

Upstairs at Mr. Chang's suite, a fuming Andy Chang slammed the phone back down to its place, hearing nothing from his call.

Once Harry reached Ginny, he guided her to the elevators.

She seemed to want to head the other way. "Harry, I need to use the ladies room." Harry sighed. Silently, he whipped out a piece of paper and placed it into Ginny's hands. On it wrote:

_Suite Room 224, 22nd floor._

Ginny, come to that room as soon as you're finished. I'll deal with negotiations. Ginny nodded her head, showing her understanding. Quickly, she kissed Harry on the cheek, whispering 'good luck' into his ear, before walking briskly away towards the lavatories.

Touching his cheek, he felt a new vigor arise in his chest. With a new sense of confidence, Harry approached the tower elevators, before pushing the 22 key on the elevator switch board.

Slowly and smoothly, the elevator began to rise. Harry breathed in and out. He had brought the letter that Mr. Chang had given him, and something extra in his slack pocket in case things went terribly wrong.

A 'ding' indicated the stoppage at floor 22. Harry stepped out, looking around. There were only four suites on this level. Walking up to the fourth suite, Harry breathed one last calm breath before knocking on the door.

After a few painstaking moments, the door creaked open, showing two beady eyes.

"What do you want?" The tone was not warm in any way.

Harry racked his brain. If he asked to meet Andy, the guard would probably shut the door in his face, leaving him out of ideas, and out of options. If he tried to maneuver his way into the guards' brain by using occlumency, there would always be a slight suspicion amongst the guard as they would feel a tingly feeling in their brain when being put under that type of magic. The guard, feeling that he was in danger, would probably shoot Harry.

There was nobody around the hallways, giving Harry the impression that what Mr. Chang's guards wanted to do had to be for a reason. They could make up anything...with no witnesses.

Harry had one last option.

"The senior Mr. Chang has asked me to deliver this letter to his son."

The guard seemed to think a moment, before pulling out his magnum pistol, making sure Harry saw it.

"Make it quick." The door opened, allowing Harry to step into the suite.

The suite had an array of security, with five guards currently standing stone still around the room. All doors were closed, blocking off any entrance or exit except the one being guarded at the front where Harry had just stepped in. In the middle, the large living room of the suite where four white leathery couches sat. A large chandelier illuminated the room, showing off its splendor.

At the couches, sat Harry's target individual.

Andy Chang turned around and gave Harry a grim smile. At nearly five foot 10, he stood much taller than his father. He had his short black hair spiked up, like an array of pincers sticking out of his head. He wore two white gloves, along with a white flowing tuxedo with a red rose attached to his chest.

His face was grave and irritated. He had catlike eyes, sharp as a knife scanning Harry up and down. Immediately, he whipped to one of his guards.

"My cell phone is currently shut down is it not?" The guard nodded. Then he pointed to the phone. "Cut the line, I've recently just had a prank caller who refused to talk to me. He better hope I don't find him."

Harry shuffled his feet, knowing that he had called Mr. Chang a few minutes earlier.

"Who are you, and what business do you have in my suite? What guard let this person in?" The guard at the front door stood up stiff and bowed slightly.

"I did Sir. He..."

"I specifically asked you to shut the door on anyone wanting to interrupt my silence. Did you understand my orders?" Mr. Chang cut in, his voice sharp and rough. Harry looked at the guard, who seemed to have started to perspirate. He himself was starting to get a little scared in here.

Mr. Chang, sensing fear in Harry, whipped around and stood straight up to Harry, standing toe to toe. Even if Andy was five foot ten and had to look up at Harry, he looked and acted much taller.

"I'll give you two minutes to talk before I order my guards to throw you out the window."

Harry immediately reached into his dress shirt pocket, pulling out the envelope that the senior Mr. Chang had given him. He silently handed the letter to Andy, not speaking a word.

Grasping the letter, Andy tore open the envelope and read the letter with extremely quick speed. After exactly two seconds, his steely demeanor turned soft.

"You've met with my father?"

"Yes I have." Harry spoke, not willing to show any weakness in himself. Looking at Andy, he felt the younger Mr. Chang have a new sense of respect towards him. Quirking his eyebrow, Harry got straight down to business. _This guy must idolize his father_.

"This is about the tablet."

The whole room went silent. Andy stood there, taking off his white gloves.

"Guards, leave immediately." All five guards bowed to Mr. Chang, before leaving the room and preparing to stand guard at the frontal suite entrance. "Ah yes, the tablet. Come this way..."

Harry followed the younger Mr. Chang through the door on the east into a room that had a full view of the city. It was a breathtaking sight. What surprised Harry, was that he suddenly realized that this room was apparently the master bedroom, and what sat on the bed made Harry gulp.

Sitting there, staring lustfully and teasingly at Harry, were five beautiful exotic women, all wearing nothing but different colored night gowns. Mr. Chang immediately jumped onto the bed, causing several giggles from the women, before their slender hands began to massage every part of his upper body.

Harry stood there, dumbfounded. The exotic beauties gave Harry sultry stares, before whispering amongst themselves. Another round of giggles were heard.

"I'm terribly sorry for their behavior. My Mistresses get a bit _excited_ when they see a handsome man walk into the room."

_Wait a minute, _Harry thought. _Mistresses? Merlin, I'm in a cat suite._

"Mr. Chang. Are you sure that this is the _appropriate_ place to discuss business?" Andy chuckled, enjoying himself way too immensely.

"I'm positive. Now let's get down to business shall we?"

Harry groaned. _No wonder Andy didn't tell the senior Mr. Chang about this party...

* * *

_

Miles away at the harbor, the frantic senior Mr. Chang dialed and redialed his son's cell phone number. Gloria, his wife came over and patted him on his shoulders.

"Is Andy picking up?"

"No, my cherry blossom. I've been trying to call him for the last twenty minutes!"

"Try his hotel suite number." Mr. Chang nodded, dialing the _Pentium Dragons'_ hotel number. An operator picked up.

"'Ello? The Pentium Dragon." The voice sounded like it was mechanical, trained to speak this phrase anytime someone called.

"Yes, this is Mr. Chang, the father of your boss, please connect me to his suite room."

"One moment please..." There was a long silence, before the operator's voice came back again.

"I'm sorry Mr. Chang, but it seems that your son has cut all lines to his room. We can't get through."

Mr. Chang wiped his sweaty forehead, thanking the operator. Immediately, hehad another idea. Redialing the number, the same operator picked up again.

"'Ello? Pentium Dragon."The older Chang gave a reassuring look to his wife.

"Yes, please send a small letter to my son, from his father."

"One moment sir, we'll connect you to the front desk."

A few moments passed, before a lovely female voice was heard.

"How can I help --"

"Send me a small letter to my oldest son in suite room 224."

"Hold on while I get paper and pen sir." Gloria paced the yacht room, occasionally glancing at the phone. "okay sir."

The next few words that Mr. Chang spoke brought a cold spook into the service lady's voice. Once the small letter was finished, her voice came back on, this time wavering.

"Th-Thank you s-sir...We'll have th-this delivered immediately."

Putting down the phone, he sighed in relief. His son, Andy was considered one of the most dangerousindividuals around the downtown area. Whoever this _Silver Fang_ is, he would surely have to put up with the wrath of the younger, more hard-headed son.

_The game was on..._

_

* * *

_

Locke and his men searched the streets, walking a few blocks ahead. He called his men on the cell phone.

"Have you sight of another limo?"

"No sir." Locke cursed. While continuing to walk forward, he came upon a sight that seemed like heaven to him. Then, as if on cue, the assassin's voice registered on the voice again.

"Sir, we see something." Locke smile curved.

"Feast your sights on it. It's magnificent."

"Yes sir, it is."

"Get across the road and come to me immediately. I think I know where our targets are." He clicked off his cell and sneered at the building in front of him.

The magnificent sight of a parking garage. Numerous BMW's and Rolls Royce Limousines were parked inside. Their target had to have stopped here. What opened up Locke's eyes even more, was the sight of the _Pentium Dragon_ Casino.

_How could I have been so stupid!_ Locke thought. _Every wealthy Westerner in Hong Kong would come to this party._ He observed the guests walking towards the grand front entrance.

"We're here." The mercenary smirked, looking at his two men.

"We're getting into that party...one way or another." Gesturing at his men to quickly disembody themselves, Locke immediately reached under his shirt and pulled out a silenced .44 caliber pistol. His two men followed his lead, taking out silenced guns of their own.

"Come on men." He smirked. "_We're crashing this party..._"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Comments on anything?Good...Bad? Tell me by reviewing. 


	4. The Message

**Chapter 4: The Letter**

* * *

"Send me a small letter to my oldest son in suite room 224." 

"Hold on while I get paper and pen sir." Gloria paced the yacht room, occasionally glancing at the phone. "okay sir."

The next few words that Mr. Chang spoke brought a cold spook into the service lady's voice. Once the small letter was finished, her voice came back on, this time wavering.

"Th-Thank you s-sir...We'll have th-this delivered immediately."

Putting down the phone, he sighed in relief. His son, Andy was considered one of the most dangerous individuals around the downtown area. Whoever this _Silver Fang_ is, he would surely have to put up with the wrath of the younger, more hard-headed son.

_The game was on...

* * *

_

"We're here." The mercenary smirked, looking at his two men.

"We're getting into that party...one way or another." Gesturing at his men to quickly disembody themselves, Locke immediately reached under his shirt and pulled out a silenced .44 caliber pistol. His two partners followed his lead, taking out silenced guns of their own, and occasionally snarling like wild animals ready for a hunt.

"Come on men." He smirked. "_We're crashing this party..._"

* * *

Harry stood at the front of the large master suite bedroom, his eyes wide at the sight of the current display of business dealing situations. Never in his life had he expected such an abruptness in a usual private area. He had been in deep penetrating rooms that seemed to have walls that increasingly grew closer to you. He had been in rooms filled with men displaying lethal weapons, cleverly showcased on their large walls. He had been in rooms where several dozens of bodyguards stood at the ready, hands fully positioned upon the trigger of their gun in case anything 'funny' happened. 

If he thought that those meetings were intimidated, he was now sadly mistaken. Andy seemed comfortable around women, something that Harry had no such luck in life. Standing, being showcased in front of five of them was just heart wrenching, with an amused business partner observing nearby, casually taking a sip of his shaken chilled martini, complete with an olive tang to boost excitement to his system.

Harry quickly concluded that Andy took his stifling business meetings as a game, a test of will, or concentration, if that was the better word. For years, men that often came to meet him to discuss certain importances on their deal would have their eyes glued on one of his mistresses, muttering unstop and occasionally babbling about nothing. They were made into humps of dung.

The Chang family enjoyed performing their deals as _tests_ to impress them. Men with strong will, determination, and strong concentration were _worthy _of owning their prized items.

Now was Harry's turn.

His green eyes bore into every woman's eyes, and finally landing upon Andy's. Momentarily stalled in speech, he quickly registered in his mind that the tables were not turned in his direction.He would have to turn them so that they were in his direction. _If this was a game, then Harry was fully ready to play it._

First, he needed to get Andy, one on one. But how?

Harry looked over every aspect of the room, his mind searching for that one small chance.

"Mr. Chang, I hope that my presence in this room does not bother any of your beautiful mistresses..." Harry turned his head towards the woman curled up against Andy Chang, making sure that he made intense eye contact with every one of them.

_The plan was formed._

He responded with casual glee, smiling wickedly back at Harry. "Not at all Mr. Palmer, isn't that right my beautiful peach blossoms?"

The woman nodded enthusiastically, giving him sultry smiles that expressed innocence and grace. They sat with their backs up straight in an elegant way, with their arms crossing in their laps. Immediately, they turned their attention back on Harry, watching with interest as he sifted a hand through his messy dark locks. Never in their lives had they seen such an interesting young man walk into the room that Andy had interest in. They studied his every movement.

This man had that feature of ease expressed on his sharp face, his mesmerizing emerald eyes glancing occasionally at them.

Harry sat down in the nearest lounge chair, making sure to find the largest one possible and plopping his weight upon it comfortably. He sat down, andmade sure to loosen his tie so that it hung loosely around his neck, before smiling at his company perched upon the lofty bed.

"You don't mind, do you?" Harry asked, his attention more to the women than to Andy. "If you are all in a casual state, then I shall have the comfort of having mine."

The younger Mr. Chang replied quickly, noticing the wavering attention of his mistresses on him, and more on that loosely hung tie on Harry's neck. "Not at all, but may I ask; where is your suit coat? I don't remember having bell hoppers assigned to take them downstairs."

Harry's breath caught in his throat. He had forgotten that he left his suit coat with Ginny, who was currently in the ladies room upon the ballroom, 22 stories down at the moment.

"And also," he continued, "that you have no fair lady accompanying you here."

Harry shook his head, feeling the slight wave of reluctance as Ginny suddenly popped into his mind. "No, I'm afraid that I have no lady at the moment to accompany me."

"I see," Mr. Chang replied, noticing the wedding ring upon Harry's left hand. _Ha!_ He thought. _This chimp must have a terrible relationship, as his wife didn't even come with him to Hong Kong. _He looked at his five mistresses, the supreme wave of male alpha pride immediately pressed into his chest, boosting his already over sized ego even more.

Harry knew that he half lied, but this would be the most important key to overturning the tables. Andy Chang expressed no hurry to begin the deal, and Harry had to think of something to change his mind, fast.

Placing a hand tenderly amongst his stiff shoulder muscles, Harry winced slightly, putting on a grand show of pretending to be sore around the neck and back. Massaging himself where he could reach, he again focused his sharp eyesight towards the mistresses, all eying him.

"Mind if I have one of your mistresses perform a massage on my back? It's been acting up on me all day."

Andy nodded slightly, still riding the wave of boosted ego of having that alpha male position over the females in the room. He gestured lazily for one of his five madame's to pick amongst themselves who wanted to go. Immediately, there was a chant of whispers and hissings as the girls argued amongst themselves of who had to go. Mr. Chang leaned back fully so his head hit the pillow, surrounded by five soft bodies pressing up against him.

_Ha!_ He thought. _My mistresses are fighting amongst themselves of who will be the unlucky one to go over to that man. If this Mr. Palmer does not impress any of my them, then he certainly does not impress me._ That ego of his boosted even more as the bed suddenly lifted slightly, signaling to him that one girl had left the bed. _Ah, the unlucky one is chosen._

The bickering whispers stopped, as the girl was chosen. She seemed to be the youngest, and the most graceful, walking slowly towards Harry, her face plastered not with fear, but with hidden excitement. Harry almost thought she glided over to his large lounge chair, the softness of her nightgown accentuating her formed body.

Quickly situating herself behind Harry, tenderly tucking her legs under her, she slowly placed her small hands upon Harry's shoulder muscles, starting her massage. She found herself enjoying the massage immensely, as Harry responded with soft groans and leaning back so that his body was pressed against her soft one. A slight whiff of Harry's woodland aftershave waved into her senses, giving her more reason to admire this mysterious business man.

Harry imagined himself being massaged by a different woman, feeling Ginny's soft and warm hands skillfully massage his aching muscles. In truth, Harry did receive a massage and she was very skilled in the arts, to Harry's gratefulness. During their brief time as a couple, Ginny would give Harry a well earned massage after a particularly tough day, if they both had the time. But good things ended short for them, sadly. Voldemort was lurking at the corner.

He felt a pang of longing for their once relationship. For years, they had danced around each other, knowing that they wanted the affection of the other, but too afraid to mention it. Harry felt the most stupidest of all, clearly trying to avoid Ginny's clear affections towards him in his first few years.

_I am a ruddy twit..._

He was brought back into the real world, when several more soft footsteps were heard, crossing the distance between the bed and Harry's large white leather lounge chair. The other four madame's noticing that their master, who was still smirking while seemingly daydreaming, decided amongst themselves to not let one get all the pleasure. The immediately surrounded Harry on his lounge chair, snuggling into him and finding a nice comforting sensation of warmth and protection.

Andy woke up, feeling the loss of heat next to his body. Looking around, he noticed that he was the only one on his bed. _What in the-_ He looked up. Immediately, a beast roared in his chest at seeing his women snuggling themselves comfortably against his newly associated business partner. _What the..._

"Out!" He barked, his eyes expressing clear rage. "Now! All of you. Mr. Palmer, stay." He pointed a stiff finger towards the door, where immediately an armed guard waited.

The mistresses seemed to coward behind Harry, seeking his protection. Harry sighed, before turning back towards the five speechless women and giving them all reassuring glances before smiling weakly and gesturing his head towards the guard.

They gave Harry one last look up and down before following the guard out of the suite.

"Okay Mr. Palmer, you have my attention now." Andy's voice was cold and hard, expressing no more playfulness. The room seemed to turn cold, with a freezing sensation slowly building up in Harry's spine. The cold glare of his host immediately set him into his business personality.

_The plan seemed to have been efficient._ Harry thought. _Andy had an ego that easily blew up. _

You could blow up anyone...you just had to use the right dynomite.

The younger Mr. Chang swiftly jumped off his lustrous fluffy bed, eyeing Harry like a hawk circling around his new prey. "My my, Mr. Palmer. You sure have made your way into my mistresses' hearts, but too sad...they're gone now."

"What bad luck for me." Harry replied, his tone not matching with his words. Inwardly,he breathed a sigh of relief. The only woman in his mind at the moment was not one of Mr. Chang's mistresses.

Andy quickly went over to his bed and leaned down beside it. He seemed to be searching for something. Then, as if suddenly, the wooden flooring seemed to open up slightly. From the new small opening within the floor right next to the bed, a small safe box ascended upwards mechanically.

Punching in a lock combination, the safe box opened, only to come out with a small blue remote control.

"This," Mr. Chang explained gesturing to the remote in his hands, "gives off a signal to my trusted employee. Once my finger hits this button, my butler will come in. The timing will only take a few seconds, for the real location of my prized possessions are kept a secret, with due respect."

"I'm not insulted at all, and I believe that it is with most importance to keep your possessions in a place where no one knows." _A vault holding invaluable artifacts. How can it be robbed when no one knows where it is?_

Seconds later, the doorbell rang.

* * *

Twenty stories down at the _Pentium_ _Dragon_ plaza, Locke and his two assassins moved swiftly around the large misty fountains, maneuvering themselves around uncountable wealthy Western couples. Looking to his right, the mercenary heard a few fireworks cackle, as a sign of the upcoming Chinese New Year. When that happened, the streets of every Chinese major city would be bustling with people, all wanting to get a part of the celebration. 

There was a street market right across the street, where seemingly Christmas lights dangled along with lanterns, signifying the joy and happiness in the area. Ignoring this distraught distraction, he continued towards the several guards at the front entrances, checking people's names off of a clipboard.

There were a few onlookers who thought it peculiar for three locals to walk towards the casino entrance, when the party was strictly westerner. But looking at their attire, they decided that the three looked like their upcoming entertainment. Black uniforms, including a black dress shirt, dark woolen gloves, and dark khaki pants. They looked like the circus people who blew fire out of their mouths.

Tucking his silenced .44 caliber into his khaki pockets, he weaved his way to the many security guards. Observing every hard faced man in the entrance, he finally saw one that fit his purposes. A shrink at the end of the lines, small enough to intimidate, and standing at the end of the long cases of rotating glass doors. The perfect setting.

Swiftly, he and his two men moved towards the unsuspecting guard, careful to give him easy smiles to put an ease to the afternoon. The short guard, who seemingly looked sleepy and was straying at his position, noticed the three darkly dressed men walk up and immediately pulled out his clipboard.

"Name?" he spoke out, careful to be polite.

Locke sneered, coming off with an idea. "We're part of the entertainment tonight," he started. "We're a bit late." He had overheard several couples expressing their minds on them, predicting that they were part of the upcoming show after dinner.

_Oh, there'll be a show alright_, he thought, smirking. _You'll definitely be entertained._

He refocused his attention back on the guard, who was staring at him, a weird expression on his face. "_Excuse_ me, but the entertainment goes through the back." His politeness immediately turned stiff as he gestured over to the side of the large hotel grounds, a scowl on his face.

Locke smiled cheerfully to the guard, before making his way towards the back entrance of the hotel. He smalled fear in the guard...great fear. Flanking him were his two men, each silent and expressed a blank face.

The guard looked back at the retreating figures, before muttering rudely. _Lousy locals...never on time..._

But he had sensed that something was peculiar about his last company. There were guards in the casino, enough to populate a small country. Security cameras, 24 hour surveillance, and not to mention, the presence of a few hundred couples. This was a casino, on its busiest night of the year. Whoever wanted to start something, would have to be pretty skillful to get away...alive.

He was trained to not make chances. Taking out his mobile, he dialed the Hong Kong Police, before making his way to report to the front desk. Security meant taking extreme measures.

Two miles away, six squad cars with blaring sirens roared down the road, making their way to the casino.

* * *

Andy Chang opened the door alone, allowing Harry to move the designated meeting area to the living room, where a large coffee table and plush Italian made sofas conveniently laid. After taking the item of choice, he sent the private Butler away, before closing the door gently and coming back to where Harry was, holding something in his hands. 

"Tell me Mr. Palmer, why do you want this tablet so much?" He wanted to know the answer, since only one other offer was made on it for the past two years. "My father comments that you have a large wanting for it." He chuckled, his deep voice booming, making the wall seem to shake. "You are quite someone Mr. Palmer, or Henry...if I am allowed to call you that."

"My needs for the object are strictly personal. I do not wish to express my level of need for it. Now please, I would like to see the clay tablet." Harry answered, showing no remorse of starting any fake friendship. The day was getting late, and Harry was getting more agitated by the second.

This _test _ends..._now..._Harry Potter has had enough.

"My apologies," Mr. Chang said, not showing any emotion in his voice. He motioned to the coffee table, where the tablet was placed.

Harry blinked.

The middle aged man chuckled. "I'm terribly sorry for the surprise."

Harry studied the table upon which the tablet stood. The polished oak had a crease in it, the shape of a medium sized square. Immediately, Harry understood.

"But, what was that remote for?"

"Oho," He replied, sounding amused. "I was simply asking my Butler for a quick glass of water." He showed the chilled glass of spring water to Harry, before taking a sip, the ice making small tinkering sounds against the glass.

"The real location of my prized possessions are kept a secret, with due respect." He repeated, telling Harry the same words he told him a few minutes earlier.

The tablet had come up from the coffee table when Harry wasn't looking. _Clever_, Harry thought. _I swore that his Butler would bring it._

He focused his attention back on the tablet. The prize that he had been chasing all night. It was nothing spectacular, for it weighed only about a pound and consisted of four lines scrawled in hieroglyphics. The tiny tablet could fit into the palm of your hand, making it seem insignificant.

Harry tried to interpret the writing on the clay surface.

"It's no use," Mr. Chang said, noticing Harry's intense concentration etched onto his face. "I have paid historians, symbologists, and professors from all over the world to read this writing. It is of no success. I have given up."

Harry smirked. He knew this Mr. Chang was muggle, clearly. _He just didn't pay the right person. _

"What's written on the tablet doesn't affect my interest for it. I have a knack for collecting ancient artifacts."

The Chinese man nodded, before something sparked into his eyes. "The most peculiar story of how I acquired this tablet." He took another sip of his water, pacing the room, a distant look on his features. "I was on a trip to Egypt five years ago, before getting myself lost in a small village near the ruins of Thebes. Approached by a hooded stranger on the streets, I was offered a piece of history. He said very little, except that the tablet carried a text that would protect us from something, and he was in very need of money. Having no knowledge of Egyptian ways, I bought the tablet for a mere price, thinking I owned something special in the world. I asked for minds all over the world to interpret the writing, but it couldn't be done. For in-numerous times, I have had that little piece smacked into my face by frustrated brilliant minds, yelling about the writing as alien."

"It might be," Harry mused. _At least...alien to muggles._ "But I will try my best to take up your challenge." He waved his right hand carefully over the tablet, checking if it was indeed real. Nothing was out of place.

Mr. Chang suddenly seemed suspicious of his movements. He followed every little gesture Harry had made carefully. "You're not one of _them_ are you?"

Harry's breath caught in his throat. "Them? Whose them?"

"You know what I mean, don't you?" Andy spat, his calm demeanor heating up automatically. "A _wizard._" He spoked the word 'wizard' with extreme distaste. He reached for something in his pocket.

Harry's eyes widened. _He knows? How?_ There was more to Mr. Chang than the eye saw.

* * *

Downstairs, a carrier boy raced along the main entrance hall, weaving in and out of couples crowding the extravagant chamber. He had just been sent by front office to deliver an important miniature letter to the head of the Casino, who was supposedly currently residing in his suite on the 22nd floor. 

He had to get to the elevators fast.

He passed the bathrooms, where he caught glance of a beautiful redhead walking towards the elevators. She seemed to be looking for someone, and in the boy's mind, his fantasies told him that she was looking for him. Reeling himself before he made a fool in front of everyone, the boy ran ahead, careful to get one last glance at the pretty girl.

There, on each side of the hallway, situated five elevators. Each had a pointer, indicating which floor the elevator was currently at. At first glance, the boy pressed the 'up' button and waited impatiently for one of the ten elevators to arrive. Tapping his shoes on the white marble flooring, he checked his watch.

11:03 pm. It was getting late. The speech Mr. Chang makes to the arriving guests would be in thirty minutes.

One of the elevator doors opened. _Finally!_ He thought, quickly launching himself into the closed box space. Repeatedly jabbing his finger at the 22nd floor button, he saw the door close and the elevator began to ascend.

The walls of the elevator were windows, giving the viewers and excellent panorama vision of inside the hotel at the main lobby, and outside, where uncountable neon lights glowed from nearby skyscrapers. The streets looked like a wave of black and red. As taxi cars along with pedestrians walked briskly around, enjoying the night life.

A 'ding' indicated the arrival of the floor. Quickly, the doors opened, allowing the boy to walk briskly out, the envelope clutched into his hand as if it meant life and death. He stopped completely at the sight in front of him.

Eight fully armed guards stood straight up, guarding the door. In his estimation, there was probably a meeting in that suite. _No matter,_ he thought. _This letter is urgent._ Walking forward and making sure to stand up straight, he made his way towards the door, before a voice spoke out in a low growl.

"Get away from that door..."

The boy froze, his entire body rigid.

"Turn around."

He did as told. Once fully around and facing the guards, his hands went immediately up into the air, still clutching the letter. Six guns were pointed at various parts of his body. One at the head, one at his heart, one at his stomach, two at each one of his kidneys, and the last...at his liver. Cruel. Six laser pointers lit up his body. _If you paint me green,_ the boy thought sarcastically. _I'll look like the christmas tree downstairs. What am I thinking! Six guns are pointed at me!_

The head bodyguard walked from behind him and grabbed hold of his shoulders.

"Just what in the world do you think you're _doing_." The voice that ordered him to stop, still cruel and almost inhuman. Those lasers were still pointed at his vital body parts.

"Please sir," the boy pleaded. "I am an employee!"

"Employee or not, we have strict orders from the _man_ himself. No interruptions until the speech. That, we will fully make sure that his request is made. Now, go back down towards the elevators and come _after_ his speech is made."

"But this is urgent!"

"Kid, these are the orders. Now _obey_ them before I am forced to use physical tactics and take my word for it...it's not pleasant."

The carrier boy clutched the envelope in his hands, waving it frantically around in the face of the guards. Their expressions didn't change. They didn't even blink. Out of option, the he made one last dash for the door, wanting to get the attention of his head boss, Mr. Chang.

In a fury, the six bodyguards grabbed him around the shoulders hard, and began to forcefully lead him towards the elevators.

"Go with him." The head guard motioned to the six bodyguards. "I'll stay behind with one."

The six men nodded, seizing the boy and dragging him to the elevator. They made sure to cover his mouth, in case he wanted to scream.

"Come on..." a nearby bodyguard spoke into the boy's ear...sending shivers all over. "We're going to take a _long_ night time stroll."

He gulped. _This wasn't good. _

As soon as the elevator doors opened again, he tried to make a run for it back to the front office. The bodyguards were quick, forming a tight perimeter around him and jabbing a large fist into his back, leading him.

"Come on, move! We're going straight outside."

_Oh God.

* * *

_

Ginny walked out of the ladies room, ready to meet Harry again. He was probably up at the 22nd floor, doing what he does best in the muggle world. And by that part, Ginny found herself unconsciously proud of Harry. He had grown from the boy who had no idea where he would go in the path of life, to a successful happy man with a personality hard to find.

He still has that sweet heart, despite his childhood year experiences, much to her Dursley family resentment. Every time Harry came over the summer, he would walk in skinny and and without nutrition. But even if he did have some tough times, Harry was always able to smile.

When times were dark, and the magical community looked up to their 'Chosen One,' Harry had beared the weight of the whole wizarding world onto his shoulders. He was just a child, and they were all so young and inexperienced compared to the legion of Voldomort and his Death Eaters. But through that all, Harry managed to always keep his head high, through the unbearable deaths of his loved ones, and the death of Dumbledore, his great mentor and guardian for the greater part of life.

Through all of these tragic losses, Ginny knew from heart that even if Harry had taken the losses hard, he still believed that the ones we love and lose, aren't truly lost forever. She still remembered that departure date, when Harry left with Ron and Hermione to search for the Horcruxes. The inevitable day, where he set out, the whole world breathing as one, hoping that the war would end.

_Rain splattered everywhere on the grounds of the Burrow as Harry, Hermione, and Ron made their way out of the front gardens, getting themselves prepared to arrive at Godric's Hollow, where the quest would begin. _

_The inevitable had come, and it was time to face fate, face-to-face. Harry wasn't scared anymore. He wasn't brooding or angry anymore. Harry was ready to defend the lives of his friends, close family, and allies with his life. _

_With the help of Ron's talent in strategic positions and Hermione's endless brain qualities, that was all that Harry needed to find the Horcruxes. Voldomort will finally die, for real this time. He will have no soul left, once his body is destroyed. _

_Ron protectively cast a shield over Hermione's head, blocking out the spatters of rain from her. She returned a grateful smile. _

"_I'm going to miss this place." Ron muttered incoherently, looking back at the Burrow sadly, as rain continued to drop heavily from the dark skies. Hermione shared a sad smile with him, as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Harry looked at his two friends from behind, and smiled. _

_They had taken so long to see what was special in life. The one factor that could make them happy for life. If his friends were happy at such times of darkness, then he could muster up the courage to smile once in a while. _

"_You two go ahead, I need some time along...to you know..."_

_Ron and Hermione understood, as they both walked towards the woods, awaiting the arrival of Harry. They would give him as much time as he needed. _

_Harry, noticing his friends leave, glanced back over the hills, where the Burrow sat. Around it, miles upon miles of woods and plains stood, as green as the world. The surrounding place was full of the wonders of nature. Even if it was raining...under the canopy of the trees, birds were chirping, owls were hooting, as if all together, they were saying good bye to Harry. _

_He shoved his hands into his jean pockets, his hair and clothes soaked from the pounding rain. He looked past the woods, where the lake would sit, shimmering in water circles as the soft rain hit the still water. The miniature Quidditch Pitch, where Harry would always be ready for a game with the Weasleys, as most of their family were quite skilled. _

_Harry looked back upon the Burrow, his home away from home for the past seven years. The family that took him in, and showed the things in life that Harry had never witnessed before. They cared for him, and they protected him. Throughout the years, members of the Weasley's would protect Harry from outside forces, wanting to bring him down. He eternally thanked them, now wanting fully to return the favor. He was done hiding around other people. He was ready to do this, whether he was going to live another day...or not..._

_This war wasn't about umbers or great armies. This was a war of heart, bravery, and for the good of England. The deaths needed to be stopped...now._

_The Burrow's few levels illuminated the rainy sky, as it was almost completely dark. Then suddenly, one window lit up, as if someone had just woken up. As if on cue, a figure rushed out the front gates ran as hard as it could towards Harry. _

_From a now small distance away, Harry could hear his name being called frantically. _

"_Harry!"_

_It was Ginny._

_Wearing her night robes and forgetting to put on any shoes, she rushed out barefoot into the cold rain. Once close enough, she launched herself into Harry's chest, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly. Harry immediately wrapped his arms around her. She was sobbing._

_As the wind howled in the night and the rain picked up, they both hugged each other tighter, finding comfort within each other's embrace. Ginny let her embrace loosen, without letting go. She tentatively looked up into Harry's face, her eyes laden with fresh tears. _

_It broke Harry's heart, seeing her like this._

"_Harry..." She sobbed, looking straight into his emerald eyes. "Please...let me come with you." He looked sorrowful, but he had already made his decision. _

"_No Ginny, it's too dangerous."_

"_I don't care."_

"_But I do."_

_The rain pounded on the two, soaking their clothes. Water was dripping from the ends of Harry's hair, and Ginny's red hair was dripping wet with water also. Her chocolate brown eyes were washed with fresh tears, as her bottom lip quivered. _

"_I know what I have to do Ginny...and I'm fully ready to do it."_

"_What are you doing out here?"_

"_Saying good bye."_

_Ginny looked up, her eyes evident with surprise. She knew what Harry said had a double meaning._

"_Harry...no."_

_He sighed, as he held onto Ginny tighter. "I know for a fact that I may die while doing this. And I can't thank you enough...your family...for showing such care in me. I really don't deserve such affection."_

"_No Harry, you're not leaving."_

"_Life doesn't always go the way you want it to."_

"_I know...but please...we've already lost so much already. Losing you would devastate our family...it would devastate me..."_

"_I've learned something important in my life. Something that makes so much difference."_

"_Please Harry, don't say such..."_

"_You never really lose the ones you love. Always remember...they remain here." He moved a hand slowly over Ginny's heart. "My parents, Sirius, Dumbledore. They all are here with me. Dumbledore, my mentor and teacher will always be with me. Sirius, he will never be far from my parents and giving me another teacher in life. And my parents...strong willed individuals who risked their lives to save me from the same person who I _will_ destroy. Their body's may be dead...but their soul, their hearts...remain where it is most needed."_

_Harry tenderly stroked Ginny's face, brushing off those tears gently and lovingly. "I am here to finish what my parents started. They risked their lives, and I will risk mine. This is for the good of the world Ginny, and I've never been so ready before in my life."_

_The rain eased down a bit. "I have to go Ginny. Time is almost up." Ginny buried her face into Harry's chest, not caring about his wet sweater. Harry noticed._

"_Ginny, you're cold."_

"_I don't care."_

"_Here." Harry transfigured a nearby rock to produce a warm water repellent blanket and placed it around Ginny's shivering figure. Ginny didn't let go of Harry, her hands still tightly clenched around Harry's waist._

"_I have to go Ginny..."_

"_You're not going to die..." She pleaded. "Please promise me."_

_Harry sighed. "I don't know what's going to happen Ginny." She didn't reply from his chest. _

"_Ginny...look at me." Slowly, she raised her head to stare deeply into Harry's emerald eyes, deep with devotion, love, and ambition. "Whenever you look at the moon, always remember that somewhere in the world, I am looking at the same thing. It's beauty, peace, and guiding lights always make me feel better."_

_Ginny smiled weakly at Harry. "I'll look at it every night."_

"_And so will I."_

_Harry and Ginny both reluctantly let go, standing feet away from each other. _

"_Well..." Harry began again. "I guess this is goodbye."_

"_No," she immediately answered. "It'll never be goodbye Harry."_

_He offered a weak smile. "Then what will it be?"_

"_See you later."_

_Harry smile grew, as the clouds began to part. The now calm wind blew over the grass, creating waves upon waves of green sea to wave around the two. _

"_Alright..." He smiled, running a hand through his messy wet hair. "I'll see you later Ginny."_

_And with that, he turned around, walking towards the woods. His frame disappeared slowly, behind the large trunks of the trees._

_Ginny stood there, staring at the spot where Harry just stood. He was really gone. He was really going to stop Voldomort. _

_The overhead clouds drifted further apart, letting a ray of white light onto the dewy, wet grass. Ginny Weasley closed her eyes as the light hit her face, giving her comfort and warmth. She believed in Harry. He was going to finish it. _

_She opened her eyes, to see the bright full moon looking peacefully down back at her. _

_Somewhere in the world, Harry was looking at it too._

The one memory that she had kept away in the deepest part of her heart. How Harry defeated Voldomort, the true story...she would have to ask later.

Continuing her walk, she walked upon quite a scene near the elevators. A few well dressed burly men were grabbing a boy around his shoulders, literally dragging him away. He was no older than 13. Inward, Ginny's anger flared up at the sight. It reminded her of Harry's childhood.

Walking purposefully towards the scene, she tapped one of the bodyguards on the shoulder. "Excuse me!"

All five of them turned towards her, eyes agape. Putting her hands on her hips and scowling, her appearance would've made Mrs. Weasley proud.

"Just what in the world do you think you're doing to this boy?" She spoke in a voice that went from soft and calm, to sharp and attentive immediately. The guards let go of the boy, letting him run behind her, seeking refuge. One of thegangly bodyguards walked straight up to her, his beady eyes emanating in seduced confusion.

"Ma'am, I have been given orders to escort this boy outside."

Ginny looked at the uniform the boy was wearing behind her. He was clutching an envelope tightly in his left hand. "Has he done anything to provoke this?"

The tall burly bodyguard walked forward to her, accentuating his height over her. Ginny didn't flinch.

"What has he done?" He bellowed out, voice rising by the second. "He has tried to attempt passage into the Head's private quarters! Is there anything else that I need to say, other than he violated the privacy of our boss!"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Ginny countered, her intense voice matching his. "You _do_ know that this young man probably had a reason for doing this. Look!" She gestured to the neatly wrapped white envelope in his hands.

The guard looked towards his four other associates, pleading silently for help.

He received no answer.

"Fine," he said resignedly, although he seemed to lose his mind for a moment, speechless. "Let me see what's _inside_ that envelope. And if it is some useless piece of paper with words scrawled onto it...you'll be sorry."

"It is _not_ useless!" The boy said, finally having regained her courage. "This is a letter messaged from the senior Mr. Chang ten minutes ago!"

Ginny watched as the burly bodyguard standing in front of her changed his expression from stiff and passionless, to total confusion, to realization, then panic.

"Aya!" All five men yelled out. "My God! Someone go tell the boss immediately!"

"I'll go." The guard in front of Ginny said. She watched in triumph as his back slumped slightly, before walking slowly over to an elevator and pressing the 'up' button. The doors immediately opened. He turned towards the other four guards, "You four, watch over these two." The doors closed.

Ginny turned towards the boy, her demeanor soft and caring again. "You alright?"

"Yea." The boy said, suddenly realizing that there was a young woman standing in front of him, looking at him with care. His cheeks turned red instantly, as he turned his head away, trying his best to not let the lady see his blush. "Thanks."

Ginny smiled. "Is the letter really from the senior Mr. Chang?"

He looked at the bodyguards, before turning his attention backthe illustrous woman in front of him. "Yea, the lady at the front counter said that it was urgent. I don't know what though."

She sighed, "I hope that we don't get to find out."

* * *

"What do you mean _wizard!_" Harry spoke, mocking outrage. "I have no eloquence for magicians at magic shows, waving their wands around like maniacs and disappearing right in front of our eyes!" 

Andy twitched, slowly rubbing the back of his head. He had just spoken to Mr. Palmer nonstop about his detesting personality to wizards, and it seemed to have infuriated him. "Mr. Palmer, please calm down. I'm sorry about the intrusion on our deal." For a sudden, he looked weary. "It's just something about my past. I have lost a loved one to wizards."

"Wizards, witches! How do you know they even exist!" Harry was turning cautious by the second, not knowing what else Andy would say next.

"I know they exist all right. Believe me...I know." He sighed. "When I first met my wife, we struck sparks of love from first sight. We were both so young, and so in love." He put down his chilled glass on the coffee table, where the tablet also lay, before continuing. "Three years of happiness and total bliss together, before the fourth year. Strange things were starting to happen. _Funny_ things."

Harry inwardly cringed. "Funny things? Like what?"

"Well, she would sometimes work extremely fast, like she was doing _magic._ Dishes would be sparkling clean, while the sink and dish cleaner weren't even touched. She never needed a key to get into the house. I found this particularly peculiar, since I always lock the door, no matter the circumstances."

"Is that all. Don't you think that your wife would have been particularly skilled at washing dishes then?" Harry thought for a moment. "But that's not the point. What happened?" Harry sat on the edge of his seat, cringing to think that dark wizards had taken her away.

"She told me one night. She seemed tentative to talk about something, and I was curious myself to what she had to say." He paused, showing no emotion at all. "She told me everything. Her kind, her powers. I was outraged that she never told me at the beginning!"

Harry sat there, perspirating slightly. "How did you respond?"

"I told her to leave." The response was cold and emotionless, like nothing ever happened between Andy and his wife.

"You _WHAT_?" Harry's eyes opened in shock. "Surely.."

"I told her to leave." Andy said again, this time louder. "I sent her away, with enough money to start a new life."

At this time, Harry lost all respect he had for the younger Mr. Chang. _Cold hearted business men..._

"As I can surely repeat myself, I lost my wife to magic...to wizards..."

"No." Harry spoke out, his tone so hard and sharp that it surprised himself. "The reason you lost her was not because of magic, but because of yourself."

Andy whirled around in his spot, eyes flaring. "You must be joking! Would you want to live with someone of that _kind._ Someone _inhuman!_' When I married her, I thought she was normal, like the rest of us."

_Normal like a cold hearted pompous ass?_ Harry thought. "Is that what you think is normal!"

"I've _made_ my decision Mr. Palmer. It's too late now."

"Before you knew about magic, did you believe that she was normal?"

Andy thought over that a bit. "Yes." He finally spoke out.

Harry sighed. "You've lost everything you love..."

"What do you know about love!"

"Only one thing...I've been a fool at it."

Silence shot between both men. Then, Andy's voice turned drastically from cold and self centered, to a warm longing. "We had a daughter together..."

Harry's eyes shot up like bullets. _Daughter?_

"I know she lives somewhere in England, with her mother. Judging by your accent, you're from England too." He looked at Harry, eyes pleading. "Please, have you seen my daughter before? My heart yearns to see her, as a father's love."

"_Her name is Cho._" Andy spoke out clearly.

The world spun out of control for Harry. _Cho _Chang_. How could I have been so stupid!_

"Please." Andy's voice was pleading. "I want to see my daughter. I've wanted to, for twenty years now." He seemed to be mesmerized in the overhead chandeliers, hands shaking.

Harry's anger flared. _You don't deserve to see Cho! She must have had such a tough life, knowing that she had a father who she couldn't ever see...and was alive._ "No." Harry said out resolutely, eyes never meeting Andy's. "I haven't seen her."

Then, there was a ruckus at the front door of the suite, as two voices could be heard talking furiously to each other. Then, a single knock happened, reverberating around the walls. Harry sat there, eyes mesmerized, his body totally in shock.

Andy swiftly walked over to the door, opening it with force. "What!"

The head bodyguard had two other associates behind him, all avoiding Mr. Chang's murderous stare. "Sir, you have another letter for you."

"Burn it."

"Sir...it's from your father." The bodyguard watched as Andy's face changed instantly.

"Where is it?"

"Downstairs." Andy's face contorted into numerous emotions. Then, he made up his mind.

"I want to see it immediately! Come!" He gestured out the door. "And Mr. Palmer, please wait here until I get back." Harry nodded, not fully intending to do that. He sensed that Andy was avoiding any way of selling the tablet. Inwardly, Harry noticed Andy graze time by. After he got back, he would probably just kick Harry out. Scratching his head, he had to act quick.

Reaching inside his slack pocket, he pulled out the one special item that would be needed when things didn't go the way he wanted to. _I'm a man with a mission, _Harry thought. _And I am intending to finish it, one way or another.

* * *

_

Commander Yang sped down the road in his Chinese BMW 528i. It was painted all white, except for red stripes in the shapes of a triangle painted on its front and back. Reaching for the walkie talkie built into the car driving system, he addressed his five other squad cars.

"Alright men. Turn emergency lights on. No sirens." He looked up ahead and cursed wildly. _Traffic Jam!_ Swerving his car to the side, he parked in a nearby lot and made sure that his other officers followed suit. A call had been made to Police Headquarters in Hong Kong ten minutes ago, from the _Pentium Dragon_.

Had it not been Mr. Chang, who is the head of the casino; the commander wouldn't need to come. But..._there were some men who you just can not say 'no' to. _

The roads in Hong Kong went by British regulations. You drove on the left side. _It doesn't matter_, thought Yang. _The highways are all pedestrians anyway._

Walking out of his parked car, he stuck up a hand to his officers and jabbed them towards his west. The casino was only a block away, and they would move there as quickly as possible. Making sure to sure to span out not to attract too much attention; making themselves look like patrol guards, the seven Hong Kong Police officers quickly walked in the same direction, maneuvering themselves skillfully past the crowd.

Bicycle stands laid everywhere, along street vendors selling delicious octopus tentacles to locals strolling around.

Pretty soon, the tall gleaming panned windows of the Pentium Dragon stood magnificently in the brightly lit night sky. It's blinking lights clashing glamorously with its' neon blue and green colors, forming a great archway of futuristic design, finished by twelve massive search lights, lined straight on the path that went up to the front entrance. Six on each side, beaming its strong endless lights into the dark starry night. At the end, sat a large colored fountain, which shot up at least twenty feet, its' steam wavering down in a calm, peaceful mist.

Commander Yang still was not able to contain his envy of the building, no matter how many times he had been in there. "Move quickly men," he ordered into his walkie talkie, attached at his hip. "We're going directly to the front lobby."

In his navy blue uniform, he swiftly crossed the large plaza, before being encountered by a short security guard.

"At last, you're here!"

"What's the problem?" He asked, still not sure why he was called for.

"Three men just walked into the building fifteen minutes ago. I found them suspicious."

The commander sighed wearily, not able to contain his scowl. "And you let them in! How-"

"What would you do if you saw a gun shape in his right pocket, in every one of them!"

"By god, then move out of my way!" The guard did just that as the Commander ran past him. He rushed towards the main lobby, being filled with wealthy couples chattering about, before slapping his forehead and running back to guard. He needed more information.

_Yea..._he thought. _After two days without sleep, I'm called for this. Keep your head on your shoulders Yang!_ "Guard!" the stout man wearing the penguin tux turned to him, confused. "I need to know what the men look like!" He stopped the yawn about to come out.

"Three men in black, all black."

"Is that all?" He nodded. The Commander sighed, exasperated. "Are you serious? You let them in, and you could only tell me that!"

"They're locals, tall, and wearing all black. Do I need to tell you anything else?"

The Commander gestured to the many couples walking in. Life was getting worse. "Do you know how many people are wearing black today!" Men streamed into the main entrances, all wearing black suits and ties. Their neatly combed hair addressing their power in the business world. _The wealthy couples convention of the year, and I get called here tonight._

"Also," he continued, "You have more security in this building enough to populate a small country. My reports said that you didn't ask for any _more_ security this past week."

The guard narrowed his eyes. "You don't sound like you're enjoying your job at all Sir."

Yang nearly choked. "Yea, when you're shot at countless times, dumped into a trashcan to stake out on several mobs, and sleeping ten minutes a day..._you_ tell me when life is bad." He walked off into the building, pulling out his walkie talkie again. "Meet me in the main lobby, _quai dian_!" he barked.

_I'm getting too old for this job_, he thought. And at 57, he was.

* * *

Andy Chang was scurried into the elevator, accompanied by his head bodyguard, and two others. 

_Two letters from my dad in one day!_ He thought. _Did my mother lay an egg or something?_

The doors of the elevator opened, before five men streamed to him, each muttering something different. It was like hearing a tenor opera mixed with rap. One way or another, his head was spinning like a twister.

"Stop!" He yelled out, not able to take the nonstop mutterings anymore. It seemed as if all his bodyguards were trying to explain the situation to him. "One of you, tell me what in _hell_ is happening!"

To his astonishment, a boy no more than fourteen walked over to him, handing him an envelope. Holding the neatly wrapped white envelope in his hands, he quickly thought back to who had met his father a few hours ago. Mr. Palmer. The name made him quiver with confusion. His instincts automatically turned onto overdrive around him. This Mr. Palmer wasn't _ordinary_, he was an extraordinary being. Having just had a man-to-man conversation, Andy came to the conclusion that this Mr. Palmer was one of a kind. He had that exceptional charisma and mysterious life that deeply intrigued him.

But red alerts awoke into his brain. _This Mr. Palmer could be dangerous. I still don't know what that tablet can do._ He thought for a moment. _Ehhh, he ain't leaving my suite for a while. I've got security cameras everywhere in the halls. If he's going anywhere, we'll be right there, watching on television._

Just at that moment, a pretty woman with long, burgundy-red hair passed him, walking gracefully, as if she was to meet someone.She disappeared into an elevator, before its' golden colored doors closed.

The boy snapped him back into reality, waving the envelope furiously in front of him. "_Wo zai ze li!"_

"You know, if you wave that thing fast enough, you can write you name in thin air!" Andy spat out, deeply irritated now. He quickly grasped the envelope, before practically ripping it open. His bodyguards stood at a fair distance, giving him the necessary privacy.

"Leave." He ordered to the boy, before folding out the letter and reading the messy scrawl written on it.

_Andy, _

_Received call from mysterious individual. He wants tablet. He's gotten your brother. Please, for the love of your brother, bring the tablet to me._

_Father._

The seal of the Pentium Dragon, a golden dragon with a snakelike gleaming body, was stamped at the bottom.

_What the devil is happening to me today! I've been bothered while preparing for probably one of the most important speeches of my life. Some striking young man just ticked me off, attracting my madam's to him. I've accidentally spilled the word wizard to him! And I've just told him my past. My god, I've never done that before!_ Andy Chang always was a man who kept his past behind him._ And now...someone blackmails my father, kidnaps my brother, and..._ He thought about the tablet, and Mr. Palmer currently residing in his suite. _Mother of a fat blackpig! The tablet!_ He needed the tablet, for whoever kidnapped his brother. _After two years of no offers, when has the tablet become so popular!_

He stood there, completely rigid. Even if his brother Danial was a complete idiot, not to say a _wizard_ no less...Andy scowled at the bad luck. _My brother...a wizard. My god, my family has gone crazy!_

He whipped around at his bodyguards. "What are you waiting for!" he yelled out, making his way to the elevator. The bodyguards all followed tensely. "_Gen da wo. Wo men shian zai san chu!"_

The elevator doors opened, before all nine men squeezed into the small elevator. Then, a soft voice squeaked from behind them.

"Excuse me. This if my floor." Andy whirled around roughly, clashing into two of his bodyguards. His eyes widened as the same woman that had disappeared behind two elevator doors was back again, this time squeezed in behind all of his bodyguards.

_My god, my manners. _"Out of the elevator, everyone...now!" He ordered. In one swift motion, all nine men moved out of the elevator, forming two straight lines to allow the redhead pass. She walked slowly through the passage, walking past Andy. He bowed his head, apologizing.

She offered him a weak smile before walking towards the lobby, her long burgundy-red hair dancing behind her.

Then, all nine men were stuffed back into the elevator, watching the slowly disappearing form of the mysterious redhead walk away, before the golden elevator doors shut, showing their blank stares reflected back stupidly at them.

Andy felt stupid, along with his bodyguards._ This can't get any worse..._he thought.

Just then, the elevator speakers went on, as a cool female voice spoke. _We're sorry, but we have reached maximum capacity. Please lighten load. _

From inside the lobby, everyone could here nine men curse together in fierce Chinese.

* * *

Ginny Weasley walked swiftly towards the front entrance, her purse held clutched in one hand, heels tapping on the white marble floor. She thought back on what happened the last ten minutes. 

**xxFlashback**

While Andy Chang was busy talking to the boy, she had passed the rowdy group and went into an elevator, before pressing the '22' button. The panoramic view of Hong Kong was visible, as with Victoria harbor; with its' boats floating lazily, their lights sparkling in the darkness. The neon lights swept over the harbor, like watching an artist's painting mix. The different colors swirled in the water, as the waves splashed around each other.

The 'ding' sounded that she arrived., The golden elevator doors opened, and Ginny smiled as she saw Harry behind them, looking as messy as ever. He seemed to have ran his hand through his hair a couple of times, and his emerald eyes emanated in something that Ginny had never seen.

They were crystal, sharp, and Ginny noticed that Harry was in his 'intense' mode. This mode Harry was accustomed to, when he needed to use his body, mind, and soul in action. Something was up, something big.

Before she realized what happened, Ginny found herself in the strong, warm embrace of what she called a 'Harry hug.' The comfort and warmth ran through her body at electrifying speeds. She nuzzled in, before he let go much too quickly for her liking. Ginny found herself disappointed, but hid that emotion.

"We have to get out of here." he spoke out quickly, as he was taking in his breaths in quick, small puffs. "Here." He pulled out the tablet from his arms, and placed it in Ginny's purse. "Meet me in the parking garage across the street."

"Come with me."

Harry sighed. "I can't. It's too risky. Mr. Chang will know if I leave. He has security cameras everywhere."

"But Harry, where are we going after-"

"My boss has an estate in the mountainsides. We're heading there right now." He checked his watch. 11:26 pm.

Ginny thought quickly._ Countryside estate in the mountainside? Harry's been in America for the past two years._ "Harry, who in the world do you work for?"

"I don't work for them. I am part of _them_." He gave her one last quick hug, catching a small whiff of her flowery scent from her hair, before reluctantly letting go. "Be careful."

"Wait," Ginny called out. She reached into her purse and pulled out a silvery object. "I got this from your suitcase before we left. Thought it would come in use." Harry took the object, eyes wide with surprise.

"Ginny...you're brilliant!" She smiled again, enjoying Harry's compliments.

"Oh and also," she pulled Harry's tuxedo suit coat from around her arms. "Your suit."

Harry took the coat from Ginny, unable to keep his thankfulness in. He swiftly kissed Ginny on the cheek, before walking backwards.

The golden doors closed on Ginny, as she saw Harry's roguish smile and sparkling emerald eyes disappear behind it. She came face to face with her own reflection on the elevator doors.

She was smiling too.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry gave out a happy sigh, walking back into Mr. Chang's suite, careful to get his body into the hallway security cameras. _Take it slow this time,_ Harry thought to himself. _Take it _slow.

Ginny would leave undetected. Mr. Chang didn't know she was here. _Thank god for the ladies room,_ Harry thought.

He wrote a note on a blank card, before looking out the window, and at the recent item Ginny had just given him. There were bamboo scaffoldings hanging off the walls. A perfect escape.

Harry heard a scuffle at the door. Time was running out...he had to think fast.

**xxEnd Flashbackxx**

Ginny walked towards the entrance, careful to hold her purse extra tightly in her arms.

Little did she know, Locke and his two men were right there, standing in the middle of the crowd.

"That's her," Locke spat out. He looked at the picture that his boss had faxed him. "You.," he gestured to one of his assassins. "Follow her."

The assassin nodded, making his way to tail the woman.

Locke moved towards his other servant. "We will trail this Mr. Potter. But first, we have to find him." he looked around. _There's only one way out tonight, and that's through the entrance I'm guarding. _Locke had just seen eight officers passing him, searching for someone. He had a feeling it was him. Quickly making his way into the large crowd of couples, he thought the police had lost sight of him.

_If I am patient. My kill will come. Silver Fang has taught me everything I need to know._

_

* * *

_

Andy Chang ran to the door, accompanied by six of his bodyguards. In a fury downstairs, he had literally 'booted' two of his men out the elevator, before the golden box ascended. The 22nd floor came up, and he quickly reached for the door.

Sliding his pass card into the locked door, he cursed. _Stupid security system, and curse this plastic card!_ He sure made a scuffle. Finally opening the door, he threw it open, rushing into the suite.

_He's gone_! Andy thought in rage. He turned to his bodyguards. "Check this suite room, all of its rooms!" They all started, searching through everything. In the chaos, Andy approached his window. Outside were bamboo scaffoldings, long wooden bars that stacked themselves up towards the ground.

_Oh shit..._"Guards, come here!" he waved frantically to his men. "I think our Mr. Palmer has just escaped out of the window."

The head bodyguard looked down. "That's impossible. We would see him if he went down there. Long way down."

Andy looked down again, wanting to make sure of everthing. _He has that tablet!_ _He somehow knew I wasn't going to sell it to him._ "You two!" he ordered. "I want you to climb down the scaffoldings and look around. I'm not taking any chances with him!"

"Yes sir!" The two bodyguards spoken to immediately climbed onto the bamboo shoots and made their way down.

"He's still in this casino." Andy concluded. "We're going to find him." Immediately, he raced out of the room, back towards the elevator, followed closely by his men. _Mother of pearl...I have two people hanging off the side of my casino, and I've just been robbed. _

Upon reaching the main floor, he took out his cell phone.

"Sir, what are you doing."

"I'm calling the police." Andy responded automatically, his voice becoming sharp again.

"No need for that." A tired voice said out of nowhere. Andy whirled around, to come face-to-face with the Commander of the Hong Kong police.

"Now." Commander Yang said calmly. "Let's go to your security chambers, and you can explain to me what in the _world_ is going on.

* * *

Harry sighed from under his invisibility cloak. Ginny had saved him again. If he actually attempted to jump down the bamboo sccaffoldings, there was a pretty high chance he would get caught, and shot at nonetheless. 

The men had left, shutting the elegant suite door with a 'bang' behind them. Harry was safe for the time being. Now he had to get out...He checked his watch.

11:49 pm.

_Escaping a casino _Harry thought. _Through millions of security cameras, security guards, and not to mention, I probably will have other people chasing me around. I need to get Ginny and I to my boss's summer estate quickly._ Harry thought to Ginny, hoping that she would make it to their planned deja-vu safely. She had been a major help, and Harry was thankful that she had been chosen to accompany him as his partner.

_Here goes,_ Harry thought. Two years of training in one of the most elite organizations in the Rocky Mountains, under the instruction of Mr. Lee. _Think back on training, Harry._

He needed to, for he was now going to attempt to escape a fortress of security.

* * *

**Translations:**

kuai dian - hurry up

wo zai zhe li - I'm right here

gen zhe wo - follow me

wo men shian zai san chu - we're going up there...now.


	5. Mind Tricks

**Author's notes:** Well I'm back, and its' been a few weeks since I've updated, to my utmost apologies. The Soccer World Cup had me in Germany, along with its' crazy fans. While I was there, I had a huge debate in my mind about what was going to happen in the story. My plot bunnies were arguing with me that if I didn't use them, they would turn in dust bunnies.

Here's Chapter 5...enjoy. I've left plenty of clues in this chapter, let's see if you find them.

**Chapter 5:** Mind Tricks

* * *

Harry sighed from under his invisibility cloak. Ginny had saved him again. If he actually attempted to jump down the bamboo scaffoldings, there was a pretty high chance he would get caught, and shot at nonetheless. 

The men had left, shutting the elegant suite door with a 'bang' behind them. Harry was safe for the time being. Now he had to get out...He checked his watch.

11:49 pm.

_Escaping a casino _Harry thought. _Through millions of security cameras, security guards, and not to mention, I probably will have other people chasing me around. I need to get Ginny and I to my boss's summer estate quickly._ He thought to Ginny, hoping that she would make it to their plannedrendezvous safely. She had been a major help, and Harry was thankful that she had been chosen to accompany him as his partner.

_Here goes,_ Harry thought. Two years of training in one of the most elite organizations in the Rocky Mountains, under the instruction of Mr. Lee. _Think back on training, Harry._

He needed to, for he was now going to attempt to escape a fortress of security.

* * *

The confines of the security chamber to the Pentium Dragon are located on the Casino floor, through a set of twelve inch blast doors, along with numerous heat sensors and multiple overhead moving X-Ray cameras. 

The Commander for the Hong Kong Police walked at a brisk pace along with his client, the notorious Andy Chang, leader of the Casino; also known for his merciless ways in dealing with economical enemies. He watched as the hard headed Mr. Chang yelled into his cell phone, his face fuming, almost emanating with red heat. If Yang had known better, he could've sworn he saw steam rise from the ears.

A Chinese Firework show about to go terribly wrong.

Snapping the phone, and quickly placing it within his inner suit pocket, Andy returned his attentions to the Commander, continuing their walk towards the mainframe security system through a dimly lit hallway full of florescent white blinding lights.

"I just called my bodyguards."he suddenly spoke out, breaking the uncomfortable silence built up. "They will be arriving at my suite this second, to make sure that _if_ by any chance Mr. Palmer is still in there, he won't leave unnoticed."

The Commander nodded his head, still not quite understanding the situation at stake. The reason he had been called to the Pentium Dragon was _not_ of some incident that happened in Andy Chang's widely known suite, but as a precaution to three prominent figures suspiciously entering the casino through the side doors.

As they walked towards the first set of guards, Andy waved his vinyl identity card at one of the men dressed in a crisp black suit. With a simple grunt, the two moved on, entering a maze of hallways, layered with black tiles that shown your reflection on the floor. A lone handyman walked past them, keeping his head low seeing Mr. Chang walk his way. He bowed while walking, and briskly set himself towards the exit.

"Now Mr. Chang, as I probably haven't indicated my due questions, what is the problem that you have tonight? I got a call from one of your frontal entrance bell hoppers indicating a break in from three suspicious figures." He stopped for a moment, observing his facial expressions. "There is something else troubling you."

Andy's usual calm and cool face grimaced for a moment, before straightening up and immediately become long. His lips were thin, and his beady eyes were blazing with frustration. He started to speak slowly, as if choosing his use of vocabulary carefully.

Never disturb a businessman when he is thinking, he is forming an experienced plan. The talent of some human intelligence, always several steps ahead of their target.

"I...have had a visitor tonight, discussing the background of a certain tablet that he had great interest in." He spoke, his face abashed, remembering how Harry had outsmarted him once already. Circumstances like these never happened on his grounds. "Now, I'm afraid to say that he's nowhere in sight. Disappeared right off the face of this Earth. I don't know why though." He continued. "After years of having the tablet, I'm suddenly been given two offers for it. Life and death offers." He added in grimly.

"Life and death offers?"

"Yes. My family has been threatened, to the avail of mother, father, and especially me." He remembered the desperate letter his father had sent him. "They have my brother as hostage, and the only deal they would allow in making is the tablet. And even worse, that tablet is not in my hands anymore. Along with Mr. Palmer's presence, the tablet has disappeared also."

"Who is this person that has threatened you?" The Commander asked. Mr. Palmer could wait until they got to the security chambers, for his presence is probably somewhere in the confines of the numerous lavish suite hallways of the hotel, right above the Casino.

Priorities first. The number one rule to not screwing up in a world where one wrong stupid move could send you spiraling down towards your worst feat.

_Think first, act later. _

Andy thought over this a moment, before he remembered his father's letter and call. "He calls himself the Silver Fang."

There was no reply from the esteemed Commander. Andy found this silent reply disconcerting. "You haven't heard of the guy...have you?"

The Commander slowly looked over at Mr. Chang, his Grey eyes suddenly turning dark. "His name is now all over the place." He remembered the taut number of high skilled crimes this Silver Fang had committed. "Stolen black diamond ring artifact from St. Petersburg in Russia, and the death of a prominent Professor in the Swiss Alps. The list adds up. And now reported again, several kidnappings in England!" He sighed of frustration. "That's not all."

"You're not kidding, are you?" It was an outrage, having some unknown person with a benevolent name escaping unscratched from every one of his committed crimes. No reports on the news yet, and no orders of ransom. This guy was silent, and was working something up, whatever it was.

_As the old saying goes, it's the silent ones that are deadly._

"The best part...he did this all within the last 24 hours." The old police Captain spoke again. "His name is all over the police federations of the globe, wanted A-List on every global power government. " He stopped to scratch his head full of graying white hair. "My suspicions is that he's probably not doing this alone. He's got his own inner circle doing his dirty work, and by the looks of things, they work with precision and accuracy." Yang spoke with a slight awe in his voice. "No fingerprints in the vaults, no footprints. And at the sight of the murder, every evidence was wiped clean."

"But why does he want the tablet? For years I have had this clay artifact, and now he threatens me for it!"

The Commander looked at Andy's distraught face and for once, one person in Hong Kong actually felt sympathy for the aging tyrant. Hit where it hurt the most, his beloved family.

"I'm terribly sorry for your current circumstances Mr. Chang, but that situation is currently out of my able hands." Seeing the slowly sinking facial expression of his client, the Commander immediately added, "But I'm sure that Mr. Palmer will be caught, and be paid the rightful punishment for his actions tonight. I'll call up extra squads."

"No!" The sudden remark surprised Commander Yang, as his mouth was just about to speak into his radio, calling for backup. He looked at Andy's nervous face again, expression filled with puzzlement. "I have hundreds of well known guests at my Casino tonight..." he started. "And having squadrons of fully uniformed policemen pounce into the confines of this Casino would evidently raise question marks in my guests." He looked at his watch. "I'm giving a speech to them in ten minutes, and at that time, I want you to catch Mr. Palmer." The fire was coming back into his eyes. "Be careful, the guy's got cunning will, and he's smart as hell."

"Just a few questions Mr. Chang." Commander Yang stated with a impervious look on his aging face. "Before you leave, I would like to know more about Mr. Palmer...at your dispense. I'm sure that your information would help me greatly."

Andy, who looked like he was in a hurry to leave the Commander, stopped in his tracks. The Commander stared at his still back, wondering that there was still something else his client was hiding from him.

One look into the eyes, and you could tell everything.

"Now." Yang cut in, fully ready to make another arrest in his imperviously ground breaking record. "Tell me about Mr. Palmer's appearance." Andy thought over, picturing the sight of Harry's prominent way of 'playing with your mind.' The tactics were smart, and to the bad luck of Mr. Chang, they worked wonders. He turned to the police chief and began to say things off the tops of his mind, fully remembering every client he has worked with for the past five years.

"It seems as if you've done a fine background check on Mr. Palmer." The Commander said after Andy was finished.

Mr. Chang sent a short glare at the Commander, as if he had just been insulted. "I make a clear and accurate background check on every one of my clients. Knowing their origins, and interests go with the art of business. It is a necessity." He smirked, straightening his silk black tie and turned back to look the Commander straight in the eye.

"You don't sound anxious at all Mr. Chang, noting the brutal circumstance of your family." Yang inquired suspiciously.

Andy paused from his walking, and scowled at the Commander. "For the thirty years that I have received this Casino from my father at the ready age of nineteen, I haven't had _one_ incident of ever having been robbed by any figure, professional burglar or not." His demeanor immediately grew into a raging ragged mode. "I have built trust in my employees, and am certain that they are doing everything in their power at the moment to track down Mr. Palmer. This Silver Fang shall receive his tablet by tomorrow at dusk, if it's the last thing I do."

"Why would he want the tablet? Since you have said before that it is of no use to you before, having been put and nearly forgotten in your vaults." The old man continued to walk briskly towards the end of the long hallway, and Andy was finding it hard to keep up with the veteran army marching pace. "And also, what will he do with it once he has acquired it from you?"

Andy Chang sighed, his interior giving up. "What am I to do? My brother is in mortal danger, and my parents are already worried sick. It is my duty to _honor_ my family as eldest son to save my sibling. I was born to carry on the family name, to continue in my father's footsteps, and it is the importance of the eldest song to protect your family!"

"Quite the circumstances indeed." He stopped, the gears in his head spinning. "I have one positioned my men outside, forming a secure perimeter around your hotel grounds. If Mr. Palmer has indeed escaped your suite from the windows, there's a high chance that we may catch him. As if luck struck them the radio on the Commander's belt suddenly started to vibrate. Surprised, he picked it up. "Wei?"

"Sir." The rough voice of one of his officers came through the speaker. "There's a suspicious figure walking towards the market, heading towards the outer edges of our perimeter."

"A sighting?" Andy remarked, shock and hope evident in his voice. He had overheard the officer's report, and maybe, they might have his guy.

The Commander stayed in his cool state, not jumping into any conclusions. Situations like this easily caught unexperienced officers into excited stupor, immediately sending all of their men to catch the suspicious figure. _A decoy_ thought Yang, wanting to get as much information as possible. His plan was to identify the figure first. "I'm all ears kid, what do you see?"

"There's someone walking towards the end of the plaza, going in direction of the supermarkets." The gruff voice spoke, taking his time and articulating words sharply into the ears of both men. The Commander wasn't planning to celebrate yet.

"Appearance." He ordered, bringing out a miniature white clipboard from his pocket and preparing to write down the necessary information.

"She's five six, burgundy red hair, and seems to be walking at a brisk pace." The Commander took this all in like a sponge, before deflating like a balloon being punctured. His sharpie stopped moving. _She? _He looked at Andy, his eyes telling all that Mr. Chang needed to know. Immediately, he spoke into the radio again. "Thank you, but figure is not a suspect."

"But sir!" Suddenly, the officer's voice diminished. The only sound heard were a shuffling of footsteps. A dark veil of ice froze over the Commander's veins. _Something went wrong. He could feel it._

_Police officers in China didn't bring any guns with them, according to the law. The only thing they carried was a slightly singed riot club on their belts. The law left it hard to catch underground members. It was like trying to catch a lion with your only weapon as a straw._

The Commander's brow was furrowed. Something had happened outside, but quickly putting priorities into place, he gave his trust to the officers positioned outside before returning his full attention to his client. "Mr. Chang." Andy looked at him. "Did Mr. Palmer join your meeting single, or with someone accompanying him?"

"He was single." The man spoke with a definite air of confidence. "He came alone, and I know it."

"Very well. I was just thinking..."

"Are you judging my line of sight Commander?" Andy remarked scornfully.

"No, not at all." There were some men in this city where you could not question. They had the governments' hands in this, and if the Commander tried anything out of the Chang's will, he might as well have his testicles forked on a table by the almighty horde that was known as Andy Chang's lawyers.

Andy looked to his left. "We're here."

* * *

Outside, no one could see a figure in black hide the now dead Police officer in a nearby sewer. The body would soon rot away in the catacombs of the city, soon to be discovered, already rotten to the bone and reeking of black flesh. The figure placed his silenced semi automatic back into the confines of his dark jacket pocket. 

He looked around, making sure no one heard or saw the 'terrible' incident. Blood boiling, and hunger reborn in the killing of flesh, the killer threw the now shattered remains of the walkie talkie into the sewer opening, right next to the body.

A full bullet loaded into the officer's brain at point blank range. He apparently hadn't heard him coming, deeply in conversation with whoever he was talking with. The one mistake he made, cost him his life.

_Stupid mortal_ the figure smirked, grabbing the set of weapons the officer carried. _Perimeter has been shattered. _He looked at the mini club and cursed. _This piece of stick won't do anything._ He threw the club away and his eyes landed on the Officer uniform that he had shred from the now dead policeman's mingled body.

He suited up in his blue and white uniform flattening the vest so that it looked like nothing happened. Attaching his semi automatic in his belt, he looked around once more, scanning his surroundings. The rest of the uniform was thrown away into the sewers. A rough job of leaving no trace.

Silently, he began to walk away, cloaked in the darkness of the night. Pulling out his cell phone and dialing a complex set of numbers, he heard a mechanical ring sound.

It rung, and rung...and rung again.

On the fourth ring, a low dark voice picked up in a firm whisper. "Speak."

"Officer has been assassinated without any suspicions." he waited before a cackle was heard on the phone.

"Delicious, continue to pursue the girl."

The silent killer was confused for a second. "Why the girl sir? She has no importance in these matters!"

"Watch your mouth. It is imperative that we catch her. Silver Fang has expressed his most concern in the girl since she is closely befriended with our main target, Harry Potter."

_Harry Potter?_ The assassin thought._ "_Never heard of him sir." Locke's voice turned serious.

"You _will_ obey you orders. Harry Potter is of no importance to you, concerning your rank. Do the job you are assigned." he stopped for a moment, before speaking with amusement. "I'm terribly sorry, for you are of great use to us. But if I tell you, I'm going to have to kill you."

The assassin obeyed completely. "Yes sir." Locke, his leader was not a man to be questioned. He received direct orders from the top of the heap, Silver Fang himself.

"Besides," The assassin heard Locke drawl on, now with amusement in his deep voice. "Once you catch her, I'm sure that there she will come of use to you for now. Have fun." Immediately, the assassin understood the point, looking over at the slim figure of a redhead walking briskly towards the market, holding a piece of paper, folded in her delicate hands.

He smirked greedily, and headed off in chase of Ginny Weasley, a new purpose in his mind. His animal hunger regaining its' usual presence within the pits of his body.

_This will be too easy_ he thought with a sneer. _And she is my reward.

* * *

_

The Commander and Mr. Chang stood, the sight in front of them.

To the left were a set of fifteen inch titanium blast doors, fit to be located in the most securest banks of the world. Walking up to the door and placing two hands at different places, a small keyboard appeared mechanically, gliding from overhead stopping right at Andy's ready fingers. In due seconds, Yang was surprised at the difficult password combinations he typed in, before the keys on the keyboard disappeared automatically and was replaced with a slick glass platform.

Mr. Chang placed his two hands on it, before the clear glass immediately transformed into a reddish glaze. A slight sizzle was heard, as Andy thankfully lifted his hands from the heated platform, fingers red and hot to the touch. Upon the now hot glass platform were ten perfect fingerprints, each one from every finger of Mr. Chang's hand. A green light scanned the glass platform, gliding across like a copier machine before the glass turned cool again.

The blast doors opened with a hiss, and the Commander was bombarded with millions of telephone rings, crazy men wearing blue uniforms stomping around barking out orders, and uncountable computer and T.V screens hooked up to the walls of the large white room. Mr. Chang led him to his office, before shutting the air-tight door. It was like closing your ears completely. The havoc of the security chambers were immediately stunned, as an eerie silence suspended the large glass windows, overlooking the complex of the security chambers.

Mr. Chang's office was simple, adorned with twenty six high definition flat screened monitors hanging off a large wall. There was a mahogany desk with a ready remote placed upon it. Andy sat down in a comfortable leather chair, gesturing to the remote.

"In this room, the monitors overlook every major hallway in my hotel and casino, and on my desk...the film to my suite awaits your inspection."

"Excellent Mr. Chang." The Commander said. The film for the past hour would probably explain every question in his mind. At least...he hoped it would.

* * *

Twenty two stories up, in suite number four, Harry Potter sat crouched, cursing silently as three mammoth bodyguards just entered the suite room. Two flanked out and searched the confines of the suite, while one stood firmly at the door, making sure no one entered or _left_ the room. In the safety of his invisibility cloak, Harry waited patiently, ready to pounce whenever one of the bodyguards stepped in the wrong area. He was like a crocodile, spying on three animals who strolled to his river, having a drink. 

His muggle identity, the real estate empire genius Henry Palmer had gotten him this far. He was at the point of his mission, already acquiring the tablet from Andy Chang, who had obviously enjoyed the meeting too much with him. Temper beginning to boil, looking at the clock, Harry pretty much said _screw him _and made to escape.

Business isn't always clean and simple. Industrial espionage, spies, the whole nine yards.

Now, he had to get out.

A loud banging was heard, as Harry looked towards the windows. He almost growled. The two bodyguards that had left to search for him on the bamboo scaffoldings had returned, wanting to get back into the room. One of the bodyguards, a man with a slick buzz cut and dark blue tinted large sunglasses who had been searching the bathroom, opened up the panoramic window, a rush of cool night air coming in, along with the steady honking of cars at ground level.

The sounds of the city greeted Harry. The bodyguard who opened the window observed his two newly arrived comrades steadily, becoming impatient.

"He out there?" He asked darkly, eyebrows scowling.

"No, we believe he's probably still in the Casino. The only escape would've been where we went, and I saw no one."

"We'll catch him then." The bodyguards smirked, making sure to crack their large knuckles.

They still couldn't see him. That was the one advantage that he still had with him. If they couldn't see him, they wouldn't know that he was here. One problem though. He couldn't get out. There was a large man with hulk-like shoulders standing at the door, his arms crossed. He was standing in front of the only other exit to the suite. Going out the windows would not go unnoticed by anyone in the room. Harry reached for his wand, and cursed. He didn't bring it with him. Ginny probably had hers, but Harry doubted that she would need it. Using a wand in the plain sight of muggles breaks just about every wizarding major law out there.

And apparation was definitely out of question. If Harry had tried to apparate to an unknown place, he would probably end off halfway off the globe. Apparating usually meant thinking of the place where you were going to apparate, and Harry couldn't think of anywhere right now. Ginny was out in the streets somewhere, and he had to meet up with her before going to who knows where. Harry cursed his bad luck. If all things went well, he would definitely apparate out, out of sight range of the muggles. But Ginny and Harry were now in two different places, making it almost impossible to keep in contact.

Mr. Lee, Harry's wizened boss had once clued Harry on a hideout palace hidden in the bamboo forests of Southern China. It was probably only half an hour from Hong Kong and out of sight of muggles, before he could activate a portkey that Mr. Lee had given him. Harry reached into his slack pocket and touch a golden sphere. Once activated, the portkey would take them to the safe house, and maybe, some questions could be answered.

But first, he had to get out of the Casino and meet up with Ginny, who had possession of the tablet. If Harry was caught, by any chance, he would not be proven guilty, for he did not have the tablet in his hands. A decisive move by the girl's body had proved Harry's luck tonight. Ginny had prompted to use the ladies room, therefore not allowing Mr. Chang to see her presence as working with Harry. Now, he used that to his advantage. Ginny was out of danger, and probably waiting at the location Harry had written for her on a piece of paper.

Harry's inner part still worried for her. This wasn't England. This land was foreign.

The bodyguard at the door was getting bored, and decided to play with one of his new technological instruments just given to him this month. He pulled out a small monitor, before turning on the switch.

A touch pad infra-red vision system that located any source of heat within the sight area of the mini camera located at the front of the hand held instrument.

The guard looked at it.

Then, he looked at it again.

Then...he looked at it again...

"Guys?"

The four bodyguards who were searching around the room carefully looked back at their comrade situated firmly at the door. "What?"

"We have a problem."

* * *

The plane off of Alexandria landed on time at the airport. The bad part of it was, it wasn't supposed to land there. It was headed for Cairo, but the weather didn't agree with their destination. A large storm was brewing up slowly, with potential fatality to flying in the sky. 

Dudley walked off the plane, bleary eyed, and with a stiff neck, rolling his luggage behind him. _Great_ he thought. _This is excellent. I'm scheduled to meet an archaeologist tomorrow, and I've landed probably miles away from where my news truck is. BBC will not be happy._

A voice could be heard in the distance, calling him. Dudley turned around, seeing Amanda, his news caster running over to him wearing silky black dress pants, and sporting a white, woolly sweater.

"Not the best clothes to come to Egypt." Dudley remarked, lazily walking towards the nearest terminal bus. But surprisingly, the weather was not what he had expected. The air was peculiarly cool for Northern Africa, and the sand near the airport terminal blew into their faces, as the wind started to pick up.

"Come on." Amanda pressed, ignoring Dudley's reproachful comment. She led Dudley to the nearest passenger bus, shipping off newly arrived passengers to the main terminal of the airport. Dudley tried to keep up with his news caster, before his muscles started to ache, and it felt like he was carrying a refrigerator.

"Slow down, will you?" Dudley panted. "I'm not exactly David Beckham here." Amanda looked back, sighed, and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well since you don't have the _speed_ Dudley, I'm still glad you can hold a camera steady." She was right, Dudley was one of the best cameramen the BBC news had. His stock, large frame kept him at a steady stance, keeping Dudley still and poised to hold a large BBC camera steady, in the worst of situations. Hurricanes, earthquakes? No problem..._right Dudley? _He always made no comment, knowing that his overweight stance often caught glances. That made him feel uncomfortable, never fitting in.

The two entered the bus. It had white florescent lights, and comfy seats, stretching into two long columns with seats of two. From the outside looking in, Dudley would've said it looked oddly comforting. The bus carried off soon, blowing a billow of black smog from its exhaust, headed straight for the terminal.

The weather system on the television inside the bus showed the current forecast, as a middle eastern weather lady spoke in steady Arabic. English subtitles were shown below.

"Look!" Amanda said, pointing to the screen. "The whole of Northern Egypt is surrounded by thick clouds!"

Dudley grimaced at the sight. He saw large masses of dark clouds on the T'V screen form behind the weather lady. It was surrounding Egypt, and moving towards its' center in a slow pace.

_We're here to see heavy flows of dark clouds come from across the Mediterranean, Atlantic, and Red sea gliding slowly towards Egypt. Our lead scientist is baffled by this new occurrence and hypothesizes that a hurricane is forming, with Egypt as its' center._

Looking out the window, few shards of white light could be seen from above the clouds, a few seeping through. Dudley turned his attention back towards the T.V screen on the bus. Things were starting to get scary. Lightning, thunder...Dudley always ran to his parents room during these storms. Now where could he run? Dig a hole in the desert? To him, that sounded like a prominent option.

_I feel a large storm coming this way._

"Who are we meeting anyway at Cairo Amanda?" Dudley asked, having no idea what their assignment was. He was still upset by the lack of food they received upon the airplane.

Amanda pulled out some notes, neatly written on a crisp white sheet of paper. Dudley looked over her notes enviously. Why was it that girls always wrote so neat and small? It was always so readable.

If you would take one glance at Dudley's handwriting, it could easily pass as chicken scratch.

"We're supposed to meet a newfound Archaeologist at Cairo, where he will be showing us the opening of a newly discovered tomb. It's interior is supposed to be a huge underground city!" Her voice sounded delighted, as Dudley saw the excitement sparkle in her eyes. He himself groaned. After watching 'The Mummy' a few times, which had just come out on DVD, he always pictured himself getting chased by a mummy, rotted to a crisp, around the underground tombs.

There was also the sight of the sand forming up like a tidal wave, an angry face with its mouth wide open, preparing to suck you in the deepest pits of the underworld.

_There's no such things as that_ Dudley scolded himself. _My brain just watched too many Hollywood movies._

"What's the dude's name?"

"I believe that its' aDr. Malfoy to be exact." She answered, checking her notes again. "Haven't heard much about him. He must be new."

"Weird name...Malfoy." Dudley remarked absentmindedly, peeking out the bus window again. The terminal building was coming closer now, as a whole horde of white and red taxis crowded the front area, their drivers having a cigarette break. He checked the time on the T.V monitor. "My God! We're supposed to be in Cairo in four hours!"

He looked at the long line of people crowding around the coach buses headed for the city of Cairo and groaned. Families with their children and elderly, this was going to be one long night of endless waiting. "Why would he suggest a meeting with us at nearly five in the morning!"

Amanda shrugged, taking out an energy bar and nibbling on the end. She would need the energy later on, proven the events that would happen later.

"I don't know," she responded. "But it is our job to meet our special clients no matter the time." Dudley groaned again, his stomach grumbling.

Amanda had apparently noticed, for she offered her energy bar to him. "It's oatmeal raisin, I'm sure you'll like it."

Dudley gave a thankful smile to her, eying the energy bar like a piece of candy. "But won't you --"

"Have it, I think I had too much coffee on that plane. It should keep me up for hours." She smiled.

"Thank you." Dudley replied, now munching away at the large oatmeal energy bar.

As Dudley was chomping on his energy bar, Amanda looked back at the screen again, then outside.

"Strange." She remarked, saying her thoughts out loud.

"_Strange_?" Dudley asked.

"Yea, looked at the clouds."

He looked at the dark outline of the sky, then at the screen where a weather woman was still talking about the forecast. She had a cool demeanor around her, acted of course. But inside, Dudley saw fear.

"It's like they're waiting for something..."

* * *

Andy Chang sat in his leather chair situated in the middle of his security office confines, with a solid red oak polished desk right in front of him. He had a remote in his hands, and was staring at one particular screen upon his wall where 26 high definition flat screens were placed, all featuring a camera of the hallways. 

The camera on floor eight was eying a particular couple passionately embraced with each other, lip locked against the hallway walls. The male had his hand slowly lingering up the voluptuous woman's long legs, disappearing under the black gown she was wearing. Her head was slightly rolled back, eyes closed and dazed, as she took in the pleasures her husband was giving her. Things were just starting to get interesting.

"Sir! Stop the tape?"

"Wha...?" Mr. Chang replied, slightly dazed from the 'show' he was seeing. He promptly fell off his chair backwards and landed right smack on the back of his head, sending a resolute 'thud' to reverberate across the room's bare white walls.

The Commander swiftly walked over to desk and picked up the remote, stopping the rewinding film in the center flat screen, before checking upon his client, who was a heap of rubble on the floor. "You alright sir?"

Andy stiffly stood up, rubbing the back of his head. He could feel a bump start to swell up, and cursed loudly, spit flying off his mouth. "That couple of pricks were dislodging my hallways! Making out in full view of everyone. They have rooms for a reason!" He said through gritted teeth, trying to 'fake' his initial reaction towards seeing a couple snogging in the middle of the hallway.

The Commander waved it off, his attention back on the screen that played the film of Andy's suite hallway.

He observed every part of the film carefully, rewinding and playing the film again and again. His brow was furrowed, dark eyes focused carefully on every part of the film. Then, after about five minutes, he let out a sigh.

"I don't get it." He said resolutely. "I saw your Mr. Palmer walk out of your suite towards the elevator, but he didn't go in. Instead, he walked back into your suite. A few minutes later, I see you in a rage of fury enter the room, before coming back out again."

"That's when I called you." Andy cut in.

"Right, then the three men you ordered when we were walking walked into your suite, closing the door shut."

"He's not in my suite." Mr. Chang remarked, his tone steely. "I was in there myself just a few minutes ago!"

"Did he go out your widow?"

"Impossible!" Mr. Chang looked at the screen. "I sent two men after him out into the scaffoldings, just to make sure. They would be calling me by now if they found something. Where can he go anyways? The bamboo scaffoldings end at the third floor. That's a good thirty to forty feet he's going to have to jump."

"I'm going to give out Mr. Palmer a background check on your computer."

Andy nodded, pulling out his cell phone. "I'm going to talk to my right hand man. My guests are still waiting for my speech."

* * *

Down at the open atrium where all of the high profile guests were standing, sipping their concoction of Mai Tai and Daiquiri and casually socializing with each other, a balding stout man walked into the room. The guests were all getting a bit unnerved, for the host of the casino was supposed to be down here, giving the speech...ten minutes ago. Instead, they get pocket sized monk dressed in a tux to take his position. 

Immediately, all the spotlights situated on the ceiling of the atrium stopped from their lazy tracks across the floor, to single out the small man walking through the crowd. The soothing music stopped also, as did the murmurs of talks from the guests.

The stout balding monk-like man walked onto the stage, located right in the center of the large room, like a lone circular island in the middle of a dark sea. The heat of twenty eight spotlights were on him, making him sweat, and the eyes of hundreds of high profile guests from the western hemisphere were situated on him, waiting for whatever he was going to say.

He cleared his throat, tugging at his collar. "Ladies and Gentlemen, your host, the gracious Mr. Chang is in a bit of a family issue at the moment and will not make it in time to welcome you all." He offered smoothly to the guests. He wasn't exactly lying...just not telling the whole truth. The evasive matter of tongue worked rather well. "Instead, I, your humble vice host welcomes you to the one hundredth anniversary of the Pentium Dragon." He rose his hands into the air as if Moses was talking to God. The spotlights shut off one after another mechanically and the room was dark immediately.

A few murmurs of confusion were heard, before a sharp light of green laser stretched across the ceiling, before being accompanied by several other laser lights, all moving around randomly. A slight mist set in, and it looked like a fog was suddenly starting to appear. The now faint lights of the laser could now be seen outlining something suspended in the air. The outline was huge, and it sparkled in the air like water in the moonlight.

Everyone's attention in the room turned towards the ceiling as one by one, the twenty eight spotlights switched back on and moved their focus of lights towards the ceiling slowly. The mist gently receded, giving away to a beast the size of the whole ceiling. The crowd gasped.

"Our million dollar glass dragon!" The bald monk's booming voice floated towards the crowd. Overhead, a mammoth glass Chinese Dragon, its' snakelike body coiling around the the large columns of the room. It's scaled of ruby and emerald and diamond glittered in the spotlights, faintly blinding the audience in its beaming splendor. The jaw was wide open, showing off its impressive set of diamond chompers to the audience.

Suddenly, the room went totally black again, as the crowd breathed as one. The lights came back on again, and the crowd gasped again. The huge dragon was gone. In its' place was the bright moon, shining its rays of lights towards the audience through the glass roof.

The crowd applauded politely. The stout new host beamed, continuing. "I have just been told that our hotel hallways are off limits as of right now. We have a new paint job being done to the walls would like the give the skilled workers their silence. But, they will be finished before this party ends." He continued smoothly, answering the question popping up in everyone's minds as all the guests had rooms in the hotel tonight.

"Our Casino is now open to you all. If you could all please make your way towards those sets of double doors, we can let the fun begin. Blackjack, Texas Hold'em, poker...you name it. We have it." His eyes set upon a group of western oil moguls wearing white Cowboy hats and boots jeering and lead the group towards the Casino. The rest followed happily ready to gamble.

The stout monk sighed as the crowd slowly left the atrium. He had done his best with meager explanation from Mr. Chang. The rest was up to him.

* * *

"Have anything Commander?" Andy said, walking back and forth with his arms behind his back. 

"Yea." He replied. "Check this out." Mr. Chang looked at the screen of his computer. There, situated right in the middle of the screen was the rugged face of Henry Palmer, staring slightly to the left and smiling slightly. The shot was taken by secret cameras founded by the National Security Agency (NSA) as a permanent record. Below, were facts about the man in clear white letters against the pitch black screen.

_Henry Palmer:_

_Age: 21_

_Height: Six foot two. (192 cm)_

_Occupation: CEO, Palmer Enterprises._

There was a list of all possible records on Henry Palmer listed, and at the end, was written one more piece that would prove every estimation both men made completely wrong.

_Information renewed as of January 3rd, 1999._

"Look at his track record!" Chang said, clearly not believing it. "Not a day missed in work. This guy works the job perfectly. Talk about dedication!"

The Commander looked at the now incoming information, eyes darting carefully from one to another.

"What's wrong?" Andy asked, looking at the screen again. "Mr. Palmer has no criminal records against him since forever. He's a perfect citizen."

Again, the Commander didn't speak, a rush of apprehension rushing through him. _Could it be? _He checked through everything again, the slow melting pot of heat spreading through his system like lava burning through a forest. A new emotion was felt within...fear. His eyes widened as realization suddenly dawned upon him.

"No..."

Andy, who had sat back down in his chair comfortably, turned in his seat sharply to face the Commander, typing furiously into the keyboard. He sensed something stirring within the prestigious Commander who was soon retiring from the Police. _An old man with great wisdom_.

"Is there a defect in the information?" No matter how hard he thought through the information given to him, he couldn't fathom why the Commander looked...scared for a moment.

_But why is he stealing my tablet?_ Andy thought, now getting more bewildered by the second. Later, he will know the steely truth of the events that were about to unfold. "Is there something wrong about him? I do believe he's very talented and dedicated to his work. Perfect record."

"Too perfect." Yang's first words to come out of his mouth for the last ten minutes lost all warmth in them. "Dotted every 'i' and crossed every 't'. That could only mean one thing."

Then, Andy Chang suddenly understood. The wave of fear and panic rose inside his chest like a beast roaring. Sweat was starting to appear on his forehead as his brain spun like a wild tornado. He understood.

"It can't be." Andy said a little too fast, his calm voice starting to rise. "No, it just can't be!"

"Your Mr. Palmer isn't what he truly is sir, and his track record only proves one thing." The silence of the room cut into your ears like daggers. That slight 'buzz' was magnified by a million as the outside world was cut off by Mr. Chang's security office walls. The people moving outside in the main chamber walked by briskly as everything within the glass panorama windows slowed down to a crawl.

"The government." Yang began. "Mr. Palmer works for the government."

The second nature of a Hong Kong underground businessman kicked in as Mr. Chang's brain immediately started to look for ways out of the situation.

"Interpol, Scotland Yards?" Mr. Chang asked, mouth slightly quivering. Two dominant European Unions founded as a secret agency. The Commander nodded slightly.

"Very high chance." Andy nearly toppled over in waves upon waves of newfound apprehension within himself.

"A James Bond figure in my Casino at the moment?"

The chuckle that the Commander emitted was not of mirth, but as a dry kind of laugh forced out. "That's not all."

_That's not all?_

"From what the facts say, Mr. Palmer has spent the last two years of his life in American," he began. "And I'll bet my squad car that he wasn't out on the streets selling lemonade."

As to add to the weight of Interpol onto his shoulders, a boulder of new mass clamped down upon Andy, as the words 'CIA' and 'FBI' started to suddenly appear. He was seeing stars...

"American, European...which one is he!"

The next word the Commander spoke out could have blown up the entire building as Mr. Chang's head was starting to act like a fully ton of highly explosive dynamite.

"Both." Yang shut the screen down before looking intently at Mr. Chang, brows furrowed tightly together. "How many men _do_ you have in your suite at the moment?"

The tension in the air hung like a heavy blade. The Pentium Dragon host wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead before answering, the full blow of the situation punched right into his gut.

"Five at most." he said, beginning to pace himself towards the office exit.

_Five?_ The Commander thought angrily. _He only placed five men to guard his suite, which probably is the hiding place of a highly trained Agent._

Before walking out the door, Mr. Chang turned back and handed a small hand held gun to the Commander. "I hope your shooting is still in good shape. Forget the law, you're in my grounds, and there's only one rule I want you to follow. Once you see Mr. Palmer, shoot him in the legs."

"Where did you get this gun? You know I'm not allowed to use thi--"

"Your in my hotel right now, and you know very well I could put you and your whole family in humiliation with some of the frauds you've done trying to arrest people. My lawyers are like waiting tigers, hind legs ready to launch and attack you mercilessly."

The Commander stood there, silent and dumbfounded. Mr. Chang knew every single detail of nearly everyone worth knowing in town. Then, his faithful words came back into the Commander's mind, said a few minutes ago.

_I make a clear and accurate background check on every one of my clients. Knowing their origins, and interests go with the art of business. It is a necessity._

"Keep the gun ready," he called over his shoulder. "We'll need it."

* * *

Andy Chang hurried off towards the elevators, his brain on overdrive. _There's an agent in my hotel_ he thought, sweat on his forehead. Knowing what he did for a living, there was probably hundreds of illegal black market items in his vault at the moment. 

What if someone found out and told the rightful governments? That would lead to serious trouble for Andy, not to say a few years in jail. The prison's in China weren't nice, but were any prisons in the world nice to live in. Right now, Andy had no thought of going to prison. He would do anything not to.

He paced into the elevator, waiting for the Police Commander to enter. Once he did, Andy pressed the floor to his suite room, fingers shaking slightly. The glass elevator slowly started to rise, lifting off and giving a spectacular view of the downtown Hong Kong. It's peace and quiet nightlife mocking Andy as he ascended higher into his hotel.

The Pentium Dragon had a glass roof, in the shape of a pyramid. It's special design stuck out in the mass of neon colored skyscrapers in the colorful harbor.

The elevator door opened, resounding the arrival of their floor. The hallways were thankfully deserted, and Andy knew that his vice host had spoken of the 'no trespassing' hallways to the guests.

_Suite number 22._

The Commander nodded when Andy gave him a look and held the gun right in front of his face, index finger on the trigger.

_Here we go_ Andy thought. _May this not be my last day on earth._

Taking a deep breath, Mr. Chang quickly inserted the room key into the door slot and threw the door open. The Commander rushed in, aiming his gun carefully at every corner.

The room was clean. It was as if nothing had ever happened to it. Andy walked in carefully, looking around. Then, behind one of the couches, he saw something that made his eyes pop wide open.

There, piled up like ragged dolls were his five bodyguards. He rushed over to them, touching a finger onto their artery. The Commander followed him.

"He's still alive, but knocked out cold."

"Dear lord." The Commander said. "And _one_ person did this?"

Andy decided not to reply, instead, his eyesight meeting with a particular object upon the coffee table. Walking slowly to it, he blinked to make sure he was not seeing things.

There, right upon his coffee table, was the tablet.

The Commander picked up Andy's headset which sat on his meeting desk in the corner of the room. He headed out towards the door, purposefully chasing after Mr. Palmer. He stopped when he noticed Andy wasn't following. He faintly saw the bamboo scaffoldings outside Andy's panoramic windows.

"Come on Mr. Chang!"

Andy didn't reply, fingering the clay tablet like he had found gold. "Forget about him. We have the tablet." he kissed it, which the Commander thought a little unnerving.

"What!"

"I don't like repeating myself Commander."

The Commander sighed and rushed out of the room, leaving a wide eyed Casino host to admire his clay tablet.

"Positions respond!" He barked into the headset. Immediately, guards from every floor started to answer him.

"Floor 1, clear."

"Floor 2, clear"

"Floor three clear."

After several moments, every floor up to thirty eight was clear so far.

"Floor thirty nine, your position?" The Commander asked into the headset, standing outside Mr. Chang's suite. There was no reply.

"Floor thirty nine, your position!" He tried again. Nothing.

The Commander immediately sensed trouble. He ordered into the headset. "All positions, head to floor thirty nine. Shut down the elevators!"

He started briskly for the stairways, heading for the top. The Pentium Dragon had forty levels, before entering the top of the glass pyramid. _We've got him_ he thought. Once you get to the roof, it's four hundred feet to the ground.

* * *

Minutes before, Harry clambered onto the thirty ninth floor from the stairways and ran into the passing security guard. 

"Hey you! Stop!" the guard ordered.

Harry didn't obey to anyone right now. He rushed forward with striking speed and smashed his fist right into the guards' gut. The guard lurched backwards, the force of the mighty punch surprising him. Then, everything went black.

Harry saw the headset on the guard and put it on, listening to the orders someone was barking.

"Floor thirty nine!" The voice ordered. "Your position!"

Harry remained silent. A few seconds later, the voice ordered every guard to head to floor thirty nine. _His floor_. Cursing, Harry decided to head back down, wanting to find another escape passage. Heading to the roof would mean nothing but trouble.

"I'm on floor thirty four" Someone spoke into the headset. Harry picked up the message and looked down the spiraling steps. A horde of guards were running up, gaining on his floor fast. They closed the only passage down.

With the way down blocked, Harry had no other way to go but the roof.

"Floor thirty eight. I'm one floor away from thirty nine."

"Have some of your men check the roof!"

Harry blasted through the roof doors and out into the open night air of Hong Kong, the stars twinkling at him. He was stuck.

* * *

Ginny was now pass the overcrowded street of cars. Hearing the constant laughter and socializing in the upcoming street market, she headed that direction without looking back. Its' many hung lights emitted into the sky, with colorful street vendor tents set up everywhere, making walking straight an almost impossible task. 

Once past the first street vendor, selling exotic key-rings made of jade, Ginny had entered a maze. She slowed down her pace and caught her breath, before moving forwards again, towards the high decker garage complex overlooking the market.

She suddenly stopped in her tracks, having heard a distinct set of footsteps. A woman's senses were keen. They know when someone's watching them, when somebody's admiring them, _when somebody's following them_.

_Don't panic_, she thought, thinking back on investigator training back in Dublin. _Calm your mind_. She took another deep breath, filtering all the dangerous circumstances popping in her head. _A clear mind is the first step to finding an exit._

Keeping her pace towards the now growing closer car garage where she and Harry were supposed to meet, questions kept popping into her mind. _What exactly does Harry do. What was he doing for the past two years? The whole wizarding world is awaiting his arrival back into the public._ It was universal, once they got out of this mix, Ginny wanted to get the whole story.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a lone hand clamped softly around her shoulder. Ginny spun around quickly and came face to face with a smiling police officer.

"Excuse me miss, but you look lost." He said, looking directly into her chocolate brown eyes. "Where is it that you are headed?"

Ginny's heart thudded in her chest. She felt a false sense of security around. _Well at least there's the rightful security around me_, she thought. "Oh I'm just looking around," she smiled to the officer, noticing his attire. Then his attention focused on his vest. "Thank you." She turned back around and headed in the direction of the garage.

She sensed the officer follow her. _Why is he following me? _She thought. _Did I break a law I didn't know about?_

"Stop this moment!" The officer yelled out. There were now no people around. Ginny hadn't noticed where she was going, accidentally taking a wrong turn. She stopped in mid step, holding her purse in her arms. The officer walked calmly up to her and grunted. "I'm sorry for this, but I believe you are carrying something illegal in that purse. It is my duty to check it."

He held out his hand, awaiting the redhead to give her purse to him.

Ginny thought for a moment, studying the peculiar officer. _They usually go around checking people's possessions regularly?_ Her eyes suddenly focused at the weapon harnessed on the officer's belt, showing itself dangerously.

Harry's voice suddenly spoke in her mind. _Remember Ginny, it is against the law for people to carry guns in China, even Police Officers._

Then, everything went blank.

Things started getting suspicious.

Noticing the look on Ginny's face, the officer grunted again, more aggressively, mistaking in showing his weapon again. He made sure the girl had no where to run, blocking any path of her escape and making her stand with her back against the wall. He kept his glance inside her purse.

_Yes_, he thought. _I am so close...That tablet is in the purse._ Then, he decided to change things, not wanting to waste any time.

"I don't have to kill you." He stated calmly, staring at the purse. "There's something in that purse that I want, and if you give it to me, I'll let you go." Time was money, and telling the boss that he had the tablet earlier was definitely pleasing.

Ginny thought for a moment, before an expression came upon her once soft features. She reached into her purse.

The assassin's eyes widened. _That tablet is mine!_

Seconds passed by like minutes, as the world came crashing down upon the assassin. He couldn't believe his luck. Silver Fang would pay him well, very well...

But before all the pieces fell in place, he noticed the redhead girl's hand come out of her purse not grabbing the tablet, but with a can of pepper spray.

_Pervert Repellant._

He was suddenly sprayed with the stingy pepper spray concentration, the pain and agony already burning in his eyes, like flames burning into his flesh. Ginny took the chance to lay a kick right into the 'family jewels' of the assassin.

The 'fake' officer fell, one hand clutching at his eyes, and another at his now very swollen nuts. With a glare, Ginny scoffed off, saying one last bit of advice.

"Next time you try to impersonate a police officer, remember to wear a badge."

As the assassin's eyes started to tear up, blurring his vision, the last thing he saw was the long red hair of Ginny Weasley dancing behind her.

* * *

Harry stood upon the roof, the wind starting to come in heavy waves. Whenever near any large body of water, expect a good deal of wind along with it. 

The footsteps of numerous men running up the staircase could be heard behind him, and in front, four hundred feet of nothing until he would hit cold, hard pavement.

"We've got you Mr. Palmer." A long voice was heard above the panting. Harry looked over his shoulder his keen eyesight glancing upon an aging white haired Police Commander who, unlike all the guards, was not panting. He slowly walked forward, Mr. Chang's gun in hand, approaching him like a lion surrounding his hurt prey.

"Turn yourself in, and maybe we could get this all settled." Harry snorted.

_Maybe._ The Chinese government wouldn't be particularly glad that an English American Agent bashed into a hotel and attempted to steal a 'black market' item, nonetheless neither did the Chang's. The lawyers were getting impatient, and lawyers could act like cannibals, eating Harry up. He didn't want to settle this in court.

Staring at the numerous guards and the Police Commander, Harry started backing up towards the edge of the roof, the heels of his polished dress shoes hitting the curb. The wind was picking up, threatening to blow Harry off. His untidy hair being swished around in the wind, he could almost see the disbelieving expressions of everyone on that roof.

_To having a good slide._

He lazily saluted the men with two fingers and winked at them, before falling backwards, his outline in the moon disappearing completely after a second.

The men on the roof gasped.

"He did _not_ just jump."

"He's going to die."

"No." The old man's voice said again. The guards tried to rationalize their thoughts, the blood pumping like venom through their veins. The Commander sighed, fully knowing the outline of the Pentium Dragon by heart. "The Pentium Dragon has a glass pyramid shaped roof."

A guard snorted. "Yea, but that's only the roof. Once he hits the edge of the pyramid, its only..." He mocked observing the height of the building. "A three hundred twenty drop to the ground." The other guards jeered.

"You idiots." The Commander replied, clearly unimpressed. "Why don't you take a look at where the roof ends. Then, you can maybe notice where Mr. Palmer has gone."

The guards all rushed to the edge, seeing something that made them speechless.

_The bamboo scaffoldings._

The Commander had saw them when he was in Andy's suite.

_He doesn't have the tablet, but we still need to catch him._ He thought.

Pulling out his walkie talkie, he called out to one of his officers standing outside the building. "Order a one mile traffic stop. Either our target is running away on foot, or he drives with a car on the empty streets...acting like a sitting duck."

The Officer obeyed, saying something about a man disappearing. Yang rushed down the stairs, trusting his officers to fix the situation. "Stay right there." he ordered into the walkie talkie. "I'll be right down."

Then, he whirled around to the remaining guards. "The bamboo ends at the third floor. You better hurry, the elevators are shut down."

Without another word, ran off in separate directions, uneasiness in their heads.

* * *

Harry maintained his balance as he slid down the elevated glass pyramid minutes before. The bamboo scaffoldings were nearby, ashe lunged his arms to grab at one. Bamboo was known for its strong frame. 

With lightning speed, he climbed down, letting go once in a while and not grabbing until he was another three floors down. The sounds of cars slowly disappearing from the streets alerted Harry.

_Traffic stop_.

He let go of the bamboo once again, and grabbed on just in time. He was at the end of the line. The third floor.

Like a gymnast on a horizontal bar, Harry picked up momentum before crashing into the window with his feet. It broke, shattering into millions of pieces. Harry paced himself forward, heading for the stairs, passing by a couple that was having a vertical snogging session. Without another glance, Harry thrashed through the door, hearing footsteps close, maybe two floors up rushing down.

He ran down three flights of stairs until he heard the welcoming sounds of slot machines. Smoke from cigars wafted nearby. He had a chance for escape.

* * *

The guards all stood at the first floor, clearly seeing Mr. Palmer's figure slip through the doors. They stood in a huddle, making up their plan. 

"Okay, once inside, look for a Caucasian wearing a suit."

"Right." They all got ready, standing right before the Casino doors.

Once it was pushed open, their eyes stuck open. Hundreds of Caucasian men wearing black suits walked around from poker table to blackjack, looking like Mr. Palmer. Their hearts stumped painfully in their chests.

_They had lost Mr. Palmer.

* * *

_

A concoction of spicy red hot liquid steamed in Ginny's face, as she blew her burgundy-red hair off of her face. She looked at the vendor clerk, who was stirring the hot soup.

_This has got to be one of the most spiciest soup I've ever seen_, she thought.

A loud wail of agony could be heard nearby, like a beast roaring of frustration. She looked back at the clerk, who looked like he just saw a ghost.

"Give me a large cup." She said with determination. The clerk didn't understand. Ginny winced, before pointing at the soup, then at a large Styrofoam container. The store clerk nodded, pouring a huge helping of the spicy soup and giving it to Ginny.

She smiled, handing the cash to the clerk. Then, holding the hot soup in her hands, she made her way to the garage.

The assassin's eyes burned like they were being stabbed with a million small needles. He had tore off his shirt, and his bloodshot eyes still could see his target. He was a machine, walking forward like a terminator, focused on the target.

_The girl had turned around the corner._ He thought with a smirk. The markets were closing, as the few midnight shoppers lagged behind, as shopkeepers began to sweep up their stores. He started in a run, his eyes burning more and more by the second.

_Strength...don't let your goal get away, _he thought. _Once I catch her, I'll make sure she doesn't forget me..._Sneering, he rounded the corner.

Then, something burning hot hit his face. Ginny had waited around the corner, opened the container of the dangerously hot and spicy soup, and threw the concoction onto the unsuspecting face of whoever was following her.

The scorching heat of the soup, along with its almost unbearable spicy flavor that the Chinese often enjoyed, added by the pepper spray still burning, the assassin's face had reached the point of burning fireball.

He's had enough. This girl was clever, and had plenty of spunk. Deep inside, no matter how much he hated to admit it, he had lost respectably to a girl.

As Ginny watched the assassin's wailing shout of agony, along with his burned face, her thought came back to Harry. She was worried for him. She didn't even acknowledge the assassin's presence there, walking around him and continuing her way towards the garage.

The assassin's burned face seared with pain, as he rolled around over and over again. Then, he painfully blacked out. He had just experiencednearly seconddegree burns.

_If you play with fire...

* * *

_

Harry slowly made his way towards the garage, as he saw an outline appear in the faint moonlight. There, stood Ginny, with her hands on her hips.

_Uh oh_ thought Harry.

"You're late." She said.

Harry thought fast. "You're stunning." He grinned.

The redhead wasn't prepared for the answer that Harry had given out, feeling her cheeks redden.

"You're forgiven."

Harry sighed, smiling tiredly. Ginny walked towards him, taking in his rugged appearance. His hair was its' usual untidy style, suit not put on right, and the top two buttons of his dress shirt unbuttoned, and his tie was loose. _Harry was one of the few people who could make an appearance like that look sexy._ She thought as the growing attraction towards him grew deeper.

"Had trouble at the Casino?" she joked, walking up to him and fussed a little with his dress shirt, straightening it out. "Anything I need to know?" She stared into his deep emerald eyes and felt herself begin to melt.

"No..." Harry smiled, joking back. "Just got into a _bit_ of trouble with the owner."

* * *

Locke had seen Harry leave the Casino. Standing at the edge of the curb, the majestic Pentium Dragon glowing in the background, he pulled out his cell phone. 

"Yo." Locke smirked at the voice.

"I've heard the police have made a one mile traffic stop. You itchin' to have a little race?"

"Aw Locke!" the voice blared into the speaker. "It's been too long."

"It has," he responded. "Bring me my wheels."

"Where you at right now?"

"Kowloon, in front of the Pentium Dragon."

"Right." He sounded excited. "Me and boys will bring your ride. Prepare yourself for a little drifting."

Locke shut the phone with a 'clasp'. His old friend was an expert at drifting, but underground street racing was not on his mind tonight. _It will be stupid for Harry to run barefoot through Hong Kong. He will take a car._

Loading up his AK-47, he prepared his senses for a ride, the rush of emotions flowing through him. The streets of Hong Kong will witness one of the fastest and most powerful underground street races ever. The Police will soon be here, adding to the thrill of it.

It started here, and it ends here...right now.

* * *

As Harry drove his assigned Mercedes CL500 out of the garage, he looked at the blank streets, devoid of any life. The dark sky and stars lighting his way. The stores were all closed, shut down for the night by the police. 

The car had been something of Ginny's idea. She actually had her wand with her, unlike Harry who had forgotten it. He was suddenly reminded of Neville Longbottom and scolded himself. She had unlocked the car doors using a simple 'Alahamora' charm.

Ginny...she certainly did her part in this, and Harry was becoming more and more thankful of her presence along with him.

He felt a sudden unexpected feeling of contentment, driving down the garage ramps towards the now silent streets. After several minutes, as if suddenly sensing his eyes on her, Ginny leaned to the side and gave Harry's a quick rub, her chocolate eyes spreading a renewed sense of calmness into Harry. He was thankful for her silently calming him down. After a three hundred foot drop, he needed that.

"Ginny, do you have the tablet?" Harry asked, pressing on the accelerator slowly. The redhead whirled her head around and reached gently into the purse situated in her lap. She pulled out the clay tablet, the real one.Harry smiled proudly. "Knew I could trust you Ginny."

"What's so funny?" she asked, noticing Harry's lips quirk upwards, like he was trying to contain his laughter.

"Oh, I left Mr. Chang a little present back at the suite. You never know how useful wandless magic can be." He smirked. "Transfiguration actually does do some good."

* * *

Back in Suite 22 of the Pentium Dragon, an enraged Mr. Chang threw a pink bar of soap across the room.

* * *

**A/U:** Let me know what you think of the story. Suggestions, ideas, anything I can do better? And wow...Summer's almost over. I have like a little over a month before I go back to school. I don't know about you guys...but doesn't it always pass by too quickly? 


	6. Intro to the Gods

**Author's Notes:** School is in two days, and I've been a wreck trying to get everything straight. Rough time, but I'll get over it. I'll make sure my next chapter comes up faster and if you ahve any comments, feel free to inform me.

**Chapter 6:** Intro to the Gods

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Current Time: 11:52 pm

21 hours earlier:

Dr. Norbert P. M. sat upon his comfortable brown leather chair, located conveniently in the middle of the Dassaut Falcon 50 EX Private jet currently heading in the direction of Cairo. Holding his brown suitcase tightly in the confines of his arms, the young Archaeologist took a sip of the branded whiskey, served in a crisp wine glass.

He had a mane of silvery short hair, and his dark eyes masked his secrets. He was the man with a million secrets.

Nobody knew Norbert's middle or last names, that lived. Both his parents are now deceased, due to unknown disease variations. With the Doctor trying his best to keep both his parents breathing, Norbert knew that the cause of their deaths were most likely..._his fault_.

Ever since he had discovered that chamber, buried deep within the sands of the Sahara, Norbert quickly hurried home, quick to see the reactions of both his parents. Growing up as their only child, they expected only the best out of him. But as a child, Norbert never really had an interest in mathematics, or literature. He grew up watching Hollywood films about monsters, King Kong, or alien spaceships attacking the Planet.

Star Wars was big when he grew up, and he knew that if one day, even if in a galaxy far away, he could discover something that would forever change the world's interest on unexplained situations, he would die a happy man.

His parents were ecstatic about his new finding in Egypt. They immediately set out to accompany him on the grand opening of his exhibit, a chamber with ancient hieroglyphics that seemed to explain a powerful folktale to people. The art on the walls were amazing, but what attracted Dr. Norbert's attention, was the gleaming golden colors of a creature of such powerful proportions, that it was instantly glued into his memory.

He was headed for the conference hall at Cairo, and was due to explain his find to the Archaeologists of the world in nearly twenty hours.

But before they left after the two days of his return to England, they were suddenly hit with an unknown virus of some kind. Dying, spurting blood out of their mouths in the Emergency room, Norbert saw the whole foundation of his life being swept away, and worse, he knew he did it.

His parents were, although aging, healthy elders. His mother was a regular at morning walks, and his father, a retired English football player for Liverpool, had a healthy cardiac and cholesterol system. The doctors didn't know what hit them. But Norbert had a hunch.

The chamber he was in, he knew that somebody was in there while he photographed the walls. He knew that when he first broke the wall, entering the small chamber from the outside desert, that he had felt something being set free. Sparkles of dust flew onto his clothes, inhaled within his system.

_It was a curse_.

Egyptians were masters at the art of herbal medicine. They had made deadly molecules, even though lost now, would spell chemical warfare around the globe. Anthrax, poison dust. That was nothing. Whatever this dust particle was, it killed his parents in less than two days. From perfectly healthy human beings, into the dead carcases of two lifeless, rotten souls.

It was all his fault. The particle must've transferred to his parents. And inside, it was tearing him up by the second, like a slow virus, eating away at your vital spots.

But Norbert shoved on. He had made an important discovery, and he knew by the particle that he was going to die within the next few days.

It was horrifying, knowing that you were dying with each breath taken. _Your last days on Earth, spend them well._

Inside that chamber, he had discovered...knowledge of such proportions, that humans everywhere would now be forever changed. This was what truth was. Buried for centuries...truth can now be revealed. The unknown killer was going to kill him. He was younger than his parents, thus being able to survive for just a few more hours. He had to use these few hours as gold.

His hands shook, becoming bony and white.

Norbert was already half-dead.

Then, something warm touched his weak shoulder. Looking up, Norbert saw his friendly bodyguard, his steely eyes sending out waves of comfort from behind those lifeless black tinted glasses.

"Mike, I think that the plane has changed directions. Would you go and check on the pilot, to have things sorted out?" He held the briefcase in his arms more tightly, like it was his last relic of life.

The bodyguard had sympathy for his boss, but he had no idea what was going on. Working for the archaeologist for a decade, he already knew that Norbert never told his middle or last name. His collection of 'fans' were a mix of ying and yang. Some loved his creative imagination on his latest book about a colony of unexpected men suddenly finding themselves upon a planet much like theirs, but different in a totally drastic way. He was a renowned author.

Some loved him, and some criticized him as crazy. But Norbert doesn't care, he never did. He goes with trust, intuition, and his own free will to do what he enjoyed in life.

Walking over to the pilot cabin, Mike knocked twice. Waiting silently at the door, he looked gravely at Norbert again. He looked like a ghost.

"Come in." A voice said. The German bodyguard carefully opened the door, only to come upon a cockpit of gadgets and technological machinery that he would never understand in a hundred years. The pilot did not turn to him, keeping his eyes straight ahead. "Yes?"

"My boss wonders what the change in direction is all about. We thought that we were going a straight route to Cairo."

The pilot did nothing except move his mouth. "We had to encounter an unexpected wave of clouds coming towards North Africa. I hope you don't mind."

The German bodyguard looked at the copilot, before the hair on the back of his neck rose. Suspicions rose with the pilot. He was doing a good job, but the way he arrived stirred question marks everywhere.

He had came to the plane, saying that he was the new pilot, and the expected ones had a 'slight incident' in which they couldn't make it. He said this, using the statement to make sure that Norbert and he would have no more questions left in their heads. Norbert seemed to want to be in some hurry.

Then, Mike's suspicions rose as he saw the map. A ticking icon of the plane was seen to apparently change direction according to the dotted lines of its path, to not head to Cairo, but towards the east a bit. The bodyguard immediately un-holstered his pistol. He needed to set things straight.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The pilot warned. He seemed to have sensed the weapon, and was apparently not fazed by it. "We're nearly fifteen miles above sea level, and if you miss me by any chance, this whole plane will go down like a boulder."

Mike knew the pilots was right. Blowing a hole right into the body, would leak pressure within the plane, sending the jet whirling towards its doom, along with its passengers. Suddenly, his body went stiff.

The pilot left the steering system, slowly standing up and facing him. He had steely grey eyes, that burned right into your flesh. Then, Mike felt pain.

The pilot sneered, his teeth like that of a vampire. "Pitiful mortal...don't mess with your destiny."

Mike couldn't move. Instead, he held the stare with the pilot. He had been stabbed. _I didn't even see him move! _The pilot painfully dug the pocket knife back out, observing the blood red color on the blade.

"It's a trade." He said. "I have given your body something, and you have given me blood. The ritual has been completed."

Mike's eyes opened as he felt a wormlike creature crawling through his abdomen. "What have you done to me!" He managed to gasp out. The pilot's eyes glimmered.

"You are the cocoon for a monster, who has not seen sunlight for centuries. You are his first meal. Be warned." The pilot licked his lips. "It grows horrendously fast. Let's let your boss see this."

Mike felt his insides being eaten rapidly, and he was quickly losing consciousness. His stomach skin seemed to be bubbling, before he felt his face slowly harvest small balls of puss. Helooked like he was melting. The constant slurping sound within his body left him lightheaded, before at the final second, he saw nothing. Engulfed within anguishing pain.

Norbert screamed as the cabin of the jet was now covered with blood, guts, and what remained of his German Bodyguard's body. The pilot walked out from behind the cockpit door, cradling a creature he had picked up on the floor, in the place of Mike's body. He tickled the wormy creature like it was a newborn. It opened its' mouth, a sharp bearing of teeth showing dangerously.

"You're such a wonderful beast." The pilot cooed. "But too bad I'm going to have to kill you." He immediately put the worm down, letting it roll around on the ground, eating its way into the structure of the plane. He then looked at the dead Bodyguard. "So much for German efficiency."

"As I do believe, your name is Norbert isn't it?" He said soothingly. "I've been dying to meet this man, who rumors that he has discovered something...deadly." His eyes flickered on the briefcase before coming back to his face.

"Who are you?"

"Call me Draco." The man sneered crudely, his vampire white teeth showed a hint of red blood.

"What do you want?" his voice trembled as he clutched his precious briefcase.

"You only have a limited time before you die Norbert. You have no idea what you have just discovered on your recent trips." He paused, looking thoughtful. "The council has searched for it for many centuries, and now, the Gods have chosen our lovely _generation _to witness their true power."

"What are you talking about."

"You dream about making a discovery that would forever change the world, don't you? I've read your interviews." Draco stopped, hoping for a reply. There was none. "Well, as a dying man's wish, I grant that. By 2000, the turn of the new century, our Planet Earth will forever be changed. But tell me Norbert, is your kind ready?"

"My kind?"

"Muggles. I won't get to that. It's a waste of my time to talk to you anyway." His eyes on Norbert looked like he was glaring at useless trash left in the park. "I always wondered, what is your middle and last name anyways?"

"That is a secret."

"Secrets can be broken."

Dr. Norbert gave his last smile of his life. "Some secrets are meant to be kept..._secret_. That's why they are so deadly. There's a reason why they are hidden."

Enraged, Draco jumped from his perch on the seat and grasped Norbert's throat, choking him. "I've had enough of this use_less trash._ Fine, your last name is of no matter. The council is waiting for me. Goodbye Norbert."

Norbert knew he was dying anyway, but he grasped the briefcase, suddenly finding himself tied back by invisible energy forces. It binded him like steel cables, and the briefcase was now no where near him.

"Thank you Dr. Norbert P. M." Draco addressed him by his full name as a last sign of pitied respect. He gestured at the briefcase now tucked in his arms. "I now have what I want. Good night. The Black Sea awaits."

Then, he opened the cabin door and jumped out.

The flashing red warning lights of the plane came on, as a mechanical female voice started to yell out, making Norbert's ears seem to bleed.

_Warning...warning. Altitude dropping rapidly. Pull up. Pull up..._

The sharp descent towards the raging waters was all he could feel. Norbert was too weak to move, and his conscious gave in, prepared to meet his death.

This was it. Norbert was going to die. Out the cabin window, he now saw the dark murky waters of the Black Sea coming ever closer. Then, like a rocket heading straight towards Earth, the plane hit the surface of the water. The water swept in, hungry to take the plane down to its dark mysterious depths.

As Norbert was now fully in the dark water, he could still sea the blood of his bodyguard in the jet lights. In his last moment, he knew that the world would suffer greatly. This was his fault.

He had broken a curse, and Egypt hadn't let him back within its borders. But the worst part of it all was...the curse wasn't the all he had discovered. He was like a human walking in heaven. He had discovered...everything he had dreamed about. But now, he had started a what would be a worldwide danger. It was bad to anger the Gods. It was worse, if Gods acted upon sins.

His dream was quickly becoming a nightmare.

_What have I done..._

As the jet plane descended into the murky depths of the sea, it's lights flickered on and off.

_Then, everything was dark..._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Present time. Hong Kong: 11:52 pm.

In the misty harbor-side freeway in hong Kong, a lone car sped down its pavement, every now or so slowing its speed before picking it up again. From atop a nearby skyscraper, a rugged looking man stood, binoculars in hand, watching the car as an eagle would strike its prey, ready to launch from atop his nest.

The cell phone rang in his pocket, and the man pulled the silvery mechanism out of his pocket, flipping it open.

"Wei?"

"You see them?"

The man smirked, checking upon the lone car on the roads again. "Perfect conditions for a street race, don't you think? There's a police traffic stop in harbor, foggy, and its almost midnight."

"Do you see the target?" The gruff voice whispered into the phone.

"Yes, they're heading as we would expect them to go. Out of town."

"Good." The voice whispered. "We can't talk long. It's not safe." Then, he hung up.

Laughing slightly, the rugged man put the cell phone back in place, before seeing bright colors speeding on the road, a blur to him. It was 'them'. The race...was now beginning.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

In one of the Mazda fully customized bright lime green cars, Locke sat behind the steering wheel, expertly drifting its tires along a steep curve in the road. He had a transmission receiver located conveniently on the head gear he wore. A personalized cell phone.

"Hey, we got any bank on this race?"

Locke heard several laughs from the other drivers. They knew that races were all about respect, and most important of all...how much you got paid by being first place.

"There's a nice prize for first place waiting back at Konai's." A lone voice broke the laughter. Konai was highly regarded as '_the_ high tech Karaoke bar in Hong Kong.

"You talking about your ex-girlfriend?" Another voice laughed into the radio system.

"She's way too short for my tastes."

"No, you idiots." The man who suggested the prize said. "I'm talking about new stock in Carbon Fiber roofs. Besides, I'm back with her anyways, so if any of you would _dare_ touch her, I'm going to make sure _that_ it is the last thing your hand touches. Besides, I'll hand you by your -"

"Enough." Locke had enough of the little gibberish talks his fellow associates made. As they sped down the straight freeway clear of traffic at around 184 km/h, things were going by pretty fast.

"Shut up." Locke ordered into his receiver. "I have a little personal business on this. We're not racing. We're taking down a target."

"Who is it? The Nguyen Family invaded our land again?"

"No." Locke spoke out calmly, keeping his eyes clear on the road in front of him. He let go of the steering wheel, putting both his hands behind his head. "It's personal. Consider it a favor." There was a long silence.

"We're in man." One person said.

"As long as this will be clean."

"Don't worry." Locke spoke. "We'll make this seem like a simple, car accident."

He reloaded his automatic and once more, stepped on the pedal. Four cars wouldn't attract too much attention. They needed to do this quick, before the Police noticed their presence.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_Hear my prayer, O heavenly Father,_

_Ere I lay me down to sleep;_

_Bid Thy angels, pure and holy,_

_Round my bed their vigil keep._

_My sins are heavy, but Thy mercy_

_Far outweighs them, every one;_

_Down before Thy cross I cast them,_

_Trusting in Thy help alone."_

Stopping, Ginny took another breath, her sparkling eyes watching the distant harbor as the car drove around a corner, smoothly rounding a large neon lit skyscraper. She smiled faintly, remembering every single line of the verse, her soft voice spreading through the car, filling its silent confines. She felt Harry smile.

"_Keep me through this night of peril_

_Underneath its boundless shade;_

_Take me to Thy rest, I pray Thee,_

_When my pilgrimage is made._

_None shall measure out Thy patience_

_By the span of human thought;_

_None shall bound the tender mercies_

_Which Thy Holy Son has bought._

_Pardon all my past transgressions,_

_Give me strength for days to come;_

_Guide and guard me with Thy blessing_

_Till Thy angels bid me home."_

Harry grinned when she finished. She chewed on her lower lip nervously. "That is amazing," He finally said as if in shock and Ginny giggled softly. "I mean, I can't remember my own bank vault number..." he trailed off. "But you've gone on ahead and memorized an entire poem with more stanzas than I can literally count!"

Ginny shrugged casually, crossing her legs beneath her and and rubbed her left arm tenderly. "When I was little..." she started, looking out at the full moon cascading its beams on the dark waters of the harbor. "Mum used to always come by my room last, and we used to read poems right before I fell asleep." Harry noticed the faint contented smile on her face. "She's been doing it ever since I was four."

The car drove by the empty Hong Kong freeway peacefully, passing numerous overhead light poles and lit signs, measuring distances in kilometers. They had finally gotten what they needed, the tablet, and was now making their way towards a safehouse.

"My memories weren't all that great, but I remember at night, sometimes I would sit near the windowsill and imagine...Wonderful whirls of color, cows jumping over moons, and sometimes, fairies coming to visit me." He stopped, looking slightly embarrassed. Ginny let out another giggle.

"That's incredibly cute." She leaned more towards Harry, her rich chocolate brown eyes sparkling. "Did any come?"

Harry chuckled. "Sadly...no. But that was before I was visited by Hagrid, you know...before I knew that I was a wizard." Staring at the dark street ahead of him, the lights of the skyscrapers passing by on each side of the freeway as they sped along its length, Harry couldn't help but notice that this was probably one happiest he's been for the past few years. He smiled unconsciously, soaking up the atmosphere.

Then, his face turned solemn. "Everything's changed so much..." he trailed off. "After the war, Uncle Vernon died due to stroke, and the whole Dursley family just changed. My aunt now seems to care less about what other people think about her family now, and Dudley.." He chuckled. "He's been trying to get back into shape again." Harry couldn't believe it. Never in the world had he ever talked about the Dursley's to. He felt uncomfortable, and even ashamed to think back on his bruised history. But in Ginny's presence, he felt uncharacteristically comfortable around. He felt comfortable talking about Sirius with her, and now, he was reliving the wrecked Dursley nightmare with her.

"I mean..first thing I did after I decided to leave, I visited them..._one last time_." Harry reminisced in the past, his emerald eyes emanating in the moonlight. "It was raining, and there was thunder above. Privet drive seemed eerie, dark, uninviting. When I knocked, I expected them to not even notice me. I expected no one to answer." He stopped, suddenly feeling a slight weakness in his chest.

Ginny gently placed a soft hand on his shoulder, giving him a gently rub and affectionate squeeze. The warmth spread through his body, and he felt a renewed flame burn.

"When the door opened, Aunt Petunia stood there, shocked. The first thing she did...was hug me." Harry's voice was soft, almost a whisper. He kept both hands on the steering wheel, keeping the car steady. "She hugged me..." he spoke again, as if now not even believing it. "She ran towards me, and hugged me, and I felt her crying. She was sobbing, and I hugged her back..." Harry's lips gradually turned into a faint smile. "Dudley came then."

He said this not with disdain or dislike, but at a solemn tone. "That night, I finally learned something I've been missing for years." Ginny gave him another soft rub on the shoulders, urging him to go on. She understood that he was spilling his feelings, and it would be devastating upon his mind to stop.

"Blood." He stated, looking at the vein upon his right wrist. "The blood flowing through us, its essence...its power...its meaning. Family. No matter how much you hate someone in your family, no matter how much anger, fury, hate towards the family...you know that deep inside, you still love them, care for them. Because, we are related by blood. It's magic flowing through our veins. We are connected as one group, and in the darkest of times, we find comfort within each other."

"I attended my uncle's funeral." He continued, voice still hoarse. "I attended it at a distance and I remember the rolling hills, endless plains of green grass, and the white marbles of tombstones gleaming from the grass magnificently. The cementary, the location where soul finally releases from body. My aunt couldn't control her sobbing, and Dudley himself was crying a bit."

"I attended his funeral to thank him." Harry knew that everything changed. He understood. "Even though he treated me with the worst possible tactics, I knew that he taught me a hard lesson in life. It's called _tough love_. Without him, I would've been small, unable to push forward to success, unable to do anything on my own. My parents are gone, and I knew that. I just had to outgrow it, and live my life. He made me act tough, and when Voldomort came, I used that toughness inside me. Uncle Vernon may have not treated me like his own child, or even loved me, but he at least took care of me. He didn't throw me out into the streets."

"No Harry." Ginny finally cried out, her eyes starting to water. "You were treated...so awfully..."

"I know...but I have to thank him for making me tough. No, I still don't love him, and I doubt I will ever forgive the old tart, but I thank him." He stated decisively, putting a solid period at the end. "And now, I feel that a small chunk of me has finally understood its meaning. The millions upon billions of questions that I've asked, one has been finally answered."

A silence passed through the confines of the car, but not an uncomfortable one. Ginny wiped at her eyes, scolding herself for letting her emotions loose. She took another quick glance at Harry, and took in his calm demeanor.

"Besides," Harry cracked a smile. "Dudley's now much more fun to mess around with. I remember giving him a large cantaloupe for his last birthday. Hedwig had to have help from three other owls, carrying that thing. I could just imagine his face, looking at the large fruit ball with distaste. Imagine a bear eating his own dung." Harry chuckled. "Must've been a bloody hell for him, knocking off any sweets in the house."

Ginny giggled, her laughter lighting up the atmosphere. "So that was Dudley huh? I've heard only little about him...from Ron occasionally. He gets bloody pissed at the Dursley's sometimes."

Harry drove the car down the freeway ramp, onto another deserted avenue.

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why did you go?" She knew she sounded childish, but for two years without his presence unexpectantly took a large toll on herself. She remembered all the mornings at the Burrow breakfast table, looking expectantly at the door every time the door opened, only to be disappointed with one of her brothers coming in.

"I was a monster...After Voldomort, that monster seemed to scream in my gut. I killed Voldomort, I annihilated him." He said sadly. "There was nothing left. His soul...gone, his body, diminished. I was scared at my power...it just all leaked from my system." He looked thoughtful. "I'm afraid that I have vague memory of what happened that day. But the one thing I knew, was that I would've hurt you guys...without even noticing what I was doing."

"No," Ginny squeezed his arm. "It was after war trauma, everybody was a bit dark."

"I was past that, I went completely ballistic. What would I do after all this was done? I grew up with only one thought, to destroy Riddle. Now that's done, I felt lost. So I traveled the world, searching for my broken pieces of life, another chance to live." Harry glanced at her, breaking into a faint smile. "I'm sorry for doing this, for suddenly just disappearing. It's just -"

His sentence cut short when Ginny placed a finger on his lips, keeping level with his gaze. "There's no need to apologize Harry. I understand." Harry felt a hippogriff being lifted off from his shoulders. "Sure Ron might be a _bit_ ticked off, and Hermione has been worried sick about you, but they're your friends. They understand." She stopped, looking out the window at the moon again. "Sometimes...to truly find yourself, you have to lose yourself first."

Harry would've kissed her if he had not been driving. He felt a renewed sensation enter his system, and an ideal thought come across his mind. As long as he had known Ginny, he didn't know all about her. Her feelings, how she thought, and most definitely, her childhood that molded into the woman that she was now. It was like reading a favorite book, to find that you've missed so many pages in the middle that make the story even greater.

"In the Pentium Dragon, you told me about an organization you are in, and Mr. Lee." The gears in her head worked quickly. They were headed there, to Mr. Lee's summer retreat in the bamboo forests of Southern China. "Is that where you went?"

"Let's hold that story for another time," Harry said, noticing something peculiar behind the car.

There was a series of flashes above, temporarily blinding Harry as he reflexively closed his eyes. Readjusting his glasses and looking towards the light, Harry now saw directly into the rear-view mirror. Behind the car, four pairs of yellow blinding headlights swerved from a secluded alleyway, to head in their direction, giving fierce chase.

Ginny saw it too, quickly turning her head around and examining the cars on the side mirror. She gave Harry a glance, and reached into his purse.

"Hold on," Harry warned as he pushed on the gas pedal, accelerating the German machinery. The once silent engines roared as he swerved the car away from downtown Kowloon. The nearest way out of Hong Kong would be driving around the harbor. Heading inland would lead to traffic, unwanted pedestrian crossings, and tight confined streets filled with vendors. Harry didn't want to head back in the direction of the Casino.

_Whose chasing us?_ Harry thought. They were currently driving within a traffic stop made by the police, knowing fully well that in one way or another, they would soon be caught. Reaching into his slack pocket and fiddling with a small golden sphere, Harry looked again in the rear mirror.

"Whose chasing us? Is it the police?" The car zoomed straight through an alleyway, hitting a slight ramp on the ground and sending the car into mid-air. Bouncing lightly on the ground again, sparks flew as metal hit pavement. Ginny observed the vehicles, as the waters of the harbor became apparent again.

"No license plate, and I can't see any faces." Ginny wasn't scared as the car accelerated once again. High speeds were no longer dangerous to you. Quidditch had that effect. Then, something stuck out of one of the windows of a car, gaining on them fast. Wide eyed, she turned to Harry. "They have guns."

He furrowed his eyebrows, sneaking a glance behind him. She was right. From the bright headlights of the car gaining on them, a single shape stuck out from the driver's window, poised to fire. An automatic machine gun.

Deciding to not want the back of the car to look like a piece of swiss cheese, Harry turned another corner. If they can't get a good shot, they wouldn't shoot.

Ginny fully expected the local police to be on their tails now, flashing lights on full chase. But to her confusion, the four cars following her had nothing similar to a patrol car. Small, fast, and well built, they looked more like race cars than regular vehicles. She had no idea what was going on. What had started out as a regular mission to obtain a tablet, ordered from the ministry, was now coming to a rabid car chase through a downtown Hong Kong.

They had been followed, interrogated, and nearly kidnapped. And now, getting shot at would be added soon.

"This is unbelievable." Harry loosened the tie around his collar. "The tablet is an artifact. Surely no collector would chase us to get his hands on an antique."

Ginny looked at the small palm sized stone tablet in her purse, eying the hieroglyphics written on it. Then, she looked at the mirror, before again turning her attention to Harry again.

"There's only one left." Ginny frowned, wondering how three cars would suddenly disappear. The one car chasing them seemed to lag behind, not really wanting to catch up. Something was wrong.

Three cars suddenly swerved onto the road in front of them, heading right for their car. Cursing, Harry swerved the German vehicle into another alleyway, just barely dodging a frenzy of bullet crashing into the metal of their car like titanium rain.

"Harry!" Ginny cried out, noticing the cracked glass on his door window. "You're hurt." She reached for her wand, muttering a medical healing spell. A pink light flowed from her wand, sending a warm tingling sensation into the large gash of his arm.

"It stings, but I'll be fine." He checked the status of the chasers. He saw the same four pairs of headlights follow him into the dark alleyway, their yellow lights like the coat of angry wasps, stingers stretched, ready to kill. A rapid burst of of explosion flashed in the mirror, signaling the automatic was firing again.

The continuation of bullets raining upon the back of the car shattered the back window. Harry reached into his suit pocket, looking for his wand. Fumbling around, he felt nothing. _Bloody Hell! Where is my wand!"_

Ginny, seeming to have read his mind, reached into her purse and pulled out her wand. She whisked the stick around in a circle, a dark blue barrier forming right behind their two front seats of the car. The buzzing of the bullets were silenced, as they hit the shield and bounced unharmed down towards the ground. The shield glazed a lighter blue every time the death metal hit.

"The shield's not going to hold." She reached into her purse and pulled out a semi automatic gun.

"Merlin, what do you _have_ in that purse?" Harry was astonished. She certainly came prepared while he..._God, I feel like an idiot. All I have on me is my wallet._

"A woman's purse carries all of her needed possessions." Ginny smirked at Harry. She looked out the roof window at the passing clothing lines, currently hanging wet pieces of underwear and undergarments. "Hope those men enjoy admiring knickers tonight."

The automatic window on her side slid down, as she stuck her two hands out and aimed carefully. She pulled the trigger, the deadly bullet flying at destructing speed towards the end of a clothing line overhead. As the line snapped, like a bridge collapsing on one side, started to descend, its wet undergarments following. She followed with three more shots, all hitting different clothing lines, successfully hitting all.

The wet clothing flew onto the chasing cars, its cloth sticking to the window shield, unable to be wiped off. The drivers of the oncoming green Mazda's had no choice but to drive straight. Satisfied with her work, Ginny sat back into her seat and let out a large breath she didn't know she held.

"Wow," Harry looked in the rear view again. "You didn't miss _one _target!" He gave an impressed look at her, clearly awed at what she just managed to pull off. "Where did you learn to aim like that?"

She smiled at him, brushing some of the long burgundy-red hair that had fallen onto her face behind her ear. "When I was eight, I practiced shooting simple spells at the garden gnomes." Grinning slightly, she added. "Fred and George first wanted me to practice them on Ron, but mum found out about their plans. They had to scrub the house clean without magic for a week."

Harry chuckled, imagining the twins going to attend their first year at Hogwarts scrubbing the toilet with toothbrushes.

"Our car looks like swiss cheese right now." He observed with a frown. "It's not going to hold much longer." They zoomed out of the alleyway, and headed north.

Noticing the different turn of direction, Ginny looked surprised. "Harry, what are you doing? Thats -"

"Straight towards the police line." He finished. "I know, but if we stay like this being the mouse, we'll be eaten in minutes. I'm going to scare them." His glinted glasses shined brightly under the lights of the city, glancing back towards the alleyway.

Three cars roared their engines and drifted out of the alleyway, tires squeaking on the pavement dangerously. Whoever drove these cars had drift skill. Light cars, sleek tires. The fourth car ran out and crashed straight into a nearby local food stall, an explosion of gas and flame bursting into the air.

Harry and Ginny could feel the wave of heat, as the wave sped past them. The yellow-orange background of flames and black smoke lit up the dark sleep concrete of the road. More flashing.

"They're shooting again."

Once again, the bullets crashed into the blue shield, bouncing harmlessly into the back seat. The trunk was banged up badly, and Harry was certain the two back tires would be punctured pretty soon. His driver side mirror was now cracked, a lone bullet had crashed into it. The Mercedes looked horrendous, as it sped on its engine towards a line of flashing blue and red.

The three chasing Mazda's, seemingly unfazed sped up their engines, roaring alongside Harry. It neared, the headlights already right next to Harry's driver's seat. Harry knew that the driver was trying to bump the back bumper, therefore swerving their Mercedes out of control and having a high chance of rolling dangerously. He wasn't in the mood to die today.

Slowing down the car a bit, Harry rammed his battered car into the nearing Mazda, causing the small speedster to temporarily drive out of control. It slowed down, wobbled down a bit, before gaining speed again.

"Merlin!" Harry suddenly shouted. "The shield Ginny. The muggles -"

"Don't worry. It's a light blue, not visible easy, and its inside the car. The muggles didn't see anything." She smirked. "They're probably wondering why we haven't crashed yet, figuring we would have holes everywhere on us."

The Mercedes accelerated full speed towards the police blockade, its red and blue lights flashing continuously. Several metal beams were placed on the sidewalks, stopping any way out from their. Spikes were laid on the floor.

"Looks like suicide." Ginny observed the blockade. She glanced at Harry and knew he was forming a plan fast. "You're not going to ram straight into it are you?"

"No," Harry smirked, looking confident. "I'm going to lessen our pursuers." Stepping on the gas pedal, the car engine roared, and Harry flashed his headlights, warning the officers. They stood their with their guns outstretched threateningly, unfazed by the onslaught of four cars heading full speed straight towards them.

The distance was coming closer. Harry checked the readings on the car. 186 kilometers per hour. If he drove any faster, the car would kite. Too much air underneath would force the Mercedes upwards, letting it jump in midair. As crazy as driving a flying car sounded, he had no intention of reliving the beginning of his second year again. At the last few seconds, Harry forced the steering wheel right, jamming his way right into a nearby eight story parking garage.

The three cars pursuing him were caught blind. They never suspected him to turn. They thought the guy was running suicide, ramming straight into the blockade.

Locke cursed as he drifted his tires into the ramp of the garage, narrowly missing the concrete walls. His fellow driver made it also, but the third car, with women's wet and pink panties stuck the car window shield, blinding the driver, before it crashed straight into the spikes and rammed uncontrollably into a squad patrol car.

Peeling a green thong from his window, his anger burned. _This is ridiculous._ He thought. As he drifted around a tight corner, his rubber tires slowly beginning to fade away. The garage was currently under construction, the second floor walls currently replaced thing wires.

Outside at the police blockade, Commander Yang slammed on the breaks as soon as he appeared at the blockade sight where the action was. Stepping out into the cool Hong Kong night, he was immediately bombarded with the sight of two wrecked cars, flickering large flames, and rumbling from the car garage nearby.

"Full report." He ordered. A middle aged officer walked up to him, eyes wide with shock.

"Two cars crashed. One, three hundred yards from here, and another rammed straight into my patrol car." He frowned. "Apparently, the rest of them drove right into that car garage." He gestured to the eight story building.

The Commander looked at the burning green car. "Damn it. Street racers!" Those cars were impossible to stop. With their top speed nearing 200 kilometers an hour with nitros, the factory made patrol cars that could only top to 180. It was a nightmare trying to chase a gang of street racers. The underground society of triad powers often showed off their money by funding drivers and their cars.

Yang looked at the garage and smirked. "They've trapped themselves in. Send officers in." He sighed, knowing the public was safe for now. He looked behind him at the free moving traffic. Cars occasionally slowed down to observe the car crash, but officers shooed them away.

"I already did." The commanding officer said. "We've sent four in there." His face was grave. "I've also gathered rather disturbing news about the Pentium Dragon patrol."

The Commander's steps faltered. "What?" His eyes wide and shocked.

The officer pulled out several photographs. "These were faxed to my squad car a few minutes ago. It seems as if an officer was severely tortured." He handed the photographs to the Commander, his blood feeling chilled.

The body was completely nude, with numerous gash markings on his chest, face, and legs. He controlled his gut, wanting to throw up. He was a seasoned officer, knowing how bad it could get. The officer's left eye was cut out completely, and his mouth was formed in a ghostly 'O' as if from Scream movies. "My God, his whole mouth slashed from ear to ear."

There was a loud roaring overhead, before a battered Mercedes rammed through the second story wires and landed roughly in traffic, heading straight towards the freeway again. Two Mazda cars followed slowly behind, flames bursting from their exhaust pipes. Then, four squad cars with flashing lights followed.

The Commander quickly ran to his squad car. "Follow the!" He ordered at the officers.

Inside the Mercedes, Ginny shot a single bullet towards the Mazda tires. Bullseye. The left tire deflated like a balloon.

"Where did you get that gun?" Harry asked, bewildered. "I don't remember anybody giving us one."

"I had an encounter with a fake police officer about fifteen minutes ago in the market right across the casino. Funny, this gun was his cause of breaking down." She placed the gun carefully back into her purse. Harry was surprised that she was holding together. She was shaken, but she had a determined stare, showing that she trusted him with their lives.

They ran straight out into the air from the second story. The car dropped like a stone, landing roughly against the pavement. Sparks flew. They were now in real traffic, but thankfully it was near midnight. A few cars roamed the streets, but overall, there was room to drive.

"I think we've attracted too much attention." Harry saw he had gained four police pursuers. The officers were probably confused, whether to chase after the drivers in the Mazda's or him. "I'm ending this now."

The freeway was nearly empty, except a few eighteen wheelers heading towards the docks. Harry saw a nearby gas tanker, and a glint formed in his eyes. Ginny apparently saw it too, her brown eyes wide.

"Harry?" She glanced at him.

He moved his right hand to grasp hers tightly, giving her a reassuring look. His emerald eyes were calm, showing a plan formed. "Trust me."

He reached into his pocket, stepping on the gas pedal again. The battered Mercedes groaned and accelerated on, heading straight for the gas tanker. The truck driver couldn't believe it, he saw the car coming twenty yards away and bailed. He ran towards the water, knowing what was going to happen.

The Mercedes cracked into the gas, a billowing mass of black smoke and burning flames exploded into the air, lighting the night in heat and a reddish orange fiery color. The Commander couldn't believe his eyes. His targets had just committed suicide. He barked into the radio.

"I want every emergency personnel here within ten minutes!"

The dark harbor was now rampaged by the flashing lights of police cars, ambulances, and fire trucks. It was a midnight explosion.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry was feeling the uncomfortable feeling of being squeezed through a thin tube. He hated the feelings. Finally, the anguish ended, and he fell, chest first into a damp, earthy ground. Ginny landed on her two feet, before quickly losing balance and landing herself right on top of him.

Noticing her position, she let out a little squeak, clambering up and handing a small hand towards Harry, face flushed. "S-sorry."

Harry accepted her warm hand, and was pulled up. He stood up breaking off into a toothy grin. "Hey, at least you actually landed on two feet." He joked, patting his suit jacket to get the dirt off.

Ginny giggled, before her face turned serious. "You could've killed us."

"I just did." He pulled out a portkey, the single golden sphere in his slacks pocket. "It's the best way to lead to no further investigations. No body, no tracks, no car. Everything with us on it was burned."

"What about Henry Palmer?"

Harry smiled again at his undercover name. "Henry is fine. He's actually currently in California, at a conference."

She blinked, not quite understanding.

"You see," Harry began. "I've hired a look alike that studies my exact moves, knows my voice, and acts like I do. If police come questioning him, I have an alibi from my top ladder of corporate leaders." He reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a slick black cell phone.

"These little things come in handy, if you don't want messages sent within days using an owl." He dialed a speed number, and waited. Ginny could faintly hear a voice answer.

"Bruce," Harry said cheerfully. "How are you holding the fort?"

Ginny smiled, wondering who in the world could match Harry's handsome features. She was in awe at his ability to cover his tracks. But she still didn't get the whole story. Then, she felt herself weakening.

Horrified, Harry opened his arms and allowed Ginny to fall into him. She felt soft, and a faint pleasant flowery smell filled his senses for a bit before he observed her features. She wasn't picking up a cold, nor did she look hurt.

Picking up Ginny gently, making sure that her head was nestled comfortably on his chest, Harry wanted her as comfortable as he could make her. She was light, as he easily cradled her one hundred and twenty five pounds in his arms.

Controlling his magical aura within him, Harry burst through the bamboo forests towards the safe house of the Elite five. Ginny probably fell asleep due to the recent jumble of events. It was midnight, and he knew she couldn't hold out unlike him, who had trained rigorously with the Elite V for two years. _Thank God, I can use magic again._

The palace of Mr. Lee's summer retreat wasn't far. When they got there, Harry would share his story to Ginny, and make sure she recovered to full health.

The red palace was now apparent, its tilted roofs curved majestically upwards at the last minute, tiled with miniature dragons and lion carvings. Chinese architecture always fascinated Harry.

The front metal door was guarded by two massive gold lions, each with its right paw above a golden sphere. Male lions had a golden sphere under their right paw, female lions had an upturned cub under their left. The nearby bamboo shoots covered the background in green, and the midnight moon shone lazily at the tiled path heading straight for the front door.

Harry looked down sighing as he admired the sleeping form of this burgundy haired girl. It had been so long since he had looked at her, admired her actually. Two years, and they had met just last night at the airport. The last few events seemed to whirl by. The morning visit with Dudley and Amanda, Mr. Lee senior and his Yacht, The Pentium Dragon, and the rabid car chase. The most important thing was that she was still by his side.

He could feel the warmth radiating his face in the way it always did when he was near her. Merlin, she was gorgeous. She'd only grown more beautiful as the years passed. Ginny was still petite, at 5"6, but Harry could tell that she could easily fend for herself. Spending all that time with Hermione made her smart, using the genius Weasley brain of hers to quickly think of ways out.

She was still in the red satin dress that Harry had given her for Christmas last night, and it flowed smoothly around her curvy figure. He noticed the small scar on her upper arm, resembling something similar to his numerous training scars. He would have to ask about that later.

His most important task was to get her into bed, making sure she was comfortable. It was Harry's first priority before briefing with his boss, Mr. Lee about the peculiar mission.

"_Mmm..._" Ginny moaned apparently awakened slightly by the lack of movement. Harry looked down at the drowsy eyes of the red hair girl in his arms and softly smiled at her, and to his surprise she smiled back albeit lazily.

She looked at him for a moment and let out a long yawn, smacking her lips slightly and turned into Harry's chest, nuzzling herself closer until she felt comfortable. Harry despite himself could only look down at her in wonder, and of course smile to himself.

He made his way over to the large red painted front doors. There was no way he could knock, for he was using both hands to cradle Ginny. So, as reasonable as any man would, he shifted some weight around.

As gently as he could, he lifted Ginny so that her head rested peacefully upon his left shoulder and moved his left hand down, unconsciously placing it near her thighs. Harry looked down, and prayed that she wouldn't wake up while they were in this sort of position.

Moving quick, he knocked three times using the huge dragon knockers. Three resounded 'booms' reverberated around the entrance garden, and Harry was surprised Ginny slept through the whole thing. He carefully moved her back into the position they once were, holding her with both arms comfortably.

Ginny murmured in his arms, snuggling closer to Harry and let out a quiet sigh.

_'God she's gorgeous.'_

Slow footsteps could be heard, before the large metal doors opened. Mr. Lee walked out, holding a cup of fine herbal tea in a '_ Ying and yang_' mug, wearing a tan colored suit. He looked at Harry, before his hazel eyes twinkled.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter." he noticed a girl in his arms, and he stepped back quickly. "Excuse an old man for his slow actions." He stepped back, gesturing towards the palace. "Please, come in. Make sure that Miss Weasley gets a good night's rest. You can explain all details to me after you've taken care of her."

Harry let out a thankful sigh as he slowly made his way towards the warmth of the palace. He knew that they were safe for the time being.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Why in the bloody world did you drive here?" Dudley asked the driver, staring out the window at the English styled Conference Hall in downtown Cairo. It's massive Victorian windows were lit up in the dead of night. A single clock tower stood in the middle of the courtyard, showing 7 o'clock p.m Cairo time. It looked like the Louvre museum, without the glass Pyramid. If you wanted to see a pyramid, all you needed was head across the river towards Giza.

Amanda looked down at her scribbled notes of times and places. "Dr. M was supposed to meet us here."

"Malfoy." Dudley corrected. "It's strange though, Dr. Robert P. M never ever gave anyone his last name." In fact, it seemed suspicious. Why would he give it out now?

"He's giving a conference to all the Egyptologists in Cairo."

Dudley looked out the BBC van again, eying a few well dressed men walking past the courtyard towards the frontal entrance. The driver, a sandy haired Liverpool male stopped the car, and told them that this was the place.

Without another word, Amanda pulled the sliding side door open, and hopped off the van. Dudley sighed and grabbed the large T.V camera, before chasing after her; trying his best to keep up.

"Sorry, sorry." He apologized, squeezing as best he could past a few stragglers to enter the massive entrance hallway to the conference hall. There Amanda was, staring at the grand arched ceilings, studying every single aspect down to the last hieroglyphic. A scaled down version of the sphinx greeted them, its structure finally giving something Dudley could appeal to. He didn't understand the art of hieroglyphics, he just thought they looked like cave drawings.

"Wow," She said in awe, as the evening Egyptian sun set its golden rays past the Victorian windows into the replica walls. "This is amazing."

"Excuse me." A burly security guard walked up the the two, and folded his arms in a threatening manner. "May I ask what you are doing here?" His voice had a dark Arabic accent to it.

"We're from BBC." Dudley immediately spoke out, reaching his chubby hand into his pocket to grab his identification card. "We've come to broadcast the convention."

The guard looked like he would've cared less about his identification card, eying the large camera. "Do you have a sent invitation with you?" He held out his large hand, his features stern.

"Uh..." Dudley was trapped. _I don't remember..._

"Right here." Amanda chirped in, reaching for a letter with a red seal upon it. The guard examined the letter sent from the renowned Dr. Norbert, before a smile came upon his face.

"This way." The two followed the security guard, passed through two monstrous statues of Pharaohs of the later dynasties, and stopped in front of a grand red painted door. The sun was setting, causing the eerie red to glow slightly orange. The guard opened the door, ushering the two in.

"News and reporters at the back of the theater." He ordered, gesturing towards the slowly growing amount of news teams, all situating their spot at the back of the chamber. Dudley looked around, noticing the first four rows of the rising theater were already occupied by esteemed Archaeologists from England, France, Germany, America, and Egypt. They looked bewildered to say the least, never expecting what news could be so grand that called upon every single one of them.

Dudley unhooked the tripod stand from his back, and smoothly placed his camera upon it. He looked into the eye hold, getting a clear shot at the podium filled with microphones of all kinds. There were three large flat screens in the background, each situated in front of royal red velvet curtains. A few murmurs and coughs were heard around the theater.

"This is a waste of time." He complained. "The ratings will be an all time low for watchers." he looked at the blank faces of the other news men and women. CNN, NBC, National Geographic. _My God, the big guns have arrived. _The sheer attraction at such a large complexity was amazing. And all this for history?

The lights dimmed within the theater, and a single spotlight shone on the stage. Everybody immediately became silent. Then, a loud applause came as a finely dressed young man with blond hair walked onto the podium, before waving his hands at the guests.

The applause stopped, as he raised his hands up into the air, beaming.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen. For those of you who don't know, I am Dr. Norbert P. Malfoy."

A few news members murmured something next to Amanda. The popularity amongst the renowned Archaeologist was critical. Some say the guy was crazy, writing books about Gods and their day of rebirth, a judgmental doomsday upon the world. Some loved his ideas, mixed in just right with the facts of the day.

"He looks healthier now." Someone whispered.

"Is that really him?"

Amanda stared at the man on the stage, comprehending the few pictures of Dr. Norbert that she had seen in the past. It was him, but she felt something odd. Dr. Norbert was known to never tell his last name to the public, for he was known to be a man with the million secrets..._so why would he do it now? _

_Malfoy._

The name ringed in her head like a bell. Shaking her head, she quickly refocused her sight back onto the podium where the Archaeologist was beginning his speech.

"For almost 30 centuries Egypt remained the foremost nation in the Mediterranean world. Then, in 332 BC, the arrival of Alexander the Great heralded the end of the Egyptian way of life. The unique culture was quickly buried beneath successive layers of Greek, Roman and Arabic tradition, and all knowledge of Egypt's glorious past was lost. Only the decaying stone monuments, their hieroglyphic texts now unreadable, survived as silent witnesses to a long lost civilisation." Letting the people understand where he was going to was imminent. "The beauty of the art, the skill of the craftsmen, the intricacies of the language, the certainties of the priests - or even a vague, indefinable feeling that the Egyptians came as close as is humanly possible to living a near-perfect life. We have studied their rich culture for centuries, yet we haven't reached the depths of their deep history. We've only just begun to scrape their secrets."

He felt the cameras on him. "Puzzles, deadly secrets, and in the tomb of Khafra, I believe I've found a deadly weight of those secrets."

"Wait a minute. Khafra's tomb was found decades ago."

"Oh really?"

"Yes." Someone from the front row quipped. "I think you've heard of Giza?"

The grin on Dr. Norberts face grew larger. "Are you sure that its' where his soul is?"

The man in the front row looked flabbergasted. "Soul?"

"Yes, soul. His power locked away in a _monster_ in slumber, about to be awoken. When death occures, body and soul seperate. What you've discovered...is a pile of rot. Khafra devoted himself to protecting the Earth, so he left himself back on Earth, locking his power as a guardian of our globe."

"Power?"

_These muggles have no idea of Egypt's great histories. The deadly wars, and the scrolls that documented them, all lost while the great library of Alexandria burned to the ground. _Malfoy decided not to leak anything about Wizards to the dirty muggles. _Khafra was a mage, one of the first on Earth in the times of Merlin. His power...is about to be awoken._

"I would like to ask my fellow Archaeologists sitting in the crowd. Do you believe in _Gods_?" Malfoy made sure that he emphasized the plural version of God clearly.

"Gods?" A female asked from the second row. "The Egyptians believed in them like we do to our religions."

"But do you believe in them" Dr. Norbert pressed, licking his lips. "The power of numerous Gods and Goddesses controlling the greater part of our world. Worshiping them, sacrificing for them, and believing in their true power?"

The female looked flabbergasted. "Surely not."

He hid his disappointment well. "What if I tell you that I've discovered a tomb, so great that it would prove my theory of the power of the Gods?"

Several whispers reverberated around the room, as Archaeologists talked to their partners about such an astounding topic. Dr. Norbert stood upon his perch, looking perfectly comfortable. Dudley knew that the man was a controversy to his fans. He was an oddball, but what genius wasn't one?

"That preposterous." A seasoned Doctor from the fourth row called out loud, standing up, ready to challenge him.

Norbert smirked, fully ready to ram horns with the man. "Dr. Bradford of Oxford I presume? What would you like to say?"

"I've studied Egyptian history for forty three years, and I've never-"

"Really?" Norbert cut in, silencing the old man. "I presume you've seen plenty of paintings of the Gods drawn on the walls of tombs, have you not?"

"Yes, but they're just drawings and simple beliefs. How do you-"

"Are you a Christian Doctor?" Norbert cut in again.

Dr. Bradford was knocked off by the question. He cleared his throat. "Yes, yes I am."

Norbert stared at the old man challenging him. "Can you prove to me that your God exists?"

There was silence. The people in the theater weren't major religious people, and couldn't back up any coherent phrase.

"The bible." Someone finally said. "Genesis 2:4-"

"No need to get into that." Norbert cut in once again, calmly. "In the beginning, Heaven and Hell were made, light and day, land and sea yes yes, but can you actually back up your faith within the church, like many other religions and their beliefs?"

Malfoy scoffed. He was heading into dangerous territory. Wizards weren't all that religious. There was no Christianity, Judaism, or Islam.

When no one answered, Malfoy continued, knowing that the whole crowd thought he was actually Norbert. "Religions are not made up by one thought. They were slowly changed from one to another, in a steady form of contrast from earlier religions. But one of the first religions on Earth, before the time of the Romans or the Greeks, stood the Egyptians, in their steady worshiping of their powerful Gods."

"What if I can prove to you that they exist?" he continued. "What if the tomb I've just recently discovered, hold the secrets to our clouded history. I have but only glanced at the powerful secrets inside, but I'm standing here, asking if I could get the cooperation from all of you-"

"This is mad!" Someone shouted from the crowd. A few stood up to leave. "What I've heard from other people, you _are_ mad Dr. Norbert. The myths of Egyptians is grand, but you've gone too far. A monster with ubelievable powers! A guardian! Khafra! There is a fine line between fantasy, and reality sir...and you've stepped over it. I bid goodbye." He stood up to leave, a third following him.

Dr. Norbert wasn't fazed in the least. "Indeed, _there is a fine line."_

_"_The Egyptian Gods, I believe, are the most powerful of our history. We believe that they worshipped them, to keep their lives stable and organized. And there was...of course...the setting of the Underworld, and The Promised Lands. _Heavon and Hell._ Their main God, Osiris, was believed to have suffered a painful death while living on Earth, before being reborn again... Does that story sound familiair to any of you?" He watched the crowd's facial features change dramatically.

_Jesus Christ._

"_They_ are angry at the world and its sins. And the time for judgment has come. The prophecy-"

"Excuse me, but where are you taking us?"

"Let me finish." Malfoy quipped. "The Egyptians wrote an estimated prophecy of our future. In words that give us clues to what happen to us, they study the stars. Written on a tablet...lost in the world, is the fine key to what will happen to us, and the world in the next few days."

Noticing the wavering attention of the crowd, he finished it off with one last chosen few sentences. "Judgment day, the day where the gods judge our human race. It is coming closer to us as we speak. I warn you...do not take this lightly. That monster will awaken if we anger the Gods even more, and punish us for all of our daily sins made."

Malfoy looked directly into the camera, eyes blazing with raw passion. "The Gods have been watching over us for centuries. I warn you not to infuriate them." His hands and head shivered, the awful scene looking like he was possessed. "The power...the magnificence...I urge you not to awaken the beast. _We_ watch you day by day, lurking in your shadows. Yet, you do not know who we are. The secret, as you have all decided, shall not be spoken then."

_He hinted the Wizarding community to the muggles._

Around the world, the few that actually watched the broadcast shut their T.V's off, clearly too infatuated with another, more action packed show understand the real meaning.

The conference was falling apart, as Malfoy walked off the stage. He was ignored by the other Archaeologists as he made for the entrance.

He was just about to drive off...

"Dr. Malfoy." A female voice yelled from a distance. He turned around to come face to face with a young brunette, followed by a chubby partner. Amanda held out her hand. "BBC news. I'm interested in what you have to show us, and to the world sir. Your predictions are terrorizing, and the world has a right to know, whether crazy or right."

Malfoy grinned, eyeing the camera on Dudley's shoulders. "Excellent, follow my Rover." he walked over to his Land Rover jeep, and waited for the BBC news van to follow him. He sighed as he saw the setting orange sun fall from the horizon.

_I have warned them, like the council asked me to. _The BBC news team was imperative for him. They could make something worth the while to watch with their words, or a total waste. He needed that camera, to finally show the world, to unleash the secret...the power of the Gods. This wasn't Hollywood, the globe will witness the true terror of power. The dangers of ancient Egypt, and the one beast that almost successfully destroyed the world.

_The muggles don't believe in the Egyptian Gods. Their use of magic was too much a fantasy. I will unleash the wizarding population to the muggles, and watch their devastation. Then..._he licked his lips. _I will show the world true terror._

An all out war between muggles and wizarding Gods. The battle of faith, hope, realization, and most important of all...the battle of the Gods.

The ultimate war is upon them. Heaven and Hell, Underworld and the Promised Lands. Ying versus Yang. War leads to destruction, and chaos, and Malfoy was going to anchor it all the way through.

As the sun settled, it symbolized the ending of light. Darkness would now take over.

_The secrets he has hidden within that tomb. The power..._

He looked at the oncoming wave of dark clouds, its black murky depths flashing with strokes of white lightning.

_A large storm is coming. The hope of the sun is setting. Judgment day has come..._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Next chapter, I will introduce to you Harry's past, and the organization of the Elite V. Lots more fluff, and danger into the story. Hold on, its going to be an exilerating ride. Comments on my story? R&R please. I appreciate them. Thanks.

-Appacio


	7. History not so long ago

_**30 Hours Ago**_

The Alfa Romeo Spider slotted neatly into the parking space of the underground lot of SIS building, the engine jutting a final roar before it was cut out completely, leaving only the confined sounds of an underground chamber to dwell. From the low driver's seat, a pair of legs in a neatly tailored knee length dark skirt and Azur heels swung out. Ginny Weasley, a member of SIS's Intelligence Service climbed out of the car, and the proceeded to walk across the car park, her heels making slight tapping sounds as it touched the smooth concrete ground. Younger than most agents at 21, she was quickly gaining ranks through the organization through her fast paced thinking, not to say that she was lethal with a weapon of any kind. The rumor about being handpicked by the top advisor officials in the board spread like wildfire, and she was quickly climbing the corporate ladder through the means of her pure passion and fiery ambition.

Dressed in a well tailored suit and a royal blue turtleneck she strode confidently through the car park and into the building, ignoring the many stares that the other agents threw to her direction, curious about the young woman. At the end of a quiet and deserted corridor, she reached an unmarked door, and silently slipped inside.

The SIS, which was made famous by Hollywood, was given a new name. _MI6._ Although the romanticized version of 'saving the world' is enjoyed by many around the globe, the SIS is still able to maintain its covert operations, like those of the CIA or Interpol.

Ginny was greeted by an elegantly dressed woman in her early forties. Cool and efficient, she nodded at the new guest to her small office confines and slid the file she was currently looking at into its rightful place in the cabinet. Ginny gave her a small smile, disguising her awkwardness at being called to work at a holiday, especially at a time so near Christmas.

"Good evening Ginny."

"Delilah." She returned the embrace with equal warmth, letting her guard down for a second before stepping back, now the cool young agent again.

Delilah smiled, personally recognizing the only daughter of one of the Ministry of Magic officials, Arthur Weasley, Head of Muggle connections. The magical spark in his eyes and pleasant smile echoed in his daughter. "How are you?" she asked.

The sign of Ginny's trust towards the woman was how she admitted her real anxiety. "Nervous."

"You can go right in, Edgar's waiting for you." Delilah quickly reassured the younger agent's nerves, pressing a small button on her desk gesturing to the silver elevator door opening on cue. A quick 'ding' indicated its arrival.

Walking into the finely decorated ruby red carpet, Ginny's nerves slowly subsided, and was gradually replaced with excitement as the reflective doors silently closed. Pulling out her wand, she inserted the tip into a built in lock and muttered the password. The heating of the handle told her that the password was accepted, and the elevator started into action, descending into the ground rather than ascending.

Slowing its descent, the lift began to change direction, accelerating its speed straight forward and passing numerous doors in which was an option to stop at. Ceaseless to slow down, the elevator sped up, and Ginny felt like being in a rushing subway car speeding along a dark tunnel. After several moments, the lift began decelerating, until finally coming to a complete stop at its portal. Silently, the silver doors opened again, and Ginny was greeted by a wave of air conditioning, and a cathedral-like room with high floor to ceiling windows that magically reflected what you would see if you were twenty stories above London.

The dark tiled sleek floor directed her into an endless blank path, that led to a single door. Taking one last deep breath, she gently rapped her knuckles on the door, knocking twice. Folding her small hands in front of her at the waist, Ginny waited patiently, wondering why she had been suddenly called to her advisor's office by owl post. Reaching into her suit pocket, she came out with a neatly folded letter.

_Miss Weasley,_

_Meet me in my office in a quarter to 9. _

_Edgar._

The note was brief, but understandable considering the circumstances of how easily owl post could be intercepted. Growing up, she never enjoyed being in the dark, whether it was what the twins were up to again, or how Bill would come home and tell one of his horror adventures through the Amazon in which her mum had strictly sent her to bed. She was seven at the time, with the same fiery attitude she had now.

It had been nearly two years since she joined the SIS Auror Intelligence Sector, and was now ranked formally as a junior agent at the job. Happy about ending her grueling desk job with the neverending pile of paperwork, Ginny was now able to be in the field where she thrived and impressed her superiors, only having being mildly chided at times for her lack of 'the sixth sense', in which she would be able to _feel_ when a spell was coming towards her and her body could automatically dodge. She wasn't perfect, but she caught the eye of her commanding agents.

It was now about time for her to travel abroad, and even if she was a junior agent within the Ministry, she enjoyed the overall knowledge that she was contributing to the after-war reconstruction of the great British Ministry to its once glorious state before the two wars. Travelling to work each day looking at her fellow commuters fully immersing themselves in the news, she had the satisfaction of knowing what was actually going on behind the headlines.

"Come in."

The door opened, allowing Ginny to slip in and gently close it. She was now face to face with her senior advisor, Edgar, or better yet known, _Mr. Ricks_. Sitting comfortable in a plush dark leather sofa near the fireplace, the advisor was reading a piece of parchment that had scrabbled words written on it. Through the flicker of fire, she could tell he was troubled by something. Locating the nearest sofa, Ginny sat down quietly, legs crossed at the ankles and hands folded in her lap, ready for what her advisor had to say.

Glancing at the letter once more, Ricks let out a deep breath and turned his attention to the blooming young agent. Sensing the anxiety in her deep chocolate eyes, he tried to reassure her by attempting to smile, one thing he hadn't done in a long time. As advisor, he had complete information and had to overlook the class of new agents that came in, and would have to inevitably choose which ones he would promote up in the ranks.

"I hope you remember the day I appointed you the interview."

Ginny nodded, fully remembering the huge impact on her life when she had been chosen over hundreds of others who qualified for the job after the fierce training in Scotland.

"I hate to get personal with this Miss Weasley, but I'm afraid that I have to."

Edgar was a man that was never blunt or frank. He weaved the meaning of his lectures into your brain as a challenge every meeting, something that Ginny was not very fond of. Pieces of intelligence would stream to her and other junior agents, fully ensuring that once decoded, not one agent would have the full idea of what was going on in the more secretive actions.

"You've reached and conquered far into this organization in such a short time. Military Intelligence from the war, foreign relations with the ethereal races, and even one of the top guns in the weapons sector. Where do you think your future will go?"

Ginny was taken back by the question. She had joined the intelligence investigation sector of the Ministry after the war, in which Harry himself led the wizarding world in what was built as a background for relative safety. Little was now known about him, and occasional sightings would have the media scamper like hawks, looming in the general area of the sighting. Grounding her teeth together, she firmly followed the path of her passion of knowledge that she was like Harry. She was contributing to the world, no matter how big or how small that contribution actually was.

"The double 0 sector."

Her response was answered by quiet paper rustling. Ginny knew how Edgar felt about her age, and she knew as her advisor, he was reluctant to place such a task on her shoulders. Instead of fully rejecting her idea, for he knew the consequences the agency would pile on him if he let this agent go, Edgar thought long and hard for an alternate idea. He comprehended if Miss Weasley would be able to yet again leap across the ranks and join what was the elite group that no one in the world knew personally. A select number where their very own existences were terminated.

They walked amongst the shadows.

He also didn't want to risk the life of such a promising future agent.

"I hope that you understand that SIS isn't what they put it in Hollywood, or 'MI6' as they call it. The highly romanticized image of our organization given to the people of the public, and that the 00 agents are not like 'Bond' and his wild adventures through the excess world."

She nodded.

"And that before you, only three woman ascended to the 00 rank. Two, of whom the average life expectancy were two years in the sector before being assassinated, and one who luckily lives to tell the tale. This job is dangerous, for men and woman, and for you to be risking your life for the world at such a young age would only be a shame if you get injured or worse, _killed_."

A long silence followed, the flicker of the fire in the fireplace the only sounds that occupied the office. Ginny thought about the state of risking your life at such a young age, and immediately Harry popped into her mind. At the tender age of 11, he risked his life without any knowledge. It was blind and glorious courage that would be remembered for centuries going against a dark wizard that reigned terror in England for two generations.

The world never forgot Harry Potter after he was guessed to 'take a break,' in search of his own life. Not knowing, he was now a very big part of everyone's lives, that piece that would start the idea of reconstruction to the damage done everywhere. She also found out accidentally that the majority of boys born for the past year or so was named 'Harry'. The thought brought a smile to her face.

"I know."

Edgar's eyebrows raised considerably before he could control his actions. Her answer had been calm, understanding, and professional, as he was fully expecting her to just stare at him in confusion. His thoughts came back upon the letter.

"It's still too early for you to raise to the 00 rank but-" He could see the disappointment in her deep eyes. "I have a proposal from a highly respected organization, from the United States."

Ginny's head snapped up. "America?"

"Exactly." He slid a sealed file across the desk, and Ginny fingered the edges, a wave of excitement as she read the large bold words plastered across the front.

_**FOR YOUR EYES ONLY**_

"I'm sure you understand that the SIS is only one of the few but talented organizations around the globe who specialize in intelligence and combat Miss Weasley." He continued, tapping his fingers together and leaning back in the dark leather chair. "This morning, I've received a special request from an old ally of England. A man who few can say 'no' to."

The redhead racked her brain for information, trying to locate where the intelligence agencies in the United States would want an agent from the U.K rather than one from their own country. Her puzzlement was not unnoticed, as Edgar reached into desk drawer and pulled out an item before situating it into his lap.

"What we say in this room, shall never these confines Miss Weasley." He leaned forward to make his comment known and understood. "The _Elite V _is no organization for any group to play around with. Their location, hidden. Their strength, unmatchable. And their members, legendary. Members well known in this world such as Stephen Knight, Albert Frost, and Kevin Walder once were in that organization. I have to admit, their ideals of selective and ballistic training have notoriously paid off. Their identity which is loosely known is the reason why they're so powerful, not to mention they did a good job in curving around the media and the public."

Ginny was silent as her advisor pulled out the object he had taken from his desk, placing it in front of her eyes. The gold plated envelope gleamed in the firelight and the creases on the top revealed that it had been opened before. With care, Edgar pulled out the parchment inside and unfolded it, letting her read the contents.

_To the English Ministry of Magic: Intelligence Sector 5, SIS; London,_

_Recent events have called for me to ask a favor. One of my agents is to head into Southern China concerning a certain artifact that is imminent for us to study. As part of the process, I would ask for a female agent to accompany as the undercover wife, preferably one of your top ranked. Rendezvous point will be at Hong Kong International Airport. Your agent has fourteen hours. _

_M.I.L_

As the letter finished up, the golden 'V' seal was stamped on the bottom. She re-read the letter several more times and at its clouded mystery, before bringing eye contact back on her advisor. There was a silent agreement.

"You hold the respect of the SIS on your shoulders." He said, as Ginny made to pocket her sealed file and stand up. Silently, he slid another envelope across the desk. "Your plane ticket and passport to China. Say hello to the agent for me, will ya?"

Ginny nodded, grinning as she walked out the door. This was her chance to show the board of heads that she was indeed made for the 00 sector. Checking the grandfather clock at the end of the hallway, her heart began beating. This was her first time traveling by muggle plane to the land of the imperial emperors. She hoped that it would be memorable.

* * *

_Present Time:_

"We were followed."

Matthew Ingus Lee, senior wizard of the American confederation and one of the top heads in the European American Alliance paced around the Summer Palace conference room, its large inner chamber seemingly empty with only the presence of two people, pupil and teacher. "As it is Harry, you were followed throughout the extent of your missions by a group of masked men?"

Harry nodded his head, confirming it. The mission was captioned as a lenient type, allowing the agent to spend extra time around the area enjoying him or herself. Growing up through trouble, his mind was seasoned, sniffing trouble out before it jumped from the shadows. But in the middle of vacation time, such an attack was a complete surprise to Harry, especially a mission that suposedly only involved negotiation skills.

"I left no tracks behind, making the government believe that we killed ourselves in an explosive traffic accident."

"You always have a mind for making your presence known." The old man chuckled, his warm blue eyes setting their sites on a rather delicious moon cake sitting upon a small desk. His moment of cheerfulness disappeared, replaced quickly by furrowed eyebrows, indicating that he was in deep concentration.

"The extent of your mission will be discussed with the council when they arrive. Until then, get some rest. You look - ." He stopped. Through the intense training of the program, Harry had managed to get himself up into new physical and mental heights. Composed and standing confident, his body language showed that he was poised for immediate action.

"You look too energetic for the time being Harry." Mr. Lee continued. "Relax your magical aura, breathe deeply, and get some rest until your fellow team-members arrive."

Harry nodded, turning himself around and preparing to leave via the sliding doors that opened up to the small garden.

"One more thing. Miss Weasley looks to be quite tired. Do take care of her."

Walking out the door, Harry smiled to his teacher. "Don't worry, I will."

As the door closed, the teacher sighed, pacing the length of the palace conference room and occasionally looking upon the veil of mist starting to form outside the tapered windows, garnished by deep red velvet curtains. The cold winter weather blew in, the chimes of the bells in the nearby temple began to awaken, fluttering around with the traditional khaki colored robe he wore.

Mr. Lee wouldn't be what you called a regular old chump that was preparing for his deathbed. His appearance of age deceives many still, as his withering look and somewhat noticeable limp in his step completed his appearance of being an old wizened man. Underestimation was the key. In his younger days, he destroyed whole clubs of organized gangs by turning everyone's strength into their weaknesses.

_A teacher works with weaknesses to make them strengths. Lee reversed the process with efficiency. _

The Elite V was a crush organization, its' members a noticeable less than any other, but that made it easier for the teachers to examine every one of its members, find their weaknesses, and make them strengths. They found their strengths, and made sure no weaknesses could be made from it.

Mr. Lee, head of that organization thought long and hard about his youngest, but most potential pupil he's had in ages.

_Potter._

The name resounded in the back of his mind like the strokes of a heartbeat, every small whisper echoing over and over again, until it was barely a hiss.

_One of the oldest wizarding clans in history..._

Ever since beginning to wonder about the name, Lee had noticed the faint similarity it had to 'pottery'. Although no part of Harry looked even remotely Egyptian, it led him to research early Greek history, in which the alleged superpower city-states numerous successful trading ports all over Egypt, to the time of Alexander the Great and his great conquests into the land of the Gods. Since the beginning of ancient civilizations, the Potter family were a prosperous clan, known for procreating magnificent sons and beautiful daughters for ages, but having a more private background life.

That was, until Lee believed a jealous family at the time seeked the extermination of its opponent. A neverending family war, with the only means of ending it meant complete obliteration of the bloodline.

They almost succeeded, using dirty attacks, manipulation of government, and most important of all, the two families were known as best friends, a reckless image of backstabbing.

_They_ were so close to succeeding. _They had him. Voldomort almost did it_. _But the boy proved to not only cheat death, but through heart, he annihilated the evil that seemed to plague his life. His purity, marked by the snow on the day of the new world. _

_They_ were angry, ready to pounce off their powerful hind legs and complete a generation X war. It was time.

Mr. Lee had noticed them, observed this family. In quick haste while Harry was still in the hospital healing from the great battle of the snow covered plains too weak to defend himself, he convinced the young man to join the ranks of the Elite V. To enshroud him in a veil of secrecy. Harry wasn't in the public anymore. He was now also in the shadows of the world, protected under the powerful and long majestic wings of the organization.

This was the end. By new years, the teacher swore that one way or another, he would ultimately risk his life for his pupil, or die trying.

He never would know that his words would be tested to its limits.

_They_ were ready.

He thought back to the day young 19 year old Harry was evaluated.

* * *

_Flashback: Two Years ago. Rocky Mountain Headquarters, Harrison Manor; 1900 hours. January 3rd._

On the balcony of the supreme manor, two men met in the illumination of the moon. Mr. Lee looked expectantly at Balthazar, who had evaluated the new recruits into the Elite V over the past week. The choices had to be made with precision, and as trainer, Balthazar wanted to make sure that no mistakes were made. Pristine. Over a series of background field check, psychological, and physical evaluations, a number of fifteen candidates would be cut into three, their skills proving superior above all others.

"I presume you've had a good week my dear friend." The old man started, his eyes twinkling with curiosity at the pained expression on his friend's face.

"You mock me Matthew." Balthazar retorted, sitting his massive seven foot frame down into a chair offered by his superior. "Out of fifteen recruitments, fourteen are arrogant little pricks, and one which I'd rather not have the pleasure of meeting said that he _enjoys_ watching a toilet flush. If it were up to me, nearly every one of those rather obnoxious little piss offs can go to hell. They are in no rightful position upon the training that will take place in the next eleven weeks, as I fully expect some of them to go home and cry to their mommies."

"Balty, my friend. Settle down." Mr. Lee looked to not be disturbed at all, having just heard his trainer's disappointing news. "From past history recruitments, you've failed...every single member that you recruited." He looked pointedly at Balthazar, noticing his troubled features. "I can tell you've noticed a particular candidate that you have interest in, I presume?"

He nodded, taking out three portfolios from under his long arms and setting them harshly on the table, letting the files slide smoothly across. "I've made my decision." He said bluntly. "We shall discuss the two who I've thought long and hard about."

"Very well."

"Lawrence MacKenzie." He started, pulling out several pictures of the man and documents from the field background check. Mr. Lee looked at the picture. An African American smiled back at him, his face features sharp and strong.

"He's a meat head." Balthazar added. "Age, 31. Height is 6'1, weighs around 260 pounds. He has the perfect body of a football player." Lee nodded, putting on his frame-less clear spectacles and began reading the documents. "He calls himself Lucky." Balty laughed.

"A dragon rider." Lee noticed. "Graduated top honors at Brooke's all male magical academy and began his occupation status as a trainee for the wild animal management."

"Apparently over the years, he came over the egg of a Canadian Lore and the two seemed to bond at the beginning. Recruited into the dragon rider's club at the age of 23, he's been up and down the America's guarding the natural peace of the animals."

"Interesting. So that explains my suspicions that there are organized dragon riders, and it's not a fairy tale myth that my parents told me."

"He seems bonded with his dragon, although his attitude tends to scare away the opposite sex." Balthazar grunted, frowned, and began noting his appearances. "He came dressed in a full Italian suit, white tailored pants, and dark aviator eye wear. He's over arrogant, and tends to boast highly of himself. This clash of style can be a due problem for the remaining two females in our group."

"Madison and Victoria? I highly doubt it. Both women have proved to me their ability to often woo men's minds. They have a certain 'look but do not touch' nature to them that is often an asset of being a female agent. About Mr. MacKenzie. Judging from his past experiences, I believe that he will be more of an asset to this organization than he will be a problem."

Balthazar nodded, reluctantly, putting the portfolio away and opening the second one. His demeanor seemed to change upon looking at the name.

"Name, William Welton Louis. Age, 34. Graduated top honors and Head Boy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Two parents who live at Devon. 5'10, 183 pounds." He looked up. "I would rather say he looks like a computer engineer rather than an agent."

"We have made a name of ourselves for possessing _colorful_ candidates." Lee picked up the picture, before reading the documents. "A top rated healer at St. Mungos for roughly nine years, and what's this?" Balthazar smirked.

"Having the uncanny ability to excel in his healing skills, recently saving the life of Harry James Potter, who was at the time, plagued by dark crush curses and life-ending dark spells." He finished off.

"Quite impressive. Although lacking the physical skills."

"I can teach him the ability to curve elements into a defense mechanism. His cleric skills will be needed in the field."

"Very well. These two can be discussed another time, and looked into more detail." Lee noticed the look on Balthazar's face. Something of carefully hidden confusion, anticipation, and overall impressment. "Your last choice?"

Balthazar let the cold mountain air rush over the two, until he spoke the name, his breath coming out in a mist.

"Him."

A long silence occurred, as Mr. Lee tried hard not to smile "Ah, I see. So you've tested my personal opinion?"

"Indeed sir. But looking at his background, he would be the last person I would choose to join this quad until-" He looked down at his notes. "until I've fully evaluated his combat, physical, and mental skills over the past week."

"Did he do well?" He was just curious.

"Height, 6'2, weighing in at 182 pounds. His age is what astound me in your choice. He's _19_."

"I believe age is less important than actual combat experience."

Balthazar seemed flustered at his choice. "At the age of one, both of his parents died in a terrible event that seemed to scar him for life. He grew up in the suburbs of London with his aunt and uncle, the only remaining family members that he has left, and from his point of view, he simply professes those days as a nightmare upon his childhood."

Lee had a sympathetic expression on his facial features. He had heard about the boy's rough toddler days through occasional history book writers that wanted a biography of the famous Harry.

"In his early teens, he lost the life of Sirius Black, of whom he referred to as a second father." He stopped. "That explains his solitary state, having said to rarely have a long term relationship with males or females. At the age of 19, few know of the death of his parents, as he seems to possess an outer shell of only sharing personal information with only the people he truly trusted. I believe that close friends have tried to help, but Harry is a lone wolf. But in that state, his status, appearance, and lone-wolf state seems to attract the attention of others, particularly of the female race."

"His education grades are far from par." Balthazar continued. "Having never fully graduated from Hogwarts, he is at the time written down in the history books as a dropout. But at his O.W.L's exams, he seems to have a profound skill in Defense against the Dark arts, which could later be bent into wand combat skills. He enjoys pushing himself to the peak of his extended remarkable abilities, scoring a '.920' at the Elite V marksmanship course after being awake for over 72 hours. Careful survey also interests me. He has abandonment issues, which would later be called depression. His close friends are few, but close. His brain has an outstanding mental ability with Legilimency. If he doesn't want to share information, chances are he's not. Interrogators will have a hard time breaking him, the guy's a solid rock " Balthazar pulled out a few sheets of documented papers. "His Hogwarts grading report, if you're interested. As it seems to pop out, considering the rules he's broken in school, he would've been dropped out and expelled..." He looked down at the number circled in red pen. "-_Sixteen_ times."

"So he's a rebel. We need someone like him in our squad, trusting his gut in tough situations."

Mr. Lee took a look, noticing the grade's upon the recent O.W.L's tests. "Quite a fine young man, wouldn't you say? Crossing him a few days ago, I believe that he said something about being a restaurant owner, or something about business. I had to keenly attract his attention, or I'm afraid that his abilities would be under used. Look over his letter's of acceptances from different areas around the world." He whipped out several finely decorated envelopes, all with various addresses and organizations engraved in fine cursive printing and gold ink.

The trainer picked up the top envelope, eying the description.

_Association of the Auror Society in the United Kingdom, Manchester. _

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Due to recent outcome of the successful war, the Auror association would like to welcome your talent into its ranks. Lead Auror Engram Pocket expresses his top desire to have you attend the training program in Ireland, before we would be allowed to have you as a lieutenant. Further information upon our training program will be included in the envelope. We hope to hear from you soon._

_Derrick Barton,_

_Chancellor for the Auror Association, England._

He put the letter down and eyed the pile wearily. "So far, it looks as if he's gotten quite a handful of requests from different companies of every kind. I believe I see several offers for the Seeker position in several respected Quidditch teams. How did you attract his attention?"

"Simple, leave out the important information bits."

Balthazar looked at his superior, baffled. Lee smiled, placing the letter he sent Harry into the grasps of the trainer's hands.

It was blunt.

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_As you are reading this letter, it is in my opinion that you seem lost in the intricate events of life. I have an answer for you. Meet me at the location written behind this letter. I'll be expecting you in six hours._

_Matthew Lee_

_P.S You seem awfully weary in that hospital bed. There's a nurse that will attend to you next shift. You'll be out in thirty minutes. _

The Elite V stamp in the form of an elegant 'V' perfected the parchment.

"Do you think Harry will fit into our closely knit disciplined group Balty?"

"For this week, he's the finest physical and mental specimen I've ever had the pleasure of training. In a year of the training program, I'll have him grow into my higher expectations. But there's a catch, he also said something to me that alarmed my senses. He simply replies to my questions that he never expects to see retirement or old age."

The smile on Mr. Lee's face thinned into a serious expression. "Poor child, he's lived with death as his neighbor for too long. I'm afraid that he's not finished with ridding the world of evil. The after effects of the English War are still reverberating in his brain, and that outer shell that he's grown over the years will be hard to heal."

"We can help. Mr. Potter's always had a sense of curiosity that would bring this organization valuable targets in the world. But for now, we have to decide how he will 'die.'"

"Hold that thought." Lee replied quickly. "Not all agents are needed to have their deaths staged, and their birth certificates deleted. The Wizarding world looks upon Harry as their anchor and familiar face of the future. If his death is staged, I'm afraid the foundation of England will crumble from anguish and sadness. That's a risk I'm not willing to pay." He stopped, looking thoughtful. "There's an alternative. Harry's always wanted to find himself, his real self. His cover up will simply be to vanish, disappear. He's not dead, nor will he be put under any pressure under the media and society. Harry will simply return to society when he wishes, and when he's ready."

"What about his alias?"

"Henry Palmer, vice of the real estate project with headquarters in California, and Florida. He's expressed interest in business, and I believe that his passion will further add into the already successful position of Mr. Palmer."

"Then it is done." finished Balthazar, putting all files back into their respective envelopes. "The three of them will be informed of their acceptance, and training will begin in two days."

As he made to leave, Mr. Lee asked, "Oh, and Balty. I'm quite certain that around twenty four wizards and witches tried out for our agent position, and you've only mentioned fifteen."

"First impressions are everything. If they come here without the mentality and preparedness of a trained professional, they will be sent back home. I'm a strict disciplinarian, and do not appreciate tardiness or lack of respect. They will be dealt with in any way I see fit." The flapping of his dark trench coat fluttered unmercifully in the Rocky Mountain winds, as Balthazar left the table, and proceeded back into the mountain estate.

Taking in a large breath of air and breathing deep, Mr. Lee looked over the large stone balcony premises and admired the view of the purple mountains as the sun was just beginning to settle into the valleys.

_So it begins.

* * *

_

_Should I do this?_

She's probably still asleep.

_I just want to make sure she's alright._

Is that all?

_Of course! What else would I do?_

I beg to differ. You know...

The inner voice in him disappeared as Harry slowly slid open the sliding door and entered the sleeping guest quarters in the eastern palace premises. He knew that a part of him clearly did not feel right for intruding upon a sleeping female, but another part of him felt that it was his duty to check upon her every few moments.

Besides, he had been walking back and forth like a caged animal for an hour already in front of the entrance to the guest chambers.

The room was softly lit by the overhead red lantern, richly decorated with plush Chinese antiquity and comfortable furniture. In the middle of the guest quarters, and in the direct center of Harry's attention, stood a more than comfortable looking King sized bed with crisp white sheets, pillows that had to be as soft as clouds, and a lavish overhead array of lightly hung silk covers.

It was not the bed that interested Harry, even for its rich history of resting some of the most beautiful of the emperor's many beautiful wives over the Summer season. It seemed that the history lives on. Looking upon the bed, Harry couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips.

Ginny lay upon the bed, the sheets wrapped comfortably around the lower part of her body. She was peacefully on her back, one arm positioned above her head, and her other on top of her stomach, slowly rising and lowering every time she breathed. The soft light complimented her creamy smooth skin, and her auburn-red hair was a beautiful sunset upon the fluffy pillow. Breathing slowly out of her slightly parted supple lips, a single russet tendril lay across them.

_Merlin help me._ Harry thought, not being able to resist the urge to tuck the single strand of hair behind her ear. In the motion, his hand gently caressed her soft cheek, which seemed to stir her a little.

Alarmed, Harry made to slowly pull his hand away, before he felt a smaller, warmer hand grasped his. _Bloody hell._ Ginny's hand that was above her head now held his in place, as she snuggled deeper into it, a slight '_hmmmm'_ eliciting from her lips, which formed a contented smile. Harry was unable to do anything but watch as the pretty redhead returned the caressing of his hand with her cheek. He felt his breath catch.

Fluttering her eyelashes, although not opening her eyes yet, she let go of his hand, and seemed to know exactly where he stood, rising up slightly and wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him onto the bed, snuggling herself deep into the crook of his neck. The soft fragrance of her hair whiffed into his senses, and Harry felt his mind spinning. He was powerless, but through the haze of confusion, he was quietly enjoyed one of the little gestures of closeness that Harry rarely shown with any female. Letting go of any voices popping in his mind, he wrapped his arms around her slim figure and closed his eyes, unconsciously rubbing her back.

Too caught up in the unexpected but quite wonderful embrace, Harry didn't notice Ginny slowly open her eyes, revealing two deep chocolate brown eyes that sparkled in the dim lantern. "_Harry..."_ She quietly murmured. Then, her brain began to register, and her eyes flew open.

"Harry!" She yelped in surprise, quickly letting him go and fell back onto the bed, trying to cover her rising blush with her hair that was currently curtaining her face. Not looking at Harry's expression, Ginny jumped off the bed and stood up, letting her long hair to fall down her back. She was about to walk to the bathroom where she would lock the door in embarrassment when her mind registered laughter.

His laughter.

_He's laughing at me._

Quickly spinning around, she eyed the man, his dark locks falling over his handsome features. Placing her hands over her hips, she raised an eyebrow. "And _what_ seems to be so funny?"

Shaking his head in an attempt to stop his laughter Harry looked up, his deep eyes almost tearing up as emerald and chocolate brown met. "T-The look on your face." He replied shakily, his laughter seeming to settle down quite a bit.

Ginny tried her hardest to look angry, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Hmph!" She faced the wall away from him and pretended to admire a painting of the beautifully drawn Chinese countryside, it's endless green plains and hills.

Noticing Ginny with her back to him, Harry stopped his laughter completely. "Ginny?" She didn't answer him, not moving from her spot. _Uh oh_. Worry started to settle into his gut, as he was afraid he had upset her. "Ginny?" He sighed. "I'm sorry...-"

The slightest of smiles tugged at her lips, but not in the view of Harry. She continued to pout, quickly spinning in her place to face the worried expression that was plastered on his face. "You're sorry?" She advanced, quickly closing the distance between the two of them.

Harry looked up, he had no idea how fast she was right in front of him. Out of reflexes, he stood up. _How did she get to me so fast? _

"Your sorry?!" She repeated, noticing how tall Harry was actually, as she continued to advance on him. "You walk into the room while I'm sleeping." She started, looking up into his face. Their bodies were barely touching, only separated by a few inches as they both moved towards the nearest wall. Harry hit the wall with his back, and Ginny only stopped just in time before running straight into his chest. She held his gaze, her deep eyes showing the act of anger again. "What were you planning to do anyway?" She asked suspiciously.

Harry was barely able to mutter an coherent reply, his emerald eyes pleading. Suddenly, the upset expression on Ginny's face was replaced quickly by lightening up and before he knew it, she was backing up and laughing. Her light voice seemed to lift him up and lighten the mood in the room. Then Harry realized something. "And _what _seems to be so funny?"

"The look on your face!" She remarked, practically skipping and jumping back into the bed, pulling the covers to her waist and cuddling a nearby white pillow in her chest. She was smiling triumphantly at Harry, her deep chocolate eyes sparkling beautifully once again, as she looked in amusement at his form, her legs kicking playfully under the covers.

Having just realized that his back was still plastered to the wall, and that he had just lost whatever game the two of them just played, Harry couldn't hold back the embarrassed smile as he carefully made his way back towards the bed.

"Very funny Ginny." He said, as he saw that she was still laughing slightly, looking at him from the bed with amusement. His expression quickly turned into genuine care. "How are you feeling?"

Sobering up, she pressed a hand to her heart. "You seriously scared me back there. I thought some guy would -" She stopped, not wanting to elaborate. She laid back in the heavenly comfort of the bed and sighed dreamily. "How long have I been asleep?" She asked.

"Roughly three hours."

Ginny sat up again immediately. "Three hours? That long?!" She made to get back up, but was stopped when Harry gently laid a hand on her back and rubbed soothingly.

"What are you talking about? I envy your exuberant and energetic character after having rested only three hours. When I'm out, I usually go out for three weeks. Thank of it as a mini hibernation." He winked. "You should get more rest, besides, after you've throughly saved me earlier today by bringing your wand, you deserve every part of it."

With a slight hesitation, she was about to ask if he could keep her company for the rest of the night, as she quickly thought of snuggling against his warm body when her stomach suddenly gave a grumble. Harry smiled.

"I thought you would be hungry." He mused. "Chinese food just doesn't seem to fill you up completely, but I have the perfect remedy." Gesturing to the nearby bedside counter, a steaming hot bowl of soup stood, and it smelled delicious. Ginny was again about to get up when Harry stopped her, placing a firm arm around her slim waist. She looked up at him confused. "You should stay in bed. Allow me."

Carefully, he fitted several nearby pillows behind the small of her back, making sure that she was comfortable before walking over to the counter and picking up the tray with the bowl of soup. Carefully, he placed the tray over Ginny's legs and smiled.

Taking the spoon and smelling the delicious whiffs of the white creamy soup, she took a sip, immediately realizing how good the soup was. "Mmmmm Harry." She took another sip. "Did you make this?"

"New England Clam Chowder." He offered. "Made sure to add extra ingredients to fill you up."

"You know how to cook?" Ginny asked incredulously. She was partially wondering if Harry had watched her mother cook several times. The soup rivaled Molly's.

"I've been cooking ever since I was six." Harry said matter-of-factly. "Although I only started to enjoy it when I was sixteen. I find cooking and eating your own food is an incredible source of self appreciation. It's also calms me down." He stopped, eyes furrowed, thinking back when Ginny was still asleep and at the small movement of her arm that moved under her pillow. It looked innocent enough, but it registered in Harry's trained mind.

"You have a wand under your pillow." It was stated as a fact, not a question, although his voice sounded amused.

Ginny looked up from her soup and stared back at him through deep, brown eyes. Then, she knew what he was talking about, nodding. She smiled back. "So what if I _do_?"

"You made the reflex to attack me."

Ginny again smiled flirtatiously. "I was going to wake up and hex you across the Indian Sea, although the prospect of teasing you just a bit more was very tempting." In her mind, she knew that body had recognized Harry's touch, therefore turning off any alarm clocks registering in her body, and letting herself freely enjoy him. Anyone but Harry, and the unlucky fellow would be under the tremendous full blow of her worst curse, learned recently in the SIS. Her Bat-Bogey Hex wasn't that bad either, considered a nightmare from past unlucky encounters.

"Teasing me? I beg your pardon?"

"Did you _really_ think I was asleep the whole time?" She placed down her spoon into the empty bowl, rubbing her contented stomach. "Or was it some wild male fantasy of yours to just sneak in here and caress my cheek?" At Harry's flustered face, she grinned. "My my Harry, for such a classy man, I'm disappointed in you. Just thinking of you doing those things to poor innocent me."

Ginny stretched herself voluptuously, smiling at Harry. "Did you sleep well?"

Harry laughed, not a hint of drowsyness in his deep voice. "Not one bit." The answer was not what she had expected, immediately scooting over in the bed and patting the spot next to her invitingly. Harry obliged, knowing fully well that he longed to be in a soft bed, even if his body was well trained to endure endless hours of sleep and still work in function at above-par levels.

"What have you been doing for the past few hours?" She asked, pulling the covers back to allow Harry enough room to slide his length down on the bed. Instead of laying down, he seemed a bit tense, sitting up although facing directly towards her. Ginny smirked, knowing the chivalry he always seemed to have. He was worried about her personal comfort level around him.

Harry thought for an answer, coming up with a blank. After the meeting with his superior, he had been walking around the palace grounds for hours, trying to work out what he was going to say to Ginny. He expected a long, slow time passing of awkward nods, shakings of heads, and small talk going nowhere. Instead, he came in to find that Ginny had readily formed a plan to tease him, beat him at his own game, and now, all awkwardness expected was nowhere to be found. They both seemed perfectly comfotable at each other, even if sometimes their conversation were about random objects. The universal truth that both of them seem to skip over is that through all, both enjoy each other's presences immensely.

"I've been thinking about tonight." He said truthfully. Without needing further information, Ginny knew exactly what he was talking about, knowing how Harry tended to overthink situations when given time alone. He enjoyed his privacy, and was the typical loner despite his status in the world. Known by his friends as one of a kind, a famous figure who didn't enjoy being blinded by the spotlight and examined under the scrutinized eye of society.

Scooting over gently so she was close to him, Ginny brought both of her hands up to his shoulders, slowly massaging the tenseness etched in his tall form. "You think too much." She said gently, noticing how tense he actually was. "You're too tense, relax." She soothed.

Sighing and running a hand through his messy hair, he summoned the T.V controller without a wand and turned on the television. Immediately on channel 'CCTV', there was aerial coverage on a freeway overpass where five fire trucks were currently hosing down the last remnants of the explosion the eighteen wheeler propane truck accident blew out.

Then, switching locations, a male reporter was set in front of a hotel, its eerie neon lights and numerous searchlights wafted up into the night sky. His tousled hair blew in the wind, and his expression was that of confusion and surprise as the reporter eyed the camera.

_"We are currently at the Pentium Dragon, where recent reports of a three man break in was called into the police officer. From the front security desks and bellhoppers, the employees saw three masked figures wearing dark clothes slip themselves into the executive party held just a few hours ago, seen to carry lethal weapons. Commander Yang of the HKP was set on the case, and has reported that although the suspects have gotten away, they have gathered up enough necessary clues leading into a new investigation." The gleaming fountain gleamed in the background like pearl._

Harry sighed, the eerie feeling of unbelief that just a while ago, he and Ginny were at the Pentium Dragon Casino in person, carrying out a private negotiation of a Egyptian Stone Tablet that had intrigued Mr. Lee, his superior for years. What surprised him was how the Chang family seemed to have left any signs of Harry and Ginny, or in this case, Henry and Rachel Palmer out of the news. Shaking his head, Harry followed Ginny's advice to not think too much about the situation. Everything done had a reason, and that reason was to be found out soon enough, when it was ready to be found.

Like an old saying of Balthazar, _if there is a problem, fix it, and if you can't find it, there is no problem._

"Ginny?"

"Hmmm?" She turned to him, and at that time, Harry noticed just how close they were. A whiff of her flowery perfume wafted around, and he tried hard not to let his mind reel off track.

"The tablet, it's still in your purse right?"

"Oh," She leaned back and made to get off the bed, as Harry sat there missing the warmth of her body immediately. His mind was racing, just as his heart was. They had been cuddling while watching the news channel, and as much as Harry was reluctant to really admit to himself, he had enjoyed it, _immensely_.

Making her way to her purse laying at the far end of the room situated on the small coffee table, Ginny reached in, grabbing the clay tablet and walked back to the bed. A tendril of her long locks fell in front of her eye as she examined the tablet, oblivious to Harry's luminous stare.

_Strange, _she thought. _I've never seen hieroglyphics. _Remembering her trip to Egypt with her family during the start of her second year at Hogwarts, she recalled back into the past, an eleven _almost twelve_ year old girl walking down the illustrous golden laden halls of the tomb of Kings, looking in awe at the shining symbols on the walls. The mammoth columns. The endless history. But looking at the tablet, a deep recognition of knowledge drew her in, while in her mind, she knew nothing about the symbols engraved onto the clay. It was like seeing something new, although you've felt like you've seen it somewhere else before, in your dreams maybe. Deja-vu.

She knew that their were Egyptian Pharaohs with magical powers. Their tombs just weren't found yet. If the regular tombs of Kings was lavish, Ginny imagined just how magical it would be to actually stand within the departing place of a wizard Pharaoh would actually be. The thought both enthralled and intrigued her.

Gently sitting back down upon the bed and reflexively brushing the lock of hair that had falled in front of her eyes behind her ear, she looked up at Harry. A deep shock ran through her system as her chocolate brown eyes met with deep emerald. He grinned, and Ginny quickly looked down to hide her growing blush, cursing herself for not being composed as Harry was.

"Peculiar, I've never seen hieroglyphics like this."

"May I have a look?"

Nodding, she placed the tablet down in the middle of the bed, laying on her stomach and propping her chin on the back of her hands so she could look up at him from under her eyelashes, examining his careful observation of the tablet. She noted to herself that he did look quite handsome, and her female sense could tell that over the years, his thin and under-fed body grew gradually over years of rough training into a rugged and toned form.

Letting out a breath of air, Harry stood up firmly. "I give up." He remarked, pacing himself around the bed, unconsciously playing with the buttons of his white polo dress shirt. Harry did not know what the simple innocent gesture did to the female laying on the bed, slowly and unknowingly unbuttoning the dress shirt and revealing the proof that Ginny's feminine senses were indeed correct.

She tried hard not to stare, and quickly masked up her longing by smiling. He looked over at her to find that she had an amused smile on. "What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," She replied cheekily. "It's just that I thought you knew about the tablet, or at least had some input on it. What did you give up on?"

"Hermione usually helps me with gathering information," He said sheepishly, not able to look at Ginny without stuttering while he talked. Then, he noticed that he couldn't answer the second question. _What had he gave up on? The tablet was coded in symbols over centuries old._ Maybe he was beginning to notice the female examining her, and had to stand up before embarrassing himself. Pushing all thoughts aside, he threw his polo shirt onto the bed, which she caught, giving him a look he couldn't quite decipher.

The slit in her form fitting red silk dress gave Harry a look of a smooth, creamy leg of hers. _Merlin help me,_ he thought rapidly. Eying the tablet on the bed, he made his way over to to it and promptly picked it up. "May I?"

"Be my guest."

Smiling and giving a nod, Harry made his way to the sliding door.

"You're leaving?" He could sense disappointment in her voice. Turning around, he faced Ginny on the bed and couldn't help but smile.

"I need to go to the library, find out what these symbols mean."

"Hermione's had a bad influence on you." She teased.

"Maybe, but in the meantime," he looked over at the adjacent door to the room. "There's a hot springs bath where you could relax until I come back later, say." Looking at his watch, he made a decision. "Forty minutes?"

"Sounds good to me. Bye Harry." She purred, giving him an attractive smile.

"B-bye." he barely stuttered before rushing out the door, heart beating rapidly. _It's winter, and there's plenty of ponds around here._ He looked at a nearby pond that was beginning to ice. _The bloody hell was that? Calm yourself Harry, or I'm going to throw myself into that pond._

Meanwhile, Ginny smirked triumphantly, hugging herself to the polo shirt Harry seemingly left behind, forgotten in his hurry. His wonderful scent loomed around the forgotten article of clothing, and she lay back down upon the heavenly comfortable bed, a content smile on her face.

_I win._

* * *

Author's Notes: 

-The SIS (Secret Intelligence Service) is indeed also known as MI6, made famous by James Bond, in Her Majesty's secret dervice.

-If you've noticed the clam chowder, I added it in since a few days ago, a resturant, 'Neptune's Palace' made a delicious bowl of fresh Clam Chowder. It was the best I've ever had.

-While on a tour in China, our tourgroup came across a beautiful Summer retreat in the lush Southern lands in the prvince of Sichuan. Magnificent arched roofs, beautiful lush gardens with flowers of every color, and numerous ponds where exotic fishes swam under the green lily-pads.

* * *

**timeless escape **- I'm very happy that you enjoy my story so far, and I'll make sure that this story will be even better. I've thought of something that will blow your mind. 

**Lisa** - Considering Harry and Ginny's relationship, well let's say that I've got something special planned up for the two of them. Their relationship during the war was quick and not to the point that I would've liked it to be. I'll make their relationship in a whole 'nother view, without Voldomort in the background. They make a great team.

**HIYA FOLKS** - Hey, sorry about the slow update. But I've recently hit a ditch with school and sports. I'll make sure next chapter is updated a 'lot' quicker.

**eaglesnest** - Glad to know you've so far read both of my stories. Your comments are helpful and let's me improve. Looking forward to more of your comments.

**Sparkle Tangerine** - I'm planning to make this story a fast paced thriller. You'll definitely enjoy the twists and turns.

**Kami-Chan** - Dr. Robert P.M was uncomfortable with his last name, like some of my friends with theirs. I won't name any of them, in case they read this and decide that a little revenge would be in the making. :P Also, Dr. Robert was named after my second grade science teacher that recently passed away. He was my favorite 'grown-up' in my knee high grade school years.

**nihilus1** - Totally, I love playing racing games. Thanks for the idea. Hmmmm. _I just thought up of something I could do with Duddikins._ Feel free to give your thoughts or ideas. I love adding them to my story.

**Lord Nexus** - Thanks, I added the overall references to introduce you guy to the mysterious and magical Egyptian culture.

**darknesscomes** - Haha, thanks, I appreciate it.

**Liah** - I'm so glad I got you interested, All history was researched, so the facts should add up and fit into my story. Thanks for the review.

**Lilicale** - I'll make sure to update quicker. I've got my idea fort the next chapter stirring up, and a few changes would be made to the rough copy. Thanks.

* * *

Any comments or thoughts that you would like to say, feel free to tell me. I appreciate the reviews I've gotten so far. They make my day. 

-Apac


	8. The Summer Palace

Ah, Chapter 8. I've managed to finish this on my laptop. New Years Eve has come upon us, and I think it's definitely a good time of year. I'm in San Diego at the moment, at a friends house counting down...I dont know about you, but to me, I think the years' passed pretty quickly. Harry New Year to you all.

**deathly:** Thank you for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**HaRrYpOtTerISmyBoyFrIeND:** I think I spelled that correctly : I'm very glad to know that you've taken the time to read both of my stories. To an author, that means a lot. I've always had the thought of Harry being an agent, ever since I've started reading the books. I've just made my thoughts reality by writing it down. Thank you.

**GM2 Fagan:** Thanks. I love rocking :p Hope you like this chapter.

**Kami-chan**: A long time reviewer of mine, as to this day I appreciate every one of your comments. The relationship twist between HArry and Ginny? There's plenty more where that came from : About Mr. Lee and Balthazar, they've been in my mind ever since I've thought about writing fanfiction. Thank you Kami-Chan, as I look forward to your future comments.

**eaglesnest:** You been there with me ever since day one, giving my helpful comments. I thank you, since you've been the reason for my improvement in writing. Your ability to take the chapter and formulate different future events are astounding. The House of Potter is one of the oldest and most ancient in wizarding history. Harry si going to be in for one hell of a surprise when he finds out about his bloodline.

**nihilus1:** Thank you for understanding. It's hard to be in high school when your teachers have been in several wars. And also, they asigned a load of crap for you to do on the holidays. This written from one of many mad and pissed off students.

**Lord Nexus:** My writing style changes sometimes depending on how my mind is. Thank you. Sometimes I write a chapter, read over it, and erase the thing completely. That's what takes up most of this chapter's time. I think I've written at least five before it and finally deciding on this one. Hope you enjoy it.

**Shaurya:** Another long time reviewer, and I appreciate your comments greatly. Research is everything to making a story seem a bit more realistic. Thank you for the review!

**darknesscomes:** Haha, thanks. It's hard to get an excellent from you.

And to you all, I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Happy New Year.

2007

-Apac

* * *

A dark and brightly starry night was evident upon the family this Christmas night. The household was joyful, together, and celebrating this magical day together in their abode somewhere off the English Countryside. A feast was to be eaten, as the members of the family talked in the brightly lit parlor, and the children laughed and played around in the snow in the backyard. 

A grand tree stood majestically, its form seen through a lit window for the outside to observe and admire in awe. The snow fell in soft waves, caressed by the ever singing light wind. It was the season...

A dark cloaked man stood outside, watching the large family gathering inside, his insides were in a mess of turmoil at the message in which he would give them. He wanted to do anything else but send this message, a crypt in his hand, folded in the envelope that could tear apart any family and leave them on their knees.

His shiny dark eyes blinked. He had orders, and he was going to follow them. Walking purposefully, fearlessly towards the front door, passing the snow covered garden gates and following the windy stony path, he grasped the letter from inside his dark trench coat. He had invaded the sanctuary, the piece of space in life that every family needed to have. Somewhere the problems of the world would just be shut out, only to leave the simple joys of breathing. Many don't have the pleasure of this sanctuary, and invading such a peaceful atmosphere made the man breathe heavily. His footsteps were printed within the once smooth and ripply white snow, ad the wind grew in strength.

He had invaded.

Ringing the doorbell, he waited patiently for their answer. The front door opened, and a pleasant breeze of warmth and mint struck the man's senses. A woman answered the door, her eyes glowing with such happiness and enjoyment that it made the man's stomach squirm in regret. Her eyes questioned him, waiting...

"Please accept this meager regret, and my utmost apologies tonight." He handed her the envelope, eyes hidden under the curtain of his bangs. The woman took the envelope, surprise evident in her eyes. Her mind whirled with confusion, and the loud music wafted in the background, coming from the direction of the parlor. She fingered the edges of the envelope, the engravings 'COL' neatly carved into the white paper.

Wanting to know what this envelope was about, she looked up. The stranger was gone, the front door creaking from the wind, and the cold harsh weather blew into the warmth of the house. Closing the door, she walked towards the parlor, but was met by her husband, his concern for her evident upon his features.

"Dear," He said softly. "Who was that?" Walking towards the window, he leaned forward, looking outside at the front yard. Strange, he thought. If someone had arrived at their house, where were the footprints. The snow around the house was at its smooth and soft white texture, untouched. Seeing nothing, he walked back towards his wife, noticing the envelope clutched tightly in her hands. He followed her back into the parlor, catching the attention of the rest of the family. Slowly, the happy family gathered around the couch where the woman sat, heads leaning forward to read the letter.

The stranger could see the gathering from the windows as he observed from his position. Then, the inevitable came. He heard a loud sob, chaos roared within the house. The women all surrounded the wife who was clutching her mouth with both of her hands, tears flowing freely from her now red and puffy eyes, trying to comfort her. The men in all the commotion frantically grasped the letter from each other, reading its deadly contents over, and over, and over again to see if they had been deceived.

_I'm sorry that they are not._ The stranger thought sadly. The Christmas cheer was gone, the lights nothing but small points of interest in a never ending black hole. He suddenly realized how dark the sky was, and the snow now fell in wet sloshed lumps.

He walked away from the disaster he had caused, and watched the innocent kids playing happily and cheerfully on the grounds. _May they never be touched by the darkness of our world._ He thought with hope.

Then, like a ghost, he disappeared, walking straight into the woods and never seen by public again.

* * *

**Harrison Manor. December 18th, 1998. 1300 hours. (Two years ago.)**

They were surrounded by a mythical silence, as if they were in a whole other world. In a chamber that could be likewise be compared to an extravagant ballroom, three men stood still, with only the faint sounds of their breathing to cut through the agonizing silence. The bright sun blinded them, flashing off the snow capped peaks of the Rocky Mountains, and streaked through mammoth floor-to-ceiling Perspex glass that flooded on the marble floor and made the whole surface glimmer and fade as if they stood on still water itself.

The world seemed fluid, able to change at any moment. The stone walls that seated four majestic paintings of each season were the only source of stability. It was like standing on the edge of a cliff, and from the view through the windows, the bottom was nowhere to be seen. Endless plains and rocky slopes of white snow. Heavenly white was everywhere. The whole atmosphere, although fluid and the least bit solid, seemed peaceful, prided in, _powerful_.

The tension buzzed in the chamber and made the three inhabitants feel as if they were getting the results to the exam of their lives, given by a teacher with as much leniency as a Marine drill sergeant sitting behind a black polished olive oak desk with hands clasped and a stern but blank look etched on his hard face.

The room awed and scared Harry at the same time. Having just gotten out of St. Mungos roughly eighteen hours ago, he was whisked off by a portkey to this mysterious mountainside manor. Now, he stood with two other men in which he guessed as the new recruits for the organization.

Standing next to him was a large burly man that could've passed as a linebacker playing for the NFL. Dark and mysterious eyes masked off by tinted shades, he was looking off into the distance of the white-capped peaks, compliments to the Rocky winter. Definitely someone made for the agent field, as his physique was almost godly. Standing in the six feet sixes, his towering shadow was at least eight feet along, running like a plague on the marble floors.

There was, however, someone that Harry did indeed know. To his left was a smaller man, fair skinned, and with the same complexion of anxiety and a sense of fear that Harry felt standing in the middle of a silent chamber. Wearing a traveling cloak that did little to keep out the cold, harsh climate, Harry knew immediately that like himself, this man came in a hurry.

Catching his eye, the English man voluntarily jumped as if he was electrocuted at seeing Harry's face, before a smile slowly formed on his pale features.

"Mr. Potter, what-"

"Nice to meet you too doctor." Harry replied, finding a small bit of amusement in the overall shock of his doctor seeing him here.

"Shouldn't you be at St. Mungos, where I left you?" His hazel eyes gazed over with concern at Harry's tattered form. "You're still healing and much too weak to go out into the world, much less travel across the globe on a portkey to come here where this harsh weather exists."

"I needed some fresh air."

"Mr. Potter," He rounded up to Harry, face in a frown. "I've just finished your gut wrenching surgery process on your dark curses but two days ago, and if I can add, the process and damage done to your body was already strenuous enough, much less pushing yourself over the limit to travel this far."

"I've never been better, and I thank you doctor."

"I left you in the care of my nurse!"

"Oh, I had a bit of trouble with her, but with a bit of magic, I simply vanished." Harry laughed, giving his doctor a handshake. "From Ron and Hermione, I heard that no other healer within St. Munges wanted to deal with my de-shaped and dying form."

From the doctor's look, he looked to still be in complete shock. "It was my job. The number of lives you've touched during the war changed the U.K itself. The other healers looked over your body like it was God, fearing to damage it even more." His face darkened. "There were some pretty powerful curses locked within your system, and I had an assistant retrieve a magical maladies book written back during the Arthurian ages for the operation."

Harry nodded, knowing at the end of his ultimatum with Voldomort. How his body relaxed, and he felt the warm freeze that death wrapped around his body. His destiny was fulfilled, and he was ready to join his parents. But a part of him wanted to live, to experience life regularly. Harry knew that it would take time, and hope, but someday, maybe decades later, he would have a close to regular life. He was never going to have a completely common life, for his name made him a celebrity, a target, someone known amongst the masses, but the little hope he had to fulfill his childhood dream, was enough to fight for.

The tall African American seemed to have caught the familiarity of Harry and his doctor. Harry sensed every wall crumble around the silent man, and the room seemed to lighten up just a bit. There was a large hand stretched towards him, and when he looked at the man's face, a toothy smile was seen.

"MacKenzie, Lawrence MacKenzie." He shook Harry's hand with a firm grip. "Coming from the third Dragon Core of the Yukon."

"A dragon rider." Harry's doctor muttered silently, as if in awe. He immediately went and shook MacKenzie's hand. "Welton Louis. I thought dragon riders were extinct, with only a few hordes of different species roaming around in Eastern Europe." MacKenzie made eye contact with Dr. Louis, and the doctor promptly looked down as if something struck him.

"Not in the U.S it isn't. We mainly patrol the Canadian wilderness. It's a surprise how many dragons there are out over there, and it's my job to protect them." He looked into Harry's eyes, and caught something that surprised him. With haste, he threw off his shades revealing two dark eyes. His left eye was scarred, one jutting down to his cheek. "You've had experience with a dragon before."

It was Harry's turn to be shocked, as he remembered his dangerous fourth year Triwizard Tournament. "How did you-"

"You didn't look away." He stated. "A dragon's weakest point is it's vision, and the only way to tame a dragon is to have a fierce stare, one that nearly kills." Once again, MacKenzie glanced at Harry, studying his movements. "Your eyes were firm, and the only reason was that you had contact with a dragon before."

"A Hungarian Horntail," Harry said, running a hand through his hair. "Nearly burned off my hair."

MacKenzie whistled. "Fierce creatures." He was about to laugh and joke about a new slur from his old regiment when right in front of him, his new acquaintance began to shake violently. "Harry? Mr. Potter! Harry!"

Raising his shaking hands, Harry grunted as a sharp stab of pain jutted through his spine. He lost his balance, and under the white hot pain, fell limply to the floor, the faint whisperings of a far away voice repeating over and over again.

_Obstestatio fidus lacertosus._

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter!"

Hearing Dr. Louis' voice and groaning, Harry opened his eyes, blinking away the pain that was nonexistent. Surprised, he tried to move. It was gone. The voice was gone. The pain was gone. Helped up by the strong grip of MacKenzie, who gave him support before letting him stand upright and firm before looking worriedly at him, Harry instinctively reached for his scar. Nothing, but he felt something elsewhere.

Slowly moving his hand south, he traced his facial features, jawline, neck, collar bone until finally reaching the part where he felt an unexpected foreign asset to himself.

His hand was right above his heart.

Dr. Louis whipped out his wand, casting a 'Lumos' spell and promptly examining Harry's pupils. "Strange." He said. "I see no apparent reason for your...trauma. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, really. Probably what you said, about my body not ready to go out yet." He smiled guiltily at his doctor before reaching for his chest again.

* * *

Balthazar was outraged. "What do you mean Matthew?! How can he not have the ability to control his powers!" The blind anger that arose in the ballistics trainer was understood by the wizened mage standing but three feet away. 

"Balthazar, you know how terrible that war in England was, and how far it seemed, that part of the extreme clash of it echoed within the States. You remember the white light..."

"Yes I do." He remembered every bit of that day the white light blinded Earth. Every wizard and witch did.

"Harry is now in a world of confusion. Almighty he might seem, but he only has the ability of a thirteen year old to hold the magic he stores within his magical aura."

"Thirteen year old?!"

"Yes, but allow me to elaborate dear old friend." Lee stated gravely. "It's the universal law that every wizard or witch has a seal placed within his or her aura that...controls the amount of magic and power one can use. For half blooded and muggle-born beings, their seals are weaker considering the blood transfusion. It was a practice Merlin suggested, in order to maintain equality amongst the magical, and the nonmagical back within medieval times, and his bonds of equality have and will not be broken...by the majority."

"That is why most wizards and witches need the magical core of a wand to control their magic."

"Exactly," Lee began to pace, the towering steel doors of SPECTROM shadowing his form. "The few who have been able to use wand-less magic, as I know, are elementals and different Vampires and Necromancers. But for Harry, I believe as a half blood, his magical ability was overall less controlled by that seal, allowing some of his power to leak out occasionally. For the muggle-born, their abilities vary depending on the type of blood magic they contain. But-"

Lee's brows furrowed. "Something must've happened when Mr. Potter fought the Dark Lord Voldomort. Something..._unnatural._" Then his eyes became wide.

Balthazar began to understand. "Somehow during the battle," He paused, hesitant to venture further. "His seal..._was broken...completely_."

"Peculiar indeed, but it might prove to be quite dangerous for such a young wizard to handle." Lee stated.

"His full power would be unleashed...the energy he could release..." Balthazar's monstrous frame trembled at the thought. To have a wizard's power uncontrolled by the seal. How much power could one truly possess?"

"Throughout our years, we have never had an incident like this before, and it might prove to be fatal." Lee sighed. "But Harry's will is strong. There may be a chance if certain events lean in our favor."

"You understand how powerful the House of Potter truly is?"

"The most ancient and respected nobles of our historic times. Their ancient blood possesses true magic."

"No..." Balthazar said. _And if that magic is unleashed, uncontrolled by the seal._ "He's far too young and inexperienced to be able to control his unkempt powers himself. We must -"

"Which brings me upon my original point." Lee cut in, his voice firm. "Unlike how he was nursed to manhood, we are to make the one decision that will change his life." His gray eyes settled on Balthazar. "His powers roughly rival yours at this point, and if you nurture it, allow it to grow, he may become truly legendary."

"Is that what he truly wishes?"

"That is for him to decide." Lee's words were cut off right on cue, as they reached the steel doors of SPECTROM, the training chamber. "I must take my leave." He gave one last pointed look at his trainer. "Good luck." And with that, he disappeared.

* * *

Harry's questions were stopped abruptly when the large doors crashed open. A loud 'bang' indicated that a fourth soul had entered the training chamber, as all three recruits slowly turned their heads to look at the new arrival, their new trainer. 

In the wake of the huge mahogany doors, a towering figure walked in, the sunlight reflecting off of his tinted shades. The heavy 'thump thump' of his dress shoes pounded against the smooth Italian marble floor, finally breaking the thick silence by reverberating the noise off the walls.

None of the three recruits dared to look at their new arrival, keeping their eyes glued to the windows and staring at the peak of the nearest misty snow-capped mountain. Like an eclipse suddenly happening, the marble flooring before them darkened, pooling the massive shadow of their new instructor. A faint outline of the large man came into Harry's view, the blinding light flinching off the sides of his dark suit.

Cloak billowing to a stop, Balthazar carefully took the article of clothing off and flung it across the chamber, like he was releasing a phantom upon the room.

Scanning his three new accepted recruits carefully, he gave a muffled grunt before moving on to remove the pair of dark leather gloves from his hands. "Come on, look at your teacher," he scolded his pupils, slapping his leather gloves into his hand like a whip. "I'm not that much of a monster to look at."

Harry was the first to look up, meeting a surprising pair of hazel eyes hardened from a past experience in which he did not yet know. Upon looking at his new trainer, it seemed as if a partial load was lifted off the anxiety, weighing heavily on his shoulders for the past day. Soon, the others followed.

Balthazar cracked his first smile, standing tall amongst the group and blocking off the blinding light that flooded through the windows and made the golden room seem heavenly. "It is universal, that every human being needs someone to follow." He started, throwing his gloves halfway across the room to fall right on top of his cloak. "Very few true leaders are ever born from the womb, very few should be trusted, and an even less number are actually what they seem. You have not been chosen by just your magic and skills with the wand, but by your sense of leadership, your swagger. You have joined the ranks of the ordinary born boys and girl, who have transformed and learned, evolving themselves into extraordinary men and women of our age." He stopped. Harry took the time to deeply delve into the words. "When help was needed, you stepped up and made yourself a solid boulder in which people could grab for support, no matter how many or what the situation. You grasp every opportunity, and you succeed bit by bit."

"Like what my old teacher told me, the words that never left me up to this day." His eyes glanced at Harry. "Lead. Give hope to others." He looked at a distant monstrous portrait. "Leave none for yourself." Stopping, Balthazar began to pace back and forth. "You suffer more in other worries, you sacrifice more of yourself for others, just to make their day seem brighter. Almost all of the inhabitants on this Earth have the ability to do that. Almost none actually do it."

"Your wand skills are superior to others, and by your evaluation, your backgrounds were all deeply delved into and searched for any actions going against the morality of humans. There is no what is right or what is wrong. There is only what is moral to us. Insolent idiots who have lost their minds, raving upon our world now. Most of them destroy their lives, but a small number rise up in the ranks from help. Dark gangs. Leagues of immortality relating to forbidden practice of magic, and the ever deadly psychopaths who want to hurt every being they see not fit to live."

"They think, they believe that they are superior. They are a superior race. They are a superior kind of human being above others. What happens to their perspective of the lower level? Nothing but complete destruction. We human beings are a senseless plague upon this Earth. We have the ability to love, to kindle and spread the good into society, but we stay in the ever dark world of sins."

"We lie, we cheat, we _murder_. Our low morals on life are spreading down to our younger generations, our future. All because of the universal truth. Humans need a leader, and they follow whatever they find. Forget the political web of scandalous cheating and unexplainable deaths. You school in which you grew up in. The boy or girl in your grade that is all-cool, leading his group of scums." Balthazar's eyes narrowed. "The many, having their control over the few good individuals. They terrorize you, assault you, weaken you until you either destroy your life and wallow in revenge and regret, or you join their ranks into the darkness. They don't care. Their deed has finished, and they move onto another."

"I only need to ask you one question. Where are they now? The future heirs to dark organizations. So many of them that I barely have the will to name them. Corruption. Joining us doesn't make your life glamorous. You will make powerful enemies that will have a price tag on your head. Your life will be in danger, as it was when you were in local law enforcements of the ranks of Aurors. But from making powerful enemies, you will also make powerful allies. Notable high-end people within our world. The wealthy class of powerful business leaders and lawyers, along with councils of men who have their hearts set on the moral. You are now marked as one of society's top end gold-collar individuals."

"Every one of you will receive a real life 'muggle' alias in which during times of low activity, you can retreat into your non-magic world and enjoy life as the individuals you all are. Success leads to wealth. You businesses will be judged on you skill without the wand."

"Dr. Welton Louis." He walked up to the doctor, handing him a large manila folder. "Your muggle alias is Patrick Kingly, esteemed cardiac surgeon and a professor at the John's Hopkins University for Medical Practices in Baltimore. Spread your magic." Balthazar grinned at him.

"Mr. Lawrence MacKenzie." MacKenzie stiffened. "Anthony O'Neil of the Seattle computer chip company Lisicom, new employee straight out of MIT tech." He handed the folder to him. "Microsoft expresses interest in you, merge your companies and great possibilities will unfold. Also, I understand that you have a wife that you love dearly who lives in the Seattle area. I hope this helps the situation."

The look on MacKenzie's face was almost shock as his brain digressed the load of information.

He walked over to Harry last. "Mr. Harry J. Potter, soon to be Henry Palmer of Palmer Enterprises, headquarter in California and Florida." He handed Harry his manila folder. "There are plenty of millionaires out there like Donald Trump who want a more...low-profile life, and I'm shocked to hear from Mr. Lee that your new goal in life is to open a small restaurant selling...shrimp puffs. Real estate is a hard but very rewarding choice to take, and if you work passionate enough with precise skill," Balthazar grinned. "You might even become a successful billionaire. I know of your...hesitation towards fame, and a low-key mansion somewhere in a gated community or an island off of the Florida Keys may interest you in that folder."

Walking away, he once again stood back in his position in front of the group facing them. "Inside you will find all the necessary information to your double life. Your pasts with magic have been erased and re-written, placed back within the archives of the United States." Balthazar was going to enjoy this part. "Now with the dirty business, your training. Wands are of good use, but you are all pretty much blocks of rotten pig fat without them. Through your next yearly and rigorous training, your arts will be defined, controlled, and much more powerful. Wandless magic, and the arts of mortal combat."

"Jujitsu? Karate?!" Dr. Louis looked determined. He had always wanted to learn the muggle technique of ancient fighting arts. "Which of the many deadly combats are you going to teach us?"

"None of them." Balthazar reached out a hand, palm flat and facing upwards, a blue glow emitting from it. "I will not toil with useless still positions which make the martial art look pretty. Clawing tiger, flying eagle. There's one style in which I believe is the most effective." It seemed that small specks of material formed, circling around on his hand, forming gradually into a sphere.

"What is it then?" MacKenzie asked, his eyes clearly focused upon the spherical shape forming on his trainer's palm.

"Water."

The silence that etched over the next few seconds were almost comical as Harry looked upon the incredulous face of his doctor, expressing as if he had been tricked into eating buffalo testicles. MacKenzie looked like he was ready to fall face first onto the marble floor.

"There is nothing funny about water." Balthazar stated firmly, concentrating energy into the palm of his hand. A sphere of water began to form, its perfect shape spinning at rapid speed. "The essence of life, but the most frightening death. Many have wondered how horrifying drowning could be, falling into the pits of darkness, surrounded by life and knowing that you will die. It is fluid, never punctures, and at times, moves extremely fast."

"The way to win a fight is to have many faces, strong attacks from different angles. A variety of looks to confuse your enemy. In simple terms, before your opponent will know what hit him, he would've been cursed and hit so many times there is nothing left to think about. When water flows into a cup, it _becomes_ the cup. When it flows into a goblet, it _becomes_ a goblet. A shapeless art, fast, mysterious, _deadly_." The water spun violently within his palm, looking ready to explode like a ticking bomb. "Inside your folders there is a mechanism, take it out and put it on."

Harry reached into his folder, pulling out a small contraption. Following the lead of his trainer, he hooked the contraption around his ear, adjusting the movable line of bendable material so that it was placed in front of his mouth. A headset.

"Reactions." Balthazar's computer mollified voice reverberated into Harry's ears through the new contraption. "When a punch is directed at a person, a normal human being takes 0.6 seconds to send the message to his brain, and another .5 to react, sending the order through his nervous system to allow his muscles to move, therefore trying to block. That's 1.1 seconds to block a punch thrown at you. With training, I can have you already moving by 0.4 seconds."

"How?" MacKenzie asked.

"Place an underwater breathing charm on yourself A.S.A.P."

Like the others, Harry conjured up the fish bowl, the bubble head charm. Watching his trainer move his two palms downwards, Harry heard only two words.

"Breathe deep."

Before he knew it, the room flooded with water. Streaming heavy layers of dark blue water pooled through the portraits. The dark cold unmerciful liquid gushed around his body, slowly engulfing him within its depths. In no time, the group was submerged within twenty feet of cold water.

"A spell comes a little slower at you underwater." Balthazar's voice rang through the contraption on Harry's ear. "But your body also moves slower. Water is a good procedure to train you senses, your reaction, and most importantly, your muscles that control your movements. Upper body strength and lower body strength are important yes, but the most vital part to you staying upright in mortal combat is your core, or in simple perspective, your abs. Swimmers are always in excellent shape, as it's more of a strain to move in water than it is on land. Strain is exactly what you need, and to help, there's a large weight training room in the next room over. But I advise you, a blubbering mass of muscle is not as strong and powerful as a controlled being. Mind, sense, soul, and body." Balthazar grinned underwater, his suit lolling around in the slow current. "Speed, and power make a great team. Throughout this course, it will feel like hell to you, and yes, some of you may feel so much hate for me that you want to castrate me with your left hand. That means you are getting stronger. Pain is weakness leaving the body."

Seeing the wavering energy of the group, Balthazar knew of the complete shock the new recruits might've been in. He grinned, knowing that he had done his job for today. Within the next few months, he would break down the three before molding them into respectable agents. Like the fist that wants to get stronger, it breaks itself down, before new stronger bones grew in. Painful, but an ancient technique Buddhist monks used to master their powerful arts.

"Your training will consist of many more objects in which I will gradually explain to you." He started. "But for today, get some rest. You all look as if you could hibernate the winter. If you come tired to training, I'm not going to go easy on you."

Thankful for the dismissal, Dr. Louis and MacKenzie apparated back to their rooms. Harry was about to do the same, when his hand fell to his chest again. Noticing Harry's wavering form in the water, Balthazar grew concerned. "Harry?" Swimming closer, he noticed how it looked as if Harry was running in and out of consciousness. A deadly sign.

It felt like his insides were being ripped apart, the indescribable discomfort that grew into fierce white hot stabbing pain. Harry's breath grew labored, becoming fast and short. Now both of his hands were on his heart. Then, he screamed. His bubble charm broke, the cold water rushing to his face, fighting to pool through his mouth and into his lungs.

Balthazar did his best to race to Harry's side. He reached out, only to look in horror as his new pupil looked towards the heavens, opened his mouth, and once again tried to scream. The only movement was bubbles lifting towards the surface, but something deeper grew in the pits of the water. Something ancient, something that should have been locked away. An emerald blaze of fire exploded around Harry, throwing Balthazar back to the other end of the room before unleashing a shockwave of raw destructing energy towards him.

Muttering an incoherent charm, a white protective shield cell surrounded the towering trainer, blocking the heavy damage of the shockwave. Averting most of the damage, Balthazar managed to brush off a singed sleeve and several large gashes that ripped into his white Polo shirt, before stabbing into his chest. Thankfully it wasn't deep. He looked across the flooded chamber in shock and awe at Harry. Whirlpools circled around the emerald flame, like an angry god unleashing its tornadoes upon the stark and deathly land. Clear from the destruction, the sources of power surrounded Harry, shielding him like a child that was frightened.

Mr. Lee's words echoed in his brain. How an advanced spell such as apparating that required some sort of wear down upon the body could destroy the delicate and weak balance Harry had with his unsealed powers at the moment. Balthazar had to do something. Harry was going to kill himself, unleashing such uncontrolled power could damage his magical aura, leaving him dead or non-magical at all. It could traumatize his heart, leave his mind in suspension resulting in a never-ending coma. He had to do something!

Focusing his energy, Balthazar made a strong pushing gesture towards Harry. A surge of invisible power rushed through the water, breaking the whirlpools and silencing the raw magic. He had little time before it began again. Like parting the red sea, the water drained from SPECTROM chamber, leaving both occupants soaked, lying almost lifeless on the floor. Shaking the cow webs of fatigue off, Balthazar rushed over to his pupil, his fine Italian dress shoes ruined and sopping on the marble floor.

The gym was destroyed, but the whole chamber immediately became liquid, wavered like jell-o before hardening again, its damage nonexistent. Harry lay there weak, his sopping wet bangs clung to his forehead, and his breathing small and insignificant. Uncontrolled magic. Deadly, like a volcano when erupted. But once controlled, he could become truly a legend. Balthazar needed to show Harry the true nature of such magic, and how his body could grow in strength to control and mold its energy source.

Harry groaned, the sharp stabs of pain slowly leaving the existence of his body. Faintly, he heard the sloshing sounds of footsteps rushing over to him. He was spent, tired, weak. Rolling over slightly, he blinked, momentarily blinded by the light coming from the caps of the Rockies that pooled through the huge floor-to-ceiling windows. SPECTROM looked heavenly again, its golden assortments glittering in the sunlight.

He was at the age of one again, wiggling around in the basket left on the steps of Privet Drive, left to shiver in the cold breeze. The door opened, but through the haze, Harry didn't see his uncle or aunt looking down at him as if he was a disgusting creature given to them and not their nephew. He didn't see the angered look on Vernon's face when he read the letter, and the wavering look on Petunia's face as if she wanted to close the door and let the neighbors pick Harry up and leave anywhere with him. He didn't feel lost.

Harry saw the distinctive and sharp bald head of his trainer, Balthazar's face. Hazel eyes looked down at him, into his clear and sharp emerald eyes. The eyes that told him everything. His dark and ripped suit soaked, water dripping from every part of his clothing and body, Balthazar reached out a firm outstretched hand towards Harry, a determined look on his face.

"Come on." He said to Harry. "I'll show you the way."

* * *

_Two years later, Christmas_. 

Gasping for air, Harry woke up. Blinking, he wiped the sweat off of his head, brushing his bangs aside and searching blindly with his left hand for the missing glasses. Reaching them, he put them on, the blur of darkness not changing at all. Groaning, he sat up from the soft cushion that he slept on and tried to adjust his eye sight to the darkness. _I must've fallen asleep._ Checking his watch, another groan came. It had been roughly two hours since he had left Ginny's guest quarters. His mind started racing.

_Wait a minute...Ginny!_

Swearing loudly, Harry seemed as if he just realized he knew magic, snapped his fingers. Immediately he swore again due to the onslaught of blinding light coming from the bright red light from the overhead Chinese traditional lanterns. Managing to put on his dark slacks whilst throwing a clean white dress shirt on, he slammed through the door and into the Palace gardens, nearly running off and landing into the cold lake water.

_Where is she? Where did she go? Why did you have to fall asleep?!_

At breakneck speed Harry managed to again smash through the guest quarters. Inside stood a neatly made-up bed, the thing Harry had feared. Ginny Weasley had left, probably on her way back to the Burrow to spend the rest of Christmas with her family. Lee had probably sent her a portkey to transfer her across borders safely. Wanting to wail, Harry's night seemed slow and lanky all of a sudden. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he made his way back into the gardens, kicking small pebbles that stood in his way on the stone path into the lake, sending ripples and a chorus of angry 'quacks' from the ducks lazily swimming around at that particular time. The crickets sun their song in the Chinese misty wilderness, as if mocking him. Fireflies gracefully floated above the late, occasionally bursting into an array of wonderful light patterns that were dulled by Harry's poor demeanor.

He had been fine without her. Until she showed up back in his life again.

Who was he joking? He had thought about her ever since he left England! Seven hundred and forty two days without her presence that he had gotten so used to. He had just noticed that over the years, he kept track of the number of days she was not somewhere near him, and it made him more miserable. A stroke of luck he had met her on his terms again. One in a million that she had been chosen to play as his undercover wife for a few days. And Harry does what he always does.

He blew it.

Acted as if it was nothing.

As if she didn't matter to him.

The pent up excess energy from hormones did not go unnoticed by Balthazar, giving Harry time in his muggle life to go back out into the world. Henry, his alias, was voted most eligible bachelor...somehow. New York Times fifty hottest single men. Harry could've cared less, although that secretary of his was pretty attractive.

But during his change back into a life without Voldomort at his doormat was scary. Yes, Harry admitted to himself that it scared the crap out of him, but he found that every night he was free was spent at the gym or running enormous distances to get his mind and hormones in check. It worked wonders, and to Harry's disarray, his lone-wolf attitude brought out his mysterious nature and powerful background even more attraction upon the female population.

He found himself comparing themselves to a girl in particular. He could hear her voice in his head now.

There was a soft laugh. "Was he really like that?" A female voice said, obviously her tone showing that she had heard something of particularly high interest.

"He was always one for chivalry, although a female in his life would do good to his life. He needs to loosen up." A wise male voice responded.

_Harry, what in the bloody hell are you thinking in that noggin' of yours?_

I don't know. Did I just think?

The voices continued, and it took Harry a while to realize that it wasn't from his mind. Scratching his head in confusion, he looked around.

"Ah, it seems as if Mr. Potter has finally decided to join us."

Harry caught eyes with one of his teachers. "Mr. Lee!" He retorted in surprise, bowing his head slightly to the wise and wizened old man in respect. His eye sight then caught the soft features of a pretty redhead standing next to his teacher, looking at him through sparkling chocolate brown eyes.

"Ginny." He blurted out stupidly, unable to wallow up the amount of emotion that had suddenly burst out from his chest. He found himself suddenly grinning. Relief spread, along with a new sense of feeling to jump straight into the clouds. He felt light headed. Harry tentatively looked back up, holding gazes with the attractive girl. He almost regretted it. The smile she bestowed on him nearly stopped Harry's heart.

"Hi." She said softly.

Mr. Lee chuckled, cutting in between their momentary contact. "Mr. Potter, I was just explaining to Miss Weasley about our recent training course." Mr. Lee interjected, breaking off the gaze that Harry and Ginny held, each looking down and most likely blushing. "Would you like to try it?" He asked Ginny.

Harry took the chance to form his solid composure once again, and noticed how pretty she looked at the moment. Her hair was tied into a loose ponytail by a white ribbon tied into a bow, and small tendrils of her hair fell, framing her face. In the moonlight, her eyes sparkled as she glanced at him before answering Lee's proposition.

"I would love to." She said, giving Harry another glance as if asking his permission. He observed his teacher, Lee, who was rubbing his hands together. He also had a smirk on his face that worried Harry.

"Fantastic. Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, please follow me." He and Ginny walked towards their new destination, while Harry dragged a few paces behind, his mind in a jumble of thoughts. Most of them were focused on the smooth creamy skin of Ginny's exposed neck, and how her loose ponytail seemed to bounce slightly as she walked. Mr. Lee was explaining the perspective of his new program when he noticed that his explanation was falling onto a pair of deaf ears.

"Mr. Potter," Lee stopped in his tracks, turning around, his twinkling eyes facing his pupil. "If your attention could be focused more on what I'm saying rather than Miss Weasley, it would do me a great favor."

Caught, Harry tried his utmost best not to flush, avoiding the gaze of Ginny before shaking his head and catching up with the group. Composure finally built up, his professional attitude started to kick in, along with the new excitement for an adventure.

"So how does this thing work again?"

Mr. Lee masterfully repressed a knowing grin. _My best pupil._ He glanced at Harry. _Reduced to this by the first female that actually has an effect on his composure._ He looked back and forth between Miss Weasley and Mr. Potter as they walked, noticing how they kept stealing glances at each other before quickly looking away as if enjoying the beautiful lake scenery.

_They must have some strong history together.

* * *

_

It was bright.

The hot Miami sun flowing through the clear windows that sat Harry's muggle office on the twenty fourth floor of a Miami skyline skyscraper. From the magnificent view, he could see the beaches and its occupants, families along with the occasional college population enjoying the clear and warm tropical weather. The city looked glorious in the afternoon sun.

"Mmhmm. Mmhmm..." Harry's head snapped around towards the soft voice. He swerved in his spinning leather seat and faced his rather large business sized desk, its contents consisting of a black phone with sixteen speed dial buttons, a carton of sleek dark pens, and a new high tech laptop imported recently from Japan. Palmer Enterprise Headquarters in Miami, one of the two he had in his extensively large and successful real estate empire.

"Okay, I'll tell him that." Harry eyes widened. Atop his desk sat Ginny, dressed in a crisp silk blouse tucked in neatly to a knee length navy colored skirt. Her long hair was down, and she tucked a loose strand behind her ear as she continued to talk to the mysterious person on the phone. "Uh-huh." Her legs crossed right in front of Harry, as he noticed just how compromising their position to each other were. He composed himself, knowing how to handle these situations in the office.

She wasn't wearing any stockings.

"Alright, I'll see you soon then. Bye then." she said kindly into the phone, before reaching back and placing it back within its holder, the soft curves of her breasts revealed underneath her silky blouse. She uncrossed her legs, and smiled at Harry. "This is nice Harry. Is this where Henry Palmer works for his living?" She asked.

Harry loosened his tie, noticing how she was playing with her heels, dangling them playfully with her toe. "Yep, this is where I spend my time. My other half of the double life." The phone rang abruptly, and Harry groaned. So much for good timing.

Without saying a word, she leaned back again, her skirt hiking up on her thighs, before unplugging the phone line, giving him a teasing smile before letting the line drop to the floor forgotten. "Your secretary can take care of that. Now." She said, as Harry realized her legs crossed again, shifting herself on the desk to get herself into a more comfortable position. "A friend of yours just called about inviting you to a country clubhouse. Something about 'golf'." She shifted again and sighed, the hard surface of the desk seemingly a bother to her.

"Great view." Ginny said, leaning on her arm and positioning her legs underneath her. She saw that Harry had noticed, and said, "In warm weathers, I'd rather not wear stockings. I like the bare feeling, and its so much cooler on a hot day."

"I can tell." Harry replied, loosening his tie and leaning back, his attention focused purely on the attractive girl sitting in front of him. She took her time, kicking her heels off and wriggling her bare toes.

"God what a beautiful day, don't you think?"

"You can get used to this." Harry sighed, his relaxation adding to his sincere happiness to be in such an atmosphere where he had grown fond of. The office, particularly his. A flat screen television was plastered to the wall, and his magnificent red oak door stood to the side of the large office.

Ginny shifted herself, before leaning back and blowing a strand of hair from her face. "Oh forget about this desk." She huffed, sliding smoothly off the dark polished desk and right into Harry's lap. "You know, a girl could get used to this." She snuggled in deeper to his lap.

A distinctive sound tore their gazes apart, each turning their heads in the direction of Harry's office door. It sounded like a body had collapsed to the floor. But it was silent. Too quiet. No scream, no clambering to get back up, and no footsteps heard running to the supposed accident. One thing became evident in both agent's minds. Someone had been knocked out cold, or worse...murdered.

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes and saw the same determination in her eyes that reflected in his. They nodded to each other, a whole conversation passed in just a glance. Stealthily, both moved towards the door, whipping out their wands. Without a word, Ginny held her wand towards the entrance and nodded to Harry. He quickly opened the door, and with speed, she checked the outside hallway surroundings.

On the floor, a young women lay face down on the floor, her long blond hair in spreading in an array of directions. The hallway was silent, the lights cut. The curtains were closed, and both Harry and Ginny knew they were going to fight their intruders in blind darkness.

Holding two fingers up and jabbing it in a forward direction, Ginny nodded, holding her wand skillfully in front of her and checking the fallen woman's pulse as Harry covered for her. They crept silently along the dark carpet.

Harry patted her on the back, and rubbed soothingly to ease her tenseness down a bit. Just then, the lights came back again, sending Harry back into alert. Three men dressed in all black stood in a circle, surrounding him and Ginny. With fast instincts, he wordlessly fired a curse at the nearest intruder dressed in black. The dark red spell lunged through the hallway, driving and ripping through two desks before directly hitting the man. The intruder held both hands to his heart, before he was knocked out cold by the knock out spell. His brain went dead, and the feeling was like being K.O-ed by a boxer in round four.

A scurry of curses erupted within the hall, flying in opposite directions at breakneck speed. Muttering a spell, a white light surrounded Ginny. He didn't have time for conjuring up a decisive heavy shield, he didn't have enough time as he dodged another heavy spell speeding towards him. The spell missed him by an inch, slamming into the ground, the carpet and floor turning into a black goo.

Ginny was thankful that Harry managed to provide her with a defense, as two crushing curses slit into the light shield. She saw it began to crack. "Stupefy!" She aimed at her own shield, seeing the small jaggers of broken shield fall to the ground around her like splintered glass. With a strong flick of her wand, she levitated the jagged pieces of her broken shield, before sending it zooming into one of her attackers. The splinters of pieces sliced into his body, and he was knocked out before he knew what hit him. Taking the time she had made, Ginny lunged behind an office concubine wall, formulating a plan to take out the remaining guy.

She saw Harry from across the room, their gazes met. It was an amazing feeling, to open her eyes and see the distance between them, yet feel like he was right in front of her. He sent messages to her with quick hand signals, and Ginny smiled. Brilliant.

Walking out into the open, she yelled out "Exos Ruptor!" The white crusher spell erupted from her wand, speeding towards the assailant. It seemed as if he had a shield cast onto himself, as the spell clashed with barrier, a sharp 'clang' reverberated around the hall. The spell broke the shield, but not enough of it was left to really hurt the intruder. Ears ringing, Harry ran full speed towards the last man, hunching his shoulders. With a powerful thrust from his legs, he pounded into him, his shoulders making contact with the intruder's side. A signifying crack was heard, and Harry managed to truck the man in what was known as a Linebacker's blind side tackle. The two men flew from impact into a nearby desk, its papers flying everywhere. Harry got up swiftly, thankful for his training to endure pain to his breaking limits. He rubbed his shoulders, swiftly turning into the direction of another shriek heard at the end of the hall. A low rumbling was heard, and Ginny looked at Harry with wide eyes.

Was the building going to collapse? A bomb directed at the very core of its foundations?

_Go Harry._ She said through their eye contact across the hallway. At that time, a flurry of men flew from a door in the hallway leading towards the stairs. They were wearing black also, their wands out and positioned to fight. _Go Harry. I'll take care of them_. She reassured him. Harry reluctantly moved, sending one last exploding spell towards the direction of the new intruders, sending three of them to fly back on their feet and hit the wall. With that, he ran towards the end of the hall.

Remembering where he heard the scream, he stopped at the end of the hallway into the office at the end. One of his corporates' offices. It had two entrances.

He took the left entrance, immediately cursing loudly as he forgot to load up a shield before entering. A hard spell landed fortunately into the ground in front of him, unleashing chunks of marble and concrete into Harry's unprotected body frame. He managed to roll and dodge the bulk of it, but a few splinters slashed into his arm and face. Brushing the dust off of his face and blowing his bangs out of the way, Harry held out his wand and pointed it towards the center of the office.

"Don't move." A gruff voice commanded. Dust beginning to settle, Harry saw the frightened form of Nancy Ardinger, his Head of Communications President. Her rigid and frightened form was wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close to a man wearing a dark mask that only showed his eyes. He had his wand positioned, nearly stabbing into her neck. "Put your wand down." Harry heard an explosion in the hallway, and his heart wrenched. Worry immediately cast in, but he kept his composure.

Harry nodded slowly, raising his left hand and slowly with his right putting it to the floor. He smirked, his emerald eyes temporarily paralyzing the man.

The man was slightly aghast with confusion. His control of the situation was slipping, and he felt he needed to once again take the stronger hand. Why was he smirking? Backup would eventually arrive soon.

"Slowly lie--" He collapsed to the floor as he felt a sharp pain hit the back of his head.

Harry saw the fast approaching form of a woman coming from the right entrance of the office. In the dust, he could see her check on Nancy, talking with her before he saw his Head of Communications gesture towards a carton of water, her body still shivering from shock.

Ginny walked over to the carton of water, conjuring up a small towel and dipping it into the liquid, before making her way towards Harry. She looked up at his hurt form with concern and worry evident in her eyes. "This may sting a little," She said, dabbing at the wounds on his right cheek softly.

"Thanks," Harry managed to say. "The men-"

"All knocked out. They won't be up until another two hours or so. We should call law enforcements to turn them in."

"Are you alright?"

Ginny smiled at the concern Harry had over her. "I'm fine, just a bit shaken. Thanks for the cover fire there, you took out the bulk of the intruders with your crushing spell. I only had to deal with three more." She looked around sadly. "Your office building..."

"It can be repaired." He replied, sighing. Quite suddenly, he wrapped his arms around Ginny's slender body, hugging her close. "Thank Merlin, that explosion I heard..."

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve," Ginny said, resting her head on his chest, feeling completely safe within the warmth of his arms. "You're not the only agent here."

"Very well done." A few slow claps were heard. Nancy vanished into thin air right before Harry's eyes, and Ginny gasped slightly, holding on firmly to Harry's right arm. Like a ghost, Mr. Lee appeared, walking right through the wall like it was a membrane, clapping, and a very pleased look on his face. The atmosphere changed, along with the surroundings. Harry's office space was gone, and in place, a concrete chamber built two stories under the grounds of the Summer Palace.

Harry took off the electric device he had placed over his eyes, handing it over to Mr. Lee. Ginny followed, taking hers off before lifting her long hair off her shoulders and, slipping a small white elastic band off her wrist, caught it up into a high ponytail. A few tendrils fell softly, framing her face.

"How was it?" Mr. Lee asked, grinning from ear to ear. "Our engineers and scientists have been working on this 'contraption' for years, improving the small glitches."

"It felt so real." Ginny said dreamily, rubbing her right wrist.

"It sure hurts for real." Harry said, nursing his newly formed injuries on his right arm. This room reminded him of the Room of Requirement, except the mechanical contraption added human images that moved according to Artificial Intelligence and their spells were very much real.

"Your wand work was astounding, and I'm especially impressed with you Miss Weasley. Your aim is deadly, as your spells hit a vital spot in every intruder you dueled." Ginny smiled at the compliment. "And what got my attention most was by your teamwork, the amount of chemistry shown while in the heat of the battle."

"Well, he's the one to thank for that." She said, looking adoringly up at him Harry. "I couldn't have taken on all of those guys alone." She looked at him, noticing how focused his eyes and body still were. She loved the look, his secret agent sexy look that just begged to be pushed against a wall and snogged senseless until he lost that intense look. She pushed down the tempting thought, even if a large part of her body and mind wanted to run over there and make her wildest fantasies for the past two years reality. Instead, she wrapped herself around Harry's right arm, holding him close to her body as the group walked towards the surface. The cool Chinese night greeted them, and small conversations could be heard in the background.

"It seems as if our guests have arrived." Mr. Lee looked at his watch. "Right on time. Harry." He gestured towards the main conference room. "We'll be expecting you at the council in an hour sharp. Your colleague Dr. Louis arrived with Balthazar ten minutes ago. It seems as if something has come up concerning the three most powerful banks in the world."

"I'll be there sir." Harry replied, leading Ginny off towards her guest quarters. They both bid goodbye to Lee making their way towards the other end of the palace, admiring the sloping red roofs of the passing buildings. A female lion statue greeted them.

"I need a bath." Ginny laughed, brushing dust off of her clothes.

"There's a door in your room leading towards a tunnel that goes to a nearby hot spring bathroom. Try it, you'll feel refreshed in no time." He made his way towards his living quarters. "Are you leaving?" Ginny's worried voice called out to him.

"You're not the only one who looks like they just helped Santa climb down chimneys." He looked down at his dust covered polo short and dark slacks. Ginny reluctantly repressed a thought that came to her mind that involved 'sharing'. _Control yourself. _"I'll check on you in half an hour?" He asked.

Ginny beamed. "Great, you can show me around this palace. I've never seen things so...exotic."

"Wait until you see the wildlife, especially the mountains. There's a lake near here located on the top of that mountain." He pointed to the west. "You won't believe what animals reside there. I'll have you meet a panda friend of mine." Turning and walking away, he waved to Ginny.

Ginny suppressed her smile. She felt like a sixteen year old girl again, admiring her old school crush. Except that Harry was her old crush. But she was older now, and more mature. She had ways to tempt him that would definitely interest Harry's attentions. Over the years, she had learned from friends that love was never the best looking people getting together, it was all about magnetism, the enthrallment and chemistry of two people that would make their love seem almost magical.

She felt it. Unlike her school days, this time she felt it hit her hard. She was falling, once again, for her crush. This time...she had her eye set on him, and Ginny Weasley didn't like to lose.

* * *

"Let us get to the point." Balthazar stood up, his tall frame addressing the ovular conference desk in which eight members of their total twenty sat, setting up this meeting with surprise due to a recent flurry of outside events. "Gregory. You have mailed to me that Gringotts have...gotten themselves into a bit of trouble..._again_." 

Gregory slammed his fist onto the table, not surprising the occupants of the table. "This is insane!" he yelled out, the temples on the goblin's forehead throbbing. "Arguably the best treasure hunter I have goes down, simply vanished, along with a representative from Xion and the Chines International Vaults in the sands of Egypt! We have sent out massive search parties-" The double doors lunged open, interrupting the insane goblin.

"Ah, so you join us Matthew." Balthazar greeted. Lee stepped into the room, his eyes sharp and focused. Everybody felt the aura of power raging around his aging form.

"I overheard when the conversation when I was arriving. In Egypt?"

"Yes." A dark man dressed finely in a business suit stood up, his horn rimmed glasses flashing in the light. "Our man from the bank of Xion vanished, along with a son of the esteemed Chang family, currently working for the International Vaults of China."

"Chang," Lee murmured. He remembered what Harry told him about his mission. Andy Chang of the Emerald Dragon. Chang. Chang. Then his thoughts became darker, fearing what he was going to break out to the council. He knew the event was going to come, but they planned this precisely in the time he feared most. "Who was the member that you lost Gregory?"

The goblin stood up, and if it was possible, he was even shorter than when he sat. Grumbling, Gregory sat back on his chair, pronouncing the name that chilled everyone. "Bilius Arthur Weasley."

_Weasley._

_Weasley._

_Ginny Weasley._

"We received a letter of threat from an anonymous sender." A voice said from one end of the conference table, sliding an envelope across the smooth surface. Balthazar opened the envelope, reading the contents of the letter.

_On the eve of the new millennium, and by the power vested in the almighty Gods, the world will see a revolution that will change the world forever. So ends the unworthy of living. So ends the plague that has enraptured this planet. So it ends...Five days. You have five days to exterminate the unworthy yourself._

"This is grave indeed." Balthazar said, folding the letter and placing it back into the envelope. Dr. Louis was silent, due to the shock.

"What about the Weasley's?" Lee asked.

"I took care of that," The same man replied. He was from the United Hethrow Legion, another secret organization located in Manchester. "I sent an agent to St. Ottery Catchpole about an hour ago. The letter should have arrived by now, as we speak."

"Vanished in Egypt?"

"Yes," The banker from Xion stated firmly. "Our sources tracking him have confirmed it, the paperwork states he went through the apparation vault from Gringotts to Cairo at exactly four-fifteen p.m, last night."

_No. Not in Egypt...This can only mean-_

"It seems as if once again, they have resurrected from the dead itself. I've read in the scrolls my ancestors wrote, of a terror in Egypt that almost wiped out half the population of the world at that time. Powerful sorcerers, and great magnificent but deadly beasts...summoned from the underworld. And the army of Anubis..."

"What I feared has happened then, and only the chain of events happening next can concrete my feared conclusion."

"Who are they?" A Chinese man stood up abruptly, the International Vaults of China badge gleaming upon his midnight black trench coat.

"We often overlook history." Lee stopped. "They represent themselves as death."

"Has anyone informed the ministries?"

"No! We need to keep this confidential! Nothing leaves this room. Keep this undercover!"

"Not for long," Lee said, silencing the abrupt arguing. "Council, we need to stop the eruption about to occur. To stop the eruption, we need to diminish the spark."

"This is very grave news indeed."

"Who are we dealing with sir?" Dr. Louis asked.

The next few words Matthew Lee murmured from his mouth struck every chord of fear in the men. It was what they feared.

"_The League of Shadows."

* * *

_


	9. Disclosure

**Author's Notes:** This chapter was probably laden with so much key information I had to leave some parts out not to give out anything to my twists. I'll leave this part short, not to give anything away. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**HaRrYpOtTerISmyBoyFrIeND:** Thnk you so much for the comments, as you always find a way to improve my day greatly. Hopefully, you will enjoy this chapter as you have enjoyed the last one.

**RandomQueen:** I'm very glad to have inspired you to write you own fanfiction. I was inspired by someone too, and it always helps to pass it on.

**lilacale:** Thank you, the tenstion between Harry and Ginny will lead up to a nice surprise. About Bill? Hmmmm, I have in my mind what to do with him, although comments are welcome for his ultimate outcome though.

**Kami-chan:** The story changed to fit the timeline, which is the two and a half year span after Harry defeats You-Know-Who. I always amused myself with powerful butlers, I guess its something I got growing up. Lee and Balthazar are equals, although you'll find out just how powerful the two are. I see you've caught onto my hint from the first story. Maybe you'll be the first to figure out the massive twist I have built later on.

**nihilus1:** I'm glad to help, any way I can.

**The Fallen**: If uyou read carefully the next few chapters, the League of Shadows hides a secret. Maybe you'll figure it out. Keep on a sharp eye.

**pyrotechnic**: Thank you, I'll keep that in mind.

**D1g1tal:** Yea, hahaha, you can find a lot of good stories by accident. I've had my bunch.

**swordmaster mage:** Your review intrigued me. You've hit close to the spot, and you've noticed and remembered my key details. I can only say a few things to you. Keep a sharp eye out. I know where and when my twists where land.

Onto the story!

**Chapter 9:**

**Disclosure**

**-Apac

* * *

**

The dark shadows of night crawled over Egypt, and the mystifying moonlight pooled onto the hot desert sands. Temperature was quickly dropping from unbearable to a cool windy climate. The versatility of the desert, as many men have declared the toughest nature to survive in, was endless in its plains of the Sahara. West of the Nile River, and the Land of the Dead, where the ancient Egyptians built all their tombs. This was the place where the dead shall rest forever.

Until their peaceful slumber will be rudely awakened.

A lone figure riding on a camel slowly worked his way up a sand dune, his figure silhouetted in the soft moonlight. His midnight robe blended him in with the darkness, and his face hidden behind the hood. Looking around and seemingly satisfied, he jumped off his camel landing smoothly in the cooling sand. The wind was picking up, a sandstorm approaching. If any animal was to crawl from under the sand and observe this mysterious human, they would briefly notice the sparkling ring upon the third finger of his left hand, gleaming like a million gems. It was the only thing noticeable apart from his dark attire.

"So you arrive as expected for your next task." A lone deep voice rumbled around him, sweeping the sands as if the wind was whispering. "That means you have not run from us yet."

The tall powering figure stood motionless, his cloak whipping in the sand and wind. "I have done what was expected of me, but I only ask why you have given me such an unworthy task."

"Your inexperience in our matters is quite noticeable, as you are still very young." The sand formed a whirlwind in front of him, and slowly, a human form assembled in the whiplashing of Earth. A dark man walked out of the aggressive whirlwind, cloak billowing and face hidden under the shadows of his hood. Most eye catching, was the red triangle plastered on the back of the dark cloak. He began to speak again. "Merely, we do not trust you yet."

Frustrated, Draco kicked at the sand with his feet, sending a bunch of Earth to fly into the air as the whirlwind settled down. The camel stirred from its short nap, eyes wide in surprise at the unexpected natural phenomenon. Ignoring his animal, Malfoy immediately questioned his master. "Why do you do this to me?"

The master remained silent.

"Why do you mock me?"

Again, he was answered by silence. Draco's voice rose on every sentence. "I have captured your targets, I have bound and secured their location! The speech you asked me to give is already circulating around the news channels! I even have a news team waiting for me at Giza tomorrow!" He was almost yelling, voice strained and eyes blazing with anger. "And yet you do not _trust_ me?!"

The master remained motionless and quiet as he stared down his servant. Lips quirking into a smirk, he rolled the fine syllables of the sentence in his tongue, as if tasting a delectable and fine wine. "You wish your family name to be restored." The words cut into Malfoy like a hot dagger piercing straight into his heart. It caught him off guard. The fact that he had never told _him_ the reasons for joining the organization, and yet his motive was found.

"H-how did -"

"That is not important, although what a man desires can be read through the eyes." His own silver ones flickering in the moon.

Draco was silent. It was his turn to stand motionless, replaying the words that cut so deep. _Your family name...restored._ "There is always a motive for what we do." He continued, eying Malfoy from under his cloak. "In your hideout, you have the possession of three people who are highly important to our objective. Bilius Weasley, Danial Chang, and Thompson Livingston. One whose worth is already gone. After a failed attempt to acquire the tablet in Hong Kong, I will have to change my plans for the time being. The League will approve."

Draco understood. His targets were key to this plan. Boldly hypothesizing, he voiced his suggestion. "They're coming here."

"Yes." The master smirked darkly. "You will lure them into the death lands of Egypt, to the west of the Nile." It is still a stated fact that in ancient Egyptian culture, all large tombs and burial sites were west of the Nile, while all major cities were east of the great river. "There is a group we're dealing with who is highly able to foil our plans. They are...considered a danger to us. The League has been dealing with this group for generations, as we struggled to keep ourselves secret before the authority of this _Elite V_."

Draco nodded. Even he had heard of this group when his father lived. The senior Malfoy had come home rambling about business plans abandoned in the Americas because of a certain high risk problem. Draco's father came home to Malfoy Manor nursing a broken arm, a deshaped leg, and six broken ribs not to mention the near fatal spells and markings that were left on his chest. He was sixteen that day., the day the Malfoy's attempted to increase their family fortune by adding to the Americas. Now, it was four years later, and the name was once again spoken to him.

"Their actions are known around the superiors of the League, although the identity of their members remains a secret. A complete nuisance! They surround you from every angle!" t Attempting to settle down, the teacher continued. "Only after recent information have I been able to locate the third and final target."

Draco smirked. "So there is a traitor in their ranks."

"Indeed, and that traitor is now in the League of Shadows. We have found ourselves a double agent. The individual...just a few days ago...informed me about a certain acquaintance of yours, two of them. You should recognize these two." Reaching into his cloak, he pulled out two pictures. Draco eyed the photos, his heart wrenched in loathing.

"_Potter._" He spat. _So, once again you cross my path_. Surprise took him when he glanced at the second picture. A pretty girl smiled back at him, smiling. Draco could tell her identity anywhere. She had a fire that matched Potter's. "It's all coming together..." Sighing, he stood in awe at the perfect genius plan of his master. "There will be a trade. The oldest _Weasel_ son for that tablet."

"Correct." The master nodded. "You have your next task, for my job is completed for now. I must go back to the League. Do not fail Draco, your life, and the future of your family name will be at risk." He snapped his fingers, and the figure immediately transcended into sand, diminishing back into the desert.

Draco smirked. The Weasley family was most likely at their home in England, the whole lot of them...That gave him an idea. Opening his cell phone, he called what was left of the Death Eaters. Only one thought rang in his mind.

_Elimination.

* * *

_

"SILENCE!" Balthazar's commanding voice boomed around the meeting chamber, as he slammed his powerful fist into the circular conference table. The goblets shook at the impact and everyone at the table gave their unanimous attention towards the towering figure. "Men of this council, we have come today to discuss a most grave situation that has literally come back from the dead." The seven members of the council looked at the portfolios that appeared in front of them. "It seems, as if the organization known as the League of Shadows has resurfaced, as recent information will lead me to boldly believe."

There was murmuring around the chamber, and shuffling of paper from the individual portfolios. The three members of the triad banking association sat in their seats and studied the information, their stone faces frozen in time.

"The League of Shadows, an organization of ten highly dangerous and wanted criminals of this century, has been recreated. We, as of this council, have dealt with small bursts of hot air from this group before in the past. I fear this time, the volcano is due to erupt..."

"What are you saying?" Gringotts head banker Gregory the Greedy questioned. "A group of criminals has taken my best treasure hunter? What in the world for?"

Balthazar outstretched his arms, the golden 'V' badge gleaming on the chest of his suit. "That will be explained later. To tell you the truth though, Mr. Gregory, I do not know the answer. I believe you do." He looked at the head bankers from the two other banks. Xion of America, and the Peking International Vaults from Asia. "The three of you. We can only wait to counter-act their actions."

"We've only heard legends of what this organization has to offer. It is in fact true that they have been dormant for the past couple of decades, ever since the collapse of Operation Outburst, Codenamed : MAFIA." A commanding voice spoke from the right of Balthazar. "The respective nation governments have taken care of their defenses more. I believe that the League has long been dead. One cannot gain so much power in such a short time."

"This is an outrage!" Gregory leaped off his leather chair and stood straight up, which coincidentally made him seem much shorter than he already was for only his pointy ears could be seen above the table surface. Unperturbed, the goblin stood on his seat. "My most trained treasure hunter is kidnapped along with the top of my two other banking empires. Are you saying a bunch of bandits decided to hunt down a lone vehicle driving in the desert albeit any treasures for the sake of it?"

"But there is an answer from you that will change everything, Mr. Gregory." Balthazar asked. "Three men driving in the middle of the desert at Christmas. Wouldn't that sound just a bit peculiar to your ears? The question is, why were they there?" He looked around, asking the three banking directors for their answer. "It is hard to believe that they were out for a joyride." He shot a gleaming eye at the Peking Internation Vault director. "Especially your interest in this Mr. Zhou, your bank has a reputation far larger than any I've seen or heard. Only something massive could interest you."

The three directors hesitated in their seats, Gregory grabbing his crystal clear cup and poured some clear water into it before taking a large gulp. They were cornered. He rubbed at his temples, searching for the right words to say. "How about a break? One hour to take a breather?"

"I believe that is not necessary at this time." Balthazar's dark tinted glasses glared back at him, along with the tinted glasses of seven other men, each with their hands clasped on the conference table, waiting for his answer. "Although we have a feeling that this information you are certainly not willing to share with us. Is it that illegal?"

"No, no." The goblin quickly said, his voice stuttering slightly. Reaching into his left suit breast pocket, he produced a single slip of paper. "We, the triple alliance, have discovered something we've been trying to find since our great ancestors first laid the foundations of Gringotts." The words hung like a blade in the conference chamber. Gregory, sensing the council soaking up his words like machines, went on. "The vast and grand treasures of Pharaoh Khufu. It's sources, if our indications are correct, will hold twice the amount of riches that Gringotts currently holds within its vaults!" The goblin's eyes were starry, as everyone measured up the weight of golden artifacts in the current wizarding market.

"That's a lot of gold." Slight murmers erupted within that chamber again.

Before anything got out of control daydreaming about golden goblets and amulets, Balthazar bombed the goblin with another set of penetrating questions. "Did your members hold any indication of the location...did they know where this treasure was?"

Gregory thought a moment. "We sketched out a rough map for them to trek, although its isn't entirely accurate. The treasure maybe in an entirely different area."

"And somehow the League caught wind of this...rumor." Another council member questioned. In just a few moments, more murmurs and arguments broke within the council table, and Balthazar was unable to prevail silence until one word by one man was issued from his tongue.

"No." Mr. Lee stood up, his mind adding up all aspects of the information with the vast knowledge he had over criminal organizations. Although not blessed with the intimidating physique or deep booming voice of Balthazar, the aura that sparked around Lee's mage body made the wizened man seem a thousand times more formidable. "The League does not need this vast treasure. We all know that their vaults are filled with treasures, unimaginable ones. Their ranks of top associates consists of master thieves, high ace wanted assassins, and a select few hit men. They want something else."

"What do they want then?"

"That, we are not certain as of yet, but I'm quite sure that we have a very important piece of the puzzle, that the League wants. Tonight, one of my agents acquired an ancient tablet, although never decoded, may hold a clue to what they want so desperately. Mr. Potter, if you're wondering why his presence isn't at this council at the moment, has been assigned on break to accompany a highly notified English Ministry agent. Miss Genevra Weasley." The color on Gregory's face reddened at hearing the sister of his most skilled treasure hunter.

"Her family..." Balthazar added. "I fear they are in danger." He closed his eyes for a moment, as if sensing what the future presided. _An extermination. If there's any possibility that Bill is still breathing, those bastards will most likely go for his family to squeeze information out of him._ Hypothesizing that Bill was at the current time only a hostage, as the map laid in his pocket was well in the hands of one of the ten League master's hands, he was at the moment safe. Until whatever doom they planned has been successful. "I must leave..." He addressed the council, before eying Lee. "Carry on Matthew." Walking towards the entrance of the chamber, his dark midnight black cloak drifting behind him, Balthazar gave Lee a nod before pushing the monstrous double entrance doors to the chamber open, allowing a breeze of fresh Hunan Province night air to clear up the still tension of the council. Then, as the double doors shut with a clang, he was gone. Lee grabbed the attention of the council, tapping his fist on the hard oak table.

Raising his hand, he grasped from his pocket a small clay tablet on the verge of breaking and slid it until the artifact was dead center of every member. "Although we have never experienced how these men handle themselves, I'm sure the League's first target is our council. Now is the time...to play this chess match. They have made their first move." He stared at every member sitting around the circular conference table.

"It is now our turn."

* * *

The moon had come out, avoiding the dark clouds that were quickly disappearing. Its bright ray of luminescent light were accompanied by millions of twinkling night stars as the sky beckoned to Harry, offering to him an untouchable natural beauty. Leaning on the railing situated at the west end of the Palace grounds on the edge of a small cliff, Harry looked over the misty valley of Hunan. Glittering under the starry night, a lone river flowed through the mountainous valleys before disappearing near the horizon. A forest of Chinese chestnut trees spread a blanket of dark green over the fertile valley, their leaves turning a slight shade of pinkish red to the winter season. 

Harry had a feeling Lee had cast a spell over the hidden valley to maintain its healthy natural wonder, as he gazed at the crystal clear lake inhabiting an opening in the forest. Flocks of Crested Kingfishers flew overhead, before striking down the cliff into the valley forest and making their way towards their nesting area.

Taking a deep breath, Harry spread his arm length out wide and enjoyed the gently breeze playing with his hair. Slowly opening his eyes again, magnificent emerald eyes scanning the forest below him, he saw something that caught his attention. Shaking his head, Harry made his way back towards the Palace, and its inviting traditional curved redwood roofs.

He loved what he was at the moment. He loved traveling, and truly experiencing life. Ever since the defeat of Voldomort two and a half years ago, Harry went off to achieve something he was unable to do for his entire life.

In one year of Balthazar's hellish brutal training, tracking down high ranking criminals seemed to be on the low demand. Ever since Tom Riddle was vanquished, few dared to actually live up to his name, the monster who sent shockwaves all over the world. The Elite V was at the time gathering up its force, because when thing got quiet, and eruption was due to happen.

This left Harry much needed time away from _his_ world. Assigned a growing real estate company under the muggle name of Henry Palmer, he spent massive amounts of time working in the business world. Harry was a fast learner, and even though his mistakes were many, he made sure to never repeat them again. Sweat, blood, and massive amounts of conference room dealings, Palmer Enterprises had changed from a mid level city company to a nation wide real estate empire, mainly due to the fact that Harry had used a little bit of his banking money to help him at the start.

With the rise of the stock market, the economy boomed in the United States. From 1997 to 1999, six key locations in Miami and San Diego made Harry's new company a well earned success. And the matter of his bank account, Harry didn't really find any need for the money. Over the years, he bought himself a nice car and magnificent mansion off the coast of the South Californian beach, but mostly spent his time either training under the inspective eyes of Lee and Balthazar. The man had improved his magical aura greatly.

Walking down a stone stairway off the edge of a slight decline in the terrain, Harry crossed under a curved traditional Chinese archway with letterings written on the top.

_The Tub_

There was always a mystery in the training reasons of the duo tactics of Lee and Balthazar. As wild and peculiar as they were, the workouts did wonders over the years that passed. Looking at his watch, Harry contemplated his next events. In approximately half an hour, he was to meet up with Ginny again, and until then, he was to at least transverse back into his power aura. A series of meditations that allowed the magical aura to mold and hyperventilate due to the relaxed and open state of his body system, Harry could achieve maximum power index. 

What Ginny had seen so far, wasn't anything like she was going to witness now. Hopefully, Harry thought, she wouldn't need to see him at full power, for even if only achieved once over the two years, the amount of destruction and wonder left the gym at Harrison Manor in shambles. It took the self repairing magical training ground at least a month to fully build itself back up again.

It was an eerie feeling, and Harry himself never wanted to use such power again.

But fate always played cards the hard way, the complex way, and unknown to Harry, what he feared...would save his life.

* * *

From the deep misty caverns of the Palace grounds, a lone female figure walked out, dressed in a white Terra-Cotta bathrobe tied at the waist by a navy blue sash, and held her long burgundy-red hair in a loose ponytail tied by a white ribbon. Ginny slowed her pace, as her bare feet touched the cool stones of the pathway leading up to the palace. A visible figure was standing there, waiting for her. 

Smiling, Ginny tip-toed towards him, her playful nature getting the better of her. Biting her lower lip that, she maneuvered her way around the figure, ready to hold her hands over Harry's eyes and say, _guess who??_.

But at the last moment, the head of messy raven black hair wasn't there. This person had a fine masculine head, but it was devoid of any hair. Ginny gasped, her hands instinctively covered her mouth as sparkling chocolate brown eyes gaped in shock at the figure in front of him.

"Sir Balthazar..." She spoke softly, awash in the powerful and authoritative aura that surrounded the man. Slowly turning around, Balthazar's eyebrows rose as he took in the sight of Ginny in front of him, hazel eyes hidden behind dark tinted shades.

"Miss Weasley," He pronounced formally in a deep voice. "What a surprise."

Realizing that Harry was not there, she suddenly felt overexposed and instinctively pulled the smooth fabric of her bathrobe closer. The massive trainer took notice, and conjured up a warm cloak before offering it to the pretty girl.

As Ginny wore the accepted piece of extra clothing, she couldn't help but wonder why Balthazar wasn't in the council meeting along with the rest of the Elite V albeit Harry, having come off a mission. It wasn't long before he answered her silent question while, escorting her back towards the Palace.

"Mr. Lee has the complete attention of the council, and until they pronounce a final decision, I will have no involvement. There is another matter that I must attend to."

"Oh." Ginny replied. She knew at once why Harry respected his trainer and Sensei. Along with his powerful massive figure, Balthazar was just and intelligent, and a gentleman, escorting Ginny. Her curiosity eventually overtook her, and she had to ask about the council. She knew that she was pushing restricted information, but as her twin brothers Fred and George used to say, there's no pain in trying something new, unless of course you're treading on something explosive.

"About the council," Ginny ventured, waiting for the silence about to come from her escort. "From what I know, are all the top agents in the world currently in that meeting room at the moment?"

To her surprise, Balthazar burst out laughing, the first time he had been seen to actually laugh. Ginny didn't know whether to be insulted, or happy for her task accomplished. The important thing was, she still didn't get her answer. Laughing subsiding, Balthazar apologized to her profusely.

"I'm terribly sorry Miss Weasley, but where did you hear about us?"

"The Ministry of England."

Smirking, he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "So that's what has been going on. Intent rumors spreading across the ministries like wildfire, unchecked." He chuckled lightly. "It means that we're doing a good job not leaking our secrets."

"I don't believe a word they say."

The sudden remark nearly toppled over the trainer as he stopped midway through a step and nearly swirled back to meet two determined chocolate eyes. The redhead, her height coming nearly a foot under the ballistic trainer kept her balance, staring coolly at the surprised man in front of her.

"Think about it, and as how many people on this Earth would _like_ to believe how all powerful men under one roof to be in your council, I think it not likely at all." Ginny retorted, blowing a lock of her loose hair away from her eyes. "You all meet for a common cause. Something's up, as I counted seven members of your council walk beyond the palace gates along with a goblin, and two other significant looking wizards. Any person with a clear mind would sense trouble, even by seeing the looks on their faces."

_A bright young girl_. Balthazar acknowledged, keeping it in mind for later conversations. But he wanted to test her more. "Miss Weasley, how in the world can you come up with something so absurd as that? Our meeting is based upon recent year analyzing, as the new millennium is coming up. At the end of every year, there comes a time when we chart every crime onto a map, knowing where the bulk of crimes are held, and hypothesizing where the next one will be."

"You're a good liar." Ginny smiled, crossing her arms as the cloak she was wearing flowed softly in the wind. Eyes sparkling, her stare pierced through the dark shades of Balthazar's eye wear. "A final decision huh?" She said, remembering their early conversation. "Pertaining to the charting of crimes? Why would a goblin be involved with any crimes at all? Their soul intent on life is to touch every piece of gold on this Earth."

It was the second time Balthazar nearly stumbled. _She's remarkably sharp_. "And what if this goblin is different?"

"Who? Gregory?" She asked, knowing that she was cracking the man in front of her. "The head goblin of Gringotts would have no intentions on knowing any crimes on this globe except the ones near his bank."

Balthazar was just about to ask how in the world she knew of this when suddenly, another name popped in his mind. _Bilius Arthur Weasley._ And at the moment, he was talking to _Ginevra Molly Weasley_, his sister. It was a checkmate. He had lost this round, although it was something that he would remember. Balthazar hated losing. But what he didn't know was that Ginny did too.

"This meeting..." He cracked out slowly. "It isn't about criminal records."

"It's something about that tablet isn't it?"

Contemplating on asking how again she knew, he decided not to. She probably knew more than he thought. It was no wonder that she was currently top officer in the Investigation branch of England's Ministry of Magic. The ranking of the superiors nearly exceeded those of the Unspeakables. _England's finest, indeed_.

"Miss Weasley, have you heard about talismans ever in your life?"

Ginny's eyebrows shot up. "The Zodiacs?"

"Correct. Our council isn't about the top leaders of every organization, and we aren't meeting for the sake of stopping crimes. It is...rather an object of duty."

"But I only saw seven enter the complex." She remarked, biting her lower lip as if remembering in picture imagery what she saw a few hours ago. "There should be twelve."

"You are correct, as there are only eight in the world at the moment. Once a zodiac dies from its container, it will spend years trying to find the perfect vessel to once again share its powers with. We are a council of mystics, upending and fusing the massive powers of the Zodiacs with our magical aura to create a force unknown since ancient times. That is why few no how we grow so powerful. The time of the horse shall come to pass, and a new container shall be chosen very soon.

"And what is the council naming this event?"

Balthazar smirked. "Operation Bronco."

"Bronco." Ginny repeated. "And what about the tablet?"

"That I still have no information residing over, but in due time, we will find out." At the moment, he contemplated informing Miss Weasley about the conditions of her oldest brother, but decided against it. He was not the right person to leak the information.

"Come this way, if we hurry, we might sneak in a little peak at Mr. Potter's training regime." Ginny felt herself become excited, as the idea of meeting Harry again greatly intrigued. Her curiosity wanted to know just how strong he had become over the years.

"Where is he training?" She asked, keeping up with Balthazar's long strides effortlessly.

"Underwater."

"What?"

He smirked. "You'll see."

* * *

A lightning quick red jet of light struck towards Harry, as he maneuvered his body to the right in order to evade the oncoming spell. Moving underwater in water proved much harder and placed much more strain upon his muscles. With the use of his wand, a quick spell came into his mental image and before he knew it, a jet of purple bubbly current shot towards the unprepared dummy, crushing into the artificial material on impact and ultimately putting it our of order. 

_Eight down, one to go_. Harry panted, searching the massive underwater reservoir for the last training dummy, who could attack anywhere from the deep pits of darkness. He had two choices. Show a bit of light from the tip of his wand, and risk being a lighthouse for the dummy, making him an easy target in the dark water. His other choice was the feel his way around. Sense anything, shoot at it. Barbaric, but effective, unless training with other team mates.

Unknowing to him, two figures stood outside, watching the battle from outside the tank. Ginny watched, eyes sparkling with admiration at how Harry moved in the water. His movements were graceful and etched with powerful strokes. Her female senses also did note that he was currently bare chested, which made the show much more entertaining.

"Moving underwater." Balthazar stated, watching his pupil closely from beside Ginny. "The water makes it much harder to move, and the spells come a little slower too, but in this exercise you build reaction and power. Once you brain gets a hold of how to react under slight slower motions, your reaction in real time duels will dramatically increase in speed."

"Amazing." Ginny stated, staring at a yellow spell that was speeding its way towards Harry, who masterfully dodged it.

"Let me cut in for a moment." Balthazar pulled out his own wand, before pointing it at the tank. "Let's see just how fast his reactions are."

Harry pumped his fist in triumph, having taken out the last dummy. Although considered 'light' training, his body felt tired due to the last thirty minutes maneuvering unstop in water, now taking its toll on his tired muscles. It depleted him of his energy quickly. Before he could think, another unexpected spell came hurling towards him. This one came at a much faster speed than the practice ones, nearly cutting through the water and sending rippling shock waves across the whole tank.

Quickly avoiding the spell, he was almost successful, except that part of the jamming curse hit his right forearm, a tingling sensation breaking out on his skin before the whole arm went numb. Eyes wide in shock, he looked towards the direction of the spell. Darkness, nothing but darkness within the large water training pod. Right arm still numb, he swam like a dolphin, worming his way through the water like a snake before reaching the clear membrane that separated land from water. Like a bullet, he shot out of the pod and landed roughly onto the grass patch. He was never one to make a smooth landing.

"Always one to make an entrance aren't you?" A deep chuckling invaded his numb and wet senses as he made to stand up.

Dripping wet and without a shirt, Harry addressed his ballistics trainer. "You are an old bald cheapskate. That spell was from you, and this." He held out his limp arm, and like his second year at Hogwarts, hung limp like jelly at his side. "I expect you wanted to indulge in the few ways you still amuse yourself these days."

Balthazar merely laughed it off. "Beats being an old moron and ordering you to read books all day. The spell will wear off...I think. If not, you have a trained medical individual right here. Oh." He also added, sticking his fore finger up as if musing, face contorted into a serious expression. "I believe the hospital clinic sent a message to me a few weeks ago demanding me to tweak your injuries a bit more. You see...our pretty nurses back at the healing ward are very much missing your presence."

Harry laughed with his teacher, before turning his attention towards a childhood friend. "Hi Ginny." he smiled, emerald eyes raking in her appearance.

"Hi." She breathed, suddenly finding bare feet very interesting. It surprised her how he had grown over the past few years, and the changes were having a direct effect upon her senses. She never stumbled at words, why now? Harry suddenly felt self aware of his current wet and soggy state, and fumbled with his wand, racking his mind for a simple healing spell to quicken his recovery.

Attention on the limp arm at his side, Ginny tenderly wrapped her hands around it as if giving a massage. "This might feel a little weird." Informing a patient was a fine technique she learned at St. Mungo's if wanting to avoid an incident of having a screaming patient jump out of their medical recliner half naked, and running through the hallways crying out bloody murder. As a trained doctor during the two years of ongoing war, the only way Ginny could help out under the fierce protective hawk eyes of Mrs. Weasley was to enroll in the medical field.

A soft baby blue glow began to emit from her hands, and Harry, gaping at his arm in awe, began to feel sensitivity in it again. Biting her lower lip in concentration, Ginny maintained her flow of magical aura towards Harry's arm. "Wiggle your fingers a little." She asked him.

Doing so, Harry successfully moved his fingers and created a fist before relaxing it again. "Amazing." he said. "I've never seen wand-less healing done before."

Taking a long breath, Ginny blew a strand of hair covering her eyes, managing a weak smile. Feeling a little fatigued, she knew she was welcome in Harry's arms, falling forward and snuggling herself in his embrace. He was still dripping wet from the water tank, but it was no matter to her, feeling the warmth immediately spread from his body to hers due to the close contact.

"Well I see things have taken care of themselves here." Balthazar decided to protrude into the little shared moment between the two, acting as if he had accomplished something life saving. Then, he suddenly came up with an idea. "Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter, meet me in SPECTROM gym in about half an hour. Come prepared." There was a glint in his eye, and with that, he vanished into thin air, leaving a dazed Harry with his arms wrapped around his old crush.

To his surprise, there was no awkward moment, and his dazed form was suddenly replaced with the sudden impulse of his senses due to the very close proximity of Ginny. Old memories came flooding back. How he enjoyed her flowery scent back in Hogwarts, and how he would always know when she was near. Now, that flowery scent was replaced with something much more peaceful to him.

Warm vanilla.

It was then, that he noticed how prone Ginny looked at the moment. Knowing fully well that the girl in his arms could very well take care of herself at rough and dangerous times, but there was a gentler side to her, a more sensitive and 'girlish' side that was empowered by growing up under six older brothers and two protective parents.

"Hey." Harry soothed, gently rubbing her lower back. "You alright?"

Nodding into his chest, she couldn't resist the what was bubbling inside. Suddenly, her shoulder began to tremble, and it sounded like muffled sobs. Harry tried not to panic. He wasn't exactly good with crying girls, except the concept of trying to comfort them with a shoulder to cry on. To his relief, Ginny looked up, her face showing no apparent signs of sadness. Instead, her chocolate eyes sparkled as the muffled sobs were actually giggles as she slowly held Harry at arms length.

"Harry, you look...wet."

"Glad you noticed." He lightly let go of her, and held out his arms. The sopping wet sleeves hung to him like a second skin, and there was also the factor that wet clothing didn't feel too good, in Harry's opinion. Balthazar had managed to conjure a shirt for him before leaving. Too bad the guy was a prankster, _he made the shirt wet_. "You're wet too." He pointed out.

Ginny looked at herself. He was correct, her clothes white terrycloth bathrobe felt a little heavier, due to the added weight of water from Harry

"Come on." He finally said, holding out his hand. "You needed to get dressed."

Ginny laughed softly, returning the favor. "So do you."

* * *

The stairway leading to SPECTROM gym rounded several weight training rooms and an Olympic sized indoor pool, one in which several female members of the Elite V organization would regularly swim their morning laps. The tunnel that separated the stony stairway from the gym was a long concrete built circular tunnel that curved under the Palace grounds and into the base of Mt. Shi'an. The powerful and durable rocks of the mountain made the environment an opportune area to practice heavy tactic training. 

Harry and Ginny, both now dressed in fresh clothes raced each other through the tunnel, their steps magnified and reverberated around the passage. Like an endless black hole, the gateway to SPECTROM was filled with automatic sensory defenses built by early Chinese war Generals as a last defense if their Palace was over-run by fierce enemies from one of the Three Kingdoms. This was where they would fight to the end, for honor, for family, and for the glory of holding one last stand against unimaginable numbers.

Now, these eerie tunnels pave the way to an unknown end, and Harry knew of the mental bombing an enemy soldier must've went through, dodging multiple arrows, firing at them like speeding daggers of death. It also didn't help the number of general body armor that stood on each side of the walls, and the feeling of wondering if in one of those defenses of shell, there could be a face watching them as they passed by.

To Harry's surprise, Ginny kept pace with him effortlessly, keeping at his side as she pondered what Harry had just informed her about the council. She had a million questions in her mind, and knowing that, Harry was trying to think of a million answers.

"So you mean each of them has a sign then?" She asked, her curiosity piqued by the Zodiacs.

"Yes, one that greatly defines their strengths and weaknesses."

"And how the legendary myths are true. They find their own bodies to share their unmarked powers."

"Four are still searching, and one can take an entire century to find the right partner. The members in that council are very extraordinary men, as power is not defined in amount of magic contained in them, but in the real world, it is defined by influence."

"What do you mean?" Ginny pondered Harry's statement. All her life, and through the second great war, all she understood was that power can be achieved through birth, or by hard work and passion. But influence...that was something on a completely different level.

"Powerful friends." Harry's words hung there, followed by the ever noticeable tapping of their shoes as it hit concrete. "Every man in that council is either high command or grand chamber of leading individuals in society. Amaris Stoutmire, head of the SAEF (South American Elite Forces), and very good friends with six other Ministers of Magic in the U.K, America, Germany, Russia, France, and Brazil, is currently in our ranks, as the Zodiac Ox."

Ginny thought of the image in her mind. Eight darkly robed men and dressed in fine suits and ties walked past her, each emitting a different aura of magic. She could feel their power circulating, and now, she began to understand the grand stage that the Elite V had placed itself upon. Powerful friends, and mythical council members.

"The Zodiacs." Harry stated. "Twelve talismans that each have their insignia marked in its chosen individual, sharing its power." The council was right now discussing confidential matters, and even at his high rank, only the necessary bit of information came to him.

Ginny couldn't help but wonder. "So Balthazar, he must be a zodiac, right?"

Grinning, Harry looked down at Ginny as he slowed his pace. "I was waiting for you to ask."

"Which magical beast is he?"

Harry smirked, knowing the beast Balthazar combined powers with would definitely have an impact upon his character. "Dragon." He merely said, as it was the only word needed to fulfill a terrorizing picture.

"Ah," She grinned. "Thought that might be it." Although curious to see the Dragon spirit's container, Ginny knew that few would have ever lived to tell the tale. Even Harry had only glimpsed at such powers, as using the sealed magic was a forbidden technique, one that has its tolls on the body.

The tunnel abruptly ended, and was replaced with a monstrous empty chamber. A well built finely dressed man stood in the middle of the floor, on its arm, a snowy white owl.

"Hedwig!" Harry ran a few feet, before stopping in his tracks and lifting his right arm to shape a perch for the owl. Hooting a greeting, Hedwig flew majestically towards her master, landing softly on the outstretched arm and playfully nibbled at a finger to express her affections. She was rewarded with a small owl treat, and a few gentle rubs on the head.

Discreetly, Harry took a rolled up white letter from his pocket, whispered a few words to Hedwig, and tied the letter to an immediate outstretched claw. With another hoot, the magnificent snowy white owl flew off towards the tunnel and disappeared.

Balthazar, who had taken the time to reach Harry's companion and partner of his mission while he was talking to his owl, stretched a welcome hand towards Ginny.

"Miss Weasley," He looked down at her through dark tinted glasses. "There is someone I would like you to meet."

* * *

"You're joking." This was unbelievable, this was preposterous, this was uncalled for. "You want me to fight _her_?" Harry glanced quickly across Ginny, who was talking to an older looking woman as the two stood huddled together on their side of the field. "That's Mrs. Gordon." He gulped. "Our female special operations director." 

"I'm glad you noticed, as your experiences with her are very slim."

"She's the instructor of Madison and Victoria." Looking incredulously up at his ballistics trainer, he tried to somehow change Balthazar's mind. And knowing him, it wasn't working.

"I believe you've fought your two female team-mates before." _But with limited experience._

"What is she saying to Ginny?"

For the first time, Balthazar took off his tinted sunglasses and gazed across the field at Mrs. Gordon, eyebrows furrowed. "Everything that she needs to know." He looked down at his hard working pupil. "Harry, I need you to listen to me." Kneeling so that he could focus out of sight from the girls, he informed Harry what he was now going up against. "Women can fight just as good as men do, but in completely different ways. Sylvia knows that, and for most of her life she has mastered the art and skill of the female tactics, and believe me, she's done her research."

"Okay."

"Miss Weasley," He gazed at the pretty girl who was firmly nodding her head at the instruction Sylvia had given out, her hair tied into a loose ponytail by a white ribbon flowing down her back. "I have a feeling that her fighting style may be different from Madison's, or Victoria's. Trained under the new Investigation regiment of the Ministry in England, rumors have been leaking through their security barrier of secrecy that intense new training tactics were now used. She's also a healer."

Harry was silent, as he glanced again across the empty battle chamber. This time, Ginny's eyes met with his, and he felt a strong jolt of electricity run down his spine. Those chocolate eyes, they were firm, passionate, _ready_.

Taking off his outer coat and handing it to Balthazar, his emerald eyes now flaming, Harry nodded his head. He had just received a challenge, and knowing that, he had to defend his respectability. "I have to fight her?"

"Not quite." The dragon container said, putting on his tinted glasses again. The two men were soon joined by Ginny and Sylvia, taking in the necessary times to control their thoughts again. Filling with an unexpected lull, like the peace before a storm, the chamber's nightly still and damp setting gave way to something unexpected.

"Potter, Weasley, as the two full physical trainers of the Elite V, we want to match up against one of England's finest young magical enforcement agents." Harry looked at Ginny, who peered up at him slyly from under her curtain of burgundy-red hair, a confident smile graced her lips. Balthazar continued. "We've heard how the Ministry of England began to train specialized tactic force agents after the destruction of the Second War, under the code name Operation Easy-3."

"I would've expected nothing less than complete domination Miss Weasley." Sylvia added in, daring to hold Balthazar's gaze as she briefed her new student for the moment. Too bad our ranks are full, or we would fully accept --"

"--She would be a fine option, but that would be discussed later," The dragon container cut in. "Harry's win streak has been dominant over his peers, which pays high praise to his trainer." A teacher loves to boast about his best student.

Ginny, who had been listening intently, walked to the other side of the dueling platform before twirling back and facing her opponent.

"Potter, you might have won matches over Madison and Victoria, but I believe Miss Weasley will give you much more trouble. Besides, England has some fine trainers that has taught her well. I wish you two the best of luck." She turned to the redhead, smirking. "Defeat him for me!"

_Great,_ Harry thought with a sigh. _Whatever Ms. Gordon told Ginny for the past hour, it looks as if I'm in trouble._ Across the field, Ginny reached behind her skirt, and pulled out a pair of white gloves. Harry visibly tensed. The White Panther, and its deadly magical skin. Only myths have been told of how strong the magical beast was, who now resides with its few members of the pack in the deep jungles of the Amazon.

"Ready!" Balthazar yelled out onto the field, lifting his right hand into the air. A slight glow emanated around the field, joining energy capacity to create a durable shield. Ginny placed herself in attack stance, holding her wand towards her opponent. From the healer's gloves, she could already feel the magical aura gathering. Hiding her smirk, Ginny planned out the surprise Harry was in for.

"Three!"

Harry stood still, wand clutched tightly in his hand. Breathing in and out slowly, he began gather strength for use against a formidable opponent. Ginny could very well hold her own, he would have to test her. She was someone who you had to take seriously, as from experience, he knew she could very well own the whole field with one stupid mistake.

"Two!"

The energy shield lit twice, signaling its completion. Ms. Gordon couldn't help but slightly anticipate the first move. It would interest her how Operation Easy-3 came out, and how the Ministry of England trained special units in tough situations.

"One!"

Harry opened his hand, a blue ball of raw energy circling around his palm, ready to be launched. Cloak billowing due to the massive force emanating in his hand, he brought his hand out, and like a massive shot being unleashed, prepared to jam his palm outwards towards Ginny. Almost no shield could fully block this raw oblivion of force. Like a drill, it broke through anything and everything in its way.

"Wait!" A voice shouted from the chamber opening. When Harry and Ginny looked to see who had interrupted their friendly sparring match, they couldn't believe their eyes. Balthazar greeted his friend with a smile. _What a surprise._

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter, I would like you to meet an old friend."

An old grey wizard walked in, his magical right eye swiveling in its socket, absorbing the chamber features, and his wooden left foot clunking on the smooth concrete ground.

It was Mad Eye Moody.

* * *

The Chinese Ministry of Magic located in the central Peking district under two massive skyscrapers stood at three hundred and twenty two stories underground. There were only two ways in. Through the subway, or from the back end of a worn down family run dumpling eatery. 

At midnight, it wasn't a surprise for the main central hall to be mostly deserted, except seeing a few well dressed men in suits and ties finish up their business before returning home for a good night's rest. The secretary of Chinese Defense was walking along the thirtieth floor with one of his advisors, talking loudly about the next World Cup hosted in Japan when a snowy white owl flew in front of their path and landed on the Secretary's right shoulder.

Seemingly having already known the owl, he softly scratched the bird's head before untying a letter from her outstretched claw. "What's this." he asked curiously, sending a confused look towards his advisor.

He slowly read the contents inside, feeling his blood begin to rise. Folding the rolled parchment quickly, he began to run towards the nearest office. Hedwig, apparently satisfied, flew away into the darkness.

"Sir." The advisor yelled, trying to keep up with the thirty year war veteran's brisk pace. "Wha-"

"We need to hurry." The Secretary breathed, now striding his steps. He took out a handkerchief from his suit pocket and lightly dabbed his forehead.

"Why?"

There were only two coherent phrases that the secretary repeatedly said in a whisper.

_Attack._

_St. Ottery Catchpole._

_You know who this is.

* * *

_

It was late evening, and the sun began to set in the English countryside. Dark clouds set in the early evening, and now a slight downpour of showers began to constantly grow.

With a loud outtake of breath, Mrs. Weasley woke up, forehead sweaty from a recent awful nightmare. She looked around, and found the comforting warmth of her husband next to her. _I guess this is where my boys get their sleep talents_ she thought. _Arthur can surely sleep through anything_.

"Oh I had the worst nightmare." Molly placed a hand on her forehead. It was incredibly hot. The slight tapping of the rain clinked on the windows. Faraway thunder and lightning could be sensed. She thought about it again. It was either her imagination, or real, but she heard faded screams in the distance.

"This is insane." She told herself, getting up and pulling on her night robe, a decoration of white roses and yellow rubber duckies laced into it.

A loud crack of thunder peeled through the sky, slightly shaking the Burrow. As Molly slowly descended the flights of stairs, each step creaking slightly, she remembered a ghostly white face in her nightmare. In the darkness, she felt as if she saw it in front of her for an instance. And then it was gone.

A shiver went down her spine, as she reached for her wand.

_Bang Bang Bang._

Someone was at the door. From her sleepy state, Molly could only squint at the front door.

The banging continued.

_Bang Bang Bang Bang._

Four times. It felt as if fists were being used. Then it happened again.

This time, someone was outrightly kicking the door with a large leg. Molly could do nothing, until the front door was finally kicked open, bursting into flying chunks of wood that flew at her. Six beams of white light blinded everything.

She screamed.

* * *

Draco couldn't help but laugh as he stood upon the balcony of his hotel room overlooking Cairo. The fuss of traffic below and the constant honking of cars was a nice refreshment from the calm English countryside. 

The crack team should be upon the Weasels now. He laughed out loud again.

They shall all be eliminated.

The door to his room opened slightly. Draco smiled as he turned, leering at the young woman standing in front of him, wearing almost nothing under her heavy coat. She stepped forward, almost scared.

Draco beckoned to her, hooking a finger towards the girl.

"Come here."

* * *

"Molly!" 

Mrs. Weasley slightly opened her eyes, only to see flashing white again.

"Dim the lights!" Someone ordered.

Now the entryway was plagued in darkness again.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Mrs. Weasley asked, squinting her eyes. A small form moved forward, her bubblegum spiked hair unmistakable. "Tonks?"

"Hey there." Her voice showed a slight anxiety in them. She was interrupted when Arthur burst into the room, wand ready to strike. "Wotcher!" She cried, slipping on an umbrella rack before being held by a nearby officer.

Arthur was stunned, staring at the humongous dark robed figures standing in his house. Their faces carried a light blue chip that held fast over their eyes, used to sense any suspicious activity of magic in a half mile radius. "These are the sentries!" He was astonished. "They're the Minister's own bodyguards! What are they doing here?"

Tonks could only smile a second, before her orders rang in her head again. "Get your family, we need to get to a safe house immediately."

A lone figure walked into the room, dressed in a finely medal ladened military uniform. His oriental appearance surprised Mr. Weasley.

"Premier Ling, Chinese Department of Defense." He greeted, reaching out his gloved white hand quickly.

Tonks cut in, as Molly was already upstairs waking her family up.

"Arthur. You are very lucky. The Minister of Magic unbelievably allowed his sentries to protect your family." She smiled coyly. "It seems you have friends in very high places. I've never seen such a task force gathered in so little time."

"We need to go." A gruff sentry ordered, eying the forest circling the Burrow. "I'm picking up immediate heat signals from all over." His eyes widened. "Duck!"

A giant red fireball was hurled at the complex, a path of destruction left behind in its wake.

* * *


End file.
